El Sombrero de Paja
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Nami debe proteger a su hija, porque se lo prometió a él. Aunque por esa promesa no pueda dejarla ser libre, como él hubiese querido./ Las aventuras y lios en los que se mete la hija de Nami y Luffy, Umi. Junto a Ryu, hijo de Zoro, tendrán que pasar por muchas dificultades para poder llegar a saber la verdad de lo que sucedió en el pasado./
1. Chapter 1

_**El Sombrero de Paja**_

_**Summary: Nami debe proteger a su hija, porque se lo prometió a él. Aunque por esa promesa no pueda dejarla ser libre, como él hubiese querido.**_

_**El fic cuenta las aventuras y lios en los que se mete la hija de Nami y Luffy, Umi. Junto a Ryu, hijo de Zoro, tendrán que pasar por muchas dificultades para poder llegar a saber la verdad de lo que sucedió en el pasado. Aventuras, peleas, katanas, puñetazos, amistad, romance y sobre todo, diversión. Una historia que cuenta otra historia.**_

* * *

**Hai Minna san! Daishobu ka? Este es mi primer fic de One Piece. No sé cómo ni por qué se me ocurrió esta historia. No es precisamente la más linda que puedan llegar a encontrar, pero intentaré que sea de su agrado.  
Como aclaración temporal, esto ocurre varios años después de lo que está sucediendo actualmente en la trama original, unos 20 a 25 años después. No pongo un número exacto porque aún no he decidido ese detalle, gomennasai!**

**Espero que la lectura y la trama sea de su agrado y también agradeceré comentarios. Arigatou! Sayonara!**

**Nota: One Piece pertenece a Oda sama y no a mi. Y es mejor así porque sino sería un fracaso total xD**

* * *

Bufó sonoramente después de que el despertador que tenía sobre la mesa de noche sonara. Eran las 6, como habitualmente durante los últimos años de su vida. Se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos con suavidad. Miró sus manos, viendo sus uñas pintadas y notando que estaban algo resecas. Chistó la lengua. Estaba molesta y no sabía por qué.

La habitación era sencilla. Tenía una cama de una plaza, con sábanas rosadas lisas y sin frazada, ya que en el lugar en dónde vivían en ese momento no hacía nunca frío. También había una mesa de noche de nogal y una cómoda con un gran espejo. El ventanal era pequeño, cubierto con una gruesa cortina rosada. Se levantó y corrió la cortina para que la tenue luz de un sol que apenas comenzaba a salir bañara su cuarto.

Unos ronquidos muy fuertes se escuchaban con eco en la casa. Sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos un momento. Aspiró con fuerza y estiró los brazos para quitarse lo que le quedaba de sueño. Ese iba a ser otro día como todos y no pensaba tener esa maldita molestia todo el día. Exhaló todo el aire junto y se levantó. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas que le quedaba grande, color azul, y una cola-less roja. Su cabello era largo y anaranjado, atado con una cinta roja que formaba un moño. Su piel era blanca y suave, y su cuerpo era esbelto, delgado y con unas curvas que daban envidia a muchas mujeres, a pesar de ya ser una mujer madura.

Cepilló su cabello y lo volvió a atar. Salió de su habitación en dirección al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Se miró al espejo aún con gotas en los ojos y allí en el espejo su reflejo le pareció algo demacrado. Ese día debería usar más maquillaje que lo habitual si no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había dormido muy bien. Hacía noches que no podía dormir bien, tenía demasiados sueños. Muchos recuerdos de su juventud la invadían y no la dejaban pegar ojo. Volvió a enjuagarse y se secó con la toalla. Salió de ahí y volvió a su habitación.

Abrió las ventanas y la brisa marina, que aún se mantenía fresca, invadió el cuarto y le revolvió los mechones de cabello que quedaban sueltos sobre su rostro. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, intentando que su pasado no vuelva, pero como siempre era inútil. Sonrió tristemente y giró para encontrar su ropa. Escogió un short de jean y una blusa de mangas cortas color blanco.

Salió de su cuarto dejando todo ordenado. Pasó por la puerta del cuarto de al lado y la puerta estaba abierta. Miró dentro y la cama era un completo desastre. Las sábanas no estaban en ella y podía ver el colchón. En el suelo, junto a la cama, había un bulto entre sábanas, desde el cuál se emitían los ronquidos que antes podía escuchar desde su habitación. Sonrió enfáticamente y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

A las 8 tenía listo el desayuno para dos. Ella unas tostadas, mermelada y un café, y del otro lado de la mesa, huevos con tocino, leche y muchas, pero muchas, galletas de distintos sabores. Se limpió las manos, se quitó el delantal y se propuso despertar al desastre que dormía en la habitación de junto.

Se acercó con cautela y descubrió que ya no estaba el bulto de sábanas, sino que podía ver a la persona tendida cuán larga es en el suelo de su cuarto. La habitación estaba plagada de objetos de distintas partes de mundo. Desde estatuillas hasta caracoles y rocas de distintos colores y tamaños. Las paredes eran blancas y había una mesa de noche abarrotada de cosas y una pequeña cómoda con un espejo, también llena de cosas desordenadas. Entró y abrió las cortinas azules para dejar que el sol iluminara todo. El cuerpo emitió un sonido de desagrado.

− Ya es hora de levantarse − dijo con calma, pero nadie contestó. − Umi − la llamó suavemente. − Umi − insistió con más énfasis. −¡Umi! − gritó. La aludida se sentó de un movimiento, quedando con las piernas cruzadas y refregándose un ojo. Su cabello negro estaba suelto y era un completo desastre. Llevaba una remera de tirantes y un short pequeño, todo en color negro. Su piel tenía un leve bronceado. Era delgada y con pocas curvas respecto de la otra mujer.

− Mamá − protestó. − ¡Es muy temprano! − dijo, luego la miró con sus profundos ojos negros. − ¿Para qué me levantas tan temprano? − insistió con la protesta. La mujer la miró intensamente con sus ojos café. Luego sonrió tiernamente.

− ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! − fue suficiente para Umi, que de un solo movimiento se puso de pie y corrió a la mesa donde estaba su delicioso desayuno. Estaba sonriente, con una sonrisa muy grande e inocente que hizo sonreír aún más a su madre, que se sentó en su lugar.

Umi comía muy rápido y de manera bestial, cosa que desagradaba a su madre, que la veía con sus ojos clavados en ella. Cuando lo notó, carraspeó y dejó todo para tomar los cubiertos y comer más normalmente.

− Te he dicho muchas veces que esa no es forma de tomar tus alimentos. Eres una chica y por eso debes mantener tus modales − comenzó con un sermón. − Sé lo mucho que te gusta la comida, pero ya tienes 16 años y debes comenzar a comportante como una dama no como un animal − la regaño. Umi la observaba mientras continuaba comiendo.

− Ya lo sé, mamá − asintió cuando había terminado. − Intento contenerme pero no puedo − sonrió nuevamente con esa sonrisa refrescante. − La próxima vez lo haré bien − extendió su dedo pulgar hacia arriba, enseñándoselo a su madre, que no pudo evitar reír.

A las 10 ya estaba afuera de la casa, caminando por el pueblo. Vivían hacía un año en una pequeña aldea de mar en Arabasta. Su madre debía mudarse con frecuencia debido a su trabajo, que aún no comprendía del todo, y era por eso que se mudaban con frecuencia. Había tenido que lidiar con eso desde que tenía uso de razón y nunca podía hacer amigos porque sabía que tarde o temprano partirían hacia algún lugar desconocido. Estaba un poco cansada de aquello, pero tenía que aguantar. Bostezó sonoramente, estirándose. Llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas color rojo y una bermuda de jean arremangada sobre las rodillas. También unas ojotas. El cabello lo tenía trenzado y sujetado con un lazo color azul con un moño.

La brisa marina acarició su rostro cuando llegó a la cima del acantilado que solía frecuentar. Desde allí podía ver toda la playa y más allá, el mar. El inmenso mar. Se sentó cruzando sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en el pasto por detrás de ella, recargándose sobre sus manos. Miró hacia el cielo, que ese día no tenía ni una sola nube.

De lejos parecía un muchacho. Estaba seguro que había un muchacho sentado sobre el acantilado. También le pareció que aunque estaba tranquilo, se veía melancólico. Hacía unos días que lo observaba desde el barco en el que estaba. Había llegado al pueblo porque debía encontrar algunos productos que sólo había en ese lugar y su barco se quedaría una semana allí. No había demasiado para visitar ni tampoco había posadas, así que prefirió quedarse en el barco. Pero, lo que sí le había llamado la atención, era ese muchacho en el acantilado.

Todos los días aparecía allí después de las 10 de la mañana, y permanecía ahí un par de horas. Luego desaparecía y no volvía hasta el otro día. Le daba curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, por eso ese día había decidido ir a ver de quién se trataba.

Estaba sentada observando el mar. El oleaje de ese día soleado era prácticamente nulo. Sintió unos pasos y viró su cabeza hacia el lugar desde donde provenían. Vio como un hombre alto, delgado y rubio se acercó hacia ella, permaneciendo de pie a unos cuantos metros. Vestía un traje negro muy elegante, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Se paró allí y encendió un cigarrillo, sin mirarla.

− ¿Quién eres tu? − preguntó de mala gana.

− Lo mismo me preguntaba − contestó el hombre. Dio una pitada y exhaló el humo por la boca con lentitud. Umi lo observaba con algo de curiosidad. − Desde lejos pareces un muchacho − comentó. Luego la miró a los ojos.

− Eso lo dice mi madre todo el tiempo − sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes. Una sonrisa limpia, inocente, que despertó muchos recuerdos en el hombre. La joven lo miró nuevamente, extrañada.

− ¿Sucede algo, viejo? − preguntó algo desconcertada.

− No − pitó nuevamente. − Sólo me recuerdas a alguien − dijo con nostalgia en la voz. − ¿Vives aquí? − preguntó.

− No puedo decirte eso, viejo − aclaró. − No me dijiste quién eres − insistió.

− Sanji − dijo arrojando la colilla al suelo. Luego la pisó con el pie izquierdo.

− ¿Sanji? − repitió. − Nunca te había visto por acá, ¿estás de visita? − continuó con las preguntas. Sanji no deseaba dar demasiada información sobre él, pero en verdad ella le traía recuerdos. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, hasta la voz. Todo era demasiado parecido a él. Sabía que era algo imposible, que no podía ser que esa niña se pareciera a él, pero sus ojos no lo estaban engañando y su curiosidad podía más que cualquier cosa.

− No, ciertamente no soy de aquí − dijo. − En realidad vivo muy lejos de aquí − parecía que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con Umi. − Pero viajo mucho, buscando ingredientes para mis platos

− ¿Eres cocinero? − preguntó con auténtico asombro e ilusión. − ¡Sorprendente! − gritó. Luego llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza y rió, mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa refrescante en su rostro. Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego miró al mar. − Soy Umi − se presentó ella, poniéndose de pie. Tenía los pies separados y su postura ciertamente parecía la de un muchacho. − ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? − preguntó, sin sonrojarse en lo más mínimo. Sanji la miró sorprendido. − A mi madre no le importará − rió. − Ella está trabajando ahora mismo

− ¿Y a tu padre? − preguntó Sanji en un afán de encontrar respuestas a sus terribles dudas. Umi agachó la cabeza.

− No tengo padre

Caminaban hacia a la casa de Umi y su madre, que estaba frente al mar. Desde que Sanji le preguntó sobre su padre ella no había dicho nada más. Estaba seguro de que se había metido en un terreno áspero y que jamás debía haber preguntado antes. Al llegar, pudo ver una casa modesta y pequeña, pero con muchas flores en las ventanas. Umi abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Adentro todo olía a mandarina. Sanji aspiró profundamente. Umi cerró la puerta y lo miró. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le parecía que conocía a ese cocinero. Sacudió su cabeza.

− Pasemos a la cocina, mi casa no es muy grande − dijo mientras caminaba. Pero su rostro cambió por uno de sorpresa al ver a su madre sentada a la mesa, leyendo un periódico. Llevaba unos lentes de lectura.

Levantó la vista por sobre los anteojos. Miró a su hija con la misma sorpresa que tenía esta. Pero su rostro empalideció al ver quién la acompañaba. Abrió sus ojos, su corazón se aceleró con violencia y apretó el periódico con ambas manos como si fuera la única salvación que tenía. Aunque estaba sentada, le temblaban las piernas.

Sanji se había quedado estático al verla. Sus facciones eran más adultas, pero era ella, estaba seguro. Tragó saliva. Estaba tan pálido y pasmado como lo estaba ella.

− ¡Mamá! − el gritó de Umi la despertó de aquel trance. − ¡Pensé que no estarías! − dijo normalmente. − Él es Sanji, es un turista. ¡Es cocinero! ¿Puedes creerlo? − dijo entusiasmada. − ¡Es increíble! − estaba encantada. − ¿Podrías dejar que cocine algo para mi? − preguntó acercándose a su madre, inclinándose para que la vea. Ella había quedado prendada de la mirada de Sanji, que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

− S… si − dudó, pero asintió. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. − Ve − dijo con la misma duda en su voz − a buscar algo de agua − concluyó. A lo que Umi asintió contenta, saliendo de la cocina. Ambos escucharon cuando la niña cerró la puerta trasera.

Se miraron intensamente, con una mezcla de sentimientos que brotaban de sus ojos. Sus corazones golpeaban de tal forma sus pechos que no podían respirar con normalidad. Ambos querían decir algo, pero no lograban articular palabra. Sanji tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a ella un par de pasos. A lo que ella reaccionó instintivamente. Acortó su distancia y lo abrazó con fuerza, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía en sus músculos. Sanji la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la mujer.

− ¿De verdad eres tu? − preguntó con dulzura él. Ella apretó más su abrazo, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. − ¿Qué? − no sabía si estaba bien preguntar, pero no podía creerlo. − ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? − soltó al fin. Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero no las dejaba. Sanji la tomó por los hombros. − ¿De verdad eres tú, Nami?

La puerta abriéndose los distrajo, Nami se apartó bruscamente. Sanji intuyó que algo estaba sucediendo, algo que él desconocía y se juró a si mismo que no se iría de allí sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Apretó su puño derecho y le sonrió a la que llegaba.

− Agua − dijo, levantando un enorme balde lleno de agua como si fuera un almohadón. − ¿Cocinarías algo deliciosos para mi? − preguntó con ilusión e inocencia. Sanji no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

− Por supuesto − asintió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna san! Espero estén bien!**

**Tengo una curiosidad, y espero que después de leer este capítulo puedan comenzar a poder responder. ¿Qué les parece Umi? Como aclaración, podría decir que "Umi" -como muchos de ustedes sabrán ya- significa "mar". Y justamente tiene muchísimo sentido en esta historia, más adelante sabrán por qué. Y otra aclaración más -por si acaso se me olvida-, Umi tiene 16 años.**

**Muchas gracias y no se olviden de los comentarios, onegai-shimasu!**

**Sayonara!**

* * *

Sanji cocinó en silencio. El aroma que soltaba su comida era tan delicioso como el que recordaba. Ella permaneció en silencio también, sentada leyendo el periódico. Umi hablaba y hablaba sobre sus aventuras en los distintos sitios en donde vivió. Demasiados lugares, para el parecer de Sanji.

Almorzaron aún escuchando los relatos de la niña, que comió descomunalmente. Sanji sonreía con melancolía mientras la observaba y Nami se daba cuenta de ello. Algo en su interior la estrujaba tanto que no podía respirar bien. Comió poco, como habitualmente hacía y Sanji había acertado exactamente en la cantidad que le sirvió, arrancándole a ella también una sonrisa.

Vio el reloj y ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Umi bostezó enérgicamente y luego se rascó la cabeza, desarmando la trenza que su madre le había hecho por la mañana. Nami lavaba los trastos y Sanji había salido a la puerta a fumar un cigarrillo.

− Creo que dormiré una siesta − afirmó con modorra. − ¿Crees que Sanji debe irse? − preguntó. Nami continuó con su tarea.

− Parece un hombre agradable − dijo.

− ¡Además cocina como los dioses! − Umi estaba entusiasmada. − ¿Puede quedarse mamá? Creo que su barco zarpa en tres o cuatro días

− Está bien − asintió Nami con duda en su corazón. No sabía si estaba bien compartir su casa con su viejo nakama, pero algo en su interior no dejaba que ella actuara de otra forma.

− ¡Gracias! − dijo la niña mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación. Cerró la puerta.

A los cinco minutos los ronquidos de Umi inundaban la casa. Sanji entró sigilosamente. Nami estaba recargada sobre la mesada, acomodando sus ideas. Parecía perturbada. El hombre se quedó de pie en el umbral.

− Si quieres que me vaya, sólo dilo − dijo. Nami volteó. Lo miró a los ojos, con nostalgia.

− No − negó también con la cabeza. − Quédate − pidió. − Por favor − Sanji se sentó.

− ¿Debo hacer preguntas? − preguntó. No quería herir a su compañera.

− ¿Qué quieres saber? − dijo ella con determinación. Sanji intensificó su mirada, intentando encontrar la pregunta correcta. − ¿Quieres saber qué sucedió conmigo? ¿O quieres saber quién es el padre de Umi? − fue dura y parecía acusarlo.

− En verdad quiero saber las dos cosas − fue sincero. Nami sonrió.

− Dame un cigarrillo − pidió. Sanji se sorprendió, pero le convidó un cigarro a Nami, que lo encendió. Dio un par de pitadas ante de comenzar. − Cuando pasó aquello − dijo con un dejo de angustia en la voz − él me pidió que desapareciera − dio otra pitada. − Sólo hice lo que nuestro capitán ordenó

− ¿Qué? − se le escapó a Sanji. No entendía nada.

− ¿Qué es lo extraño? Mi capitán me ordenó desaparecer − se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla. − Él quería que no me atraparan, quería que estuviera a salvo

− Los demás − tragó saliva. − ¿Sabes qué sucedió con los demás, no es cierto? − preguntó con timidez. Nami afirmó con la cabeza.

− Fue doloroso leer cómo casi cazaban a todos nuestros nakamas − las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Nami. − Yo pude escapar, me escondí muy bien − limpió sus ojos. − Además, tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo − miró de soslayo hacia la puerta. Sanji escuchaba expectante. − Él me había ordenado escapar, huir, ocultarme. Pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía, lo sabía muy bien − bajó la cabeza.

− ¿Qué quieres decir, Nami? − preguntó.

− Él sabía que yo estaba − apretó los párpados, esforzándose para no llorar. − Que yo estaba… embarazada − Sanji se sorprendió mucho. Nami soltó el aire y sonrió abiertamente, mirándolo. − No vas a decir que no se le parece, ¿no es así? − el hombre también sonrió.

− La vi sentada en el acantilado, sola, mirando el mar. Pensé que era un muchacho. Me llamó mucho la atención, había algo diferente en ella. Por eso me acerqué para verla de cerca. Y me sorprendió. Su sonrisa, su mirada, todo me traía recuerdos − explicó. − Realmente se le parece mucho − se sinceró. − Pero cuando le pregunté por su padre me dijo que no tenía, y me pareció que se enojó

− No sabe que él es el padre − el tono que empleó Nami le heló la sangre. − Y tú no se lo dirás tampoco − ordenó.

− Pero − quiso decir algo, pero Nami no lo dejó.

− Es mejor así − apretó los puños. − Si alguien se entera de que ella es su hija, todo estará perdido

− Ya nadie busca piratas − afirmó con tristeza.

− Pero él no es cualquier pirata − lo miró intensamente.

− Tu − Sanji no pudo sostenerle la mirada. − Tú lo tienes, ¿no es así?

− Si

Nami se levantó de la silla sin decir nada más. Sanji sólo la miró. No podía hacer más preguntas y su nakama se lo había dejado muy en claro. Ella se retiró de la cocina y a lo lejos escuchó la puerta hacia la calle. Estaba confundido. Luffy había querido que ella no cayera y la había protegido, incluso después de toda aquella terrible situación. Suspiró profundamente. Debía borrar esos recuerdos de su mente o se volvería loco. Se levantó y abrió el refrigerador. Era mejor buscar elementos para hacer una gran cena para Umi, después de todo ahora más que nunca quería saber más cosas de ella. Sonrió.

La tarde había pasado volando. Cuando se despertó de su pequeña siesta, ya eran las 6:30. Se estiró y bostezó. Luego se refregó los ojos. Salió de la habitación como estaba, descalza y con una simple camisa suelta desabrochada, que dejaba su abdomen marcado y su ropa interior a la vista. Pasó por la puerta de la cocina sin percatarse de la presencia de Sanji, al que había olvidado por completo y se encerró en el baño. Se miró al espejo. Estaba despeinada y sus ojos mostraban su somnolencia. Debía tomarse una ducha.

Abrió el grifo y escuchó cómo caía la lluvia. Se quitó la ropa y se introdujo en la ducha cálida, intentando despejar su mente. Algo no andaba bien. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad. De pronto una imagen pasó por su cabeza. Cerró el grifo, abrió la cortina y se envolvió en una toalla blanca.

Salió corriendo del baño. Sanji la escuchó, pero no se movió de su sitio en la cocina. Estaba sentado leyendo unos libros que había tomado de la pequeña biblioteca de Nami. Umi entró en la habitación de su madre, que estaba impecable como siempre y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Abrió el placard y allí pudo ver un cofre. Estaba cerrado con un gran candado. Sacó el cofre y lo colocó sobre la cama, sentándose en ella. Tomó sus cabellos aún mojados entre sus manos y tiró levemente de ellos.

− Nunca hablas de él − se le escaparon las palabras. Sanji, al escuchar el portazo que dio Umi al entrar en la habitación de Nami, se había acercado sigilosamente. Logró escuchar el susurro a través de la puerta, y apretó los dientes. − ¿Acaso aquí hay algo suyo? − preguntó. − Nunca me mostraste qué contiene este cofre − Sanji no aguantaba más la pena que sentía en su corazón, pero recordó lo que Nami le dijo antes. No debía meter su nariz en ese asunto, por más injusto que le pareciera. Había cosas que él no sabía, estaba seguro de aquello. Tragó saliva y se alejó.

Umi acarició el cofre, como si realmente supiera que allí dentro había algo que la conectara con el que fuera su padre. No sabía absolutamente nada de él. Cómo se llamaba, qué era, ni siquiera si estaba vivo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y caían al suelo, silenciosas.

Después de unos minutos, guardó el cofre en el armario y salió. En el pasillo estaba Sanji, de espaldas. Iba a salir de la casa cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Nami, pero no había volteado.

− ¡Sanji! − dijo Umi como volviendo a la vida. Se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. − ¿Dónde vas? − preguntó inocentemente.

− Iba a fumar − dijo él con la voz apagada, sin voltear.

− Puedes hacerlo dentro, mi mamá fuma también − sonrió.

− Está bien así − salió de la casa dejando a Umi sola en medio del pasillo.

Ese hombre le producía una sensación cálida y familiar. Apenas lo había conocido hacía unas horas pero podía afirmar que lo conocía de mucho antes. Entró en su habitación sonriente. Abrió su armario e iba a tomar sus bermudas de jean, pero vio un vestido que su madre le había regalado hacía un tiempo. Jamás lo había querido usar. Tragó saliva, tocó la tela, y escuchó la voz de Nami. Rápidamente tomó la bermuda y la camisa y cerró el armario.

− ¡Umi! − gritó su madre al no encontrarla asaltando la alacena. − ¡¿Ya te levantaste?! − preguntó. Umi apareció en la cocina, algo agitada y con el cabello mojado. Nami frunció el ceño. − No secaste tu cabello − la regañó. Umi sonrió y luego rió.

− ¡Siempre lo olvido! − dijo.

− No importa, siéntate, yo lo haré − hizo un gesto para que Umi se sentara. − ¿Ya tomaste tu merienda? − preguntó con una toalla en la mano.

− No, me quedé dormida − rió. − Tengo hambre

− Lo sabía. Ahora te prepararé algo − terminó de secar el cabello de Umi y tomó un peine que tenía en la alacena. − ¿Todo está bien? − preguntó. Algo raro había en su hija. Era extraño que antes de comer hubiera preferido bañarse.

− Si − afirmó con poca seguridad.

− ¿Dónde está Sanji san? − preguntó Nami, no habiéndose encontrado con él al llegar.

− Dijo que iría a fumar afuera. Le dije que tú lo haces aquí, pero igual salió. ¿No te lo encontraste? − preguntó con rareza.

− No − Nami se quedó pensando un momento. − Muy bien, he terminado − le había trenzado el cabello como siempre. Umi giró y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de él. Tragó saliva queriendo ahogar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. − Prepararé algo − abrió el refrigerador y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró unos cuantos refrigerios y postres preparados dentro. Sonrió tiernamente. − Parece que Sanji san se adelantó − tomó un par de platos y se los acercó a Umi, que los veía con estrellitas en los ojos.

Comió todo lo que había en los platos con absoluto silencio y dedicación, disfrutando de cada bocado. Nami la observaba comer, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Cuando terminó, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y bajó sus manos para posarlas sobre sus rodillas. Las apretó ligeramente y miró hacia la mesa.

− Mamá − llamó la atención de Nami, aunque ella ya la estuviese viendo. − Cuando nos conocimos, Sanji me preguntó algo − tragó saliva, estaba algo nerviosa. − Me preguntó por mi padre − Nami abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada. − Yo no pude responder nada − la miró, con ojos suplicantes. − Por favor − rogó − quiero saber algo acerca de él

− ¿Algo? − preguntó Nami. Nunca antes Umi le había preguntado absolutamente nada acerca de su padre. Jamás lo había hecho. ¿Acaso Sanji le había dicho algo?

− Cualquier cosa − las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. − No quiero saber su nombre, ni si está vivo o si está muerto − a Nami también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. − Quiero saber qué clase de persona era − soltó el llanto. Un llanto que dejaba en claro todos sus sentimientos. Nami no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejó salir. Umi jamás había visto llorar a su madre. Estaba sorprendida.

− ¿Qué clase de persona era tu padre? − repitió la pregunta entre sollozos. − Él era increíble − dijo. Por primera vez dijo algo acerca de Luffy, después de tantos años. Nunca había podido siquiera decir palabra. − Era el hombre más sorprendente del mundo − las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían sobre sus muslos. No pudo decir más porque un gran nudo cerró su garganta e imágenes del pasado aparecieron en su mente. Umi se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su madre con ternura.

− Gracias − dijo suavemente. − No llores más


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! No me aguanto las ganas de subir el capítulo! Quiero compartir la historia! Así que aquí el capítulo 3, que espero amerite algún comentario =D**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos! Mary**

* * *

Umi se encontraba en la calle, dando un paseo. Llevaba su ropa habitual, una chaqueta roja, una bermuda de jean arremangado sobre la rodilla y unas ojotas. Nami había trenzado su cabello esa mañana, por lo que ya siendo el atardecer algunos mechones se salieron del peinado dándole un aspecto desprolijo. Habían pasado tres días desde que se encontró con Sanji y él se comportaba como si conociera a su madre y a ella de toda la vida. Pensó que quizá siendo tan buen cocinero y habiendo cocinado para tanta gente famosa, de seguro tenía una personalidad abierta y amigable, tanto como para tratarlas de aquel modo. Sonreía mientras imaginaba qué sería lo que prepararía él esa noche para cenar.

El pueblo era pequeño. Tenía una única calle comercial que abarcaba unos trescientos metros de puestos, donde se vendían las cosas que traían los navíos desde otras tierras muy lejanas. Observó con atención y sorpresa todas las nuevas cosas que un gran barco había traído en la mañana, sonriendo ampliamente a todos los tenderos. La conocían muy bien desde que había llegado, sobre todo por los alborotos que se armaban con las bandas de ladronzuelos que había en el pueblo. Un hombre barbudo y grandote, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó cómplicemente a Umi.

− Escuché que llegó un barco con muchas riquezas en sus arcas − comentó por lo bajo a Umi mientras ella continuaba apreciando, con estrellitas en los ojos, lo que parecía una lámpara brillante, de apariencia ordinaria. − También se comenta que en ese barco viaja alguien importante − continuó. Umi lo miró de soslayo. − Dicen que estuvo en la tripulación del Rey Pirata

− ¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo? − preguntó de mala manera Umi, cruzándose de brazos.

− Nada, sólo estaba jugando − dijo carcajeándose.

− Piratas − repitió. − ¿Qué es un pirata, viejo? − preguntó con inocencia, arqueando una ceja. No es que no supiera, muy por encima, lo que era un pirata, sino que la curiosidad por saber lo que realmente significaba ser pirata la invadió por un segundo. El hombre rió estrepitosamente.

− Déjalo ahí, Umi chan − hizo un esfuerzo por no volver a reír. Siempre que quería reír le decía rumores a Umi sólo para que ella le hiciera alguna pregunta divertida. − Ve a casa, ya casi es hora de la cena

− ¡Es cierto! − gritó eufórica, corriendo hacia el final del mercado, olvidando todas las preguntas que tenía sobre los piratas.

Cuando tomó el camino hacia su casa, notó algunas presencias extrañas en una esquina. Intentó no hacer caso, pero no pudo continuar cuando un joven mucho más alto y fornido que ella se paró delante en una actitud altanera.

− Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? − dijo el chico, agachándose para mirarla a los ojos. − Un niño miedoso − dijo. Otros tres muchachos la rodearon inmediatamente. Ya le había sucedido en varias oportunidades que los muchachos la confundieran con un varón. Sonrió de lado.

− ¿Qué dijiste, cerdo? − fue dura, mirándolo con ojos tan fríos que hicieron que el chico tragara saliva.

− Que eres un maricón − lanzó un escupitajo a un lado.

− ¿Y qué con eso? − ella quiso seguir el juego, sin quitar su mirada y la media sonrisa. También escupió hacia el mismo lado que el chico. − ¿Le tienes miedo a un marica? − lo provocó, poniéndose en posición de lucha.

El joven tiró un puñetazo, que Umi, muy hábilmente, esquivó con facilidad. Pero, uno de los compañeros la tomó por debajo de los brazos, inmovilizándola. No gritó, queriendo seguir con aquel ridículo jueguito. Ella era mujer, pero tenía los cojones mucho más grandes que cualquiera que habitaba en ese pueblo.

− ¿Qué quieres de mi? − preguntó sin una pizca de miedo en la voz. − No tengo dinero − aclaró, antes de que el patotero se lo preguntara. Pero, en vez de eso, atinó un certero golpe en la boca del estómago de Umi, que la hizo escupir saliva. − Con que si eres un cobarde − espetó. − Haces que este mal parido me sostenga para poder atinarme − sonrió, continuando con su provocación, sin mostrar una pizca de dolor.

− ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? − dijo el joven, restando importancia a lo que Umi le dijo. Tomó su trenza con su mano izquierda, notando que su cabello era suave y cuidado. Sonrió. − Serás − dijo y con su mano derecha hizo un brusco movimiento que rompió todos los botones de la chaqueta roja, dejando su sostén a la vista. El desgraciado rió estrepitosamente. − Al fin y al cabo eres una mocosa − dijo, relamiéndose.

Umi levantó el rostro, con ira saliéndole por los ojos. Tenía los dientes apretados con una fuerza tal que la encía comenzaba a sangrar. Escupió en la cara del tipo mientras este continuaba riendo. Con una fuerza que al que la sostenía le pareció endemoniada, soltó su brazo derecho del agarre para tomar con la misma fuerza al que tenía enfrente por su entrepierna. La cara del muchacho empalideció.

− Que tengas esto no te hace un hombre, cabrón − espetó con asco, apretando aún más. El dolor comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del chico, que no podía quitar su mirada de los ojos de ella. − Y que yo sea mujer no me hace indefensa − con violencia quitó su brazo derecho del agarre y encestó un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la cara del joven, haciendo que su nariz sangrara. Luego lo soltó y les dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar.

Uno de los otros dos hombres, que sólo habían observado la escena, tomó en un rápido movimiento la trenza de Umi y la cortó con su daga, haciendo que el cabello se desparramara por los adoquines de la calle. Ella paró en seco.

− Nos lo pagarás − dijo, arrojando la trenza al suelo. Umi continuó caminando, apretando con fuerza sus puños. No valía la pena ponerse violenta por un poco de cabello y les había dejado bien en claro que aunque no tenía, las tenía bien puestas.

Corrió lo que le quedaba por llegar a casa. Ya había caído la noche y seguramente su madre la regañaría por llegar tan tarde. Pero a tres metros se detuvo. Miró incrédula a Nami que lloraba a mares. No entendía absolutamente nada. Estaba oscuro. Miró hacia arriba viendo que la lámpara de la calle se había roto y sonrió nerviosa. Por lo que podía leer de la situación, su madre había estado bastante preocupada y seguramente le esperaría el infierno al entrar en su casa. Vio que Sanji salía y se quedaba viéndola como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Su cigarrillo cayó al suelo y tomó los hombros de Nami con fuerza. Umi no entendía absolutamente nada.

* * *

_Unos minutos antes…_

− Saldré a la puerta − informó Nami mientras apagaba un cigarrillo en el cenicero. Sanji asintió con un sonido mientras continuaba removiendo algo en una olla.

− ¿Te preocupa que no haya llegado? − preguntó antes de que Nami saliera de la cocina.

− Nunca llega tan tarde, menos si sabe que va a comer algo rico − rió levemente, pero no pudo ocultar su preocupación de los ojos de su nakama.

Salió de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Dio un gruñido al notar que la lámpara que alumbraba su casa por la noche se hubiera roto. Más tarde tendría que pedirle a alguno de sus vecinos que la arreglara. Tanteó el bolsillo trasero de su short blanco y arrugó el entrecejo cuando notó que no traía sus cigarrillos. Cuando iba a entrar en su búsqueda quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio.

La luz era tenue. Alguien se acercaba corriendo. Tenía un andar que recordaba muy bien. Llevaba bermudas y una chaqueta desabrochada. Corría en dirección a ella, como tantas veces soñó. Su cabello corto y negro estaba enmarañado. Las lágrimas se colaron y salieron a borbotones por sus ojos. Él se detuvo a escasos metros de ella. La miró, vio hacia arriba y sonrió.

Sanji, habiendo terminado la cena, decidió acompañar a Nami. Por alguna razón también estaba preocupado. Había escuchado rumores acerca de alguien que había llegado en un gran barco esa mañana y no eran buenos rumores. Llegó a la puerta y lo vio. Estaba parado y sonriendo. Se le cayó el cigarro de la boca y atinó a tomar a Nami fuertemente por los hombros.

− ¡Mamá! − escuchó y su alma volvió al cuerpo. La niña corrió lo que le quedaba, posicionándose frente a Nami. − Llegué − dijo Umi sonriéndoles a ambos con inocencia.

− ¿Umi? − preguntó Nami sin comprender mucho. Sanji la soltó. − ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? − su tono había comenzado a cambiar. Umi tragó saliva.

− Es que − antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió cómo la palma de la mano de su madre impactaba sobre su cara con fuerza. Nunca antes la había golpeado de esa forma. Quedó atónita frente al acto de la mujer. Sanji decidió que estaba demás allí, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Nami habló.

− Ve a bañarte − dijo con una voz temblorosa, pero Umi supo que era una orden irrefutable. Sanji se hizo a un lado y la niña, como una tromba, corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Nami quedó estática, cabizbaja, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente desde sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas y llegando al suelo. Sanji sacó la caja de cigarros, tomó uno y lo encendió. Dio una profunda calada y exhaló el humo.

− Creí − dijo Nami con angustia, − por un momento creí − repitió − que era él − un sollozo partió en dos el corazón de Sanji que no se atrevía a moverse. − Abrázame − más que una orden era una súplica. Sanji arrojó el cigarro a la calle y tomó a Nami por la espalda. La envolvió con seguridad entre sus brazos y apretó la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza y se quedó allí, sin decir nada. − Es jodidamente igual a él − seguía sollozando. − Ya no sé qué más hacer. No quiere vestidos, ni ropas ajustadas, ni zapatos, ni nada de niña. Ella sólo quiere su chaqueta, su bermuda, sus ojotas y − apretó los brazos de Sanji con fuerza − su libertad

− Entonces − dijo el hombre después de unos segundos de silencio − deberías dejarla ser libre − retiró sus brazos, y giró a Nami, obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos. − Él era libre − dijo con seguridad, las lágrimas seguían rodando por su rostro, − era el hombre más libre del mundo − continuó, haciendo de cuenta que no sentía las ganas de llorar que realmente tenía. − ¿Realmente crees que te perdonaría que no dejes que su hija sea libre?

− No es así, Sanji − Nami bajó la vista. − Quiero que sea libre, quiero que sea como él − confesó. − Quiero que salga al mar, que conozca el mundo. Quiero que cumpla todos sus sueños. Pero no puedo dejarla, todavía no… − volvió a mirarlo con determinación. − Si se dan cuenta que es su hija la matarán − estaba segura de lo que decía. − Y ya no sé cómo hacer para ocultarla − más lágrimas salieron. − Es como él − insistió. − Y todo esto duele, duele mucho − Sanji volvió a abrazarla.

* * *

Umi quedó frente al espejo. Se miró con curiosidad. Su cabello estaba corto y desarreglado, su cara sucia, su chaqueta desabrochada –en realidad sin botones− y se veía claramente su sostén rosado. Había una marca roja en la boca de su estómago. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

− Fue lo mejor − se dijo a si misma pensando en los que la atacaron. No valía la pena llevar las cosas más allá por un poco de cabello. No tenía nada de malo su nuevo aspecto, hasta le daba un toque más varonil, que le convenía en ocasiones. Amplia fue su sonrisa, entendiendo el motivo del llanto de su madre y la cachetada. Seguramente fue un gran trauma ver a su hija tan desarreglada, maltrecha y con el cabello en ese deplorable estado. Sabía de sobra que su madre era insistente y hasta molesta en cuanto al cuidado de su cuerpo y su cabello –también de su ropa−, pero esta vez sí se había pasado de la raya.

Se duchó con rapidez y se envolvió en una toalla para salir del baño y meterse en su habitación. Allí encontró un short negro y una playera sin mangas roja, junto a su ropa interior, colocadas en su cama. Sonrió pensando en que seguramente su madre la habría escogido por ella. Se secó el cuerpo y también el cabello. Al colocarse la ropa, notó que era demasiado ajustada para su gusto y dejaba que su figura femenina se notara demasiado.

Se miró al espejo algo confundida. Podía notarse apretada. El short era corto y dejaba que sus largas y esbeltas piernas se vieran casi por completo, además de que resaltaba sus caderas. La playera, que estaba segura se la había visto puesta a su madre, le quedaba ajustada. Se veía su ombligo y se notaban por demás sus pechos. No tenía demasiado y menos comparado con su madre, pero esa vestimenta los resaltaba bastante. Y su nuevo corte de cabello, con ese vestuario, le daba un toque muy sensual que le provocó una mueca de asco. No le gustaba para nada parecer una niñita boba.

Pero ese atuendo lo había elegido su madre para ella, y considerando que no se había portado para nada bien, debía quedárselo por muy feo que le pareciera. Chasqueó la lengua y salió de la habitación, pensando únicamente en comer.

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar en la cocina. Sanji preparaba los platos sobre la mesada y su madre la miraba con ojos grandes, enrojecidos y ordenándole explicaciones.

− Mamá − dijo Umi nerviosa. Tragó saliva. − Verás… − rodó sus ojos.

− Está vez te pasaste de la raya − dijo Nami con una voz que heló la espina dorsal de Umi.

− Eran cuatro − señaló con los dedos de la mano izquierda. Se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas en pose misteriosa, como si fuera a contar algún cuento de aventuras. Sanji volteó, colocando los platos de la entrada frente a las chicas. Al ver a Umi con ese atuendo sonrió, pero el comentario que se le vino a la boca se lo tuvo que tragar. − Me encerraron − siguió. − Me confundieron con un muchacho − no podía evitar sonreír con entusiasmo mientras Nami le clavaba los ojos con una mezcla de bronca y asco − me atraparon y me golpearon − se tocó la boca del estómago. − Me solté, le agarré de las bolas al cabrón y le canté en sus narices que-

− ¡Basta! − gritó Nami, parándose y dando un golpe seco sobre la mesa. Los dos platos rebotaron y parte del contenido salió afuera, quedando sobre el mantel. Umi calló y quedó mirándola. − ¡Esto no puede seguir así! − la pelirroja estaba fuera de si. − ¡¿Es que no entiendes nada?! − continuó, estaba muy enojada. − ¡Es peligroso que hagas estas cosas! ¡Eres una mujer, no un pirata! − vociferó y luego se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Se le había escapado aquella palabra prohibida. Se sentó, dejando caer su cuerpo en la silla. Sanji se acercó.

− No fue − quiso disculparse Umi, pero Nami no la dejó.

− ¿No fue tu intensión? − preguntó, aún con enojo en la voz. − Nunca es tu intensión, ¡pero siempre te metes en líos! − volvió a pararse, se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando sus manos y miró directamente a los ojos de Umi. La imagen de Luffy se cruzó por su mente, eran endemoniadamente iguales. − No quiero que te vistas así nunca más. No quiero que pretendas ser un varón nunca más. ¡Y no quiero que − paró en seco. Umi mostraba una gran sonrisa. Sanji también quedó perplejo.

− Está bien, mamá. Haré todo lo que tú me digas

* * *

**Wow! Ahora sí que vamos conociendo mejor a Umi. No es una niñita desarreglada y despreocupada solamente, es de armas tomar jajajaja. Mi parte favorita es cuando agarra al tipo de la entrepierna y le dice que por ser mujer no es indefensa jajajajaja  
Nami está muy asustada por lo que pueda pasarle, y no es para menos. ¿Qué habrá sucedido en el pasado?**


	4. Chapter 4: El tigre y el dragón

**Una sola palabra: gracias!**

**Muchas gracias, especialmente a leknyn, que desinteresadamente me ha sido de mucha ayuda! Espero te guste el capítulo.**

**También gracias a Laugerid y msjorten. Y agradecimientos súper especiales para Katte y Rebeca!**

**Ahora si, los dejo con el cap!**

* * *

Umi se había retirado a dormir. Habían comido en absoluto silencio después de que la joven acatara las órdenes de su madre con una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Sanji había preparado un té de hierbas y estaba junto a Nami. Se habían sentado en el patio trasero de la casa, en el suelo, a la luz de la luna. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Era muy entrada la noche, pero ambos sabían que no podrían dormir. No se miraban, sólo compartían el silencio de la noche.

− Mañana temprano sale mi barco − Sanji rompió el hielo. Realmente no quería irse de allí. Después de tantos años se había encontrado con su amada Nami, pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Tomó un trago de su té, que quemó su paladar.

− Lo sabía − dijo ella escuetamente. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Nami volvió a hablar. − Sé lo que piensas − Sanji no volteó. − Piensas que fui muy dura con ella. Pero siento que si no soy así de clara, ella jamás entenderá − el hombre sonrió y miró el cielo estrellado.

− Ella no entenderá − afirmó. − Nunca entenderá si no le explicas

− Es que no puedo

− Si puedes. Lo que sucede es que no quieres. Tienes miedo, lo sé. Y lo entiendo

− ¿Y qué debo decirle? ¿Qué su padre es el Rey Pirata? ¿Que yo soy aún buscada por la Marina? ¿Qué tu eres mi nakama? ¿Qué estamos escapando de la justicia todo el tiempo? − enumeró tristemente. − ¿Realmente piensas que ella podrá ser libre y feliz si sabe todo eso?

− Creo que es peor que no lo sepa − por primera vez hicieron contacto visual. − Nami, creo que debes decirle todo lo que ella quiera saber − las palabras de Sanji le recordaron la pregunta que Umi le había hecho días antes. − De seguro se muere por saber cosas sobre su padre − insistió. − ¿No crees que negarle eso le quita sentido a su vida? − Nami bajó la vista. Sanji no dijo nada más. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el sueño se apoderó de la mujer.

Sanji tomó a Nami en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. La depositó allí, le quitó las sandalias y cubrió su cuerpo con una manta. Ella se acomodó y sonrió levemente.

− Luffy − susurró y su viejo nakama sonrió. Le acarició el cabello y depositó un fugaz beso en la frente.

− Hasta luego, Nami swan

Salió de su habitación, tomó su saco del perchero de la puerta y salió. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero quedarse allí sólo empeoraría las cosas. Miró al cielo, estaba amaneciendo y pronto partiría al siguiente puerto. Estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que vería a Umi. Encendió un cigarrillo.

* * *

_Un mes después…_

− Mamá − Umi, que había decidido dejarse el cabello corto, protestó. − Te dije que no me gustan esos accesorios en mi cabello − Nami colocaba un broche con una mariposa sosteniendo un mechón de cabello negro.

− Estás preciosa − dijo con una sonrisa. Umi bufó.

− ¿No estás contenta con que esté usando esto? − dijo, tomándose la falda. Llevaba una falda rosada y una remera de tiritas blanca. También sandalias con unos cinco centímetros de tacón.

− Mira, ya estamos llegando − comentó Nami, cambiando de tema. Ella llevaba un vestido de gasa en colores verdosos y una saquito de mangas cortas color uva.

− ¡Increíble! − gritó Umi asomándose descuidadamente por la ventanilla de la carroza que las llevaba. − ¡Es enorme esta ciudad!

− Por supuesto − dijo Nami, tomándola de la mano para que volviera a su asiento. − Es Alubarna, ¿qué esperabas?

− ¡Que bueno que tu jefe te envió a hacer un recado aquí! − los ojos de Umi brillaban con estrellitas. Nami puso sus ojos en blanco.

− Mientras estoy en la oficina podrás pasear por la ciudad − informó. Umi continuaba mirando por la ventana. − Pero por favor, no te metas en problemas. Sólo da un paseo y ya

− Está bien, mamá. Con esto − dijo refiriéndose a la ropa − nadie me molestará

Al llegar al hotel, bajaron. Todo era hermoso. El edificio tenía varios pisos y una entrada con una escalinata. Un hombre alto y refinado les abrió la gran puerta de vidrio que conducía al lobby. Umi sonreía y repetía "increíble", "impresionante", "maravilloso", constantemente. Nami, con una mueca de resignación, arrastraba a su hija de la mano.

− Bienvenidas − dijo el conserje cuando Nami se apoyó sobre la barra.

− Tengo reservación

− ¿Sus nombres?

− Nami Cocó − dijo. Ella había adoptado ese apellido para no levantar sospechas. Después de todo, desde que dejó Cocoyashi, siempre había sido "La gata ladrona" Nami. Umi continuaba balbuceando con estrellitas en sus ojos. El conserje buscó en una lista.

− ¿Y la niña es…? − preguntó, con una pluma en la mano.

− Mi hija, Umi Cocó − el hombre arqueó una ceja. Pero luego, escribió algo en un libro.

− Bien, firme aquí − le entregó ese libro a Nami, que firmó. − Su habitación es la 65 − le extendió la llave.

− Gracias − dijo con un dejo de desprecio y se dirigió a las escaleras.

La habitación era enorme. Tenía una sala con unos sillones y una mesa pequeña. Más allá dos camas enormes y un ventanal desde el que se podía ver el palacio. Había también un armario y una cómoda con un gran espejo. Sonrió nostálgicamente recordando a su amiga Vivi, a la quién no podría visitar. Umi corrió hacia una de las camas y se arrojó sobre ella gritando de euforia. Quedó de espaldas sobre el colchón, aún con un rostro que reflejaba alegría.

− Basta con eso, Umi − la regañó, abriendo el armario para dejar el bolso que traía. − Recuerda que eres una dama − la niña no pudo evitar carcajearse. Nami gruñó. − Debo irme, recuerda que si quieres salir, debes dejar las llaves al conserje y luego pedirlas nuevamente. También recuerda que es la habitación 65 − dio sus consejos. Se acercó a su hija, que se sentó en la cama, y la besó en la mejilla. Luego, tomó su cartera y se retiró.

− ¡Al fin libre! − gritó Umi, riendo. − Bien, primero me quitaré esto − dijo, sacándose la ropa. La dobló y la colocó debajo de la almohada. Luego, tomó su pequeño bolso y sacó su bermuda y su chaqueta roja. Y sus infaltables ojotas.

Se vistió y se sentó frente al espejo. Se quitó cuidadosamente el broche, dejándolo sobre la cómoda y se removió el cabello. Sonrió enfáticamente. Se levantó y se miró por última vez al espejo.

− Perfecto − dijo, pensando en que realmente parecía un chico. Si salía así, nadie la intimidaría por ser una niñita boba, nadie le miraría las piernas ni el trasero, ni se sentiría tan incómoda. Estaba rogando desde hacía días que pudiera separarse de su madre.

Al salir a la calle, previo haber dejado la llave al conserje, que la miró desorientado, aspiró con fuerza el aroma de la ciudad. Todo era seco y arenoso, pero le gustaba. Caminó desinteresadamente por las calles, observando todo. Tenía algo de dinero que Nami le había dado, así que podría comer cuanto quisiera. De pronto, chocó con alguien. Cayó al suelo, golpeándose el trasero.

− Auch − dijo, sobándose el lugar donde se golpeó mientas se levantaba. Miró hacia arriba, con un ojo cerrado, y vio un joven alto, apenas un poco mayor que ella, con el semblante duro como una roca. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, y la piel morena. Llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada con escote en V y mangas cortas, que dejaba ver parte de sus pectorales trabajados, una bermuda negra que cubría holgadamente sus piernas hasta debajo de las rodillas y sandalias. Tenía los ojos azul oscuro intenso, grandes, profundos y eran los más bonitos que jamás haya visto en su vida. Y eso que conocía muchos lugares. − Lo siento − dijo, naturalmente. Bajó un poco la vista y vio que el chico traía una katana enfundada en su mano. Era blanca con la empuñadura en detalles dorados.

− Tienes que ver por donde vas − soltó el muchacho, duramente. Iba a continuar caminando cuando dos hombres los rodearon. El de delante de Umi y el joven era bajo y gordo, con una barba de tres días y aspecto desalineado. El de atrás era alto y delgado, con el cabello largo y rubio, atado en una coleta. Tenía anteojos y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. Ambos traían armas en sus cinturones. − Corre − dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba a Umi del brazo y la arrastraba en dirección a un callejón entre dos edificios. Los hombres los siguieron. Al llegar al final del callejón, el chico giró y enfrentó a los hombres.

− Parece que tienes compañía − espetó el gordo. − ¿Quién es él? − preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Umi se puso a la altura del muchacho, en posición de lucha, con sus puños apretados y su mirada fría.

− ¿Qué mierda quieren? − preguntó el moreno.

− Es algo muy simple − dijo el rubio. − Queremos la cabeza de tu padre − siguió y una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus rostros.

− ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? − preguntó por lo bajo Umi, sin quitar la vista de encima del chico.

− Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, vete − ordenó despectivamente.

− Ni lo sueñes − dijo Umi, viendo venir una gran pelea. Le brillaban los ojos, hacía un mes que debía fingir que era una niñita, cuando en realidad amaba las peleas callejeras.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre los hombres. El chico desenfundó su katana y con dos movimientos dejó al gordo inmóvil en el suelo. Umi dio un puñetazo en el abdomen al rubio, que sacó su arma de la cintura de su pantalón. Pero no llegó a cargarla, ya que Umi le atinó un fuerte puñetazo en la sien que lo desmayó.

− Al final no eran más que basura − comentó Umi sonándose los nudillos.

− Vete − gruñó el chico.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? − preguntó con una pizca de fascinación. Miró cómo enfundó la katana y comenzó a caminar. Inmediatamente ella se colocó a la par de él. − Yo estoy de paso por la capital − comentó. − Mi nombre es U − y se atragantó. No podía decir ese nombre, porque era de mujer. Tosió.

− Ryu − dijo él. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

− ¡Hola Ryu! − él gruñó. − Yo soy Tora − improvisó. Viendo que él se llamaba "dragón", bien ella –en este caso _él_− podría llamarse "Tigre". Y una serie de imágenes muy imaginativas aparecieron en su alocada mente, de ellos dos defendiendo la ciudad de los malhechores y esas cosas.

− Tora − repitió. − Vete

− ¡No digas eso! Si apenas nos conocimos − Ryu giró violentamente y tomó a Umi −Tora− por la chaqueta con su mano derecha, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

− No estoy jugando, estúpido niño − gruñó muy cerca de su cara. El aliento de Ryu provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Umi, que tragó saliva. No podía dejar de mirar los ojos azules de él.

− Me doy cuenta − refutó. − No soy estúpido − arrugó el ceño. − Y no me llames niño − agregó, devolviéndole la mirada. Ryu la bajó.

− Tú no tienes nada que ver en mis asuntos − aclaró. − Y esos tipos seguirán apareciendo

− ¿Por qué buscan a tu padre? − preguntó. Ambos comenzaron a caminar. − ¡Mira! − gritó, señalando un puesto de ramen. − ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Quieres venir? − lo invitó con una gran sonrisa. Ryu no tuvo otra elección que acceder.

* * *

El empleo de Nami no era la gran cosa. Llevaba las finanzas de una empresa pesquera que habitualmente la enviaba a distintas cedes a lo largo del East Blue. Debido a eso ella había tenido que mudarse muchas veces de lugar, siempre en pueblos de pescadores, sobre la rivera del mar. Su jefe era un hombre amable y bueno, que la había empleado sin miramientos, y sin preguntar absolutamente nada de su pasado. Eso la aliviaba, y como era muy buena en lo que hacía, jamás había recibido ninguna queja departe de su jefe.

El hombre la había tenido durante un rato esperando. Cuando la atendió eran las 3 de la tarde y al salir las 5. Suspiró cansada, había estado cuatro horas fuera y estaba segura de que Umi se había gastado todo el dinero en comida y ya volvía a tener hambre. Sonrió y se encaminó hacia el hotel. Necesitaba un baño urgente y un paseo por el centro.

Al llegar notó que Umi estaba en la ducha. Todo estaba ordenado y sobre la cama estaba la ropa que tenía puesta en el viaje. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las sandalias. Estaba realmente cansada. El viaje había sido algo largo y sin descanso había ido a ver a su jefe, que sólo le había dado malas noticias. Debería mudarse pronto y estaba segura que eso no le caería bien a Umi. Pero, decidió olvidar todo por un momento y relajarse. Después de todo estarían tres días en Alubarna y era como estar de vacaciones. Sonrió.

Hacía media hora que Umi estaba debajo de la regadera. Tenía los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que estos resalten un poco. Los ojos cerrados y los pensamientos confundidos. Ryu era grandioso. Era fuerte y manejaba la katana como nunca jamás había visto a nadie en su vida. Sus ojos eran grandes y no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Estaba seria. Sabía que había algo que no estaba bien. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que miraba a un chico así. Dio un grito que hizo que Nami entrara en el baño.

− ¿Esta todo bien? − dijo, preocupada.

− Si, mamá − contestó ella con desgana.

− ¿Segura? − Umi cerró las canillas.

− Si − dijo abriendo la cortina con una sonrisa.

− Sal, ya que quiero darme un baño − casi rogó Nami saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Umi lanzó el aire por la nariz con fuerza. Si que le sucedía algo, pero no quería decirle nada a su madre. No podía contarle nada de lo que había sucedido. Sonrió levemente al pensar en lo último que sucedió con Ryu.

− _Aquí me quedo − dijo Umi con una sonrisa, llegando a la esquina del hotel. Ryu arqueó una ceja. − Estoy en un hotel, me quedaré tres días − colocó su mano delante levantando tres dedos. − Si quieres mañana en la mañana te esperaré en el puesto de ramen − sonrió más enfáticamente y giró para dirigirse al hotel. Ryu se quedó estático en su lugar, cruzado de brazos._

− _Eres fuerte − comentó Ryu. Umi se detuvo pero no lo miró. − Será mejor que no te metas en mi camino − dijo con oscuridad en su voz. − Sería una lástima que pierdas la vida − cuando ella volteó, él ya no estaba._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Merezco un comentario? Recibo de cualquier tipo: buenos, malos, los que te traen tomates, los que traen rosas, los de un renglón y los que tienen muchas preguntas! Los revs son el alimento de la imaginación! Gracias!**

**¿Qué les parece Ryu? ¿Les gustó? **

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai minna san!**

**Un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfuten.  
Quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos los que leen y pusieron ya en favoritos y follow esta serie que está saliendo violentamente de mi cabeza (me está quitando el sueño). Especialmente a algunas personas: leknyn, Laugerid, Katte Turner y Rebeca18, domo arigatou!**

**Ahora sí, los dejo.**

* * *

Miró el reloj con desesperación al notar que el sol ya iluminaba todo. El corazón se le salía del pecho. Eran las 8. Corrió al baño, se lavó la cara y mojó apenas su cabello. Salió y se vistió con un short azul marino y una remera de tiritas celeste. Se sentó frente al espejo y colocó torpemente el broche de mariposa atrapando un mechón de cabello. Estaba lista para el desayuno y para lograr que su madre la dejara en paz unas cuantas horas.

− Mamá − dijo mientras zamarreaba un poco a Nami para que despierte.

− ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es? − preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados y acomodando su cobija.

− Son las 8 − dijo con alegría en la voz. Nami abrió un ojo y vio que estaba vestida y muy bien arreglada. Se sentó en la cama.

− ¿Qué quieres? − dijo extrañada.

− ¡Comer! − se tocó el estómago con la mano derecha. − ¿Podríamos ir a tomar el desayuno? ¡Me muero de hambre! − vociferó. Nami arqueó una ceja, habían comido muchísimo en la cena y estaba algo descompuesta.

− Ve tu − la autorizó. − No tengo hambre − aclaró. − Además, a las 10 tengo que estar en la oficina y no saldré hasta el anochecer − Umi, creyendo que iba a volverse loca, se sentó en la cama con brusquedad. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Nada, nada − la emoción comenzaba a juntarse en su pecho y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Nami la observaba algo confundida.

− ¿En serio? Desde ayer que estás actuando extraño

− Si, no pasa nada − sonrió ampliamente.

− ¿Quieres dinero? − preguntó, a sabiendas de que la niña diría que si. Nunca podría dejarla sin dinero para su comida.

− Por favor − colocó sus manos delante de su cara, juntando sus palmas. Si su madre no le daba dinero no podía comer, y eso sería el infierno.

− Bien − Nami sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su bolso. Le entregó unos cuantos billetes a Umi. − Esto te alcanzará para el almuerzo y algo de merienda. Cuando regrese iremos a cenar − dijo. − ¡Ah! − gritó recordando algo. − Y esto es para que te compres ropa − le entregó más dinero. Umi arqueó una ceja bajando sus manos.

− Sabes que detesto eso − bajó la vista. − No sabría qué comprar − explicó.

− Compra un bonito vestido para la cena de esta noche − dijo Nami cantarinamente mientras desaparecía en el cuarto de baño. Umi bufó, tendría una tarea extra. Pero olvidó todo al recordar a Ryu. Podría estar con él sin preocuparse por su madre.

Tomó su atuendo de siempre y lo guardó en su bolso, sin poder evitar reír. Encontraría cualquier callejón y se cambiaría para poder transformarse en Tora.

A las 10 estaba frente al puesto de ramen, con su chaqueta roja, su bermuda y sus ojotas. Y una gran sonrisa. Se sentía emocionada ya que estaba segura de que permanecer junto a Ryu la llevaría a más peleas divertidas. Notó que unos hombres extraños pasaban corriendo por la esquina, vociferando improperios. Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó sus puños. Se moría de ganas de ir tras los tipos, pero si Ryu iba a su encuentro no la encontraría. De cualquier forma corrió detrás de los hombres.

Eran tres moles, de piel tostada y se les notaba muchos años de mar. El más grandote tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro y una sonrisa maliciosa. Vestía una camisa con palmeras y unos shorts blancos. Tenía una espada grande en su mano derecha. El segundo hombre era bajito y gordo. Llevaba una camisa abierta que dejaba ver su enorme barriga con una cicatriz en forma de cruz a la altura del ombligo, y unos jeans gastados. Su arma era una lanza que llevaba con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se hurgaba la nariz que apenas si se veía entre la barba negra y enmarañada.

El tercero, que tenía un aspecto más imponente, era de estatura media. Llevaba una musculosa negra que dejaba que su trabajado cuerpo se viera. Tenía un pañuelo verde atado en la cabeza y bermudas celestes. Sus armas eran dos katanas enfundadas que aún llevaba en la cintura. Tenía un parche en el ojo y una barba candado. Sus facciones eran duras y por el contrario de los otros dos, no sonreía. Los tres habían acorralado a Ryu en un callejón sin salida. El joven los miraba fieramente, con su katana bien empuñada con la derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la blanca funda. Su expresión no mostraba miedos ni inseguridad. Miraba con intensiones asesinas a los ojos del hombre que parecía ser su jefe.

Umi −Tora− llegó corriendo al lugar, parando en la entrada del callejón. Vio la situación y pensó que sería mejor quedarse allí un momento más. Los hombres aún no estaban atacando a Ryu y él parecía estar enfrascado en su discusión silenciosa.

− Habla − ordenó el hombre musculoso con una voz gruesa. Ryu no movió ni un músculo. − Sólo queremos su ubicación y te dejaremos en paz − informó, tranquilamente. Al no escuchar respuesta, gruñó y se acercó a Ryu hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. − Escucha, pendejo de mierda − su tono era más amenazante. − Lo vas a pasar muy mal si no me dices dónde se esconde − soltó. − Ya me cansé de jugar al gato y al ratón

Ryu sólo se mantuvo estoico en su posición, mirando fijamente al hombre, sin decir ni hacer nada. Umi, que viendo la situación comenzaba a percatarse del peligro, apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus bíceps se hincharan. Ciertamente no tenía un cuerpo atlético, pero desde que podía recordar amaba las aventuras y las peleas, y por eso su fuerza había crecido a medida que crecía su cuerpo. Estaba enojada con esos tipos y no entendía qué era lo que necesitaban del padre de Ryu.

− ¡Cabrones! − gritó desde atrás, colocando sus manos en su cintura, en una posición desafiante. − Esto es injusto − dijo. − ¿Van tres contra uno? ¿No les da vergüenza? − preguntó. A veces podía ser muy inocente. Ryu dejó de mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente para propinar una mirada asesina a Tora. No entendía el empecinamiento que tenía aquel criajo, que parecía no cansarse de molestarlo.

− ¿Y tú quién mierda eres? − preguntó el hombre más bajo.

− Eso no importa − aclaró el jefe sin siquiera voltear. − Mátenlo − ordenó sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryu, que volvió su vista a él. − Yo me encargaré de este pendejo

El gordo tomó con firmeza su lanza y arremetió contra Umi, que simplemente tomó el arma con la mano por el mango, sin hacer movimientos extra. El gordo se sorprendió un poco y arrancó la lanza de la mano de ella. Se alejó un par de pasos.

− ¿Qué sucede contigo, cerdo? − preguntó ella, sonriendo un poco. − ¿No piensas hacer nada más? − lo provocó, poniéndose en guardia. El hombre apretó los dientes e insistió con su arma. Umi lo esquivó y atinó un fuerte golpe en la gran barriga del tipo, haciendo que este escupiera saliva y ahogara un gemido de dolor en su garganta. − ¿Eso es todo? − insistió, mirando esta vez al que vestía la camisa con palmeras. El gordo no lograba recuperarse y le faltaba el aire.

− ¿Qué miras, pedazo de mierda? − fue lo que escuchó cuando el de las palmeras arremetió contra ella queriendo golpearle en el rostro. Umi lo esquivó y atinó a darle un puñetazo en el vientre que el tipo detuvo con la otra mano. Sonrió con sorna. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás y luego insistió con otro nuevo puñetazo, pero esta vez hacia el rostro del hombre, que simplemente lo esquivó. Umi sintió el puño del tipo sobre su mandíbula y luego cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Ryu, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, y ni siquiera se había movido, esquivó de un movimiento al jefe y se interpuso entre el tipo de la camisa con palmeras y Umi, amenazándolo con la katana.

− Él no tiene nada que ver con esto − espetó Ryu.

− Pues yo creo que si − el jefe giró. Su ojo daba a entender que no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente. − Desde el puto momento en el que golpeó a mi compañero − escupió a un lado.

Ryu sintió que no tenía alternativas. Tomó fuertemente la katana y de dos movimientos, que el jefe no pudo ver bien, dejó inconsciente al de las palmeras. En un segundo estaba apuntando a la garganta del jefe.

− ¿Quién mierda son ustedes? − preguntó con voz baja, apretando un poco los dientes. El jefe sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo directamente.

− Sólo existimos para entregar criminales a la justicia − respondió. − Los niños no deberían desobedecer a los adultos − con un dedo corrió el filo de la katana. − Deberías decirme dónde se encuentra tu padre y todo terminará

− Como si fuera a hacerlo, ¡hijo de puta! − gritó y agitó la katana, haciendo un corte en la mejilla del jefe. Arremetió nuevamente, desgarrando su musculosa.

− Quiero entender que has entrenado desde que naciste − dejó de sonreír y tomó una de las dos katanas que tenía amarradas en el cinturón. − Creo que esto será divertido

Umi logró sentarse en el suelo, aún aturdida por el golpe. Había recibido muchos puñetazos durante su vida, pero nunca uno como ese. Realmente esos tipos parecían fuertes. Escuchó cómo chocaban una y otra vez los filos de las katanas y luego se detuvo en Ryu. Él no tenía ni un corte y su semblante continuaba estoico. El otro hombre parecía cansado y tenía varios cortes poco profundos en su cuerpo. La siguiente estocada fue la definitiva y el más viejo cayó desmayado al suelo. Ryu se acercó a ella y la miró.

− Vámonos de aquí − ordenó. Umi se incorporó y ambos corrieron.

A la media hora estaban en algún lugar en las afueras de Alubarna. Era una construcción abandonada, llena de telas de araña y moho. El olor era fuerte, pero comenzaban a acostumbrarse. Umi miraba hacia todos lados, con sorpresa y alegría. Le encantaba toda la situación, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ryu se había sentado en el suelo, recargándose sobre una pared resquebrajada.

− ¡Increíble! − dijo ella, con un grito de emoción. Ryu la miró desconcertado.

− ¿Qué es lo increíble de este lugar? − preguntó, como una reflexión en voz alta.

− ¡Todo! − iba corriendo de un lado a otro, maravillándose. Realmente el lugar era muy lúgubre y asqueroso. Ryu chasqueó la lengua.

− Esos tipos no dejarán de molestar − comentó. − Será mejor que te largues − dijo. Umi se detuvo y se agachó frente a él, con sus ojos brillantes. − Vete a tu hotel y no me sigas más − los ojos de Ryu le mostraban su determinación.

− No quiero − dijo con una sonrisa.

− ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! − el chico no podía controlarse. Ese pendejo lo exasperaba. ¿Estaba loco o qué? Tora rió. Luego se puso de pie, con su rostro serio y algo sombrío.

− ¿Por qué buscan a tu papá? Esos hombres parecen peligrosos

− Son caza recompensas − aclaró, cerrando sus ojos. − Y quieren cobrar la recompensa por la cabeza de mi padre − dijo, con algo de orgullo en la voz.

− ¡¿Tu padre tiene una recompensa?! − se acercó, sorprendiendo a Ryu, poniéndose tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre él.

− S… si − no entraba en su sorpresa. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese niño?

− ¡Increíble! − gritó. − ¿Y por qué?

− Es un pirata − Umi arqueó una ceja.

− ¿Pirata? − preguntó. Volvió a su mente lo que le había dicho aquel hombre en el mercado de su pueblo.

− ¿No sabes lo que es un pirata? − Umi se retiró un poco, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a Ryu, que la observaba incrédulo. La chica negó con la cabeza, expectante por la explicación.

− Ser pirata significa ser libre − su tono de voz implicaba profundidad y a la vez parecía que ese significado era lo obvio.

− Pero… yo soy libre − dijo tocándose el pecho. − ¿Soy pirata? − Ryu negó con la cabeza, resignado.

− Ni tú ni yo somos libres − aclaró. − Un verdadero pirata navega los mares y recorre el mundo a su antojo. Ser libre no es lo que tú crees, criajo − espetó, dando a entender que no quería hablar más del tema. Umi ladeó su cabeza sin entender mucho. Iba a preguntar más, pero no lo hizo porque Ryu se puso de pie, acomodando su katana en la cintura.

− ¿Dónde vas?

− A llevarte a tu hotel − contestó secamente mientras caminaba.

− ¡Dije que no quiero! − protestó ella, pero Ryu la hizo callar cuando sintió ruidos.

De pronto aparecieron varios hombres por todos lados, apuntándolos con armas. Ambos se hicieron hacia atrás, chocándose las espaldas. Umi miraba hacia ambos lados, intentando contar cuántos hombres había, pero seguían apareciendo. Tragó saliva, esta vez se había metido en graves problemas.

− Roronoa − el jefe de los caza recompensas salió de la penumbra, con una sonrisa triunfal. − Te atrapé − se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con Ryu. − No tienes escapatoria − informó. − Te llevaré al mar y allí me dirás dónde está tu padre

* * *

**Para los que dudaban, sip, Ryu es hijo de Zoro. Espero que este capi amerite review! Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los habían llevado a una carreta vieja y los custodiaba un hombre enorme, que los observaba fijamente a través de sus gruesos anteojos. Tenía un chaleco negro, pantalones azules y un pañuelo sosteniéndoselos, color rojo. En la mano llevaba una gran espada de doble filo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Umi y Ryu estaban atados uno con el otro, espalda con espalda. Ryu estaba de frente al hombre que los vigilaba mientras que Umi podía ver por la sucia ventana hacia el exterior. Hacía por lo menos dos horas que andaban por el desierto. Y Ryu estaba convencido que los llevarían a algún puerto para luego ir a su cuartel general.

− Oi − Ryu quiso llamar la atención del tipo, pero éste no movió ni un músculo. − ¿Dónde mierda nos llevan? − preguntó con rabia, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Umi balbuceaba algo inentendible para el chico, mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana.

El moreno se movió levemente queriendo llamar la atención de su absurdo acompañante, pero él simplemente parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Chistó, y nada. Insistió con su sonido y al fin el chico pareció despertar.

− ¿Qué? − dijo, comprendiendo que no debía levantar la voz. Ryu suspiró, creyendo que jamás podría hacer que ese demente se diera cuenta de lo que quería.

− Estos tipos nos llevarán a su barco − informó. − Debemos encontrar la forma de desatarnos antes de llegar al puerto − susurró, mirando de reojo al hombre que parecía no haber escuchado nada. Umi tragó saliva.

− ¿Dices que nos secuestraron? − la pregunta fue tan inocente y tonta que Ryu tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

− Por supuesto, imbécil

− ¿Deberíamos intentar escapar? − Ryu rodó los ojos. − ¿Y tu katana?

− La tiene uno de los hombres a los que golpeamos en el callejón − apretó los dientes. − Y es la katana de mi padre

− ¿De tu padre? − Umi arqueó una ceja.

− Estos tipos me persiguen porque yo recuperé a Wado Ichimonji. Ellos la tenían y es de mi padre − aclaró, notando que Tora no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. − Nos enteramos que la katana la tenían estos caza recompensas y − dudó un momento, pero continuó − salí al mar a buscarla, para mi padre − culminó su frase con orgullo, haciendo que el corazón de Umi latiera más fuerte. Podía sentir la determinación de Ryu y la profunda admiración que tenía por su padre.

− Entonces por eso te persiguen − dijo, aclarando su propia mente.

− Si − confirmó Ryu. − Hay un trozo de vidrio cerca de tu pie izquierdo − susurró aún más bajito. Umi observó con perplejidad que el moreno tenía razón. Se preguntaba cómo demonios había hecho para verlo cuando él continuó. − ¿Crees que podrás alcanzarlo? − ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Se quitó la ojota, llevó su pie junto al vidrio estirando completamente su pierna izquierda, y tomó el vidrio entre dos dedos del pie. Sonrió. Atrajo el vidrio hacia ella.

− Listo − dijo. − ¿Ahora qué?

− Intenta mover una de tus manos para alcanzar el vidrio y cortar la soga − Ryu parecía resignarse a decir con total claridad lo que quería decir. Ese pendejo era endemoniadamente infantil. Cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando sintió que el chico se movía, abrió los ojos y los fijó en el guardia, que continuaba observándoles, pero no parecía inmutarse por lo que ellos susurraban o porque se movían. Umi, con movimientos finos y precisos, logró traer su mano derecha hacia delante de ella, tomar el vidrio y acercarlo a la soga. Así lo frotó y lentamente comenzó a ver cómo la soga se desgastaba.

− Ya está − dijo, cuando vio que la soga se separaba. Dejó el vidrio en el suelo y volvió a colocarse su ojota.

− Ahora escucha − dijo Ryu. Iba a informarle el plan, cuando sintió que las cuerdas se aflojaban y Umi se puso de pié violentamente, estirando sus manos hacia arriba.

− ¡Muy bien! − gritó. El hombre grande se puso de pie, tomando con más fuerza su espada, sin decir palabra. Umi giró, encontrándose con la espalda de Ryu, que ya se había puesto de pie.

No comprendía qué demonios pasaba por la mente de ese loco. ¡Tenían que tener un maldito plan para escapar! ¿Por qué mierda se había levantado así? Miraba fijamente al hombre, que parecía tranquilo. Después de todo estaba frente a dos chicos desarmados. Pero, con lo que no contaba el tipo era con que ellos dos no eran cualquier chico desarmado. Umi sonrió un poco al notar que el guardia parecía subestimarlos. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en posición de lucha, mostrando los puños apretados y las rodillas dobladas.

− ¡¿Es que estás loco o qué?! − vociferó Ryu sin quitar los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente. − ¡No escuchaste nada de lo que iba a decirte! ¡Tenía un plan en mente! − gritó. Estaba entre sorprendido y enojado, y las palabras brotaban de su boca con violencia. − Pueden haber miles de tipos afuera, ¡nos matarán!

− El plan es moler a palos a este tipo, recuperar la katana de tu padre y salir corriendo de aquí − Umi lo miró sonriente, pero su expresión mostraba tal seguridad que atrapó el interés de Ryu, que llevó sus ojos hacia ella, incrédulo, y vio su gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus malditos dientes. Ya se había convencido de que ese tal Tora estaba completamente loco y que si seguía con él todo podía volverse muy dramático. Tragó saliva sin decir palabra y volvió su vista en el hombre que aún no había hecho su movimiento.

Mientras se abalanzaban sobre el sujeto, atinándole varios puñetazos por todo su torso y rostro, y esquivaban sus estocadas, Ryu volvió a repasar el loco plan que tenía en mente su −ahora− compañero. ¿Había dicho que antes de salir corriendo por el desierto, que ya de por si era un plan de lo más incoherente, iban a recuperar la katana de su padre? Si, definitivamente había dicho tal cosa. Encestó un gran golpe en la mandíbula del grandote, que fue el último, porque cayó rendido en el suelo. La espada hizo un gran estruendo y ambos oyeron cuando el cochero le habló al camello para que se detenga. Se miraron, entendiendo que debían continuar peleando y fue entonces cuando Ryu notó que los ojos de Tora brillaban intensamente. Realmente estaba disfrutando eso. Y él realmente comenzaba a temblar. ¿Quién demonios era ese maldito mocoso? Gruñó un poco y Umi lo miró, con esa misma sonrisa que hacía cuando tenía en frente una gran aventura o un enorme plato de comida.

− ¿Te pasa algo? − preguntó, después de unos segundos de observar a Ryu. Él se veía algo nervioso, ¡y no era para menos! La carreta se estaba deteniendo y ellos dos estaban allí, en medio del desierto, solos y sin armas. Se miró los puños y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los curiosos ojos de Tora, inspeccionándolo muy de cerca. Había algo en el interior de esos ojos negros que le causaba curiosidad, pero al siquiera pensarlo, movió la cabeza levemente y ahuyentó esos pensamientos.

Umi lo observaba detenidamente como si jamás en su vida hubiera visto a un hombre. Los ojos de Ryu eran muy bonitos a su criterio. Seguía sosteniendo que nunca había visto unos ojos así, tan azules y tan grandes. Bajó su vista a la boca de Ryu, que hacía una mueca extraña y enarcó una ceja. Luego volvió a sus ojos, que la observaban casi amenazadoramente.

− Hazte a un lado y ponte en guardia que estamos deteniéndonos. En cualquier momento estos tipos nos linchan − dijo con un tono que denotaba malestar. Umi se corrió para dejar paso a Ryu, que se acercó a la ventana que estaba sobre una de las puertas laterales de la carreta. El lugar era pequeño y estaba totalmente cerrado. Tenía dos puertas en los costados con unas pequeñas y sucias ventanas, desde las que se podía ver apenas el exterior. Continuaban en el desierto y desde ese ángulo no se podía ver absolutamente a nadie, sólo se veía arena.

− No hay nadie más aquí que el cochero y nosotros − el tono empleado por Umi hizo que la piel de Ryu se erizara. Era frío y seguro. La miró y vio que tenía el rostro sombrío. En ese momento la carreta se detuvo por completo y sintieron cómo el peso del cochero impactaba contra la arena.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a uno de los dos hombres que acompañaban al jefe en el callejón de la mañana. Era el que tenía la camisa con las palmeras, al que Ryu había dejado inconsciente con sendos cortes en su pecho, que ahora mostraba al rojo vivo y sin miramientos. Los observó y sonrió.

− Parece que son un dúo bastante peculiar − dijo, con sorna e intentando provocarlos. Pero los dos se quedaron en sus lugares. Inmediatamente Umi notó −al igual que Ryu− que este hombre tenía en su cinturón la katana blanca. Ella, de un salto impresionanate, tomó la katana con su mano izquierda, aterrizando detrás del hombre con gracia y suavidad sobre la arena. Desenfundó la katana y se la arrojó a Ryu, que muy hábilmente la empuñó sin dificultad.

Ryu sonrió de lado, ante un estupefacto caza recompensas, que ni siquiera pudo defenderse cuando el espadachín volvió a cortar su pecho. Cayó de bruces y allí quedó tumbado, con medio cuerpo dentro de la carreta.

− Realmente estás desquiciado − comentó. − Igualmente, gracias − le agradeció Ryu, inclinándose levemente. Umi arrojó la funda de Wado Ichimonji y él reaccionó rápidamente a tomarla con su mano libre.

− No me des las gracias − sonrió. − Debemos regresar − cambió abruptamente de tema, poniendo un rostro serio. − Si no regreso para el anochecer al hotel mi madre va a matarme − comentó, ruborizándose un poco. Ryu arqueó una ceja. De pronto vio algo extraño en Tora, a lo que respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Enfundó la katana y se propuso retirar los cuerpos de los dos hombres, atándolos previamente.

* * *

_Dos horas después…_

− Ya estamos aquí − informó lo obvio Ryu al entrar en Alubarna. Habían utilizado la misma carreta en la que los estaban llevando. De otra forma no hubieran podido llegar a tiempo para que la madre de Tora no lo hiciera sufrir. El chico no contestó. Lo miró de reojo, ya que hacía varios minutos en los que había mantenido el silencio y la compostura −ya que durante todo el viaje había estado hablando improperios acerca de sus múltiples aventuras en cada lugar en el que había vivido−, y no se sorprendió al notar que estaba profundamente dormido, recostado sobre uno de los parantes que tenía la carreta en el asiento para el cochero. Suspiró resignado. − Llegamos − insistió, con un tono un poco más fuerte. Umi se desperezó con un sonoro bostezo.

− ¿Y ahora? − preguntó, refregándose un ojo.

− ¿Y ahora, qué? − Ryu arqueó una ceja mientras dirigía la carreta hacia algún lugar donde pudiera dejarla y así continuar caminando.

− ¿Qué harás? − preguntó. Lo miró a los ojos. − No puedes seguir estando por ahí porque ahora de verdad van a matarte − la reflexión parecía no venir de ese molesto chico. Tenía razón, ¿qué debería hacer? Él quería volver a su pueblo, con su padre. Pero si lo hacía pondría en riesgo la seguridad de Zoro.

− Supongo que me largaré al mar en el primer barco mercante que cruce en mi camino − dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y lo único que había estado haciendo durante los últimos dos meses.

− ¿Estás loco o qué? − la pregunta hizo que Ryu tuviera muchas ganas de reír. Él era el que estaba totalmente loco. − Deberías pensar un poco más fríamente las cosas. No puedes estar huyendo todo el tiempo − puso un dedo en su mentón. − ¡Ya sé! − gritó, emocionada. − ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa con mi mamá y yo? − luego, de pronto y sin avisar, su cara cambió a una expresión de terror.

− Oi, ¿qué sucede? − preguntó Ryu notando el cambio. − Estás pálido

− Es que − no sabía cómo hacer para explicarle a Ryu. ¡Ella era una mujer! Y le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo.

− ¿Qué que? − los ojos expectantes de Ryu la ponían nerviosa. Seguramente él se enfadaría porque ella lo había engañado. Pero no quería que se enojara, simplemente porque quería ayudar a su nuevo compañero. El chico se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento de madera cuando paró el camello. Dejó salir el aire. − No importa − aclaró. Umi apretó los dientes. − No me agrada la idea, pero creo que si me escondo un tiempo estos tipos pensarán que me perdí en el desierto − reflexionó.

− ¿Verdad que si? − la emoción volvió a invadirla por un momento y las estrellitas marcaban sus ojos negros. Ryu sonrió levemente. Realmente ese chiquillo estaba totalmente loco.

* * *

**Yosh! Hai Minna san! Aquí el capítulo 6. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y con muchas ganas espero los comentarios! **

**Hasta pronto! Nos leemos, Mary**


	7. Chapter 7: La verdad

**Capítulo de regalo de domingo en la noche. Ya escribí hasta el 9, entonces este va de yapa jejejeje. Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

Bajaron de la carreta y se dispusieron a caminar para pasar desapercibidos. Usaron callejones y calles con mucha gente para mezclarse y que los caza recompensas que pudieron haberse quedado por allí no los vieran. Ryu notó cuando Tora ingresó en un callejón muy pequeño, en actitud muy sospechosa. Entró detrás de él y vio cuando tomó un ¿bolso de mujer? de un rincón.

− Oi − llamó su atención. Umi giró con las mejillas coloradas sintiéndose descubierta y apretó los dientes y el bolso entre sus brazos. De cualquier forma Ryu se tenía que entrar de lo que le había estado ocultando. Si pensaba que él podría vivir un tiempo con ella y Nami, por supuesto que debería decirle que era mujer, además de que tenía que ponerse esas ridículas pendas de niñita. Un clic que hasta el mismo Ryu escuchó se hizo en la mente de Umi cuando recordó que su madre le había dado dinero para comprarse un vestido. Y que la llevaría a cenar. Tragó saliva aunque sentía que su boca estaba más seca que el desierto.

− Hay algo − comenzó a hablar con timidez. Le temblaba la voz. Ryu se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Qué? Suéltalo − espetó, algo impaciente. Sabía que tenía que confesarle algo porque desde que se despertó en la entrada no dejaba de moverse extraño y de mirarlo de soslayo.

− Yo − nuevamente se le trababan las palabras. ¿Cómo sería correcto decirle? Temía que él huyera diciendo que la odiaba por ser una mentirosa. Y nada estaba más lejos de eso. Simplemente quería divertirse y ya. − Yo siempre he sido así − comenzó. Sería mejor si le explicaba su situación y cómo se sentía antes de darle la gran noticia. − Siempre me han gustado las aventuras y las peleas − sonrió, dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo. − Partirles la cara a todos los tipos que se hacen los malos con la gente − apretó un puño delante de su cara. − Eso me hace muy feliz − sonrió con una sonrisa enorme, que dejaba bien claro que lo que decía era verdad. − Pero eso me cuesta algo caro − bajó la vista.

− ¿Puedes decirme qué carajo pasa? − Ryu había perdido totalmente la paciencia.

− Yo soy − y no pudo seguir porque un hombre, que con sólo verlo se notaba su estado de embriaguez, apareció en el callejón, saliendo por una puerta lateral. Llevaba solamente una bermuda y traía una botella de sake en la mano. Umi giró. Lo tenía bastante cerca. Ryu quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué le iba a decir ese mocoso? Gruñó y salió del callejón, ignorando al borracho y dejando a Tora atrás.

El borracho miró a Umi con ojos desorbitados y estiró su temblorosa mano, tomándola por la muñeca. El tipo era endemoniadamente fuerte. Ella comenzó a resentir uno de los golpes que le habían atinado antes y se mareó un poco. Recordó de pronto que no había probado bocado desde la mañana y seguramente eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. ¡Se moría de hambre!

− Ven aquí − dijo el hombre, con un tono que tenía una pizca de lujuria. Dejó la botella de sake sobre un barril. Umi arqueó una ceja. ¿Estaba ciego o qué? ¡En ese momento él era un chico! − preciosa − aclaró el tipo, que parecía ver más allá del atuendo que llevaba Umi.

El hombre, que parecía de unos cuarenta años, era musculoso y fornido. Podía ver varias cicatrices hechas con distintas armas en su cuerpo y un tatuaje extraño en su brazo derecho. Umi, que seguía mareada por el hambre y el recuerdo del golpe, no pudo evitar ser arrastrada para luego ser levantada por la camisa y apoyada violentamente contra la pared.

− Quítate, viejo − ordenó con la voz apagada. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Tenía que darle una buena paliza a ese depravado y salir tras Ryu para aclarar todo.

− Oh, ¿eres de las difíciles? Mejor aún − el borracho arrancó la chaqueta de Umi, dejándola sólo con su sostén rosado. − Rosado, mi preferido − llevó una de sus manos a un seno de Umi, apretándolo con fuerza sobre el sostén. Ella forcejeaba con el agarre del viejo, que la tenía presionada contra la pared con su cuerpo y con la mano derecha sostenía los brazos de Umi sobre su cabeza. Había llevado su boca al cuello de ella, mordisqueándola. Una mueca de asco se generó en su rostro mientras continuaba haciendo fuerza sobre el cuerpo del hombre con sus piernas, inútilmente.

No pudo saber cuando fue que entró nuevamente al callejón, pero en una décima de segundo el borracho estaba de cabeza contra la pared del fondo, chorreando sangre desde una profunda cortada en su pecho que llegaba desde el ombligo hasta la clavícula izquierda y los ojos en blanco. Umi cayó de rodillas en el suelo, queriendo taparse el sostén con los brazos cruzados. Lágrimas amargas surcaron su rostro y llegaron al suelo. Se inclinó sobre si misma, haciendo que su cabello rozara la arena que estaba bajo sus pies.

Ryu, notando que Tora tardaba en perseguirle como siempre, volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse tremenda escena. Así había notado inmediatamente el detalle que el supuesto Tora había omitido. ¡Era una maldita mujer! La ira de ver lo que el borracho aquel estaba a punto de hacerle a una niña lo cegó, dejando que sus más bajos instintos asesinos lo poseyeran y sin dudarlo, atacó a aquel asqueroso hombre.

Se colocó frente a Umi, enfundó su katana y se arrodilló. Aún incrédulo de que una mocosa pudiera hacer todo lo que ella hizo en su pequeña excursión, colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Umi que se sacudió ante el contacto obligándolo a que retirara su mano.

− Déjame − le dijo, entre sollozos. ¿Cómo pensaba que la iba a dejar en esas condiciones? − ¡Déjame sola! ¡No me mires! − gritó. Ryu comenzaba a notar que el tono de voz de Umi si tenía vestigios femeninos.

− No quiero − dijo, parafraseando a la misma Umi horas atrás.

− ¿Por qué? − soltó. Pero no se lo preguntaba a él, sino a si misma. − Yo soy un varón ahora mismo. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! − gritó, dejando que las lágrimas continuaran corriendo por su rostro.

− ¿Te hizo daño? − preguntó Ryu, con preocupación. Umi negó con la cabeza. − Ponte algo de ropa. Te llevaré al hotel − la voz del chico era oscura. La chica levantó la vista sólo para ver la espalda de Ryu, que se había puesto de pie y había volteado.

− Te dije que me dejes sola − insistió, mirando su espalda. Ryu no dijo absolutamente nada.

Umi tomó el bolso que había quedado en el suelo. Dentro estaba su ropa de niña. Se colocó su remera de tiritas celestes y cambió la bermuda por su short azul en silencio. Ya había controlado sus lágrimas y actuaba como autómata. Dobló y guardó la ropa de varón, y cambió las ojotas por sus sandalias. Se puso de pie, y volvió a mirar la espalda de Ryu, que permanecía quieto, con sus pies separados y sus brazos cruzados.

Ryu pensaba en qué demonios pasaba por la mente de esa niñata. Vestirse como un varón, vaya y pase. ¡Pero fingir que realmente era un chico era diferente! ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?! Además de haberse metido a la fuerza en sus problemas, ahora le causaba uno mayor. Tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad por esa niña. Apretó los dientes y fue en ese instante que escuchó la voz de ella.

− Ya terminé − informó, con nerviosismo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba alterada y nerviosa. Ya había desaparecido la sensación de asco que tenía por lo que el borracho le había hecho y estaba más que satisfecha con cómo Ryu le había pateado el culo. Pero lo que la atormentaba no era eso sino la reacción que podría llegar a tener su compañero.

Umi nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que los demás pensaban de ella. Siempre había actuado como se le daba la gana y ni siquiera le importaba mucho si iba vestida de mujer o de varón, ni si la tomaban por un niño. Jamás le importó eso. La aventura y correr el riesgo de involucrarse en una pelea era lo único que la hacía feliz y era por eso mismo que había llevado su _ropa cómoda_ a Alubarna. Y sí que había encontrado una aventura sorprendente allí. Pero ahora, con Ryu allí delante de ella, mostrándole su espalda −muy ancha y musculosa, por cierto− y en silencio, la alteraban de una forma que no sabía manejar. Tragó saliva al notar que el chico comenzaba a moverse.

Ryu quedó sin palabras un momento. Se veía muy bella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que ella era mujer? Quería darse la cabeza contra la pared. No entendía cómo había sido tan ciego. Sus ojos negros lo observaban con nerviosismo. Esa idiota seguramente estaba pensando que él le diría algo porque lo había engañado. ¡Pero él mismo se sentía un estúpido al no haberlo notado! La miró de arriba abajo. Tragó saliva. Su cuerpo era realmente femenino y las ropas que usaba antes lograban taparlo completamente.

− ¿Sucede algo? − preguntó Umi, desconcertada.

− No − contestó él, comenzando a caminar. Lo mejor sería llevarla al hotel y desaparecer de Alubarna. No deseaba involucrar a más gente en sus asuntos y él tenía que huir de esos caza recompensas, o hacerlos pedazos, para volver a casa con su padre.

− Entonces, ¿te quedarás con mi madre y conmigo? − preguntó, volviendo al tono que utilizaba antes de los recientes acontecimientos vergonzosos. Ryu negó con la cabeza.

− No

− Pero, yo creo que es lo mejor. Nadie sabe de nosotras − afirmó. − Ellos te han visto con Tora − Ryu la miró de reojo. − No con Umi − sonrió, mirándolo.

− ¿Qué mierdas dices? − se cruzó de brazos. − Quiero que dejes de meterte en mi camino − repitió una vez más. − Tu no sabes nada de mi − la miró a los ojos. − ¿Aún así pretendes meterme en tu familia? − ya se habían detenido en medio de la multitud de personas. − ¿Qué dirá tu madre? Y peor aún, ¡¿qué dirá tu padre?! − gritó. Umi bajó la cabeza.

− No sé qué dirá mi madre. Y yo no tengo padre − dijo con algo de angustia. − De cualquier forma no tienes adónde ir, así que por ahora puedes quedarte conmigo − volvió a sonreír. − Vamos a algún lugar a comer algo, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

* * *

Al anochecer Umi ya estaba en el hotel, bañada y vestida con un sencillo vestido amarillo de tirantes que había comprado sin pensarlo mucho en una tienda que quedaba junto al café donde habían parado con Ryu. Nami no había llegado todavía y ella rogaba por que lo hiciera pronto porque moría de ganas de contarle sobre su nuevo compañero y además quería pedirle que lo escondieran hasta que fuera seguro que regresara a su casa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que su madre sabría qué hacer. Siempre sabía qué hacer, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sonrió ampliamente, recibiendo a su madre con un fuerte abrazo, que la levantó levemente del suelo por unos segundos. Nami estaba sorprendida por el recibimiento que le estaba dando su hija y tenía el presentimiento de que se traía algo entre manos.

− Dímelo ya, Umi − ordenó Nami, a sabiendas de que algo estaba atragantando en la boca de su hija, que la apoyó en el suelo, pero no dejó su abrazo.

− ¡Tengo hambre! − dijo. No se atrevía a decírselo, menos considerando el tono de voz empleado por su madre.

− En seguida me cambio y vamos a comer. Yo también tengo hambre

Quince minutos después estaban en la calle, caminando tranquilamente. Umi llevaba el prendedor de mariposa en el cabello y una pequeña cartera colgando de su hombro. El vestido era algo amplio y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Nami le había dicho que comprase lo que ella quisiese, así que no pudo objetar lo que pensaba. Era un vestido muy holgado y largo para una jovencita como ella que debía mostrar su hermoso cuerpo. Nami traía un trajecito anaranjado, de minifalda y chaqueta de mangas cortas, con una camiseta blanca ajustada y con un gran escote, debajo. También unos zapatos cerrados de tacón y un bolso, negros.

− ¿Qué quieres comer? − preguntó Nami, con una sonrisa.

− ¡Carne! − gritó Umi, con agua en la boca. Nami rodó los ojos, luego sonrió con una clara imagen de Luffy en su mente.

− Muy bien − miró a su alrededor. − Ese parece un lugar agradable − señaló un bonito restaurante. − Vamos

El lugar era muy bonito. Las mesas estaban dispuestas de forma que quedaran en absoluta intimidad, cosa que hizo que Umi se tranquilizara un poco porque no pretendía que todo el mundo escuchara lo que iba a decirle a su madre, y a juzgar por otras veces en las que ella le hubiera dicho cosas de semejante envergadura, Nami se pondría a gritar como loca. Los manteles eran rojos y la vajilla blanca. Los mozos eran todos hombres jóvenes muy bien parecidos. Había tres mesas ocupadas. Al entrar, uno de los chicos se había acercado a ellas para acompañarlas a la que sería su mesa. Una muy cerca de la ventana, donde podían apreciar la calle colorida por las luces de la noche. Ordenaron y se dispusieron a esperar su comida.

− Mamá − Umi la miraba a los ojos, con total seriedad. − Hay algo que necesito decirte

− ¿Qué es? − en ese momento los ojos de Umi se iluminaron al ver que Ryu entró al restaurante. Habían quedado en que cuando ellas ingresaran a algún lugar para comer, él hiciera acto de presencia.

Ryu llevaba una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, con tres botones desabrochados que dejaban ver su pecho, un pantalón negro y zapatos. La katana la había guardado Umi en el hotel, muy a regañadientes de Ryu, que creyó que sería lo mejor ya que no era buena idea que él anduviera paseando por la ciudad con una arma de ese tipo.

− Es que conocí a alguien mientras − dudó un momento − paseaba ayer por la ciudad − rió algo nerviosa, viendo cómo Ryu se acercaba a ellas lentamente. Nami notó que Umi miraba hacia algo detrás, pero siguió observando a su hija atentamente. − Y él − Nami abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar "él" − necesita algo de ayuda − tragó saliva.

− ¿Y bien? − ya no le estaba gustando el camino que había tomado su conversación.

− Es que yo − en ese momento Ryu quedó de pie junto a ellas, mirando fijamente a Umi, que llevó sus ojos a los de él y sonrió. Nami llevó su vista al muchacho que se había parado ahí.

− ¿Y tú quién eres? − preguntó de mala manera, adivinando que ese joven era el "él" que había mencionado su hija un segundo antes.

− Ryu Roronoa

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Je, no se enteró de la mejor forma que Umi era mujer jajajaja Pero bueno, pobre Ryu, no entendía nada. ¿Y qué hará Nami? Jejejejeje ¿Se dará cuenta que es el hijo de Zoro? Hasta la próxima!**

**Y no olviden el comentario! Es que me da mucho ánimo para continuar! Gracias!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores, a los que no dejan comentarios y a los que si lo hacen, a todos! Muchas gracias!**

**Acá les dejo el capítulo 8, con la reacción de Nami! Nos leemos pronto, Mary**

* * *

_Ryu Roronoa. _

_Ryu Roronoa. _

_Ryu Roronoa. _

_Ryu Roronoa._

Un eco repetía el nombre y el apellido de ese joven dentro de la cabeza de Nami, que se había quedado estupefacta, tiesa, con los ojos muy abiertos, clavados en el rostro de Ryu. Umi la miraba con desconcierto y Ryu la observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad e incredulidad.

− ¿Roronoa? − balbuceó Nami. Cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, el recuerdo de un niño pequeño, gordito, de cabello negro y ojos azul marino, que caminaba torpemente sobre la cubierta del Thousand Sunny cuando ella todavía tenía sueños de pirata. Tragó saliva, intentando calmarse. No podía hacer revuelo, menos considerando la posibilidad de que él notara quién era ella. Bajó la vista hacia Umi, que la miraba con desconcierto. Volvió a tragar saliva. − Siéntate − ordenó, disimulando muy mal su sorpresa y casi terror.

Ryu tomó asiento junto a Umi. Umi hacia la izquierda de Nami y Ryu hacia la derecha, mesa de por medio. Los dos la observaban. La niña preocupada, y el joven mostraba en sus ojos incredulidad e impaciencia. No parecía estar muy a gusto en esa situación. Nami los miraba a uno y a otra alternativamente. Su mente la llevaba a altamar, a su barco, a su tripulación, a las noches de fiesta, al aire salado del mar. Pronto la imagen de los dos se desdibujó y por un instante vio allí sentados frente a ella, a Zoro y a Luffy, mirándola fijamente. Tragó saliva.

− Mamá, ¿estás bien? − se atrevió a preguntar Umi. Nami salió del transe y volvió a la realidad. Su hija −otra vez− había encontrado a alguien totalmente desconocido −para ella− y pretendía ayudarlo.

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Ryu Roronoa? − preguntó duramente. Esa no era su forma de ser, pero estaba tan impactada que no podía articular correctamente las palabras. Además, su mente se estaba llenando de preguntas acerca de todo y viajaba a la velocidad de la luz dirigiéndose a años atrás y a todo lo sucedido con la banda.

− Disculpe por esto. Su − hizo una leve pausa acompañada de una ceja levantada − hija me invitó − en realidad debía decir "obligó" − a que la acompañara para contarle a usted acerca de mi situación actual

− Bien, continúa − relajó apenas sus hombros. El chico era la viva imagen de Zoro y eso la alteraba más, si podría ser posible. Y verlo allí sentado frente a ella, y junto a la hija de Luffy estaba costándole mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

− Me persigue una banda de caza recompensas − prosiguió como le había pedido la madre de ex-Tora. − Y hace dos meses que estoy escapando

− ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso eres un hombre buscado? − no podía creer que siendo tan joven y en un mundo donde los piratas ya casi no existían él fuera buscado. Ryu negó con la cabeza.

− Buscan a mi padre − dijo él con una pizca de orgullo en la voz. − Mi padre es un − miró de reojo alrededor − pirata − casi susurró − que escapó de la justicia hace varios años y aún lo buscan − aclaró.

− No entiendo. Si buscan a tu padre, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo este asunto? − miró a Umi de reojo que observaba atentamente al muchacho.

− ¡Es que Ryu recuperó la katana de su padre y les pateó el culo! − Umi habló entusiasmada, levantando un puño y apretándolo. Sonreía.

− Baja la voz − ordenó Nami. − Este es un asunto muy delicado. Por lo que vi, esos hombres están en la ciudad − por un instante olvidó que ella ya no era la que solía ser. Umi afinó sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. − Será mejor que cenemos y volvamos al hotel

La cena había sido en paz y casi sin palabras. Como siempre, Umi comió muchísimo y llegó rendida al hotel. No hizo tiempo a cambiarse y se durmió sobre la cama sin deshacer y con las sandalias puestas. Nami había pagado una habitación junto a la de ellas para Ryu, muy a regañadientes y con la promesa por parte del chico que al regresar sano y salvo a su casa, pagaría la deuda que acababa de comenzar.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, no podía dejar de pensar en ese niño. Él había nacido en el barco y había estado junto a todos hasta el incidente. Había crecido mucho y se notaba que era fuerte e inteligente. Incluso había podido arreglárselas él solo para robar la katana de su padre a los caza recompensas, y escapado ileso.

Abrió la puerta del armario y se quedó inmóvil. Allí estaba, era la blanca katana. Era Wado Ichimonji. Nuevamente los recuerdos de aquel pasado que parecía tan lejano la invadieron. Tomó el arma y la aferró a su cuerpo. Olía a acero y a mar. Sintió su aroma profundamente y volvió a dejarla sobre la valija, donde la había colocado Umi.

Dejó su ropa y cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia su hija, le quitó las sandalias y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Corrió uno de los mechones de cabello que cubría su frente y otra vez se dedicó a contemplar su rostro. Era como estar viendo el rostro de Luffy otra vez. No podía dejar de sonreír. Pensó que no podía negarle ayuda al hijo de Zoro, el más fiel nakama y el mejor amigo de Luffy. Definitivamente no podía darle la espalda a pesar que eso significara poner en riesgo su propia seguridad y la de su hija. De cualquier forma el muchacho parecía no recordarla y mientras todo siguiera oculto ellas estarían bien.

Al día siguiente, debían regresar a su pueblo. Umi estaba ansiosa. Quería llegar a su casa y respirar algo de tranquilidad. Y sobre todo quería volver a admirar el mar. Se puso de pie violentamente y Nami, que estaba dentro de sus pensamientos −otra vez−, con cara de pocos amigos y unas marcadas ojeras, la miró intensamente. Vio su espalda alejándose del banco de piedra en donde estaban sentadas. Llevaba un short blanco y una camiseta de mangas cortas color rojo, bastante ceñida a su cuerpo. Caminaba hacia Ryu, que venía hacia ellas, vestido con una bermuda verde oscuro, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y ojotas. Esperarían la carreta que los llevaría hasta su pueblo y tendrían varias horas de viaje.

Nami había avisado al cochero que serían tres personas las que viajarían, en vez de dos. El hombre, que desde que ellas vivían en Arabasta era el que las acompañaba a distintos lugares del país, se sorprendió sobremanera porque jamás viajaban acompañadas de nadie. Nami lo notó, e inmediatamente hizo como si nada ocurriera, pero su cerebro quedó procesando aquello. Debía hablar con los chicos respecto del parentezco que fingirían tener frente a las demás personas, para no levantar sospechas. Cuando Sanji se había quedado en su casa hacía un tiempo, las vecinas cuchicheaban por lo bajo y lo seguían haciendo incluso hasta varias semanas después.

Umi había llegado a Ryu y ambos caminaban juntos hacia Nami. Él se había vuelto un joven muy apuesto y con una mirada intensa y amenazante. Aunque fuera distinto su cabello y el color de sus ojos, no podía evitar pensar en Zoro al mirarlo. Tendrían la misma estatura y la misma complexión física. Sonrió de lado viéndolos. Charlaban, o al menos Umi hablaba haciendo gestos extraños y él caminaba firme mirandola de reojo. Parecía que algo no estaba bien con ellos o que él estaba molesto por algo.

− Mamá − dijo Umi al llegar junto a la mujer. − ¿Todavía no llega? − Nami negó con la cabeza, pero no podía quitar los ojos de Ryu. − ¡Tengo hambre!

− Siempre dices eso − se quejó Nami. Tomó su bolso de mano, que era bastante grande y sacó un sándwich. Se lo extendió a su hija que sonrió babeando.

− ¡Gracias! − comenzó a comerlo con desesperación. Ryu la miraba de soslayo, haciendo como que miraba hacia el frente. Nami no podía evitar sonreír levemente mientras intentaba adivinar cómo se habrían conocido. Pero lo que pasaba por la mente de ella estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

− Ahí viene − dijo Ryu, con voz reseca.

− Muy bien − Nami se puso de pie, abrochó la chaqueta del trajecito azul que llevaba, cubriendo parte de la camiseta gris que llevaba debajo y se acomodó la minifalda. Tomó una de las dos valijas que habían traído. Por suerte, una era lo suficientemente ancha como para que entrara la katana. Pero Ryu la vigilaba tan de cerca que era sospechoso. − No seas tan obvio − susurró la pelirroja cuando el cochero hizo detener al camello frente a ellos. Ryu carraspeó, tomando la valija más grande con su mano derecha.

− Señora Nami, ¿cómo está? Parece que han disfrutado su estadía en la capital − el cochero era un hombre bajo y delgado, con una larga barba blanca que denotaba los años que tenía. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa amarilla arremangada hasta los codos. También un sombrero para cubrirse del sol.

− Muy bien − dijo Nami sonriendo. − Hemos disfrutado mucho y por suerte he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer a tiempo − el hombre miró al muchacho que terminaba de subir las maletas a la carreta.

− Veo que están muy bien escoltadas − el cochero seguía sonriendo mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza a Nami, que observó la escena. Ryu estaba ayudando a Umi a subir, tomándola de la mano. Cosa que confundió un poco a Nami porque su hija jamás dejaba que nadie la ayudara a hacer nada. Arqueó una ceja y luego apareció una sonrisa. − ¿Quién es este joven tan apuesto? − la pregunta del hombre aplastó a Nami. ¿Qué debería responder? Tragó saliva y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

− Es − dudó un segundo mientras observaba detenidamente los expectantes ojos del viejo − el hijo de un amigo − soltó y luego se arrepintió. ¡En verdad era el hijo de un amigo! ¡Pero no podía estar diciendo eso! Maldijo para si misma. El anciano rió.

− Ya veo − continuó con su risa. − ¿Están listos para partir? − Nami subió a la carreta, pálida y sudada.

− ¡Si! − el grito de Umi retumbó en el ambiente cerrado y el viejo se puso en marcha.

Nami se sentó en uno de los asientos, en el fondo. La carreta era cerrada y tenía dos ventanas a los lados y una más grande atrás donde se podía ver el camino que habían recorrido ya. Umi y Ryu se habían sentado juntos, en el asiento que estaba de espaldas al cochero y miraban hacia atrás. Nami estaba frente a ellos de espaldas a la gran ventana posterior. No tenía demasiadas intensiones de ir viendo el paisaje monótono del desierto, sino más bien, debía pensar en cómo demonios ocultarían a Ryu en su pueblo y evadirían las preguntas, los fisgones, los rumores y a los caza recompensas. Quiso gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía los cuatro ojos de los jóvenes sobre su ser y el sudor se hacía más intenso.

− Mamá, si estabas en desacuerdo con esto deberías haberlo dicho antes − Nami abrió los ojos y la boca con semejante acusación.

− De ninguna forma − reaccionó rápidamente la pelirroja. La podrían tratar de cualquier cosa, pero nunca abandonaría a un nakama. − No es que esté encantada con la idea de proteger a un prófugo, pero este caso es diferente

− ¿Y por qué es diferente? − al fin habló Ryu, que se mantenía callado y al margen de todas las conversaciones que se habían sucedido desde la noche anterior. No conocía a esa mujer, y no tenía intensiones de dar demasiada información. La seguridad de Zoro corría muchos riesgos y él no estaba convencido de que esa mujer realmente quisiera ayudarlo. Algo en sus ojos y en la forma en que lo miraba no le gustaba para nada.

Tras la pregunta del chico Nami se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Por qué era diferente con él que con cualquier otro? Tragó saliva y como si Umi le leyera la mente, sonrió y luego rió un poco. Los dos la miraron desconcertados.

− ¡Eso es mentira! − dijo entre risas. − Hiciste esto mismo con Sanji − afirmó. − No sabíamos quién era y le diste alojamiento en casa − explicó. − Esto no es diferente, un par de tipos que lo persigan no hacen la diferencia − un hilo de baba cayó de los labios de Umi. − ¡Quiero que vuelva Sanji! − lloriqueó. − ¡Cocina tan rico!

− ¿Sanji? − preguntó Ryu desconcertado. Él conocía el nombre de alguna parte.

− Sanji es un cocinero que encontré en mi pueblo. Estaba de paso y como fue muy amable conmigo se quedó en mi casa y ¡me hizo mucha comida rica! − Nami observó a Ryu y notó cómo su rostro se transformaba un poco. ¿Podía ser que conociera a Sanji? Sus manos temblaban levemente, si él podía recocer a Sanji tranquilamente podría reconocerla a ella. ¿Qué tanto le había contado Zoro?

− Ya veo − fue el único comentario que hizo el chico y no habló en varias horas.

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios! Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

La brisa marina revolvía los cabellos negros de Umi mientras se asomaba por la baranda en la costanera de su pueblo. Tenía un vestido corto rosa de tiritas atado en la espalda con un moño. Estaba feliz de poder volver a ver el mar. Sonreía y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo especial que sólo podía tener allí. Ryu la observaba desde un par de metros, no podía entender cómo se la había confundido con un chico. Ella realmente era bonita y, aunque tenía modales asquerosos, si se notaba que era una mujer. Volvió su vista al mar y Zoro vino a su mente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su padre en ese momento? ¿Estaría deseando salir al mar?

− ¡Ryu! − gritó ella, llamando su atención. Él tenía una camisa rayada naranja y blanco, de mangas cortas y llevaba tres botones abiertos. También una bermuda negra y sandalias. − ¿Te gustaría viajar por el mar?

− Ya lo he hecho muchas veces − dijo secamente.

− Ya se eso − ella se cruzó de brazos, algo fastidiada por la respuesta del chico. − Me refiero a viajar libremente por el mar − Ryu la miró algo sorprendido. − Antes me dijiste que ser pirata era ser libre − el rostro de Umi se volvió serio y su mirada profunda se clavó en los ojos de él. Bajó los brazos junto a su cuerpo y apretó los puños. − Entonces seré pirata

La afirmación de ella, lejos de darle gracia, hizo que se le erizara el cabello de todo su cuerpo. Parecía determinada realmente a hacerlo. Sus miradas se mantenían intensamente, como queriendo leer lo que estaban pensando en ese instante.

− ¿Qué están haciendo? − la voz de Nami los interrumpió. Umi se sonrojó levemente y Ryu apartó la vista hacia el mar.

− Nada − rió ella. − ¿Ya hiciste las compras? − preguntó, tomando una de las dos bolsas que tenía su madre en las manos.

− Me falta comprar más − contestó. − Si quieren pueden volver a casa y esperarme, no me tardo − dijo, dándole la otra bolsa a Ryu que la tomó sin mirarla. Se retiró, volviéndolos a dejar solos.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos metros. Ryu se detuvo y Umi lo notó y volteó.

− ¿Sucede algo?

− Cuando era pequeño − estaba viendo el mar. Era el atardecer y todo se tornaba rojizo. − Mi padre me contaba historias − su voz era suave y agradable. Umi se acercó a él y también miró el mar. − Historias de piratas − afirmó. − Y mi sueño siempre era el mismo, llegar a ser tan grande como lo fue mi padre

− ¿Por qué dices "era"?

− Porque no se puede ser pirata en estos tiempos − apretó los puños y la bolsa que traía crujió.

− Seremos piratas − afirmó Umi con una seguridad que llenó el pecho de Ryu. Volteó su vista para verla y ella sonreía. Su sonrisa era grande y cálida, llena de alegría. No pudo evitar sonreír él también. − Seremos los piratas más grandes de la historia

− ¿Tu crees? − Ryu rió.

* * *

Después de la cena, cada uno fue a su habitación. Habían dado a Ryu la habitación de Umi y ella dormiría con Nami hasta que él pudiera volver a su casa. No sabían cuánto tiempo demandaría que los caza recompensas lo dieran por desaparecido o por muerto, pero fuera el tiempo que fuese Nami quería protegerlo.

Esa noche era particularmente calurosa. Umi roncaba y no la dejaba dormir. Bufó y se levantó. Llevaba unos shorts sueltos y una camiseta de breteles, todo color naranja. Caminó descalza por la casa y salió al patio, intentado no hacer ruido. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ryu sentado, con su espalda recargada sobre la pared de la casa. Parecía estar dormido. Nami se sentó a su lado, a unos dos metros, intentando no molestarlo. Encendió un cigarrillo.

− Es una noche muy cálida − comentó Ryu, en voz baja, dando a entender a la mujer que no estaba durmiendo.

− Si − respondió Nami, cerrando sus ojos.

− Hay algo que necesito preguntarle − de pronto Nami comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarle?

− Pues, dilo − contestó escuetamente. Dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo y sacó el humo.

− Desde que la vi en ese restaurante algo me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza − comenzó. − Le dije que mi padre era buscado por la justicia y que me estaban persiguiendo unos caza recompensas. También que había estado escapando durante dos meses y que todo fue por recuperar la katana de mi padre − enumeró. − Y usted jamás preguntó quién es mi padre − la miró por primera vez. − Ni tampoco por qué está escapando − Nami no podía cortar el contacto visual. Ryu era realmente inteligente pero parecía no saber quién era ella. − ¿Usted conoce a mi padre? − preguntó directamente. Cayó ceniza al suelo.

¿Qué debía contestarle? Después de todo él era como una especie de sobrino para ella y era el hijo de Zoro, ¡maldición! No debía decir nada sobre ella misma, pero no podía mentirle al chico. Menos sabiendo que él estaba confiándole su vida, y creyendo que era una desconocida.

− Y le hago esta pregunta − continuó él sin dejarla responder. − Porque tengo muy en claro que estoy confiando en usted sin saber quién es, si es o no buena persona, si me delatará. Estoy confiándole mi vida y la de mi padre − sus ojos eran intensos y podía ver la determinación y la confianza de la que el chico le hablaba.

− Si − respondió al fin Nami, cortando el silencio de la noche. − Conozco a tu padre y a tu madre − la última palabra hizo que Ryu dejara de respirar un momento. ¿Conocía también a su madre? ¿Quién era esa mujer? − Pero no puedo decirte nada más − bajó la vista. − Es por la seguridad de Umi, y la tuya también − volvió a verlo con intensidad. − Si tú llegas a saber quién soy o quién es ella, correrás más peligro que el que estás corriendo ahora siendo el hijo de Zoro

Ryu quedó pensativo. No dijo nada más. Nami se levantó, hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y entró en la casa. Los grillos cantaban fuertemente. ¿Quién podría ser esa mujer? Además de decirle que conocía a su padre le dijo que conocía a su madre. Y él ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro. Era mucho tiempo el que había pasado desde que sucedió aquello que su padre le contó y él tenía apenas dos años. Había muchas cosas que no recordaba de los relatos, y definitivamente no podía recordar ni un solo rostro de los nakama de su padre. ¿Acaso ella sería uno de los piratas? Movió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos. No tenía caso pensar en eso.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención era otra cosa. _Si tú llegas a saber quién soy o quién es ella, correrás más peligro que el que estás corriendo ahora siendo el hijo de Zoro_. ¿Hablaba de Umi? ¿Qué había detrás de todo? ¿Quién era Umi? Además, recordaba que la misma chica le había dicho que no tenía padre. ¿Quién podría ser el padre? ¿Tal vez también era alguien de la tripulación? ¡Si tan sólo pudiera preguntárselo a su padre! ¡Si tan solo pudiera ir con él y que conociera a Umi! Y había algo más, ese tal Sanji. Recordaba muy bien que en muchos de los relatos de su padre había un cocinero −al que llamaba de muchas formas distintas, siempre despectivamente− que estaba seguro que tenía ese nombre. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia? Se acomodó y se dedicó a dormir, no tenía caso seguir dando vueltas al respecto. De cualquier forma él no tenía las respuestas.

* * *

Los días pasaban con normalidad. Umi y Ryu paseaban por el pueblo y ya todos los habitantes rumoreaban cosas acerca de ellos dos. Nami les había dicho que nunca, pero nunca jamás, dijeran absolutamente nada a nadie. Habían decidido que Ryu sería solamente Ryu y era el hijo de un amigo de la infancia de Nami que tenía asuntos en Arabasta. Se quedaría unos meses allí y luego volvería a casa con su padre. Pensó que eso era lo mejor, de cualquier forma jamás nadie había cuestionado el pasado de Nami.

Nami trabajaba incansablemente, esa época era la mejor para la pesca y el negocio de su patrón iba de mil maravillas. Pero todo estaba acosado por la sombra de la mudanza. Aún no se lo había dicho a los chicos, pero en un mes más deberían mudarse a una isla dentro del East Blue que no era la gran cosa. Nami pensaba que aunque nuevamente estarían mudándose, aquello sería beneficioso porque volverían a comenzar. Quizá podrían inventar un nuevo parentesco y estarían moviéndose para evitar permanecer mucho en el mismo sitio. De cualquier forma Ryu era un prófugo y en cierto sentido, ellas dos también.

− ¡Qué bonita tarde! − gritó Umi con fervor. Ryu arqueó una ceja y vio cómo ella se quitaba las ojotas y se metía en el mar hasta que el agua le daba a la rodilla. − ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! − gritó mirando a Ryu. − ¡Ven aquí! − le hacía señas con ambas manos.

Esa tarde estaban dando un paseo cuando Umi decidió que quería darse un baño en el mar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y el calor era notable. Estaban sudados y llevaban bañador, así que era lo justo. La chica llevaba un bikini a lunares rojos y un vestido blanco que había volado por los aires ni bien tocó la arena de la playa. Ryu llevaba un short de baño azul oscuro y una camisa blanca que estaba desabrochada dejando ver su torso desnudo debajo.

Resignado, se quitó la camisa y tomó el vestido que ella había arrojado sobre la arena. Lo acomodó junto a las ojota de ambos y se dirigió al mar. El agua era agradable y estaba calmo. En la playa no había nadie, al menos no a varios metros a la redonda y ella parecía muy contenta. Había entrado más en el mar y el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura. Las olas pasaban y apenas si la movían.

− Aquí estoy, ¿ahora qué? − no pudo decir nada más cuando recibió una gran cantidad de agua en su cara. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y escuchó una gran carcajada de Umi. − ¡Ya verás! − le devolvió mucha más cantidad de agua con ambas manos, haciendo que ella perdiera la estabilidad y cayera de espaldas, sumergiéndose en el agua. Ryu, rápidamente y sin pensarlo, corrió y la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para sacarla a la superficie. Notó que había sido un acto inútil y que se había puesto en ridículo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Umi que no había dudado un segundo en ponerse de pie ni bien tocó el fondo arenoso.

Los dos se miraban. El la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura con ambas manos con la suficiente fuerza como para que ella no se apartara. Umi tenía las dos manos sobre el pecho de Ryu y lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos tan intensos que reflejaban la profundidad del océano. Las mejillas de Umi se sonrojaron levemente y sintió calor. Él la observaba, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a verla así de bella? A pesar de ser tan odiosa, gritona, impredecible y en ocasiones, vulgar, era hermosa. Tragó saliva y la soltó suavemente, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo.

− Lo siento − dijo él.

− No tienes por qué decir eso − ella no podía dejar de mirarlo y no se había movido ni un milímetro. El mar continuaba con su vaivén.

− Es que fui un idiota, no estabas en peligro − aclaró.

− Esta bien − dijo ella, bajando la cabeza. Él, sin saber muy bien por qué, tomó su barbilla con la mano derecha para que ella volviera a verlo. Y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

− Lo siento − repitió. Umi se sonrojó más y retrocedió un paso. Luego, con un grito, se dejó caer de espaldas. Ryu sonrió levemente.

* * *

**Kya! ¿Les gustó? Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai Minna san! Cómo están? Yo trayéndoles el capítulo 10 de esta historia. Espero que les guste! Nos leemos!**

* * *

La nueva isla era pequeña. Sólo había una ciudad en ella, que la ocupaba casi toda. Hacia el sur había un bosque que cubría una elevación bastante pronunciada. En la cima había una casona que parecía abandonada. Era una población de pescadores y había varias industrias pequeñas relacionadas con la actividad pesquera, y entre ellas la nueva sucursal que abrió el jefe de Nami. La había enviado allí por la vasta experiencia de la mujer y porque confiaba plenamente en que ella podía poner en orden todo casi tan bien como lo haría él mismo.

La casa que habían podido comprar con el dinero que habían obtenido de la venta de la anterior era un poco más amplia. Nami había conseguido que le dieran una rebaja y estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Era una casa de dos pisos, que tenía una sala de estar grande, una cocina pequeña y un comedor con un gran ventanal que daba a un parque pequeño, y un baño grande con bañera. En la planta alta, tres habitaciones. Una más grande, que utilizaría Nami y dos más pequeñas para los dos jóvenes. La vista desde las habitaciones más pequeñas era directamente hacia el mar.

Ya hacía una semana que estaban allí y después de que Nami se fuera a la oficina, los chicos decidieron que sería bueno poder explorar el pueblo y por qué no, también la colina, el bosque y la casona abandonada. La sonrisa de Umi era increíble. Ryu había tomado la katana de su padre y ella se había vestido con las ropas con las que el chico le conoció. Volvía a parecer un varón según ella, y según él sólo era Umi con ropas holgadas.

Habían recorrido el pueblo durante un par de horas cuando llegaron a la frontera sur. Ryu miró a Umi que tenía en sus ojos una pizca de emoción y una gran sonrisa. No podía negarse a lo que ella le pedía, menos cuando se lo pedía con esa enorme y reconfortante sonrisa. De cualquier forma estaba allí frente al bosque, mirándola y preguntándose cómo demonios había accedido a que fuera en una "aventura" y nuevamente ella se paseara por todos lados como varón. Estaba molesto consigo mismo pero a la vez se tranquilizaba al verla tan contenta.

− ¡Esto es increíble! − gritó corriendo hacia el interior del bosque que comenzaba a alzarse.

− ¿Estás segura? − Ryu arqueó una ceja. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella nueva aventura que su compañera quería tener.

− ¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero saber qué hay en esa casona! − gritó. Ryu ya no podía verla. Caminó, adentrándose en el bosque.

− Está bien − miró el cielo entre los árboles. − Pero esto no me gusta − comentó.

De cualquier forma, con malos presentimientos y todo, comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, en ascenso por la colina. Cuanto más caminaban, menos se podía ver la luz del sol y más altos se hacían los árboles. Ryu había notado ruidos extraños en varias oportunidades y había colocado su mano en la empuñadura de la katana, pero desistido tras no ver absolutamente nada. Seguramente serían animales o simplemente su imaginación. Umi continuaba emocionándose con los insectos, las formas de los árboles y demás, mientras era observada cada tanto por Ryu, con incredulidad y resignación respecto a su emoción.

Un nuevo ruido, seguido por lo que parecía un conjunto de palabras en la lejanía, llamó la atención de ambos, que se juntaron, espalda con espalda. Luego otro ruido y una leve explosión. Y más tarde, y sin darse cuenta de mucho, estaban atrapados en lo que parecía una enredadera gigante que había crecido en un instante y los había apresado, levantándolos del suelo un par de metros. Umi había quedado boca abajo, con sus manos y sus pies completamente inmóviles. Forcejeaba en vano, pues la planta la apretaba cada vez más. Ryu había quedado de pie, con su mano derecha en la empuñadura de la katana, que no había hecho tiempo a desenfundar. Las ramas lo habían cubierto casi todo, dejando su cabeza al descubierto y podía ver a Umi a su lado, colgando de cabeza.

− ¿Qué mierda es esto? − dijo Ryu, refunfuñando. Vio cómo alguien aterrizaba en la rama del árbol que tenían en frente y lo siguiente que escucharon fue extraño.

− ¡Lu… Lu… Lu… Lu… Lu… LUFFY! − gritó una voz de hombre desesperadamente mientras caía de la rama haciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

Un hombre musculoso, que llevaba unos pantalones marrones arremangados hasta la mitad de la pierna y tiradores, cayó al suelo desde la rama. Había al menos seis metros de altura y Ryu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción al ver cómo el que parecía su captor caía de aquella ridícula forma. El hombre se puso de pie como un rayo y se acercó a los chicos, que lo observaban algo perplejos. Tenía la piel tostada, algunas cicatrices en su pecho, el cabello negro y muy rizado, bastante largo y un ridículo sombrero de pescador que cubría su cabeza y no dejaba que ellos vieran sus ojos. Lo que si llamaba mucho la atención era su larga nariz, que incluso sobresalía por debajo del ala del sombrero.

− ¡Qué narizota! − gritó Umi riendo.

− Oye, viejo, ¿quién mierda eres tu? − vociferó de mala gana Ryu, que ya quería volver a tener contacto con el suelo. El hombre levantó la vista y observó alternativamente a uno y al otro, sin poder entender nada. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos al igual que su boca. Ryu frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta. − ¡Ey, tu! ¡Responde! − gritó más alto.

− ¡Viejo narizota! − llamó Umi. − ¿Por qué nos tienes atados? − preguntó, aún riendo. Estaba de cabeza y en una notoria desventaja, pero de cualquier forma reía. Ryu rodó los ojos y luego volvió a centrarse en el hombre. Era extraño que él pudiera controlar las plantas o algo parecido, pero lo cierto era que parecía su captor y los había atrapado con una enredadera.

− ¿Quiénes son ustedes? − logró preguntar el supuesto agresor, ignorando lo que su mente estaba queriendo ver. No podía ser quién él pensaba que era. Además, de ser así, no había crecido ni un poco. Tragó saliva y el sudor se mostraba en su frente. Ryu notó su nerviosismo. Además, parecía que aquel hombre gritó el nombre "Luffy" al verlos. ¿Acaso se los estaría confundiendo con alguien más?

− Estamos conociendo la zona − comenzó a explicar Ryu, intentando sonar calmado. No quería incidentes de ningún tipo, más recordando el sermón que Nami les dio al llegar a la isla. − Somos nuevos en la isla

− ¿Turistas? − preguntó el hombre, aún nervioso.

− No − contestó Ryu. Umi se balanceaba con la enredadera, divirtiéndose. − Estamos viviendo aquí

− Ya veo − el hombre miró directamente a los ojos de Ryu. − ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

− No puedo decirte eso viejo − contestó. − Además no creo que te interese demasiado charlar, sobre todo considerando que nos apresaste de esta forma sin saber nada de nosotros

− Los bajaré − el hombre subió a la enredadera y hizo unos cortes, liberando a Ryu. Cuando la enredadera cayó al suelo, Usopp notó que el chico llevaba una katana blanca, pero no dijo nada. Ambos miraron a Umi. − ¿Piensas que él también querrá bajar? − dijo, con una sonrisa.

− Es "ella" − corrigió Ryu, bastante molesto por que la confundieran −otra vez− con un varón. El hombre no había negado que fue él el que los atrapó, así que por muy extraño que sonara, él había controlado esa planta.

− Ah, ¿es mujer? − el hombre parecía no entender mucho. Después de todo no era Luffy.

− Si − Ryu extendió su mano hacia el hombre, dando a entender que estaban en son de paz y eran simples exploradores. Había algo en aquel hombre que lo intrigaba y si continuaba negando decir sus nombres no podría averiguar nada más. − Ryu − se presentó. Como les había dicho Nami, lo mejor era dejar de lado el apellido. El hombre estrechó su mano, con fuerza y transmitiéndole una sensación intensa de seguridad y camaradería.

− Usopp − dijo. Ryu notó sinceridad en su voz y en sus ojos.

− Y ella es − quiso añadir el muchacho, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

− ¡Umi! − gritó desde la enredadera, aún hamacándose de cabeza.

− Antes tu gritaste un nombre − comentó Ryu. Usopp ocultó su vista debajo del sombrero. − Supuse que confundiste a alguno de nosotros con alguien más

− Si − dijo él, sombrío. − Con un amigo − su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento. Ryu volvió sus ojos a Umi.

− ¿La confundiste a ella, no es así? − por alguna razón Ryu había conectado ese nombre con Umi. El hombre asintió y luego giró para encaminarse hacia lo más alto del bosque.

− ¿Quieren venir a tomar el te en mi casa? − preguntó. Ryu supuso que quizá él querría hablar con ella. Cortó la enredadera y de un salto tomó a Umi aún amarrada, que hacía pucheros, y siguió al tal Usopp.

Uno minutos más tarde estaban en la casona de la cima. Por fuera, estaba hecha un desastre, pero algunas de las habitaciones de adentro estaban bien arregladas y cuidadas. Parecía que el hombre estaba viviendo allí y a juzgar por su _grata_ bienvenida de hacía un rato, no le gustaban los visitantes. Pero, lo más extraño según Ryu era que los hubiera invitado a su casa. Quizá realmente estaba relacionando a Umi con ese tal Luffy que había mencionado. Y él, sin querer, se estaba metiendo en un terreno que no iba a ser fácil pisar. Nami le había dejado muy en claro que había algo extraño detrás de su hija y de ella misma, pero que no le convenía saber. Lo que ella no sabía era que él si quería saberlo. Y pensaba que quizá hasta podría ayudarlas en algo.

Usopp había preparado el té y unos cuantos bocadillos para sus extraños invitados. Seguía viendo con curiosidad la katana que llevaba Ryu, que se le hacía muy conocida. Y la chica era un calco a Luffy, en todos los aspectos, y más parecida se le hizo cuando acabó con los bocadillos en unos pocos segundos. Sonrió de lado, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

− Viejo, ¿tienes más de esos? − la pregunta descarada hizo que Ryu le diera un codazo. Umi se sonrojó, sobándose el costado y clavando sus ojos suplicantes en su compañero. − ¡Me muero de hambre! − se justificó.

− Ya vuelvo − dijo Usopp levantándose para luego traer de la cocina varios bocadillos más, con una sonrisa. Se sentó frente a ellos después de dejar el plato a la niña. Había algo en la mirada del joven que también llamaba poderosamente su atención. − ¿Eso que traes es una katana? − preguntó, mirando el arma que Ryu había dejado junto a él, apoyada en la silla.

− Si − contestó Ryu, tomándola. Había algo en aquel hombre que le inspiraba mucha confianza. − Es la katana de mi padre − la levantó y se la entregó a Usopp pasándola sobre la mesa. Él la tomó con fuerza y la desenfundó un poco.

− Wado Ichimonji − dijo con sorpresa. Ryu también se sorprendió. No había muchas personas en el mundo que conocieran el nombre de esa katana.

− ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? − lo interrogó. Todo en ese hombre parecía diferente, y estaba por comprobarlo.

− Esta katana pertenecía a un amigo, que no veo desde hace muchos años − respondió con el mismo tono que usó para referirse al otro amigo anteriormente.

− Es de mi padre − afirmó Ryu con seguridad, mirando fijamente a Usopp. − Y era de una amiga suya antes que de él

− Entonces − enfundó la katana y se la entregó a Ryu. − ¿Tu padre es Zoro Roronoa? − preguntó mientras ambos tenían sus manos sobre la katana. Ryu estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Podía ser que ese hombre fuera amigo de su padre en el pasado? ¿Tal vez pertenecía a la tripulación de su barco? Se limitó a tomar la katana y mantenerse en silencio, apartando la vista hacia Umi que seguía comiendo. − Creo que no me lo dirás − Usopp se oía decepcionado. − Yo estuve en la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja Luffy − aseveró. − Tu padre y yo somos nakama − Umi se había detenido tras haber escuchado eso.

− ¿Sombrero de Paja Luffy? − preguntó interesada mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. − ¿Un pirata? − los dos hombres la miraron, con sorpresa. Ella parecía estar desinteresada, pero si había escuchado muy atentamente la conversación. Por el rumbo que estaba tomando, Usopp había sido compañero del padre de Ryu, por lo tanto también había sido pirata. Y si los dos pertenecían a una tripulación pirata, ese tal Luffy sería un capitán pirata. Estaba emocionada y quería saber más de ellos.

− No es un pirata − dijo Usopp con una sonrisa melancólica. − Monkey D. Luffy es El Rey de los Piratas − su voz era orgullosa y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

− ¡Increíble! − los ojos de Umi brillaban con estrellitas. − ¡Yo también quiero! − gritó, poniéndose se pie y zamarreando a Ryu. − ¡Yo seré la Reina de los Piratas! − gritó sonriente.

− ¿La Reina de los Piratas? − preguntó Usopp, una vez se repuso de su emoción. − Eso será digno de ver − creyó estar reviviendo su juventud. Tenía al hijo de Zoro en frente y a una niña igual a Luffy diciéndole que sería la reina de los piratas. No podía evitar sonreír.

− ¡Si! ¡Ryu y yo saldremos al mar y seremos piratas! − gritó emocionada, aún zamarreando a Ryu.

− Suéltame − dijo él. Miró a Usopp fijamente. − ¿Tu estuviste en la tripulación? Entonces puedes responderme algo que necesito saber

− Si puedo hacerlo − Usopp lo invitó a preguntarle.

− ¿Cuántas mujeres había en la tripulación? − la pregunta no era directa, porque no quería poner en evidencia a Nami, pero Usopp se sorprendió mucho y se lo pensó un momento. Al parecer, Zoro no había sido demasiado detallista respecto al pasado. O bien el chico necesitaba confirmar algo. De cualquier forma estaba muy interesado en esa niña que se parecía tanto a Luffy.

− Había dos mujeres − dijo. A juzgar por los ojos del chico, no necesitaba nombres, sino cantidades. Puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Jamás pensó encontrarse con el hijo de Zoro. Lo recordaba todo muy bien y en ese momento imágenes de lo sucedido en el incidente lo bombardeaban.

− Gracias − respondió Ryu, poniéndose de pie, sorprendiendo a Usopp por lo repentino de la decisión. − Vámonos − ordenó a Umi, que hizo puchero. − No pongas esa cara − se cruzó de brazos. − No querrás que tu madre nos regañe otra vez, ¿o si? − como un resorte, Umi se puso de pie y saludó efusivamente a Usopp, tomándolo de las manos.

− ¿Ya se van? − preguntó el hombre, con un dejo de tristeza, siendo zamarreado por Umi. Sentía que necesitaba saber más acerca de esos dos niños.

− Si, se está haciendo tarde. Pero volveremos − aseguró Ryu, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos eran intensos y por un momento creyó estar frente a Zoro.

− Me aseguraré de recibirlos apropiadamente esta vez − las miradas de los dos se conectaban, y Usopp entendió que había algo oculto, algo que no podían hablar frente a Umi.

− Gracias por todo

− ¡Gracias viejo narizota! − se despidió Umi. Ambos se adentraron en el bosque mientras Usopp los observaba.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¡Apareció el valiente hombre de los mares, Usopp! Jajajajajajaja  
Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Sé que seguramente a muchos les de fiaca o simplemente no les gusta dejar comentarios. Y les agradezco mucho que a pesar de eso, lean y disfruten mucho la lectura.**

**Infinitas gracias a los que me leen desde el comienzo y apuestan por esta historia. Y espero cumplir con las espectativas de todos.**

**Nos leemos! Mary**

* * *

De regreso habían llegado a tiempo para la cena. Umi se había bañando y cambiado. Llevaba una minifalda negra y una camiseta de tiritas azul claro, bastante escotada y ceñida al cuerpo. Estaba descalza y aún tenía el cabello mojado. Ryu se había duchado primero y estaba preparando algo de cenar. Nami había llamado y llegaría más tarde esa noche por unas complicaciones en su trabajo.

− ¿Qué cocinas? − preguntó Umi, babeando.

− Ya verás − contestó él secamente, sin voltear. Umi se sentó en una banqueta que había junto a una pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina.

− ¿Qué piensas de ese viejo narizota? Dijo que era amigo de tu padre − la voz de Umi mostraba seriedad, cosa que hizo que Ryu volteara a verla. Pero inmediatamente regresó a la olla, sonrojado por lo que había visto. Las gotas que bajaban del cabello de Umi rodaban por su pecho bajando y metiéndose dentro del escote de su camiseta. Tragó saliva.

− Parece que es verdad lo que dice − contestó con dificultad. − No podría conocer el nombre de la katana de otra forma

− ¿Y si es de los caza recompensas? − Ryu abrió los ojos.

− No lo creo − comentó. − Es demasiado civilizado para pertenecer a ese grupo de mierda. Son todos una basura. Además, ese hombre me inspira confianza

− Tienes razón, a mi también − sonrió. − ¿Volveremos a verlo mañana?

− No se − su respuesta fue cortante y Umi no volvió a hablar del tema.

La cena fue en paz y silencio, cosa que sorprendió bastante al moreno, que siempre debía escuchar una sarta de historias locas por parte de su amiga. Levantó los platos y los cubiertos y los lavó. Cuando volteó a ver, secándose las manos, ella estaba profundamente dormida, despatarrada sobre la mesa. Sonrió. Esa niña no cambiaría jamás. La tomó entre sus brazos y ella se aferró a su cuello con fuerza. Ryu se sonrojó.

La llevó a su habitación y la dejó en la cama, pero al apoyarla ella susurró algo en su oído, sin soltarlo.

− Quédate conmigo − dijo. Él estaba seguro de que estaba dormida y estaba soñando, e intentó que se soltara de su cuello. Lo logró y la acomodó en su cama, tapándola con la sábana. Salió de la habitación, con sus pensamientos fijos en Usopp y en todas las preguntas que quería hacerle. No podía enredarse con niñerías. Debía concentrarse en averiguar quién era ese hombre y sobre todo quería saber si Nami había tenido que ver con la tripulación del Rey Pirata y si ese tal Luffy realmente se parecía tanto a Umi. Después de todo Usopp se los había confundido y Ryu pensaba que eso no era normal.

Un ruido alertó a Ryu que tomó su katana instintivamente. Salio de su habitación, sigiloso. Caminó por el pasillo. Estaba descalzo. Todo estaba oscuro. Dio un salto hacia la escalera y atrapó al intruso contra la pared, amenazándolo con el filo de la katana sobre su cuello. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

− Tranquilo, soy yo − susurró Nami, sin poder evitar sonreír. Realmente ese chico era una fiera a la hora de defenderse. Ryu la soltó y comenzó a subir la escalera. − ¿Todo está bien? − Nami se quedó contra la pared y el chico se detuvo.

− Si − soltó, secamente y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Nami escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Soltó el aire.

Al parecer, se las habían apañado para cenar y se fueron a dormir. Los ronquidos de Umi se comenzaron a escuchar. Nami sonrió. Entró en su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Necesitaba un baño y algo de comer. Luego descansaría. Había sido un día agotador y no tenía ganas de pensar. Por suerte para ella, los chicos ya estaban descansando. Tomó algo de ropa cómoda y fue directo al baño, escaleras abajo.

Después de ducharse y secarse el cabello, salió para la cocina. Llevaba un camisón de seda rojo y se había atado el cabello con una coleta alta. Dos mechones caían sobre su rostro. Estaba descalza. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Cuando entró se encontró a Ryu sentado a la mesa y un plato con unos sándwiches esperándola, junto a una botella de sake y dos copas. Entró y se sentó, frente a él.

− Gracias − dijo escuetamente y tomó uno de los sándwiches. Sus ojeras se notaban bastante.

− Últimamente estás trabajando mucho − Ryu, con todos los pensamientos aflorando en su mente, comenzó a hablar mientras Nami comía.

− Si − Nami dejó su sándwich en el plato. Ryu sirvió sake para ella y también para él. − Abrir una nueva sucursal no es cualquier tontera y tengo muchas cosas para hacer

− Ya veo − tomó un trago. − Desde que estamos en esta isla no hemos cenado juntos ni una vez − aclaró, mirando su copa. − Umi debe de extrañarte

− Lo sé − ella también tomó un trago. − Pero no puedo evitarlo, pronto terminaré todo y volveré a tiempo para preparar la cena − sonrió y lo miró. El rostro de Ryu era sombrío y se notaba preocupado. − ¿Sucede algo?

− No − negó, mintiendo.

− ¿Estás seguro de eso? − tomó otro pedazo de su sándwich. Se hicieron unos minutos de silencio, mientras Nami comía y Ryu se dedicaba a beber sake. − Ya te pareces a tu padre bebiendo así − rompió el silencio Nami. Ryu levantó la vista.

− ¿Y cómo sabes que me parezco a él? − el comentario de la mujer le había venido como anillo al dedo.

− Pues, porque conozco a Zoro muy bien − sonrió levemente.

− ¿De dónde lo conoces? − se atrevió a preguntar. Nami tomó todo el contenido de su vaso.

− Del mar − contestó.

− ¿Del mar? ¿De cuando era caza recompensas? ¿O de cuando era pirata? − la interrogó, no pudiendo evitar un tono sarcástico en la voz.

− Como pirata − aclaró Nami mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Hacía un par de meses que vivía con Ryu y él jamás la había interrogado por nada después de la conversación que habían tenido en el patio. No tenía demasiado sentido no responderle esas preguntas, de cualquier forma no estaba revelando nada sobre ella.

− En aquella ocasión me dijiste que también conociste a mi madre − Nami se ensombreció un poco, los recuerdos comenzaban a bombardearla nuevamente. − Yo no la recuerdo − el pecho de Ryu se llenó de dolor. − Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo

− Ella era una mujer muy hermosa − dijo Nami, viendo que él se sentía bastante dolorido por lo que estaba diciéndole. Tal vez Zoro no había querido hablar demasiado sobre ella, seguramente le resultaba tan doloroso como a ella hablar, o siquiera recordar a Luffy. − Era valiente y muy inteligente − continuó. − Y tenía un gran sueño

− Se eso − contestó Ryu, escuetamente. − Mi padre me habló de ella − continuó. − Pero no puedo recordarla. No puedo recordar su rostro ni su voz. Y sé que no la podré ver nunca más − Nami tragó saliva. Ryu sirvió más sake en las dos copas. No sabía qué decirle. Al parecer Zoro sí le había hablado de ella, pero a lo que se refería el muchacho era a otra cosa, no al hecho de saber. − ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho a Umi quién es su padre? − soltó. Nami tomó todo el contenido del vaso de una sola vez.

− Porque es peligroso que lo sepa − contestó. Se levantó y tomó el plato, casi vacío.

− ¿Su padre también es un hombre buscado? − insistió con sus preguntas incluso a sabiendas de que la mujer no quería continuar con esa conversación. Nami continuó su camino hacia el fregadero y dejó el plato allí. Volvió a la mesa y se sentó. Sirvió más sake en su vaso. Lo tomó.

− Ya te dije antes que no quiero que sepas nada, porque no quiero que corras más riesgos. Si no sabes nada, nadie te perseguirá por eso − fue lo más dura que podía. Quería alejar a Ryu de sus dudas y que no volviera a preguntar. Lo que no contaba era con que él era muy terco.

− No me importa − refutó. − Umi merece saber quién es su padre − afirmó con seguridad. − Y conocerlo − sus ojos eran profundos y fríos, pero cargados de sentimientos. − Yo no podré conocer jamás a mi madre porque ella está muerta − apretó el vaso que sostenía con la mano derecha. − Pero si el padre de Umi está vivo, tiene derecho a conocerlo − Nami bajó la vista.

− No sé si está vivo o muerto − susurró. Ryu tomó el contenido del vaso. − Y no puedo − fue interrumpida por Ryu.

− ¿Es Luffy, verdad? ¿Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey Pirata? − la pregunta hizo que Nami se pusiera de pie y golpeara la mesa con las palmas de las manos, con una fuerza tal que hizo que la botella de sake se cayera y se volcara el poco contenido que aún tenía. Lo miraba con furia y con sorpresa al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué él había dicho eso? ¡No tenía derecho a hacerlo!

− ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás repitas eso! − gritó desaforadamente. − ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Y definitivamente nunca le digas eso a Umi!

− ¿Entonces es cierto? − se atrevió a preguntar Ryu, comenzando a entender algunas cosas. Nami no contestó. Giró y se retiró.

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana, y la brisa que llegaba desde el mar la despertó. Era un día precioso. Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche y comprobó que eran las 9,15. Notó que estaba vestida y que alguien la había cargado hasta su habitación, porque no recordaba nada después de la cena. Sonrió levemente y se sonrojó al pensar que Ryu la había llevado hasta allí. Se estiró y dio un grito. Instantáneamente la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio al chico entrar desesperado, en ropa interior y con su katana en la mano, desenfundada.

− ¿Qué sucede? − dijo ella, asustada y sin entender nada. Estaba adormilada. Inmediatamente notó que Ryu no traía ropa, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

− ¿Por qué demonios gritaste? − preguntó él de mal humor, enfundando a Wado Ichimonji.

− Me estaba desperezando − contestó ella. Le arrojó la almohada y se rió. Ryu le devolvió la almohada, haciendo que choque contra ella y se retiró, dando un portazo en su cuarto. − ¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó? − se preguntó a si misma Umi, rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

**Kya! ¿Les gustó? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo de domingo. Si, otro más jejejeje. Es que mañana empiezo a trabajar después de las vacaciones y como estoy algo descepcionada de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, quería darles algo para sentirme un poco mejor.  
Como varios me comentaron, esta historia está quedándome mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso a mi misma me sorprende. No sé qué me está sucediendo porque la verdad es que nunca me había brotado un fic de esta forma. Espero poder llegar al final antes de que se me agote la mecha jajaja.**

**Los dejo con el cap diciéndoles que les agradezco muchísimo que disfruten de la lectura y que sus mensajes me hacen inmensamente feliz. Y aprovecho para agradecerle el rev a Candy-chan. Muchas gracias! A todos! Mary**

* * *

Ryu había reaccionado mal, y lo sabía. Lo que no podía entender era el motivo por el que se había comportado así. Estaba sentado en posición de loto en la alfombra redonda que cubría parte del suelo de su habitación, justo en medio de esta. Había abierto la ventana de par en par y la brisa marina entraba y le daba de lleno en el rostro, moviendo las cortinas celestes. Meditaba, o al menos era lo que deseaba hacer. No lograba concentrarse y desprenderse de sus pensamientos. Nami había reconocido, de cierta forma, que Umi era la hija del Rey de los Piratas, cosa que hacía que Ryu sintiera aún más curiosidad. Y si nunca se lo había dicho, tal como le había explicado la mujer, era por precaución. Había algo muy cierto, Usopp se la había confundido con Luffy, y eso confirmaba lo que pensaba Ryu, ella tenía que ser la hija. De cualquier forma pensaba que el peligro no era excusa para jamás haberle mencionado a Umi quién era su padre.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus hombros estaban tensos y había estado intentando relajarlos, sin éxito. No se resignaba a no poder meditar. Y además, era absolutamente prioritario dedicarse a su entrenamiento. Su padre le había dicho miles, no, millones de veces que lo central de ser un buen espadachín era ser fuerte, en cuerpo y alma. Pero en ese instante él se sentía el hombre más débil del mundo. ¡Ni siquiera podía concentrarse y relajarse! Gruñó. Abrió los ojos y miró el mar. A lo lejos se divisaban unos cuantos barcos pesqueros, de distintos colores y tamaños, seguidos de algunas gaviotas.

El mar lograba darle algo de paz. Su mente viajó a su pueblo, al dojo de su padre, a su sala de entrenamiento, a sus pesas, a su habitación, al tatami y al futón, a las noches con grillos cantando y fogatas a la luz de la luna. A las historia de piratas. ¿Cuándo fue que Zoro había dejado de contarle esas historias? ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de hablarle de su madre? Quizá cuando cumplió los cinco o seis años. Quizá cuando comenzó con su entrenamiento. O cuando la expresión del rostro de su padre se endureció tanto que creyó que jamás volvería a verlo sonreír o inquietarse por algo.

Oyó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero decidió continuar con su meditación, incluso si esa niña molesta lo observaba. No sería la primera ni la última vez que lo hiciera. Entró en la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta. También supo que se sentó, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Debía esforzarse en su entrenamiento, más sabiendo −o suponiendo− que tenía junto a él a la Princesa Pirata. Se sintió un idiota al haber pensado en Umi como una princesa. Quiso reírse de si mismo. Se insultó mentalmente, sin abrir los ojos. ¿Princesa? ¿Qué tenía ella de princesa? ¡Ja! Era incorregible. Pero ese era su mayor encanto. Quizá Luffy era igual. ¿Por qué pensar eso? Vino a su mente, nuevamente, su padre. Él le había contado muchas veces sobre el capitán de su barco. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada? Estaba rabioso consigo mismo, en ese momento era clave recordar alguna historia.

− ¿Te estoy desconcentrando? − Umi se atrevió a hablar, aunque Ryu estaba en su meditación. Lo había escuchado gruñir y su respiración estaba alterada. No era para nada normal en él y algo la preocupaba.

− No − contestó escuetamente. ¿Acaso ella podría leerle la mente o algo así?

− Pareces desconcentrado − aclaró. − ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? − preguntó, con una sonrisa. Él abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para verla. Sonreía. ¿Por qué no se había percatado de que Usopp la había confundido con el Rey de los Piratas? ¡Le daba mucha rabia e impotencia! Tal vez por eso había actuado mal más temprano.

− Siento lo de recién − se disculpó, observándola. Ella miró hacia la ventana.

− No hay cuidado − respondió. Ryu notó que había algo detrás, ella había dejado la sonrisa para que su rostro se tornara melancólico.

− Salgamos − dijo, poniéndose de pie. Aún estaba en bóxer. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta, pero ella no lo miraba. Tomó sus pantalones de lino marrón y una playera blanca, ceñida al cuerpo. Se vistió frente a Umi, que aún mantenía sus ojos y su expresión perdida en el mar. − Listo − anunció, pero ella seguía quieta, con sus manos abrazando sus piernas dobladas frente a su pecho. Llevaba un short de jean y una musculosa blanca con un dibujo de un perro. En su cabello tenía el broche de mariposa que le dio Nami y estaba descalza.

− Cuando partamos al mar iremos a donde nos plazca − dijo, su voz parecía lejana. Ryu la observaba en silencio, con sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo. − Quiero recorrer todo el mundo, vivir en el mar, conocer mucha gente y sobre todo − dio vuelta la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba seria y mostraba determinación − ser libre

− Seremos libres − dijo él. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo ni podía imaginar las implicaciones de esos sueños, pero sentía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho al escuchar las palabras de Umi. − Haremos todo eso y más − se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar frente a frente, muy cerca. − Te acompañaré a dónde quiera que vayas − le dijo, mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Se quedaron un momento así, observándose, contemplando sus ojos, en silencio y sin mover ni un solo músculo.

− ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? − preguntó ella nuevamente, apartando su vista. Él se puso de pie.

− Vamos

* * *

La banda de los caza recompensas era grande, un grupo de más de cien hombres. El jefe aún podía sentir el acero de la katana sobre su piel y tenía un gusto amargo en la boca al pensar en el mocoso Roronoa. Ese malcriado había logrado robar uno de los tesoros más importantes que había recolectado su banda en los últimos diez años: una katana que se creía legendaria. Cuando la vieron sobre la arena en una isla desierta en el West Blue, pensaron que era una inútil arma que alguien arrojó por la borda, pero uno de sus más viejos espadachines afirmó con seguridad que esa katana podría llegar a ser una de las más valiosas de la historia. Fue entonces que creyó haber encontrado la salvación para su banda, vendiéndola hubieran podido vivir cómodamente unos cuántos años.

Ahí mismo se creó un rumor acerca de que ellos tenían una katana legendaria que habían hallado en el West Blue. Y que ésta no tenía su funda. Esos rumores corrieron lejos y antes de que llegaran a poder venderla en algún buen mercado negro del East Blue, el maldito pendejo se las había arrebatado llevando sólo la funda de esa katana.

− _¿Quién mierda eres, mocoso del demonio? − logró preguntar entre jadeos. El chico había logrado darle una buena paliza, atacándolo por sorpresa cuando ya estaba muy pasado de copas._

− _Ryu Roronoa, soy el hijo del dueño de Wado Ichimonji − sonrió socarronamente. − Debo agradecerte en nombre de mi padre haberla encontrado y traído hasta aquí − fue lo más irónico que pudo. − Muchas gracias − en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció, dejando al jefe tirado en el suelo, adolorido._

Al confirmar que no sólo Zoro Roronoa estaba posiblemente vivo, sino que también su hijo había sobrevivido a _Kaizoku Satsujin_. Debía hacer algo y lo hizo, comenzó a perseguir al mocoso por todo el East Blue. Estaba seguro que volvería a su padre. Pero habían pasado más de tres meses y no lo había hecho, y durante el último mes no había tenido noticias de él.

− ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! − uno de los subordinados irrumpió a los gritos en el camarote, haciendo mucho escándalo. El jefe lo miró mal. El hombre, que llevaba unos pantalones gastados color negro y un chaleco de cuero, jadeaba bastante y parecía nervioso. Llevaba un papel en su mano, bastante maltrecho. − ¡Mire esto! − se acercó sin esperar respuesta y le entregó el papel.

Los ojos del jefe se abrieron de tal forma que parecía que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano y ésta cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. Le temblaba la barbilla y había comenzado a sudar frío.

− ¿D-dónde estaba esto? − preguntó, tartamudeando.

− En el almacén, señor − contestó el subordinado, que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Tenía unos 20 años. Uno de los oficiales, habiendo entrado en el mismo estado que su jefe en ese instante, le había pedido que le entregara ese papel.

− ¡No puede ser! − gritó. − ¡Es imposible! − se puso de pie violentamente y haciendo a un lado al muchacho, salió a toda prisa hacia la cubierta.

Los que estaban allí, bebiendo o jugando cartas, se alarmaron sobremanera por el estado de nerviosismo que traía el jefe. Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y vieron cuando otro grupo ascendía desde el almacén. Varios de esos hombres estaban en el mismo estado.

− Esto − la voz del jefe era temblorosa. − Esto es imposible, pero − las palabras se le atragantaban. − Debemos encontrarlo ya − mostró a todos el cartel. − El muchacho que estaba con el maldito de Roronoa en Arabasta, ¡era Monkey D. Luffy! − gritó.

− ¿Quién es ese? − uno de los caza recompensas, muy joven, se acercó al papel para verlo de cerca. Se podía ver a un joven de cabello negro, con un sombrero de paja, sonriente. − Monkey D. Luffy − leyó. − ¡500 billones de beries! − gritó, cayendo sentado, muy impresionado.

* * *

Al mediodía estaban pensando dónde almorzar. El estómago de Umi crujía de hambre. Habían caminado un par de horas por el pueblo. El lugar era muy tranquilo y la gente muy amable. Ryu no podía creer que ella no se hubiera cambiado la ropa y vistiera de mujer. Hasta ese momento, cuando estaban solos y Nami no estaba para regañarla, Umi salía vestida de varón para estar "más cómoda" y poder andar con Ryu como iguales. Él sabía que ella odiaba que la trataran como una niña boba y pensaba que si la veían como un chico, no pensarían en que ella era una débil e indefensa mujer. Un nuevo crujido se oyó en el aire y Umi se sonrojó.

− ¿Qué quieres comer? − preguntó él, observando desde la vereda de en frente dos restaurantes. Uno de fideos y otro un poco más elegante, con un extenso menú. Sabía que ella contestaría "carne".

− ¿Ramen? − preguntó, mirando el puesto de fideos. Sabía positivamente que el dinero que Nami les había dejado no era suficiente para un banquete en el restaurante de estirados, así que prefería comer ramen con algo de carne de cerdo y huevo. Al menos el dinero si alcanzaría para satisfacer su enorme apetito, y que Ryu comiera algo.

− ¿Ramen? − repitió Ryu. ¿Desde cuándo prefería los fideos a la carne? Arqueó una ceja. Umi rió divertida.

− ¡Si, ramen! ¡Qué cara divertida! − dijo, sosteniéndose la barriga mientras continuaba riendo sin parar. Ryu bufó.

− Vamos − la tomó de la mano y la arrastró cruzando la calle. Ella dejó de reír. Miraba la espalda de su compañero. ¿Desde cuándo se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él que ya no recordaba cómo era estar sola? ¿Por qué él actuaba como si debiera protegerla todo el tiempo? Y lo que aún más le preocupaba −aunque ella no quería reconocerlo por ningún motivo−, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba tanto que él quisiera protegerla? Se sonrojó levemente al pensar esas cosas y más aún cuando Ryu apretó fuerte su mano con la de él.

El puesto de ramen era pequeño, tenía una barra larga y cuatro mesas para cuatro personas delante. Había varios hombres comiendo en la barra. Los dos entraron tomados de la mano y el dueño del negocio los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Lo primero que notó fue sus manos unidas y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Umi que aún no desaparecía del todo.

− Bienvenidos − dijo. El tono de voz era amable. Tenía un delantal blanco, inmaculado y se acercaba a ellos limpiándose las manos con una servilleta también blanca. − Siéntense donde gusten − los invitó haciendo una seña con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha acomodaba la servilleta dentro del bolsillo de su delantal. − Ya les traeré el mejor ramen de la ciudad y algo de sake

− Gracias − contestó escuetamente Ryu.

El hombre se retiró y ellos se sentaron, uno frente a otro en una de las mesas, que estaba junto a la única ventana. Umi ya estaba muy hambrienta y le brillaban los ojos al pensar que en breve comería tan buen ramen. Ryu observaba de reojo a los hombres que estaban en la barra. Nunca podía descansar cuando estaban fuera de la casa, siempre estaba alerta y más cuando no llevaba con él su katana. Los hombres parecían ciudadanos comunes, trabajadores, y no llevaban armas. Dejó que sus hombros se relajaran.

− ¿De verdad crees que este ramen sea tan bueno como dijo el viejo? − preguntó Umi, mientras un hilo de baba caía por la comisura de sus labios. Ryu tomó una servilleta y se inclinó sobre la mesa para limpiárselo.

− No lo se − fue algo duro. No quería ser así con ella, pero no podía creer que se comportara como un muchacho idiota aunque fuera una chica.

− ¡Es que dijo que era el mejor de la ciudad! ¿Será como el de Sanji? − preguntó, colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

− ¿Sanji? − preguntó, recordando que ya lo habían mencionado anteriormente.

− Sanji es un cocinero que estuvo en mi casa unos días mientras su barco estaba anclado. ¡Cocinó para mi mamá y para mí! ¡Nunca había probado algo tan rico! − dijo emocionada, con estrellitas en los ojos.

− ¿Para tu mamá y para ti? ¿Se quedó en tu casa? − preguntó, con mucho interés. Si Nami estaba huyendo de todos por la misma razón que su padre, ¿cómo es que dejó que un extraño se quedara en su casa? La única forma era que ese tal Sanji fuera el cocinero del que le había hablado su padre, como él suponía.

− ¡Si! ¡Quiero que él cocine para mí! − llorisqueó. En ese momento el dueño de la tienda se acercó con una bandeja con dos platos de ramen, una botella de sake y dos copas.

− Muy bien, aquí está − dijo sonriente. − Parece que la señorita tiene apetito − bajó los platos. − Además de ser muy bonita − Ryu lo miró mal. No le gustaba que nadie hiciera comentarios de ese tipo a Umi, sobre todo porque a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios acerca de ella misma. Pero, como la chica estaba concentrada en la comida y babeando de nuevo, no dijo nada. De cualquier forma sólo era un hombre más, y parecía bastante amable. − Que aproveche − fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

* * *

_*Kaizoku Satsujin: Asesino de Piratas_

* * *

**Comienza a ponerse interesante. Está demás decirles que espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Voy a seguir mal acostumbrándolos! Tengo un nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste! Nos leemos!**

**Candy-chan: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! La historia de Zoro, como la de todos los demás y el pasado será revelado en su momento! Es promesa!**

* * *

Cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera era completa y totalmente inútil. No podía hablar más con Nami porque ella no le diría nada más y se lo había dejado muy en claro en su última conversación. Pero debía, no, necesitaba saber más acerca del pasado, de lo que sucedió realmente con la banda de los Sombrero de Paja. Y no sólo por él o por su padre, sino por Umi. No podía ni quería entender los motivos por los cuales Nami no le había dicho quién era su padre. Además estaba el hecho de que se habían encontrado con Usopp y que de seguro él confiaría lo suficiente como para contarle todo.

Umi caminaba delante de Ryu, maravillada con las tiendas de dulces, panaderías, pescaderías, carnicerías, restaurantes, bares, y todo lo que tuviese que ver con comida. Bailoteaba al son de una canción inventada y muy ridícula, y paraba en las vidrieras babeando y repitiendo "increíble" o "que rico". Ryu la seguía con pasos calmados, observándola y pensando. ¿Sería realmente verdad lo que él suponía? Y de ser cierto, ¿por qué Usopp se la confundió con Luffy pero cuándo le dijo que no era él y era una mujer no hizo preguntas? Se detuvo y Umi lo notó inmediatamente. Su rostro era sombrío.

− ¿Sucede algo, Ryu? − preguntó, acercándose y colocándose frente a él para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

− Necesito ir a hacer algo − dijo con el rostro endurecido.

− Está bien − sonrió. − Yo iré a comprar unos dulces y te esperaré en casa

Ryu asintió y se separaron allí. No quería continuar con esos pensamientos. Debía saber la verdad en ese mismo momento para estar tranquilo. Y definitivamente quería contarle todo, absolutamente todo a Umi. Ella merecía saber más acerca de ella misma y de su origen.

Caminó rápidamente y entró al bosque. Ascendió a la colina y entró en la casona tal y como habían hecho el día anterior junto a Usopp. Entró sin llamar a la sala donde estaba la mesa con las sillas. Allí estaba el tirador, sentado, con una taza de té humeante frente a él y el periódico en las manos. Lo vio entrar y lo miró con una sonrisa.

− Te estaba esperando − dijo Usopp con tranquilidad. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que el día anterior.

− Bien − fue el saludo de Ryu. Se acercó y se sentó. − Necesito respuestas − prosiguió. − Por favor

− No sé qué respuestas pueda darte − Usopp dejó el papel sobre la mesa.

− Ayer confundiste a Umi con ese tal Luffy − el hombre miraba al joven seriamente. − Y luego no preguntaste quién es ella − había tensión en el ambiente. − ¿Por qué?

− No creí que fuera necesario hacer eso − Usopp fue sincero.

− ¿No quieres saber quién es ella? − Ryu quería apurarlo, pero Usopp se mantenía sereno.

− ¿Tú sabes quién es? − era él quién estaba apurando a Ryu. ¿Él sabía quién era ella? ¿Realmente sabía quién era?

− Eso depende de lo que tú me contestes. La madre de Umi se llama Nami − afinó sus ojos. − Y tiene un tatuaje azul en su hombro izquierdo − Usopp se sorprendió visiblemente.

− ¿Nami? − susurró. − ¿Nami está viva? − le preguntó al chico.

− Si, Umi y yo vivimos con ella − continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

− Es algo extraño lo que me dices − estaba sudando. − Nami desapareció del barco durante el ataque − explicó. − Ella no estuvo en la pelea − afirmó. − Nunca supe qué había sucedido con ella

− Tampoco sé eso, pero sé que ella está bien y que es la madre de Umi

− ¿Eso quiere decir que Umi es- no se atrevió a continuar.

− Umi es hija de Nami y Luffy, eso es lo que creo − la seguridad junto a un brillo en los intensos ojos azules de Ryu hicieron que el corazón de Usopp pegara un brinco.

− Eso − tragó saliva. − Eso es algo muy impresionante. ¿Luffy tiene una hija? ¿Por qué nosotros no lo sabíamos? ¿Cuántos años tiene Umi? − preguntó.

− Dieciséis

− Quizá − bajó la vista. − Quizá ni ella misma sabía que estaba embarazada cuando nos atacaron

* * *

− _Toma el mini Merry y vete de aquí − la voz de Luffy era suave pero mostraba seguridad. El barco se tambaleaba con fuerza. Nami lo miraba firmemente mientras sostenía su mano. Estaban dentro de la biblioteca. Los libros estaban tirados por el suelo. Se oían fuertes ruidos fuera y una gran tormenta de viento y lluvia azotaba el barco._

− _No lo haré − refutó lo que su capitán le estaba diciendo._

− _Nami, es una orden − los ojos de él se ensombrecieron debajo del ala de su sombrero._

− _Pero Luffy, no quiero − las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos._

− _Debes protegerlo − tomó el sombrero con su mano derecha y se lo quitó. Miró a Nami a los ojos y le colocó el sombrero. − Este sombrero es lo más importante que tengo − dijo con sinceridad y más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto antes. − Cuando les haya pateado el culo iré por él, por ti − llevó esa misma mano a la barriga de Nami. − Y por él_

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y el corazón saliéndose de su pecho. Un sueño. No, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Esa maldita despedida, y esa promesa que jamás cumplió. Apretó los dientes y los puños, clavando las uñas en sus palmas. ¿Por qué nunca había vuelto a saber de él? Lo único que sabía era que el Thousand Sunny yacía en el fondo del West Blue, destrozado y que _Kaizoku Satsujin_ había puesto fin a la Gran Era Pirata. Nunca nadie mencionó a Luffy en ningún lugar, ni en el periódico, ni rumores, ni nada. Nada de nada.

Se sentó en la cama, aún con su corazón bombeando con fuerza y con un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan mal? Hacía años que había dejado de tener esas pesadillas y que ya no la atormentaban tanto los recuerdos. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, aunque sólo tuviese puesta una camisola blanca desabrochada y un culote de encaje negro. Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la nevera por algo fuerte para tomar. Necesitaba alcohol, y bien helado.

Tomó una botella de lo primero que encontró y la empinó sobre su boca. El líquido hacía que su esófago ardiera mientras tragaba, como si fuera la única salvación. Estaba sudada y tenía calor. Apoyó violentamente la botella sobre la mesada y se limpió las gotas que habían caído en su barbilla con el dorso de la otra mano. Giró y, entre la penumbra, logró ver a Ryu que apenas había llegado a la casa. Él, percatándose de que ella estaba en la cocina y del olor al alcohol, sólo pasó directamente hasta el baño. Nami oyó claramente cuando se abrió el grifo y comenzó a caer el agua desde la regadera. Sonrió.

Ese niño era igual a su padre, pero tenía mucho de su madre también. Era inteligente y audaz, muy perspicaz y se notaba que estaba ávido de conocimiento. Y lo que más la había impactado eran sus profundos ojos azules, tan intensos como lo habían sido los de su madre. Salió de la cocina y volvió a subir las escaleras. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ryu.

− ¿Estás bien? − preguntó. Estaba seguro de que Nami no estaba para nada bien, podía sentir un aura extraña a su alrededor y estaba algo preocupado. Hasta ese momento no la había visto nunca así. No era que la conociera mucho, pero esa actitud había llamado poderosamente su atención.

− Si − contestó ella, escuetamente, con la voz quebrada.

− No preguntaré más − se limitó a decir él, dando media vuelta y volviendo al baño. Sabía que se estaba metiendo donde no debía, pero esa tarde Usopp le había confirmado que ella era la mujer del Rey Pirata. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, porque ellos jamás habían dicho nada a sus nakamas de una relación amorosa, pero era notable el parecido de Umi a Luffy y Usopp no dudó un instante en afirmar que siempre había sospechado que ellos dos tenían algo.

Cerró las canillas y tomó una toalla, que amarró a su cintura. Todo mojado subió la escalera. Pasó junto a la puerta de la habitación de Umi, que estaba abierta, y la vio allí, dormida, destapada, con una pierna colgando de la cama y una burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz. Sonrió divertido. Esa niña era un completo desastre. Era la mujer más antifemenina y despreocupada que había conocido en su vida. Entró en la habitación y levantó su pierna para acomodarla. Sintió cuando ella se tensó con el contacto, pero no vio cuando entreabrió un ojo y notó que era él. ¡Era Ryu todo mojado con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo! Se había pasado toda la tarde esperándolo, mientras comía una cantidad desmesurada de dulces, y el muy maldito no había vuelto. Cuando Nami regresó, ya no tenía más hambre y decidió acostarse. Se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

− Y hasta estás vestida − susurró. − Que descuido − tomó un pañuelo de la mesa de noche y limpió su rostro. Le quitó las sandalias y la tapó con la sábana. Umi pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Ryu a pesar de la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Ella misma sonrió levemente. Él se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente. Los labios de Ryu eran húmedos y cálidos, como el ambiente de la isla. Las gotitas caían desde su cabello y la mojaban. Sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían, pero él no pudo verla. Se incorporó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

* * *

− ¡Ryu! − entró a la habitación del chico cuando recién amanecía. Llevaba sus _ropas cómodas_ y tenía una gran y entusiasmada sonrisa en los labios. Él, muy dormido, abrió levemente un ojo y la observó confundido.

− ¿Qué sucede? − dijo, somnoliento.

− ¡Levántate! ¡Nos vamos! − corrió las cortinas y los primeros rayos de sol inundaron la habitación. Ryu se limitó a tomar la sábana, darse vuelta y taparse hasta la cabeza. − ¡Oi! − ella, frunciendo su entrecejo, se tomó la libertad de agarrar la sábana y destapar totalmente al chico, descubriendo que llevaba solamente unos bóxer negros de lycra muy ajustados. Estaba de espaldas a ella y podía ver todos los malditos músculos de su espalda y su muy bien formado trasero. Se sonrojó sobremanera y giró violentamente, dándole la espalda.

− No molestes − soltó él, haciendo fuerza para volverse a dormir. No había pegado un ojo en casi toda la noche y a esta niña se le había ocurrido despertarlo al amanecer.

− ¡Es castigo por haber vuelto tan tarde anoche! − dijo, volviéndose a verlo. Saltó sobre él, colocando ambos pies descalzos a los lados de su cuerpo sobre el colchón y lo tomó por los hombros, haciendo que volteara boca arriba. − ¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste?! − gritó. Lo sostenía con fuerza, presionando sus duros hombros.

− ¿Te preocupaste por mí? − rió de lado, sin abrir sus ojos. Umi apretó los dientes.

− ¡Por supuesto idiota! ¡Tú eres el maldito al que buscan los caza recompensas! ¡¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?! ¡Imbécil! − se sentó sobre los abdominales de Ryu, flexionando las rodillas y cruzándose de brazos. Estaba roja de la ira. Cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ryu soltó una carcajada, haciendo que ella se zamarree sobre él. − ¡¿De qué te ríes?! − gritó desaforadamente. Estaba muy molesta y él continuaba riendo.

− Es que te ves muy graciosa − logró decir entre risas.

− ¿A si? − abrió sus ojos con un brillo de maldad en ellos. Llevó sus manos a los lados de él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, con tanta intensidad que él no podía dejar de reír y tampoco podía detenerla. Se estaba −literalmente− descostillando de la risa.

En un rápido movimiento, que Umi no pudo entender, se encontró debajo de él. Ryu la tenía por las muñecas, que las había llevado sobre su cabeza. Estaba agitado por la risa y ella también lo estaba. Se miraban intensamente, respirando con dificultad por la boca. Ryu estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas, una a cada lado de la cadera de Umi. Un minuto más tarde aún reinaba el silencio. Sus respiraciones se habían calmado, pero se mantenían en la misma posición.

− Oi − rompió la tensión Umi, nerviosa sin saber bien por qué. − ¿Qué sucede? − Ryu soltó sus muñecas, pero ella no movió los brazos. Él apoyó sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de Umi y se inclinó más sobre ella, juntando sus frentes.

− ¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano? − un brillo de venganza por las cosquillas apareció en los ojos de Ryu. Umi tragó saliva.

− Castigo − balbuceó Umi, comenzando a sonrojarse. Podía sentir el aliento de Ryu sobre su rostro. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

− ¿Castigo? − cerró los ojos, cerrando aún más la proximidad entre ellos. El corazón de Umi quería salirse de su pecho. Sentía la respiración caliente de Ryu en su nariz y podía ver claramente sus párpados cerrados. ¿Acaso él estaba pensando en…? Rápidamente, Ryu bajó sus manos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a ella, que soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se movía como una serpiente debajo de él. Estaba completamente inmovilizada y casi ahogada por la risa. Él también reía.

* * *

**Las cosas se van poniendo un poco más intensas. Este capítulo fue un poco tranquilo, pero pronto vendrá la acción! ¿Qué opinan de la relación de Umi y Ryu? ¿Creen que seguirá avanzando o que simplemente quedarán como nakama? ¿Eh? ¿Qué opinan o qué les gustaría?**

**Nos leemos pronto! Mary**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por los cálidos mensajes que recibí. Realmente estoy muy feliz con todos sus comentarios y espero continuar con esta historia y cumplir con todas sus espectativas.**

**Contestando reviews:****  
****  
_Candy-chan:_ Luffy, ejem, podría ser cualquiera de todas esas opciones, más adelante sabrás por qué sabía jajaja. Y también sabremos dónde se metió durante diecisiete años xD Igual que los demás que faltan mencionar. Con respecto a Ryu, mmm, se ve como Zoro -tal como dijiste- con el cabello negro, pero tiene los ojos más grandes y expresivos. En cuanto al físico, es igual a él. Veré si puedo hacer algún dibujo de Umi y Ryu juntos (u obligar a mi marido a que haga uno jajaja) así costará menos imaginarlos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**_Nutty-chan:_ Qué bueno que te guste tanto el fic! Muchas gracias! Todo se sabrá a su tiempo! Jajajaja pronto, pronto! Nos leemos!**

* * *

− ¿Dónde me estás llevando? − preguntó Ryu por enésima vez mientras casi corría detrás de una Umi muy sonriente. Caminaban por la ciudad hacia la playa, o al menos eso creía a Ryu. Pero ella no había soltado prenda desde que salieron de la casa, habiendo desayunado previamente.

Siguió sin decir palabra. Ryu estaba cansado de seguirle el juego y se detuvo frente a un callejón entre dos tiendas. Ella continuó unos metros más hasta que se dio cuenta que Ryu no la seguía. Volteó, pero él no estaba detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos, y sintió miedo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo. En esa calle no había nadie. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y la brisa del mar levantaba arena. De pronto se halló sola en medio de ese silencio y Ryu ya no estaba. Tragó saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un hombre de contextura pequeña se asomó por un callejón que había entre dos de las tiendas. Llevaba una camisa a rayas azul y blanca, un jean celeste y un pañuelo en la cabeza que apenas dejaba ver su cabello negro. En el cinturón tenía una pistola. Sonreía maliciosamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

− ¿Qué quieres? − soltó ella, poniendo su mejor cara de mala. Podía notar que ese hombre no era del todo normal con sólo observarlo. La gente de la ciudad no llevaba armas y era muy tranquila y sociable. Aquel tipo no era de ahí, estaba casi segura. Y su mirada le mostraba que tenía asuntos con ella.

− No te preocupes, ya tengo lo que quiero − contestó. Caminó unos metros acercándose a Umi, que apretaba sus puños. Detrás del flaco, salieron tres hombres más. Los tres eran altos y corpulentos. Uno era rubio, de cabello largo atado en una coleta. Tenía pantalones negros y un chaleco rojo. El de en medio era pelirrojo. El cabello era bien corto, llevaba una camisa negra desabotonada y una bermuda azul. Y el tercero era un hombre canoso, de barba larga trenzada. Tenía cicatrices que se podían ver claramente porque llevaba el torso desnudo. Sólo tenía un pantalón corto ancho color marrón. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que entre los tres sostenían a un muy cabreado Ryu que forcejeaba todo el tiempo para zafarse. El viejo lo apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza mientras sonreía maniáticamente.

− ¿Qué están haciendo? − preguntó Umi, apretando los dientes.

− Queremos proponerte un trato − el delgado habló, habiéndose detenido frente a Umi a unos cuantos pasos. Ella se mantenía en el lugar.

− ¡No lo escuches! ¡Vete de aquí! − gritó Ryu mientras continuaba haciendo fuerza sin conseguir que esos corpulentos hombres lo soltaran. Umi podía sentir la desesperación en el tono de voz de Ryu, pero realmente no entendía por qué reaccionaba de tal forma. Antes, también los habían apresado y ellos lograron escapar como si nada. Cambió el foco de su vista en su amigo y notó que estaba hablándole en serio, comenzaba a sentirse iracunda y con muchas ganas de golpear a esos tipos.

− Cállalo − ordenó el delgado y el viejo le dio un culatazo a Ryu en la sien que lo dejó confundido. Umi hizo que sus dientes rechinaran. − Escucha atentamente, porque no pienso repetirlo − habló el que parecía el jefe calmadamente sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella y con una enfática sonrisa macabra.

− Habla − ordenó Umi, con su mirada encendida. Estaba conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre ellos.

− Tu por él − acompañó sus palabras señalando a ella y luego a Ryu. Umi abrió los ojos.

− ¿Yo por Ryu? − no entendía lo que el tipo estaba diciendo. ¡Si ella no era nadie!

− Si − asintió el hombre con un movimiento de su cabeza. − Tú a cambio de Roronoa

− Está bien − asintió inmediatamente. No tenía nada que perder. No entendía el punto de ese trato. Supuestamente querían a Ryu para saber la ubicación de su padre, pero ella no podía darles ningún tipo de información. De cualquier forma, aunque fuese una trampa, lo mejor era que dejasen libre a Ryu así podría ir por la katana y patearles el culo. − Pero primero suéltenlo − se atrevió a pedir. El delgado hizo una seña a los otros hombres y soltaron a Ryu. Este cayó haciendo una nube de polvo en el suelo.

Los dos hombres más jóvenes se acercaron a Umi y pretendieron tomarla por los brazos. Ella miró a los ojos al viejo, que estaba en frente, muy cerca.

− Puedo caminar solo − lo mejor era que pensaran que era un varón, así no tendría que preocuparse también por eso. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa. Ella iba en medio del rubio y del pelirrojo. El viejo caminaba delante y el jefe detrás. Desaparecieron al final de la calle.

* * *

Ryu despertó aturdido. Le dolía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido en medio de la calle. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, sin moverse y recordó a Umi, hablando con un tipo extraño mientras él no podía zafarse de los que lo habían capturado por sorpresa. Se levantó como un resorte hecho una furia pero sin entender demasiado. ¿Se la habrían llevado a ella en vez de a él? Lo que no comprendía era el motivo de aquello. Se recargó sobre la pared, algo mareado.

− _Jamás se dio a conocer dónde está Luffy o cómo fue que lo capturaron. No sabría decirte si está vivo, pero si murió o lo mataron nunca lo dijeron. No creo que oculten esa información tan relevante al mundo. Yo pienso que está vivo. Pero de cualquier forma, ya ningún caza recompensas lo busca_

Recordó las palabras de Usopp. Ya nadie recordaba a Luffy, o al menos eso era lo que Ryu pensaba. A nadie le llamaba la atención el parecido de Umi con él, al menos nadie menos Usopp. De cualquier forma ningún caza recompensas lo buscaba, así que no podía ser que la hubiesen confundido. Se puso de pie y comenzó a volver, debía tomar a Wado Ichimonji e ir al puerto. Debía encontrar a Umi.

* * *

La habían encerrado en lo que parecía una jaula dentro de la bodega de un gran barco. Al abordar, vio a muchos hombres que la acechaban con sus miradas mientras bebían y jugaban cartas, o limpiaban sus variadas armas. Estaba segura de que ese era el barco de los caza recompensas que estaban persiguiendo a Ryu, sobre todo porque le pareció haber visto las caras de algunos de esos hombres cuando estaba en Alubarna. No la habían golpeado, ni siquiera empujado. Llamó su atención la cantidad de provisiones que había en la bodega. Parecía que estaban planeando un largo viaje.

Escuchó que la guardilla se abría y el mismo hombre, que había identificado como el jefe de la banda, y que conoció en aquel callejón de Alubarna, bajó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La miraba inquisitivamente, con un brillo en los ojos que sólo podía describirse como emoción.

− Parece que no estás tan afectado como creía − comentó al llegar frente a la jaula. − A pesar de que estos barrotes son de kairouseki − continuó. Umi arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué era eso que había mencionado el tipo? ¿Algún metal? − Me extraña que no hayas opuesto resistencia alguna − sacó el machete que tenía en la espalda y comenzó a mirarlo. − Escuché que eres muy famoso − ¿famosa? ¿Ella? Definitivamente ese mentecato la estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

− ¿Por qué me quieren a mí? − preguntó. De cualquier forma estaba allí adentro y estaba jugada del todo. Debía darle algo de charla al tipo y esperar a que Ryu fuera a por ella. El jefe sonrió enfáticamente y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Umi que dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocándose la pared.

− ¿Me estás preguntando eso en serio? − sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a dar lustre al filo de su machete.

− Me cambiaron a mi por Ryu y no entiendo sus motivos − aclaró. El jefe levantó la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que era Monkey D. Luffy, no podía ser otro. Le faltaba el sombrero, pero era idéntico al del cartel. Guardó el machete en su cinturón y tomó un papel de su bolsillo derecho.

− Mira − le extendió el papel hecho un rollo a Umi, que se acercó para tomarlo. − Vales mucho más que Roronoa − sonrió. − Más que los dos Roronoa juntos

Umi, sin entender absolutamente nada de nada, desplegó el cartel. Y casi se desmaya cuando lo vio. Era ella, ¡era ella! Salvo por el sombrero y la cicatriz debajo del ojo. Pero podía leer claramente "Monkey D. Luffy".

− _No es un pirata − dijo Usopp con una sonrisa melancólica. − Monkey D. Luffy es El Rey de los Piratas_

Recordó las palabras de Usopp y supo inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tal como Usopp la había confundido con ese tal Luffy, los caza recompensas lo estaban haciendo en ese momento. Más abajo leyó la recompensa y su mandíbula cayó, dejando que su boca se abriera. ¿Tanto podía llegar a valer la cabeza de ese Rey Pirata? Le temblaban las rodillas. No podía entender cómo era que un hombre pudiera parecérsele tanto y que para completarla esos sujetos la hubieran atrapado. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones, escapar no era una muy posible. Había demasiados tipos en ese barco y estaba apresada en una jaula en la bodega. Arrugó el papel en sus manos y miró al jefe con determinación.

− ¿Y bien? − preguntó el tipo, continuando con esa sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro hacía un rato.

− Me estás confundiendo con otra persona − dijo sin vacilar. Era cierto, eran muy parecidos, pero ella no era ese tal Luffy. ¡Ni siquiera era hombre!

− Eso es imposible − refutó el jefe. − Tú eres el Rey Pirata, Sombero de Paja Luffy − afirmó nuevamente. − Y ahora mismo zarparemos para entregarte en la sede más próxima de la Marina

− ¿La Marina? − creyó escuchar la voz de Nami repitiéndole una vez más que nunca jamás se cruzara con algún miembro de la Marina, y que si lo hacía, corriera lo más lejos posible. Tragó saliva, aunque su garganta estaba seca.

− Parece que no te gusta la idea. Pero es obvio, diecisiete años escapando para caer así, tan bajo − giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Umi estaba en tal grado de shock que no pudo decir nada más. Se dejó caer sobre las rodillas hasta que su trasero quedó contra el piso, sus manos apoyadas frente a ella y sus ojos perdidos en el suelo. Aún sostenía el cartel de "se busca" en su mano derecha, arrugado.

− ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? − pensó en voz alta. − ¿Por qué me están confundiendo con él? − continuó. − Tal vez debería mostrarles que soy una mujer y entonces entenderán que están confundidos − se puso de pie violentamente. − ¡Oi! ¡Viejo! − vociferó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Merezco un huesito (comentario)? ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Mary**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai minna san! **

**Aquí una nueva entrega. Si, nuevamente, estoy subiendo un capítulo, aunque haya subido hace muy pocas horas. ¡Es que ya estoy escribiendo el 19! Y me entusiasma la idea de que al fin podré escribir el pasado jejejejeje**

**Agradezco a todos por seguir la historia y por comentar. También a los que no dejan el comentario pero igual leen. Espero que disfruten la historia.**

** : Okairin! La madre de Ryu, mmm, ya verás lo que sucedió y lo comprenderás todo, todito, todititito. Muchas gracias por dejar comentario y no sé si escribo tan bien, más bien escribo con todo lo que tengo.**

**Candy-chan: Gracias por el chocolate jajaja. Ya le dije que lo dibujara y accedió, así que supongo que pronto tendrás a Ryu frente a tus ojos. Además, confieso que muchas partes de la historia (sobre todo el pasado) las estoy haciendo con él. ¡Tiene muy buenas ideas! No entiendo cómo es que tu mente te lleva a imaginar a Ace. Seguramente lo tienes en tu corazón! ¡Ace! Buaaaa... Lo que sucedió con Luffy y las explicaciones se vendrán pronto. Y todos los cabos se atarán! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz!**

**Nutty-chan: Jajajaja Umi da muchas ganas de zamarrearla, ya lo se. Puede ser muy tonta a veces, o demasiado inocente. Pero es lo que le da encanto jajaja. En este capítulo se resolverán muchas de tus dudas. Y otras no tanto jajaja. Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias!**

* * *

Revolvió su armario y rápidamente halló la katana. Estaba listo para ir al puerto, pero sabía positivamente que de ir solo acabaría atrapado él también. Pasó por su mente ir a buscar a Usopp, si él había sido nakama de su padre, seguramente sería muy fuerte. Y tratándose de rescatar a la hija de su capitán, no lo dudaría un momento. Pero luego se arrepintió de aquello. Seguramente Usopp también sería un hombre buscado y de cualquier forma había sido culpa suya que atraparan a Umi. Gruñó y salió de su habitación, enfrascado en su determinación de rescatarla a cualquier precio.

Recorrió las calles corriendo rápidamente y se topó con el gran barco que pertenecía a los caza recompensas, que reconoció gracias a la bandera con dos hachas y al mascarón de proa -una gran sirena-, que eran inconfundibles. Desde lejos observó detenidamente los movimientos dentro y alrededor del barco. La cantidad de hombres era demasiada y parecían alistarse para zarpar. Eso era muy problemático. Debía actuar rápido si quería quedarse en esa isla. Pasó por su cabeza Nami. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dispuso a colarse en el barco.

* * *

− El jefe está descansando − un joven que debía tener la misma edad que ella se acercó habiendo escuchado el escándalo que estaba haciendo. Era delgado, de cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro. Llevaba una playera rotosa que alguna vez fue blanca y unos pantalones cortos desgastados. Estaba descalzo. Umi supuso que sería un aprendiz o se encargaría de la limpieza o algo así. − No volverá a salir de su habitación hasta más tarde

− ¿Quién eres tú? − preguntó Umi, intentando ganar algo de confianza con el chico que no parecía igual de bravo que los demás.

− Ayudo en la cocina − contestó acomodando unas cajas. Umi no lo había escuchado entrar.

− ¿Sabes qué pretenden hacer conmigo? − preguntó. El chico la miró a los ojos.

− ¿Es que tu no sabes quién eres o por qué te están buscando? − después de decir esto se puso pálido. Si ese chico de verdad era buscado debía ser muy fuerte y le estaba faltando el respeto. Tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? − intentaba no hablar demasiado fuerte. − Estos tipos me confunden con otra persona − el tono y la mirada que usaba Umi hacían que el chico comenzara a creer en lo que le estaba diciendo. − El viejo ese me dijo que soy este − le mostró el cartel. − ¡Y ni siquiera soy hombre! − estaba confundida con la situación y no entendía absolutamente nada. El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Umi, que se apoyaba sobre los barrotes. Tomó el cartel con sus manos.

− Monkey D. Luffy − leyó. − ¿El Rey Pirata? ¿Te están confundiendo con un hombre que debería tener al menos cuarenta años? − él tampoco se podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Miraba alternativamente a Umi y la foto del cartel. − Es cierto, el parecido es increíble

− Si. Es igual a mi − dijo, bajando la vista. − ¡Pero soy mujer! − volvió a verlo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de ira.

− ¿Mujer? ¿Cómo es que vas vestida así? ¡Pareces un chico! − devolvió el cartel a Umi, que lo tomó rápidamente.

− Eso no importa − respondió, guardando el cartel en su bolsillo derecho. − Necesito que llames al jefe. Tengo que explicarle todo así me dejará en libertad − el chico soltó una carcajada.

− ¿Piensas que si le dices que eres una mujer te dejará en libertad? − preguntó entre risas. − ¡Te matará! O cosas peores − se acercó. Quiso tomar los barrotes, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sacó la mano disimuladamente. − Tu − Umi levantó la mirada y pudo ver los ojos verdes de él. − ¿Conoces al Rey Pirata? − preguntó, con un dejo de entusiasmo en la voz.

− ¿Eh? − Umi hizo una mueca.

− Es que eres muy parecida − comentó. − Tal vez eres pariente o algo

− ¡No! − Umi dio varios pasos hacia atrás. ¿Qué estaba preguntándole, acaso era demente?

− No te pongas así, sólo era una pregunta − el chico se alejó, volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. − Me llamo Sora − volvió a hablar. − Soy del West Blue y tengo 15 años − no la miraba, sólo continuaba acomodando cajas. Umi se sentó en el suelo, en posición de loto.

− Yo soy Umi, tengo 16 − contestó. Se sentía extraña, nunca antes se había sentido así. Su mente divagaba por cualquier lugar y no podía concentrarse en lo que realmente debía. Escapar. − ¿Tu si conoces al Rey Pirata? − preguntó, sin querer. Se sorprendió de lo que había dicho. Sora sonrió.

− No − contestó. − Pero si conozco a uno de sus nakama − la voz de Sora se tornó melancólica.

− ¡Yo también conozco a uno de sus nakama! − Umi se acercó a los barrotes, quedando apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas.

− ¿De verdad? − Sora volteó a verla. − Cuando era un bebé, él me salvó de morir de una grave enfermedad y me crió, hasta que esta banda nos capturó

− ¿Qué sucedió con él? − preguntó Umi, sentándose junto a la reja.

− No lo sé − Sora parecía deprimido.

− ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? − arqueó una ceja.

− No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió − aclaró Sora. − Un día desperté y él ya no estaba. Y yo estaba aquí solo en la bodega. Desde entonces lo único que hago es esto − hizo un gesto con sus manos. − El viaje desde el West Blue hasta aquí fue largo y luego se obsesionaron con Roronoa, desde que él robó la katana en sus narices − rió. − El hijo de Zoro es genial − dijo.

− ¡Si que lo es! − afirmó Umi con una gran sonrisa. − ¡El es increíble! Y pronto vendrá a buscarme, ¡ya lo verás!

− ¿Lo conoces? − preguntó Sora, asombrado.

− ¡Si! − Umi se cruzó de brazos con una gran sonrisa. − ¡Es mi nakama! − se paró y levantó los brazos. − ¡Yo seré la Reina de los Piratas! − Sora bajó la vista. − Saldremos pronto al mar − al volver la vista hacia él, lo notó cabizbajo. Seguramente no quería estar allí con esa banda y parecía entusiasmado al hablar de los piratas. Umi sonrió. − ¡Oye! − le gritó y él volvió a verla. − ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

* * *

Nami trabajaba afanosamente escribiendo un informe para su jefe con una pluma y tinta negra. En un descuido una gota de tinta cayó sobre la pierna izquierda de su pantalón gris perla. Bufó con resignación, ya no podría usar más ese pantalón que tanto le gustaba. Se levantó, dejando la pluma dentro del tintero y salió de su oficina. El ambiente del lugar era movido, varios empleados −unos veinte− iban y venían moviendo pequeñas cajas y diversos papeles, mientras conversaban sobre cuestiones laborales.

Nami, rápidamente, se metió en el baño sin tener en cuenta que había olvidado su saco de mangas cortas y sólo llevaba su camiseta de tiritas color blanco, que dejaba en evidencia su tatuaje. Sólo lo notó cuando se vio al espejo. Chistó y levantó los hombros, muy molesta. También tenía que preocuparse por tapar su tatuaje mientras la veían porque no quería levantar sospechas. Hacía años que la Marina la había dado por desaparecida y que habían ordenado que dejaran de buscarla. Si bien su cuerpo nunca lo hallaron, ellos habían decidido −junto al Gobierno Mundial y a Kaizoku Satsujin− que no buscarían a nadie más de la banda de los Sombrero de Paja. Apretó los dientes recordando que hacía diez años, habiendo hecho un careo del fondo del West Blue, informaron al mundo que oficialmente había terminado la Gran Era Pirata poniendo en primera plana los restos del Thousand Sunny, junto a otra foto en donde quemaban su bandera pirata, la bandera de Luffy.

Tomó unas cuantas servilletas de papel y las embebió en jabón líquido para intentar sacar una parte de la mancha de tinta. Pero sólo logró hacerla más grande. Se miró al espejo, mientras arrojaba el bollo de papel en el cesto. Los años habían pasado, demasiado rápido para lo que ella hubiese querido. Y Umi era ya una mujer. Si bien no se comportaba como tal, ella podía saber que ya era una verdadera mujer, que maduraba poco a poco. Algunas frases que Umi dejó que se escurran de sus labios desde que conoció a Ryu le dieron a entender que ella ya no estaba jugando, sino que estaba tomando todo lo que hacía en serio. Se puso pálida al pensar en aquello.

Había oído, sin querer, conversaciones entre los dos en donde hablaban de sueños, de viajes, de aventuras. Y ella deseaba con todo su corazón que Umi pudiera disfrutar su libertad tanto como ella misma lo había hecho cuando tenía la edad de su hija. Pero le era imposible permitirle aquello. Corría demasiados riesgos, aún habiendo pasado diez años desde que la Marina dejara de perseguirlos oficialmente.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y rápidamente se metió dentro de uno de los cubículos. Eran dos chicas que trabajaban en la administración y las pudo reconocer gracias a su memoria auditiva. Una era alta y delgada, sin muchos atributos, con una cabellera larga y rosada. Y la otra era baja y rellena, con voz aguda y labios gruesos. Llevaba el cabello corto y era de color negro. Las dos tenían el uniforme de trabajo, que consistía en un traje de pollera recta hasta la rodilla color azul y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

− ¿Estás segura? − preguntó la alta.

− Si, mi novio acaba de avisarme − hablaban susurrando. Nami pensó que hablaban de algún chisme barato, pero agudizó su oído cuando escuchó lo siguiente. − Dijeron que tienen a uno de los Sombrero de Paja

− ¿Quiénes? − Nami no se lo podía creer. Llevó sus manos a su boca, muy sorprendida.

− Los Sombrero de Paja. Hace unos diez años Kaizoku Satsujin anunció que había terminado definitivamente con ellos y que la Gran Era Pirata terminaba − al parecer, la chica del cabello rosado no entendía mucho. − ¿No recuerdas que quemó una gran bandera pirata que llevaba una calavera con sombrero? − insistía.

− No entiendo qué tiene esto de emocionante

− ¡Es increíble! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? − la gordita parecía molesta, pero a la vez emocionada. − Mi novio escuchó que atraparon al capitán aquí en esta isla − Nami temblaba como una hoja. ¿Habían atrapado a Luffy? ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Además estaba el hecho de que lo hubieran atrapado allí. Tragó saliva, intentando estabilizar su mente. − Los rumores dicen que los caza recompensas lo van a entregar directamente en el Cuartel General de la Marina

− ¿Y cómo sabe tu novio todo eso?

− Parece que lo tienen preso en un gran barco que arribó esta mañana − aclaró la morena. − Y al parecer, partirán al anochecer − hizo una pequeña pausa. − O mañana − Nami escuchó cuando se retiraban. Salió y se miró al espejo, recargándose sobre la mesada de mármol. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Como una tromba, entró en su oficina, tomó su cartera y su saco y salió como si la llevara el diablo, siendo seguida por la mirada extrañada de todos los empleados. Caminó raudamente por las calles hasta llegar al puerto, donde pudo divisar perfectamente el gran barco que habían mencionado las chicas. Apretó los puños y quedó estática al ver la espalda de Ryu, que también estaba parado unos cuantos metros más allá de ella.

* * *

Usopp casi nuna bajaba a la ciudad. Pero aquel día había podido divisar y escuchar, sobre un barco que ancló en el puerto. Era un gran barco, pero también escuchó que no era un barco de pasajeros ni uno mercante. Era un barco de una banda de caza recompensas. No pudo evitar preocuparse al escuchar esos rumores y debía ir a comprobar que Ryu y Umi estaban bien. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente que era peligroso que ellos anduviesen solos teniendo el peligro tan cerca. Y conociendo a Umi, y habiéndola notado tan parecida a Luffy, sólo podía pensar en que se metería en problemas rápidamente.

Apuró el paso al estar ya cerca del puerto. Llevaba los mismos pantalones marrones arremangados hasta mitad de la pierna, una camisa blanca también arremangada y los infaltables tiradores. Ese no era un lugar especialmente transitado ni visitado. Era más bien un puerto de paso, donde los barcos de pasajeros se aprovisionaban y donde sólo podían verse, de vez en cuando, algunos barcos mercantes. Sólo se explotaba la pesca, para el propio consumo. No había especialidades en la isla, ni atracciones ni nada que fuera digno de ser visitado.

Al llegar y comprobar que se trataba de un barco muy grande, quedó escondido observando la situación. Los hombres parecían alistarse para zarpar pronto y dedujo que si era así, no habían logrado su cometido o simplemente habían parado para aprovisionarse. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una mujer que se acercaba como si la estuviese persiguiendo una manada de dinosaurios hambrientos. Y allí mismo creyó desmayarse cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Nami.

Siguió observándola. Y la vio detenerse de golpe. Miraba algo atentamente. Se colocó sus gafas y sacó los binoculares, comprobando qué era lo que estaba viendo. Su mandíbula se abrió levemente. Era Ryu. Serio, guardó sus elementos y caminó hacia ella. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de toda esa situación.

− Nami − la llamó cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su nakama. Nami sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Podría haber reconocido esa voz desde kilómetros de distancia. Sus rodillas se aflojaron. Giró sin levantar la vista. − ¿Eres tú, verdad Nami? − preguntó Usopp aún sabiendo que sí era ella. Era imposible no reconocerla, porque estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la vio, hacía diecisiete años.

− Usopp − soltó ella ahogando un sollozo mientras lágrimas salían desconsoladamente. Sus pies acortaron la distancia que la separaba de él y se arrojó a sus brazos.

* * *

**Kya! ¿Les gustó? Espero que si! Nos leemos! Mary**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Cómo están? Yo subiendo este nuevo capítulo. Espero lo puedan disfrutar y les guste cómo va la historia!**

**Candy-chan: Acepto ese trato, espero que este capítulo te inspire! Jajaja Nami y los colados en casa. Si a Umi se le ocurre juntar a su tripulación y llevarla a casa a Nami se le va a venir la noche jajajajaja. Pronto veremos cómo está Zoro jejejeje Todavía hay muchas sorpresas en esta historia y pronto se podrán apreciar más cosas que por ahora están ocultas jiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me encantó!**

**Nutty-chan: Me encantó escribir la parte donde ella invita a ser su nakama a Sora recién habiéndolo conocido. Realmente es igual a Luffy y eso me encanta! Me encanta que los comentarios sean fics de mi fic jajajajaja Muchas gracias!**

* * *

− ¿Tu nakama? − Sora repitió la pregunta mirando atentamente la gran sonrisa que le ofrecía Umi. No entendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo. ¿Le estaba hablando en serio? Umi arqueó una ceja, dejando la sonrisa.

− ¿Qué te sucede? − preguntó, desconcertada. No podía entender lo que le sucedía. − ¿No quieres? ¿No te gustaría ser pirata? − preguntó.

− No es − dudó, − no es eso − movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y bajó la vista, mirándose las manos.

− ¿Qué? − Umi comenzaba a molestarse.

− Yo − algo dolía en su pecho − no tengo la fuerza suficiente para servirte de ayuda en el mar

− ¡Tonterías! − soltó Umi, gritando. − ¡Eso no me importa! − dijo y volvió a sonreír, cruzándose de brazos. − ¿Sabes cocinar? − preguntó, recordando claramente cuando él dijo que ayudaba en la cocina. Sora levantó la vista, y asintió con la cabeza. − ¡Entonces serás mi cocinero!

− ¿De verdad? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? − los ojos del chico se iluminaron.

− ¡Por supuesto, idiota! − lo miraba fijamente. De pronto, un fuerte sonido se escuchó y luego una puerta abriéndose.

− ¡Inútil de mierda! − gritó una voz grave. Umi frunció su ceño y su rostro se ensombreció. − ¡Trae algo de ron para el jefe! − pidió de mala manera. Sora, como enajenado, se encaminó hacia un gran barril que había a un lado y lo cargó con mucha dificultad. Umi observaba en silencio.

* * *

− Nami − Usopp correspondió a su abrazo con nostalgia y cariño. − ¿Qué está sucediendo? − preguntó sin rodeos. Sabía que Nami podría haber cambiado, porque habían pasado muchos años y muchas cosas en medio, pero jamás podría pensar en que hubiese cambiado tanto como para ponerse a llorar a moco tendido en medio de la calle mientras toda la gente que pasaba por allí los mirara como si estuviesen dando un espectáculo. La separó levemente para que ella pudiera mirarlo, pero no lo hizo. Tomó aire.

− Escuché que tienen a Luffy − pudo decir de una vez.

− ¿Qué? − soltó Usopp, sin creer nada. − ¿Estás segura? − Nami asintió con la cabeza. − Pero eso es imposible − susurró más para si mismo que para ella.

− ¡Ryu! − gritó, soltando a Usopp y girando violentamente. El chico ya no estaba. − Vamos − dijo, tomando al hombre de la mano y corriendo hacia el barco.

− ¡Nami! ¡Espera! − la jaló fuertemente e hizo que se detenga. − No podemos ir así, nos atraparán también a nosotros − logrando controlar sus emociones, pudo decir algo acertado. Si iban a ciegas probablemente los apresarían a ellos también. Si de verdad tenían a Luffy, ellos dos serían pan comido.

− No puedo − Nami intentaba no ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez. Apretaba la mano de Usopp con fuerza.

− Aún no se van, debemos pensar en algo − el hombre intentaba calmarse para poder transmitirle algo de seguridad a Nami, pero no lograba conseguirlo.

− ¡Van a atrapar al hijo de Zoro también! − soltó, gritando. No podía contenerse y menos habiéndose encontrado con su nakama. Todo parecía una gran y maldita broma. Usopp la tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

− Nami, cálmate − dijo, con suavidad. − Ryu estará bien − no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero por lo que notó en esas conversaciones que tuvieron, el chico era muy parecido a su padre y también era inteligente y analítico. No se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente y no iría a hacerse el héroe sin tener nada pensado. Además, ¿por qué iría al barco? Si realmente tenían a Luffy, Ryu no tendría motivos −o al menos eso era lo que creía Usopp− para rescatarlo. − ¿Dónde está Umi? − preguntó, ante los atónitos ojos de Nami, que levantó la vista y clavó sus orbes en los de él.

− ¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos? − preguntó, asombrada, olvidando por un instante la angustia que sentía.

− Es una larga historia − respondió él. − Después te contaré. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está Umi? − repitió.

− ¿Umi? No la he visto desde esta mañana − dijo. − Salí temprano de casa para ir al trabajo, y ella y Ryu dormían − era cierto, hacía días que no había hablado con ellos acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo mientras estaba en el trabajo. Y Usopp tenía razón, ¿Umi estaría bien? Si Ryu estaba allí, era posible que Umi también estuviera. O quizá se habría quedado en casa, a resguardo.

− Debemos asegurarnos de que ella esté bien − dijo Usopp, sin soltar a Nami, que continuaba viéndolo y apretando sus puños. − Iremos a tu casa y cuando comprobemos que está bien, volveremos por Ryu

* * *

Ryu se había ocultado dentro de una de las últimas cajas que la banda subiría al barco. Si podía entrar sin ser descubierto, seguramente lograría encontrar a Umi y hacer algo para escapar de allí. Si eran ellos dos, sabía que podrían derribar a varios de esos hombres y salir airosos del barco. Estaba incómodo, pero pudo sentir cuando un par de peones levantaron la caja, quejándose de su peso. Unos cuántos minutos después, sintió que depositaban la caja. Notó que se hallaba en un lugar oscuro ya que no se filtraba luz a través de las grietas en la madera.

Agudizó su oído para escuchar algo, pero al parecer no había nadie. Cuando creyó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, decidió que era el momento de salir. Levantó la tapa y espió. Estaba seguro de que estaba en la bodega porque había muchas otras cajas y barriles en el lugar, que estaba en penumbras. Por suerte para él la tenue luz dejaba que se viera algo. Unos cuantos metros más allá podía ver una lámpara encendida y una sombra que bajaba por una escalera angosta, justo del otro lado. Parecía otra entrada a la bodega, que venía desde la cubierta del barco.

Salió con especial cuidado de no hacer ruido y se colocó un poco más cerca. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una jaula y dentro, sentada en posición de loto y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, a Umi. Parecía estar dormida o descansando. Estaba tranquila y por lo que podía notar a esa distancia, estaba bien. Sonrió levemente. La sombra que había visto era un hombre que reconocía muy bien: el jefe de la banda. Apretó la empuñadura de la katana y afinó sus sentidos.

− Rey Pirata − dijo el hombre, posicionándose delante de la jaula. Ryu se sorprendió. ¿Rey Pirata? ¿Acaso realmente la estaban confundiendo con Luffy? − zarparemos en minutos − dijo tranquilamente. − Y pronto estaremos en el Cuartel General de la Marina − sonrió maliciosamente. − De seguro harán un gran escándalo al verte

− Viejo − habló Umi, sin mover ni un músculo. − Yo no soy Monkey D. Luffy − afirmó. Ryu pensaba que no era necesario que le hablara, rogaba mentalmente que se calle de una puta vez para que el viejo se fuera.

− ¿Qué dices? − el jefe se acercó a la reja. Ella se puso de pie y de un movimiento rápido y seguro, abrió su chaqueta dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos con su sostén celeste. No lo miraba, sólo mantenía su ropa abierta ante la mirada estoica del hombre. − Oh − tomó dos barrotes con las manos. − ¿Qué tenemos aquí? − se relamió. − Así que de verdad no eres el Rey Pirata − Umi levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en él. Estaba llena de ira y eso podía notarse en el ambiente.

− No lo soy − afirmó con un tono que erizó el cabello de Ryu.

− Eso no importa − las palabras del jefe hicieron que la sangre de Umi hirviera, pero se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin decir palabra. − Desde el inicio supe que era imposible que fueras él − aclaró. − Pero si te entrego a la Marina ellos estarán felices − soltó los barrotes y se dispuso a subir la escalera. − Seguramente podrán hacer algo muy interesante contigo

Tanto Umi como Ryu escucharon perfectamente cuando el jefe cerró la trampilla. Umi se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía suponer que había algo que no sabía, pero jamás se imaginó que el viejo le diría eso. ¿Para qué la querían? Apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo violentamente.

Ryu, que supo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, iba a acercarse cuando escuchó unos pasos. De un salto, arrinconó a la persona que estaba entre las cajas y apuntó a la garganta con la punta de la katana. El chico −que no era otro que Sora− cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− No me mates, Roronoa san − pidió en un susurro, reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

− ¿Quién eres? − preguntó Ryu sin moverse. El chico, a simple vista, no parecía peligroso, pero no podía fiarse de nadie en ese barco.

− ¡Sora! − la voz de Umi se oyó desde la jaula. El aludido desvió la vista hacia ella. Ryu no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza. − ¡Sora! ¡¿Estás ahí?! − insistió. El chico se tensó y el espadachín no tardó en darse cuenta que Umi lo estaba llamando a él.

− ¿Ella te está llamando a ti? − preguntó, entre dientes. Sora asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a hablar. Estaba paralizado por el miedo. Ryu era realmente aterrador. − Contéstale − ordenó, retirando un poco el filo de la katana.

− ¡Ya voy, Umi san! − gritó, para que ella lograra escucharlo.

− ¡Tengo hambre! − vociferó, casi rogando por algo de comida. Ryu sonrió de lado y soltó a Sora.

− ¿Quién demonios eres? − si Umi lo llamaba a gritos y le pedía comida, estaba completamente seguro de que ese niño era de confianza.

− Mi nombre es Sora − contestó él, aún con miedo. Ryu envainó la espada.

− Ve con ella − dijo, sin mirarlo. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda sobre una de las cajas. Sora no se movió, sólo observó los movimientos de él con rareza. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Es que, Roronoa san, ¿no irás por ella? − preguntó algo confundido, pero un poco más calmado.

− Si voy antes de que le lleves de comer se volverá insoportable − comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios, cerrando sus ojos. − Además, tengo que pensar en un maldito plan para escapar de aquí

* * *

Al llegar habían encontrado la puerta cerrada, pero sin llave. Nami entró corriendo. Observó rápidamente el comedor, la cocina y el baño. Subió la escalera y Usopp escuchó cómo abría con desesperación las puertas de las habitaciones. Ella no estaba, podía sentirlo en el silencio de la casa. Nami bajó corriendo, con los ojos desorbitados, y se detuvo al bajar el último escalón.

− No está − soltó, temblando. Usopp no se atrevió a acercarse. Podía saber que estaba aterrada.

− ¿Estará con Ryu en el puerto? − preguntó. En realidad, vio perfectamente que Ryu estaba solo. Tal vez había sido una casualidad.

− La katana − Nami apenas podía articular palabra. − La katana − repitió, sin poder continuar. Usopp apretó los puños y se acercó pisando con confianza. La tomó suavemente por los hombros y Nami levantó la vista. − La katana de Zoro no está − pudo decir al fin. Usopp abrazó a su nakama con fuerza, intentándole dar algo de confianza. Podía adivinar casi perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Nami.

− Tranquilízate − susurró, aflojando su abrazo. Nami, reaccionando, correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose con mucha fuerza. Cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar.

− Ellos − tragó saliva con dificultad. − Ellos tienen a Umi − aseguró. Usopp cerró sus ojos con fuerza un momento. Luego, separó a Nami de él para poder mirarla a los ojos.

− Vamos por ellos − afirmó Usopp volviendo a sentirse como antaño.

− Espera aquí − subió la escalera y a los pocos minutos volvió, con su Clima Tact. − Vamos

* * *

**Esto se está poniendo bueno. ¿Por qué el jefe de la banda piensa que Umi puede interesarles a la Marina? ¿Qué hará Ryu para rescatarla? ¿Qué harán Usopp y Nami?**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola minna san! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste!**

**Reply's:**

**Nutty-chan: Que bueno que mis capítulos te llenen de energía! A mi me llenan de energía también! Es muy emocionante escribir esta historia! Respecto a los celos, tal vez esté una pizca celoso jajajajajajaja Ya verás qué sucede con Nami y Ussop, ¡sólo lee! Muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos!**

**Candy-chan: Nami no entiende mucho nada, y la pobre debe rezongar con Umi todo el tiempo. Y además, con sus nakamas jajaja. En este capi verás más! Respecto a los celos de Ryu, tal como le dije a Nutty, tal vez esté una pizca celoso. Quiza en el fondo le pasen cosas con ella jajajaja aunque no se de mucha cuenta xD Gracias por comentar y espero que este capi también sea digno de rev! Nos leemos!**

**Muy bien, ¡a leer!**

* * *

− ¡Delicioso! ¡Eso estuvo muy bueno! − gritó Umi, mientras se acostaba en el suelo, estirando las manos y las piernas. Sora se sonrojó. − Hace un momento sentí que comenzaban a mover el barco − comentó Umi, en la misma posición. Sora se sentó, un par de metros más allá de la reja.

− Si − contestó. − En un par de días estaremos en _esa_ isla − un mal gusto se le vino a la boca.

− ¿Qué harán conmigo? − preguntó.

− No lo se − en realidad no podía imaginar qué harían con ella. Ni siquiera era buscada o algo así. Miró de reojo hacia el sitio donde estaba Ryu sentado. También le había llevado algo de comer. − Pienso que deberían escapar cuanto antes

− ¿Deberían? − preguntó Umi, sentándose.

− Roronoa san, creo que ya es suficiente espera

− ¡Ryu! ¡¿En serio estás aquí?! − la voz de Umi se encendió. De un salto se puso de pie y tomó la reja con ambas manos y una gran sonrisa.

Ryu, a regañadientes, dejó el plato a medio comer sobre una caja y se colocó en el rango de visión de Umi. Ella sonreía despreocupadamente mientras estaba encerrada en esa jaula. Él estaba serio y pensando. No quería hacerse ver aún, pero ya habían zarpado y no era momento de titubear. Miró al tal Sora. ¿Qué diablos se metía ese en sus asuntos? El chico se encogió de hombros y retiró la vista, algo asustado.

− Será difícil escapar de aquí − dijo, sin moverse. Estaba a unos cuantos metros, de pie, con los pies separados y firme. Tenía sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Estaba muy molesto.

− ¡No pongas esa cara! − ella continuaba sonriendo. − Libérame de esto y vámonos a casa − Sora la miró. ¿Estaba diciendo eso tan a la ligera? ¿De verdad pensaba que podría escapar tan fácilmente? Además, ¿cómo demonios haría para liberarla? La llave la tenía el jefe y esa reja era de kairouseki.

− No lo haré − la voz de Ryu era dura y Umi dejó de sonreír.

− ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryu?! − ella también comenzaba a enojarse. − ¡Libérame! − ordenó. Él se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, reja de por medio. Umi miraba hacia arriba ya que Ryu le sacaba unos veinte centímetros. Se miraban fijamente. Podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente. Sora los observaba con preocupación.

− No te liberaré sin haber pensado una estrategia antes − aseguró. − Si lo hago, saldrás corriendo y lo único que lograrás será que vuelvan a encerrarte − Sora suspiró al escuchar las palabras del espadachín. Sólo estaba actuando así para protegerla −de ella misma−.

− ¡Libérame! − gritó más fuerte, tomando a Ryu de la camiseta, con tanta fuerza que se zarandeó. Pero él se mantuvo estoico y desafiante.

Un ruido alarmó a los tres. Se había abierto una puerta, y estaban seguros de que alguien había escuchado los gritos de Umi. Ryu tomó la muñeca que pertenecía a la mano que sostenía su camiseta y la alejó bruscamente. Se volvió sobre sus pasos y se ocultó entre las cajas en absoluto silencio. Sora se puso de pié y caminó hacia la entrada que daba a la cocina.

− ¡Imbécil! − la voz del cocinero llamaba a Sora otra vez, con más violencia que antes. Él se puso pálido. Rogaba internamente que no se hubiese dado cuenta que había usado la cocina para prepararles la comida a Umi y a Ryu. Y que no hubiera escuchado aquella discusión.

* * *

Usopp y Nami llegaron corriendo al muelle cuando el barco había avanzado varios metros hacia mar abierto, siendo remolcado por otro barco más pequeño. Se miraron y observaron a su alrededor. Había varios hombres acomodando las últimas cosas tras la partida. También había unos cuantos barcos pesqueros.

− Espera aquí − dijo Nami. − Encontraré a alguno de mis empleados y él nos llevará hasta el barco

− Nami − Usopp la miró fijo a los ojos. − Será mejor que no hagamos algo así − susurró, mirando de reojo a un hombre grandote vestido de traje negro que estaba recargado en una columna. Nami rodó sus ojos hasta llegar al mismo hombre. Ambos asintieron. Caminaron hacia él y se colocaron a dos metros, uno junto al otro, con los brazos cruzados. El hombre de negro los miró de arriba abajo y sonrió levemente.

− Ustedes se me hacen familiares − comentó el grandote. − Puede que se estén metiendo en donde no deberían − Nami apretó su puño derecho. − Quizá lo mejor es irse a casa y resignarse a no poder ayudar a su capitán − levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos rasgados y oscuros. − Después de todo, ya no es su capitán − la mano de Usopp detuvo a Nami tomándola por la muñeca. Estaba dejándose dominar por la ira. El tirador sentía lo mismo, pero no debían perder la cordura. Y menos en ese lugar. Podía ver movimientos extraños y algunos marines.

− ¿Quién está detrás de esto? − preguntó Usopp. Después de todo, el tipo no parecía querer pelear.

− Kaizoku Satsujin − ese nombre retumbó en la mente de Nami, que sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y tomar el brazo de su nakama con la mano libre. − Deberían regresar a casa − repitió, irguiéndose. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. − No podrán detenerlos − insistió. − Él está a bordo − el hombre dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos. − Muy pronto tendrán noticias − fue lo último que escucharon antes de que desapareciera entre la gente.

Los dos no podían reaccionar. ¿_Ese_ hombre estaba detrás de todo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Además, estaba el hecho de que nunca jamás nadie había sospechado sobre Umi. Ni siquiera la habían visto. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento la habían descubierto? ¿Habría sucedido algo que Nami no sabía? Hacía apenas una semana que ellos estaban viviendo en esa isla. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos hayan dado tan rápido con Umi y Ryu cuando hacía más de un mes que habían perdido el rastro? Se miraron.

* * *

− Señor − el jefe estaba serio y tenía una expresión de confusión. Estaba parado, duro, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, apenas en la entrada de su oficina, tras haber cerrado la puerta. Sentía inseguridad y miedo, jamás había sentido antes algo tan profundo dentro de su ser. No podía comprender lo que sucedía. No entendía por qué _ese_ hombre los había contactado y cuál era su propósito real. Tampoco el verdadero motivo por el que los estaba ayudando. Pero, de cualquier forma, allí en su sillón estaba el hombre más temido de todo el mundo. Y el más poderoso.

Tragó saliva cuando vio que él levantó una mano para que continuara hablando. El sillón estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana que daba al mar. El lugar era una sencilla oficina con un escritorio y un par de sillas. Sobre una de las paredes, a la izquierda del escritorio, había un pizarrón con varios carteles de personas buscadas. − Es una niña − dijo con temor. Su voz era dubitativa y no podía evitar temblar.

− Que bueno saberlo − en cambio, la voz del hombre que estaba usurpando la oficina y el sillón rojo del jefe de la banda, era suave y amable. − De haberlo sabido antes la hubiese tratado de otra forma − no sonaba irónico, muy por el contrario, parecía estar hablando en serio. − ¿Alguna otra información? − preguntó, con el tono que utilizaría un compañero.

− El − dudó un momento. En realidad no adivinaba lo que aquel hombre estaba pensando y temía seriamente por su integridad física. − El cocinero

− Hable, por favor − el sudor cubría la frente del jefe a pesar de que la voz del hombre sonaba por demás amable.

− El cocinero vio a Roronoa en la bodega − dijo al fin. Podía adivinar estaba sonriendo.

− Vaya, qué sorpresa. Es difícil encontrar en el mismo barco a los hijos de los dos hombres con mayor recompensa de la historia. Será mejor que no lo dejen generar problemas − se notaba que era una orden. − Él también servirá a mis propósitos

− Cómo usted desee − dicha esa última frase, se limitó a retirarse del lugar en absoluto silencio, aún temblando.

Al salir de la oficina se encontró al cocinero. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, de piel oscura y cabello corto y negro. Vestía unos pantalones anchos color verde oscuro, borceguíes hasta la mitad de la pierna y un delantal blanco que tenía manchas de sangre. Su rostro era duro y sus ojos pequeños. Tenía muchas cicatrices en la cara y en el pecho, que llevaba al descubierto. Sostenía a Sora por el cuello, teniéndolo levantado del suelo unos diez centímetros. El niño forcejeaba y hacía señas para que lo suelte. Al ver al jefe, lo arrojó con bestialidad a la cubierta del barco, haciendo que el codo izquierdo de Sora sufriera las consecuencias. Un intenso dolor se apoderó de él, dejándolo por un momento sin respirar. Parecía que su codo se había dislocado, pero apretó los labios para que no se le escapara ningún quejido. Aún no comprendía qué era lo que le sucedía a su jefe. El cocinero nunca había sido amable con él y lo consideraba como basura, pero jamás lo había tratado de aquella forma.

− Esta rata está ayudando al prisionero − espetó, escupiendo a un lado. Se notaba la furia en su tono de voz. − Y también a Roronoa − miró fieramente al jefe, esperando la orden para castigarlo. Pero para el desconcierto del cocinero, el jefe sonrió.

− Excelente − dijo. Se agachó para mirar al chico a la cara. Notó que estaba adolorido y que a pesar de aquello su rostro sólo podía mostrar temor por lo que vendría a continuación. Sonrió levemente. − ¿Tú eres Sora, verdad? − preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente quién era. Sora casi no podía controlarse, pero asintió con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. − Ven − ordenó. Tomó del brazo derecho al chico y suavemente hizo que se pusiera de pie al mismo tiempo que él.

* * *

− Ryu − la voz de Umi era calmada. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda y la cabeza recargadas en la reja. No obtuvo respuesta y desistió de llamarlo una vez más. Primero se molestó mucho con su nakama por lo que le había dicho. Ella quería salir de esa jaula y patearles el culo a todos los tipos esos. Pero luego comprendió lo que Ryu estaba haciendo al negarse. De cualquier forma se sentía mal. Le dolía el pecho y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Sintió que Ryu se movía y luego un calor en su espalda. No necesitó voltear para saber que él se había sentado al otro lado de la reja, apoyando su espalda en el mismo sitio que estaba ella.

− Eres idiota − afirmó Ryu, muy serio. Estaba cruzado de brazos. Tenía las piernas estiradas y los ojos cerrados. − ¿Por qué aceptaste? − preguntó, sabiendo que ella entendería perfectamente a lo que se refería.

− Porque eres mi nakama − estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Había aprendido el verdadero significado de esa palabra gracias a Ryu y no había dudado en aceptar el trato que el jefe de la banda le propuso. Él estaba siendo perseguido por ellos para proteger a su padre y ella cuidaría sus espaldas a cualquier precio.

− ¿En qué estabas pensando? − soltó resignado. Ella no podía comprender el peligro que estaba corriendo.

− En que soy tu capitana y debo protegerte − Ryu sonrió de lado, no tenía caso seguir hablando del tema porque sabía que ella estaba diciendo eso en serio. Su único motivo para hacer esa tontería era exactamente lo que estaba afirmando. Después de unos minutos de silencio, continuó, haciendo a un lado el tema que había sacado Ryu. − Ellos me dieron esto − le entregó el cartel de se busca sin voltear, por sobre su cabeza, entre dos barrotes. Él lo tomó y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al verlo.

− Monkey D. Luffy − leyó en voz alta. No podía creerlo. − Es − no pudo continuar. Estaba consternado. Y comprendía por qué Usopp los había confundido. Eran endemoniadamente iguales.

− Soy idéntica a él − la voz de Umi, lejos de sonar insegura o confundida, parecía pedir explicaciones. Ryu sabía que algo así iba a suceder, y pensaba en Nami en ese momento. Arrugó el papel en su mano derecha.

− Escucha − pidió. − Él es − no pudo continuar. La trampilla se abrió. De un salto se puso de pie, alejándose de la escalera pero no tanto como para dejar sola a Umi. El jefe, junto al cocinero y Sora, siendo sostenido por este último, bajaron. Los dos hombres parecían traerse algo entre manos y Sora estaba aterrado. Su vista estaba perdida en la de la joven que había sido tan amable a pesar de estar entre rejas. Ryu desenvainó la katana y Umi se puso en guardia, alzando los puños.

− Has hecho un excelente trabajo, niño − dijo el jefe cuando se posicionaron frente a ellos. Ryu no se atrevía a moverse, el cocinero parecía un hombre realmente fuerte y su mirada estaba clavada en la de él. Podía saber con sólo verlo que era de temer y que debía tener mucho cuidado.

− Suéltalo − ordenó Umi. Estaba segura de que se traían algo entre manos con el pobre de Sora y ella no lo permitiría. Él era su nakama y tenía que protegerlo.

− No le haremos daño − el jefe sonreía. − Él hizo un excelente trabajo − miró de reojo a Ryu. − Diciéndonos que Roronoa estaba aquí − terminó de explicar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ryu apretó la empuñadura aún con más fuerza. Desde el inicio le había caído mal el criajo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la actitud de Umi.

− ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él es mi nakama! − gritó ella. Sora negó levemente con la cabeza, con una profunda tristeza. Ryu no se creía lo que su compañera estaba diciendo. ¿Su nakama? ¡Era evidente que los había vendido! Hizo que sus dientes rechinaran. Más tarde le diría unas cuantas cosas.

− Oh − el jefe estaba aún más emocionado. − Entonces lo hizo mejor de lo que pensé − miró a Ryu. − Tú no harás escándalo − le ordenó. − Los dos irán al Cuartel − les informó. − Y allí decidirán qué hacer con ustedes − hizo una seña y el cocinero soltó a Sora, que se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. El cocinero se acercó a Ryu, mirándolo fieramente. El espadachín movió levemente su katana, preparado para atacar.

− ¡Ryu! − Umi llamó su atención. − No te muevas − de alguna forma sabía que no debían pelear con ese tipo. Podía sentir en su cuerpo la terrible aura que desprendía. Y además Ryu estaría solo. Miró al jefe, que aún sonreía.

− Que inteligente, Rey Pirata − se burló el jefe. El cocinero tomó la katana con la mano desnuda, sin cortarse con el filo. Ryu se sorprendió, pero no lo exteriorizó. − Me llevaré la katana de tu padre, no te ofendas − hizo una pequeña reverencia. − La cuidaré por ti − Ryu apretó los dientes. La sangre le hervía, pero sabía que Umi tenía razón. Estaba solo en eso, ella estaba encerrada y poco podría hacer al verse descubierto de aquella forma. Además estaba el cocinero, que sin dudar era un hombre muy fuerte. Y por otro lado, si no hacía lo que le pedían, pondría en serio riesgo a Umi. − Llévalo a la otra celda − pidió. Ella sólo pudo ver con rabia como se llevaban a Ryu, sin que opusiera resistencia. Sora miraba el suelo, tomándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

* * *

**¡Basura! ¡El jefe de la banda es una basura! ¡Pobre de Sora! Además, Ryu le tiene bastante recelo -algunos dirán celos- y cree lo que dice el jefe. ¡Pero qué tipo!**

**¿Qué opinan de Kaizoku Satsujin? Es un poco apresurado hacer esta pregunta, porque sólo tuvo un par de líneas, pero pronto lo verán más y más. Al parecer, se trae algo entre manos con el reemplazo de Luffy y el hijo de Zoro. **

**Espero sus comentarios! Muchas gracias!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy bien! Nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten.**

**_Nutty-chan/MonkeyDKat:_ Tu opinión de Kaizoku Satsujin es muy, cómo decirlo, convincente jajajaja A mi también me cae mal, pero en realidad estamos (digo estamos porque con mi marido ya tenemos una especie de sociedad para este fic) pensando mucho en él para lograr un buen personaje, si malvado, pero por el hecho de ser malo no tiene que ser un mal personaje. Ya verás más de Sora en este capítulo y podrás tener una opinión un poco más formada sobre él. Y tienes razón sobre Umi, ella es muy ingenua, pero me gusta el personaje, me encanta escribirlo. Muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí. Y espero con ansias tu siguiente capítulo de review! Jajajajaja**

**_Candy-chan:_ El personaje de Kaizoku Satsujin, como le dije a Nutty, es un personaje que intentamos pensar mucho, para lograr un buen resultado. Espero que les desagrade tanto que les haga hervir la sangre, porque eso quiere decir que logramos un buen malvado. Tu comparación con el chocolate amargo y Darth Vader fue de lo más graciosa, aún me río jajajajaja Y creo que tienes razón respecto a eso, Satsujin es un personaje muy oscuro y sombrío, ya veremos más sobre él. Los celos y la desconfianza de Ryu son notables, o al menos lo que parecen ser celos, pero es lógico, ¿quién se fiaría de buenas a primeras de un tipo que recién conocés dentro del barco de los que te capturaron? ¡Solamente Umi! O Luffy, en su defecto. jajajaja Respecto a Luffy, creo que no puedo decirte nada aún, tendrás esa intriga carcomiéndote hasta algún momento en que se confirme si vive o está muerto muejejejejeje a veces creo que soy muy mala xD Muchísimas gracias por estar ahi, por confiar en que esta historia seguirá gustando y por sobre todas las cosas, por leer y cometar. Nos vemos!**

* * *

Después de ver la espalda de Ryu alejándose y sentir que cerraban la trampilla, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la madera. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Levantó la vista y vio a Sora. Su rostro era de dolor y terror. El cabello cubría gran parte de su cara y estaba pegado a sus mejillas y su frente debido al sudor y las lágrimas. El estado del chico hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas y se le llenara el pecho de una molestia insoportable. Se acercó a la reja, pegándose lo más que pudo. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de su nuevo nakama copiosamente.

− Oi, Sora − lo llamó, pero él simplemente continuaba en ese shock. − ¡Sora! − el chico enfocó sus ojos en los de Umi, reaccionando levemente. − ¿Estás bien? − preguntó. Pero él no dijo nada ni se movió un milímetro. − ¿Qué te hicieron? − comenzaba a desesperarse por el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero. − ¡Sora! ¡Contesta! − gritó. El moreno pareció despertar y agitó su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

Sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y caer al suelo. Podía ver a Umi borrosa, detrás de las rejas, aferrada a los barrotes. Parecía hablarle. El dolor en su brazo era indescriptible. ¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera todo eso? Aún podía sentir los ojos de Ryu clavándose en él. Lo había sentido, sabía que estaba rabioso y que no confiaba en él. Sin embargo, Umi lo defendió. Arriesgó todo por él, gritándole al jefe. Movió la cabeza para reaccionar y la vio nítidamente. Estaba ahí dentro, seria, mirándolo preocupada.

− Al fin reaccionas − soltó. − Acércate

− No − contestó él. − No quiero que por mi culpa vuelvan a

− ¡Cállate! − gritó, molesta. − ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡Tú eres mi nakama! Nada de esto sucedió por culpa tuya

− Pero ellos

− ¡Nada! ¿Puedes decirme qué te sucedió? Pareces dolorido

− Es mi brazo − contestó. − El codo está dislocado − sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, o al menos lo intuía.

− ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? − el rostro confuso de Umi asustó un poco a Sora. Pero tomó coraje, infló sus pulmones y se mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y de un rápido y certero movimiento, puso el codo en su lugar ayudándose con el suelo. Las lágrimas caían. Umi ahogó un grito en su garganta y apretó sus dientes.

− Ya − la voz no le salía. − Ya está

− Ven, acércate − pidió ella, pero él negó.

− Si me acerco al kairuoseki, me dolerá aún más − dijo. Umi arqueó una ceja.

− ¿Qué mierdas es el kairouseki?

* * *

La celda en la que estaba Ryu era muy diferente a la de Umi. Era una pequeña habitación, con una cama, una mesa de noche, una silla y una ventana desde la que se podía ver el exterior. Ya estaban en altamar. Habrían pasado unas tres o cuatro horas desde que lo encerraron y ya no podía parar de pensar. Realmente estaban en serios problemas y lo peor del caso era que Nami no estaba enterada de nada. Golpeó el colchón con impotencia. Su padre estaría decepcionado de él. No había hecho nada, absolutamente nada por defenderse ni por sacar de allí a Umi.

− _Es que soy tu capitana y debo protegerte_

Las palabras de Umi se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Esa loca idea de ser piratas comenzaba a llenar su corazón y su mente con ridículos sueños imposibles. Y justamente era eso lo que había hecho que dejara que se metieran en esa situación.

− Estúpido − se dijo a si mismo, apretando sus puños. Estaba recostado en esa inmunda cama, mirando el techo desde hacía tiempo y sabía que sería contraproducente.

Primero había intentado entrenar un poco, pero sólo había logrado hacer unas cuantas flexiones. Luego, se sentó en posición de loto para lograr meditar, pero tampoco había dado resultado. Todo lo que llenaba su mente eran las malditas palabras de Umi, que se apilaban y se escurrían en su cabeza como si realmente él creyera en esos cuentos de niños.

No se podía ser pirata.

_Zoro estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Respiraba profundamente. Se veía tranquilo. Su apariencia había cambiado poco en los quince años que pasaron desde el incidente. El agua del estanque era limpia y podían observarse los peces nadando. Las flores eran de varios colores y pintaban el césped perfectamente cuidado. Más lejos podía verse la entrada trasera al dojo. Era un lugar amplio y cuidado, donde el aire parecía más limpio que en el resto del mundo. El espadachín llevaba un hakama azul oscuro y su kimono abierto, dejando a la vista sus muy bien formados pectorales. El abdomen estaba cubierto por su infaltable haramaki._

_Delante de él, del otro lado del estanque, se hallaba Ryu. Estaba sentado en la misma posición que su padre. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, arremangados hasta la mitad de la pierna y el torso desnudo. Pero, a diferencia de Zoro, él no estaba meditando. Simplemente no podía hacerlo porque una fuerza inexplicable lo llevaba a abrir uno de sus ojos y espiar a su padre._

− _Deja de hacer eso − la voz dura de Zoro se escuchó, provocando una reacción rápida en su hijo, que cerró herméticamente sus ojos. Pero, su respiración se agitó. − ¿Por qué me estás mirando tanto? − preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados._

− _No es nada − contestó Ryu, mintiendo muy mal. Zoro abrió su ojo sano y arqueó la ceja de su ojo cortado. El joven abrió los ojos, con resignación. No podía mentirle a su padre._

− _Suéltalo − ordenó Zoro._

− _Muchas veces me has dicho que ser pirata es ser libre − a Zoro no le gustaba el tono ilusionado con el que Ryu había pronunciado la palabra pirata. − Me enseñaste a luchar, a perseverar, a estar siempre alerta. También a mantenerme sereno, meditar y entrenar − el joven mantenía su vista en el ojo de su padre sin titubear, a pesar de que notaba la molestia que sentía Zoro. − También me dijiste que todo lo que yo debía aprender de ti era esto − tragó saliva. − Y que siempre siga mi camino, para cumplir mis sueños − el peliverde asintió levemente. − ¿Y si mi sueño es ser libre? ¿Qué hago entonces, padre? − la pregunta era sincera y parecía pensada desde hacía bastante tiempo. Zoro no sabía qué contestarle exactamente. Para ser libre, debía ser pirata. No conocía ninguna otra forma para serlo realmente. Apretó sus rodillas._

− _No puedes ser pirata − las palabras dolían. Esas palabras dolían mucho más de lo que podría haber pensado, mucho más de cualquiera de las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. − Porque los piratas ya no existen − cerró los ojos y no habló más durante muchas horas._

¿Por qué Zoro había dicho aquello? Era cierto que ser pirata en ese momento era una locura, pero si perseguir su sueño significaba romper esa regla absurda, él debía hacerlo. Después de todo, fue el mismo Zoro el que le enseñó aquello. Se sentó violentamente en la cama y miró por la ventana. Se podía ver el mar. El inmenso e interesante océano. Sonrió de lado. Umi había logrado despertar en él esos viejos sueños de niño.

− _Ser pirata significa ser libre_

Él mismo había dicho esas palabras hacía muy poco. Y se las había dicho a Umi. Pensar que tantas veces escuchó de la boca de su padre esas mismas palabras. ¿Qué había sucedido para que Zoro cambiara tanto de parecer? Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos con furia. Estaba mezclando todo en su cabeza en vez de pensar en cómo iban a salir de allí. Estaban separados y no tenían forma de comunicarse y para colmo de males nadie había ido a verlo en ese tiempo.

* * *

El jefe se encontraba nuevamente en la misma posición que antes dentro de su oficina. Se sentía incómodo, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Lo invadía un miedo ancestral al saberse en presencia de _ese_ hombre.

− Estaremos en el Cuartel General pasado mañana al amanecer − informó. Miraba el respaldo de su sillón con una mezcla de rabia y temor.

− ¿Cuartel General? − preguntó la voz amable del hombre. − No, no − negó y la espalda del jefe se heló.

− ¿No? − se atrevió a preguntar.

− Iremos a _Marski Cort_ − pronunciar el nombre de esa isla le dejaba un gusto dulce en la boca. El jefe abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

− Pero, señor − iba a protestar.

− Dije que iremos a Marski Cort − insistió con un tono helado. − Y tráigame un Den Den Mushi, por favor − volvió a su tono amable de antes.

− Si, señor − asintió el jefe. Pero, antes de que se retire para dar la orden de cambiar el curso y hacer que alguien le lleve lo que pidió, se detuvo nuevamente.

− ¿Tienen alguna cámara fotográfica en el barco? − preguntó, poniéndose de pie junto a la ventana, sin voltear. El jefe pudo ver su cabellera plateada brillando al contra luz. Llevaba un traje blanco y una camisa celeste, de la que sólo podía verse el cuello. Llevó sus brazos a su espalda y entrelazó sus manos detrás, admirando el paisaje marino.

− Si hay una, señor. ¿Desea que se la acerque? − preguntó, extrañado. ¿Para qué querría una cámara fotográfica en ese momento?

− Quisiera que tomaran una fotografía a cada prisionero, por favor − pidió con el mismo tono amable, que helaba la sangre del jefe. − Las quiero cuanto antes sobre mi escritorio − volteó levemente la cabeza y el jefe pudo ver una perfecta sonrisa que decoraba su blanca piel.

* * *

Ryu se puso alerta al escuchar que alguien entraba a la habitación. Podía saber que había alguien incluso sin que se hubiera abierto la puerta. Afinó sus sentidos, pero no pudo deducir de quién se trataba. Apretó los dientes. Se había vuelto a acostar en la cama, boca arriba. Tenía una rodilla flexionada y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

− Roronoa san − escuchó un susurro, pero aunque fuera apenas audible, supo a quién le pertenecía. Gruñó con bronca.

− Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate − espetó. El sujeto dio varios pasos hacia atrás, pero no se fue.

− Umi san le manda un mensaje − dijo rápidamente en el mismo tono que usó antes. Ryu abrió los ojos que estaba manteniendo cerrados.

− ¿Qué? − no estaba seguro de si creerle o no, pero no perdía nada escuchándolo.

− _Ve a ver a Ryu − los ojos de Umi eran grandes y brillantes. − Dile que no le perdonaré que haya desobedecido mis órdenes − se cruzó de brazos con infantilidad. − Que espere tranquilo allí, que si alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo le patearé el culo − cerró los ojos un momento y sacó aire por la nariz, haciendo ruido. − Para cuando lleguemos a algún puerto, quiero escuchar el plan que tiene en mente_

Ryu soltó una estruendosa carcajada que asustó a Sora. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese espadachín? Luego de unos segundos de risa, se incorporó y miró al chico cocinero a los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces. Sonrió.

− Dile que por supuesto − puso su puño delante de su rostro, señalando que estaba preparado para la acción. − Haré lo que diga mi capitana

* * *

_*Marski Cort: Infierno marino_

* * *

**¿Y ahora? ¿Tienen más preguntas sobre Satsujin? ¿Ya pudieron formar una idea más clara sobre Sora? ¿Qué opinan sobre la actitud de Ryu? Sé que claramente Zoro no habría actuado cómo él lo hizo y eso es la principal diferencia entre padre e hijo, Ryu es más pensante que su padre y ese es el tinte que los diferencia. Además, al parecer el cocinero es un hombre fuerte y hasta Umi, que no es muy centrada que digamos, notó que no podían contra él.**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus jugosos comentarios! Nos leemos! Mary**


	19. Chapter 19: Boletín especial

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**Candy-chan: Sora, mmm, ¿será un usuario? jejejejeje ¿será o no será? ¡No será en este capítulo que lo descubras! jajajaja Respecto a lo atractivo de Satsujin, te digo que si será muy atractivo jajaja Pero ahora tiene casi cuarenta años. Cuando relate el pasado seguramente te enamorarás de él xD Y querrás matarme jajajaja Pero espero saber hacer un buen malo (suena algo contradictorio eso xD). Pronto todo se irá aclarando! Nos leemos, y gracias!**

* * *

− ¡Dos días! − gritó Nami mientras golpeaba la mesa con furia. Llevaba un vestido suelto color blanco. Usopp la veía a los ojos. Estaba abatida. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete alto y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, seguramente por el calor y el sake.

− Cálmate Nami − pidió Usopp, por enésima vez esa noche. − Pronto amanecerá − afirmó mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

− Eso no interesa − se dejó caer en la silla que tenía detrás suyo. − Ya han pasado dos días y no sabemos nada de ellos − dijo. − Un barco − soltó de repente. − Necesito un barco − la seguridad en las palabras de Nami hicieron que Usopp se irguiera y apoyara sus codos sobre la mesa. Recargó su barbilla sobre sus manos, mirando los ojos de su nakama con intensidad.

− ¿Y que harás cuando encuentres el barco en medio del mar con Kaizoku Satsujin a bordo? ¿Eh? − preguntó, irónicamente. − ¿Saltar dentro y comenzar a desparramar puñetazos y patadas? ¿Cómo antes? − no quería ser hiriente, pero las palabras salían solas de su boca. Se arrepintió y miró las botellas de sake y licor que estaban sobre la mesa, vacías.

− Sanji − susurró. − Sanji estuvo conmigo hace poco más de un mes − recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. − Debí pedirle que se quede conmigo − se lamentó.

− Aunque él estuviese aquí, tampoco podríamos hacer nada − Usopp estaba resignado. Ese hombre era el que les había arrebatado todo hacía diecisiete años y lo estaba volviendo a hacer sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. − ¿Y Zoro? ¿Sabes dónde está Zoro?

− No − el tono de Nami era triste. − Ryu no quiso decírmelo − explicó. − Pienso que hizo bien, después de todo nunca fui sincera con él

− Ryu sabe la verdad − Nami levantó la cabeza y miró a Usopp. − Me hizo muchas preguntas y respondí a todas ellas. No sabía con seguridad que Umi es hija de Luffy, pero el parecido es indiscutible − el rostro de Usopp era sombrío y triste. Nami suspiró.

− ¿Qué piensas que harán con ellos?

− Realmente no lo sé

* * *

Vio un ave acercándose. Traía el periódico. Tomó uno y depositó unas monedas a cambio dentro de la bolsa. El ave partió. Ojeó entre las hojas y un papel resbaló y cayó al suelo. La brisa del mar agitaba el papel y sus cabellos rubios. Se agachó y tomó el papel. Al verlo, quedó estático y boquiabierto.

− Umi − dijo, reconociéndola inmediatamente en una de las dos fotos que tenía impresas el boletín especial. − ¿Qué mierda es esto? − se preguntó a si mismo, leyendo rápidamente la información.

Arrugó el papel en su mano derecha y dejó caer el resto del periódico en la cubierta del barco en el que viajaba. Corrió hacia su camarote y trabó la puerta. Se sentó en su escritorio y estiró el papel bajo la luz de la lámpara que estaba allí. Tragó saliva.

− El Rey Pirata, Monkey D. Luffy, fue interceptado por Kaizoku Satsujin en una isla en el East Blue, junto a Ryu Roronoa, el hijo de El cazador de Piratas, Zoro. Debido a sus múltiples crímenes, serán ejecutados en − abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dejando de leer en voz alta. − ¿Por qué ahí? − se preguntó. Miró con atención la fotografía que decían era de Luffy. Y estaba seguro de que no era él, sino Umi. Además, Luffy tendría cuarenta y un años y por supuesto que no se vería como en su cartel de se busca, de cuando tenía diecisiete. Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio, se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla y encendió un cigarrillo.

* * *

− Camarera, lo de siempre − la mujer lo miró a la cara y arrugó el ceño. − ¿Qué? − dijo, confundido.

− ¿Y a ti qué te sucede? − se cruzó de brazos. El aludido llevaba una capa marrón con capucha que tapaba todo su cuerpo. Era un hombre alto y corpulento. La camarera era delgada y bajita, con los ojos y el cabello celestes. Llevaba pantalones color azul y una camisola de lino rosada que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. No era una jovencita pero tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Parecía molesta.

− Nada − el hombre suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre la barra al mismo que se sentaba en el taburete. − ¿Tienes el periódico de hoy? − la mujer, que había volteado para servirle al hombre lo que le pedía, se detuvo un momento.

− ¿Lo único que vienes a hacer aquí es a leer el periódico? − se lo arrojó a la cara y algo resbaló sobre la barra, quedando justo frente a los ojos del hombre. Era un boletín especial. Las grandes manos de él tomaron el papel y lo levantaron para que pudiera leerlo. Se mantuvo en total silencio mientras la camarera le servía un vaso lleno de un líquido marrón oscuro lleno de burbujas. − ¿Sucede algo? − se recargó en la barra mirando fijamente al cliente, que por la forma en que lo miraba parecía ser algo más que eso.

− Es imposible − dijo, sin escuchar a la mujer.

− ¿Qué tanto estás viendo? − tomó bruscamente el papel de las manos del hombre y lo leyó rápidamente, poniéndose pálida. Miró al hombre con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y dolor.

* * *

− ¡Sensei! − la voz chillona de una de sus alumnas lo desconcentró. Arrugó el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados. La chica dio un respingo al notar que había interferido con su meditación, pero la causa valía la pena. Llevaba un kaikegi color blanco con obi negro, que le quedaba bastante ceñido a su cuerpo de curvas pronunciadas. Andaba descalza. Tenía el cabello rosado, largo hasta la cintura, trenzado. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos color carmín. − Zoro sensei − insistió más calmada y a tres pasos de él. Zoro abrió su ojo sano para verla. Estaba muy molesto, pero esa molestia se transformó en curiosidad al ver el estado de alarma que traía su alumna. − Mire esto − ella se veía consternada y su rostro mostraba sorpresa y temor, algo muy extraño en la chica que muy por el contrario siempre se mostraba tranquila y confiada. El espadachín extendió su mano y tomó el tembloroso papel que ella le extendía. Estaba sentado en el parque de su dojo, intentando concentrarse para su meditación matutina. Llevaba el torso desnudo debido al calor que estaba haciendo en esa época y su hakama color azul intenso. Junto a él estaban recostadas sobre el césped sus dos katanas −Sandai Kitetsu y Shusui− que traía siempre con él desde que Ryu partió al mar sin decir palabra.

Tomó violentamente el papel y lo extendió frente a él. La chica pudo ver cómo abrió aún más su ojo y cómo comenzó a temblar levemente. Luego, la miró intensamente. Ella comprendió que debía dejarlo a solas.

* * *

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el repicar de las campanas de la catedral. Suspiró cansado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio la luz del sol. Últimamente no le daban ganas ni siquiera de deambular por el castillo. Permanecía horas sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo o simplemente apreciando las llamas. Y ese día era uno de tantos otros en los que no se sentía motivado para absolutamente nada. Pero, el repicar de las campanas le pareció diferente. Sabía que era mediodía porque a esa hora comenzaba la misa, a pesar de que la luz no entraba por la ventana del cuarto ya que estaba herméticamente cerrada. No quería que nadie lo viera, ni siquiera que sospechen que él se hallaba en ese cuarto.

Era un lugar pequeño, con una cama de hierro cubierta con mantas de distintos colores, todas tejidas. Una alfombra de oso y un sillón rojo de respaldo alto. También había una chimenea pequeña y una gran ventana con postigos de madera, cubierta por una fina cortina blanca. Todo era iluminado únicamente por las llamas. Suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, abriendo una hoja así podría apreciar mejor el sonido que producían las campanas. Habían sonado más de la cuenta, tal vez alguien se casaba.

El sonido le trajo recuerdos. Movía sus dedos sin querer, como si tocara el piano en el aire. La melodía se colaba en sus oídos y hacía que su cuerpo se mueva involuntariamente al son de una canción del pasado. Abrió el postigo y vio el cortejo que acompañaba a la novia. Realmente era un casamiento. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. La tristeza que lo invadía desde hacía años estaba presente y no lo dejaba hacer ni pensar en nada más que en el pasado.

Algo se escurrió por debajo de la puerta y volteó. Habían pasado un papel por esa pequeña separación entre la puerta y el piso. Se acercó y lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos. En él había dos fotografías y un titular. "Próxima ejecución del Rey Pirata". Estaba realmente sorprendido, y no lograba entender mucho. Continuó leyendo y su mandíbula se abrió un poco.

− No puede ser − dijo. Hacía mucho que no hablaba y su voz sonó seca y retumbó en la habitación. − Este no es él − ¿por qué estaban dejando que el pasado se colara en el presente en el cual los piratas no existían? ¿Por qué rememoraban al Rey Pirata diecisiete años después de que lo derrotaran? − No entiendo − hablaba consigo mismo. Sentía una enorme necesidad de hablar. − Ryu chan y − dudó − ¿quién podrá ser este joven que se parece tanto a Luffy san? − pensó un momento. Luego se sentó nuevamente en el sillón rojo, pero esta vez viendo hacia la ventana que estaba abierta.

* * *

El ambiente era agradable. El agua del profundo mar tocaba sus pies cansados, acariciándolos suavemente. Miraba con tranquilidad cómo los niños jugaban en los arrecifes, sonriendo, riendo, gritando. Parecían realmente divertirse. Una de las madres de los niños lo miró fijamente por unos cuantos minutos. Parecía preocupada. Llevaba el periódico en las manos. Él, tomó las sandalias con la mano derecha y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Se acercó y ella le entregó un papel que temblaba entre sus manos.

− Jefe − dijo en un leve susurro, pensando en cómo reaccionaría aquel que tenía en frente. Miró sus ojos serenos cubiertos por cejas blancas y descubrió que ya no mostraban esa tranquilidad de siempre.

− Esto es imposible − no se dio cuenta que salieron esas palabras de su boca. Levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos que tenía en frente. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se retiró con su paso firme y decidido.

Caminó unos cuantos metros, recorriendo calles amplias y pequeños callejones, escuchando el rumor del agua pasando a través de los conductos que recorrían toda la ciudad. Estaba enfocado en llegar a su casa y poder sentarse tranquilo, con una copa de sake, a pensar en lo que acababa de ver en el boletín. ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento estaban haciendo aquello? Estaba más que convencido que Kaizoku Satsujin era el que tramaba algo detrás de todo el asunto, aún más sabiendo que la ejecución sería en esa isla. Apretó el papel en su mano.

Al llegar, encontró todo cerrado. Exhaló el aire que había retenido por unos segundos. Cerró la puerta y se sentó más allá, en un gran sillón. Releyó toda la información, prestando atención a cada palabra y a las imágenes de los dos niños. Su expresión era de bronca y de sorpresa. Realmente habían encontrado a alguien que se parecía muchísimo a Luffy. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa pequeña que tenía frente al sillón y se recostó cómodamente. Cerró sus ojos.

− ¿Ya lo sabes, no es así? − pudo reconocer perfectamente la voz que le hablaba, por eso no se movió ni un milímetro de la posición en la que estaba desde hacía unos cuantos minutos. El que le hablaba estaba tranquilo y le pareció bastante extraño dada la situación. De cualquier forma, no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir escuchando. − Creo que sabes lo que vamos a hacer − continuó en el mismo tono que antes. Sabía, sin verlo, que estaba de pie, debajo del marco de la puerta, con las manos a los lados, los puños apretados y mirando un punto en el aire, con sus ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Y que su sangre hervía, y quemaba.

− Por supuesto que lo sé − contestó el hombre, escuetamente, pero con determinación.

* * *

El canto de un ave lo despertó. Abrió un ojo y pudo ver a Nami dormida frente a él sobre la mesa. Tenía su rostro marcado por lágrimas secas y ojeras bastante marcadas. Se notaba la molestia y la angustia en su cara dormida. Él se sentía fatal. Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza. Un nuevo canto del pájaro lo puso en alerta. Estaba seguro de que era aquel que traía el periódico. Salió a la puerta y lo vio. Lo llamó y tomó un periódico.

Volvió a entrar en la casa y fue a la cocina. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se tomó la libertad de ponerse a preparar un café. Revisó la alacena y rápidamente encontró lo que necesitaba.

Una vez listo, el aroma inundaba la casa. Se sirvió una taza y dejó el resto en la máquina para que se mantuviese caliente para cuando Nami despertara. Se sentó a la mesa, con la taza humeante frente a él y tomó el periódico. Lo abrió y ojeó rápidamente las noticias. Al llegar a la página central, vio un boletín especial y quedó allí, con la boca abierta, los ojos desencajados y el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora.

− Nami − la llamó con la voz temblorosa. − Nami, despierta − ella lo escuchó y abrió sus ojos rápidamente e incorporándose.

− ¿Qué sucede? − preguntó somnolienta.

− Tienes que ver esto − le entregó el papel. Nami miró a Usopp notando su estado de pánico y supo inmediatamente que en esa hoja que le estaba dando había noticias de Umi. Tragó saliva y la tomó rápidamente. Dio una lectura rápida.

− ¿Por qué en Marski Cort? − soltó, con los ojos clavados en ese pedazo de papel.

− No lo se − Usopp continuaba temblando. − Tal vez es una provocación de Kaizoku Satsujin

− ¿Después de tantos años aún piensa en continuar con esto? − se preguntó más para si misma que para Usopp.

− Claramente no están pensando en que la Marina intervenga − fue el comentario de Usopp, que intentaba pensar con objetividad. − El tipo del puerto no era marine − intentaba atar cabos sueltos dentro de lo poco que sabían. − Quizá trabajaba para él y si eso fuera así es claramente una provocación

− La ejecución será en un mes − continuó leyendo Nami. Luego, miró a Usopp a los ojos, con mucho temor e impotencia. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos solos? − Debemos ir − era una afirmación, pero sonaba como una pregunta.

− Si − se hizo un momento de silencio. − Debemos ir − apretó los puños. − Estaremos allí en un mes y traeremos a Umi y a Ryu de regreso − apretó los puños. − A como dé lugar

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Qué emoción me da haber subido este capítulo! Opiniones, opiniones, opiniones, quiero leer todas sus opiniones ya! Suposiciones, pensamientos, teorías todo! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá. A partir de ahora serán revelaciones jajajajajajajaja Nos leemos! Mary**

**PD: Seguramente tarde un poco en subir el capítulo 20, ¡lo lamento!**


	20. Franky

**Hai minna san! Hoy comienza una nueva etapa del fic, porque al fin va a vislumbrar parte de lo que les sucedió a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda. En este capítulo, como lo dice el título, le toca a Franky.  
Mi idea con esta serie de "pasados" es que conozcan la realidad de cada uno de ellos y lo que sucedió después del incidente de hace diecisiete años. De ahora hasta el capítulo veintiséis contaré esto y en ese capítulo retomaré a Umi y a Ryu, que por ahora están navegando hacia Marski Cort.  
Espero que no les resulte aburrido ni tedioso, si llega a suceder eso por favor háganmelo saber así intentaré solucionarlo.  
Sin más los dejo con la lectura. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, siempre. Honto arigatou.**

**_Candy-chan:_ Es muy grave lo que estás diciendo, jajajaja No es tan grave enamorarse de un personaje malvado. Después de todo, a veces ser malo tiene su encanto. Sino mirá a Aizen sama jajajajaja Con el tema de las edades. Esta hisotoria no transcurre diecisiete años después del actual presente de One Piece, sino cinco años más tarde. O sea, veintidós años después de la actualidad. Para que te des una idea, por ejemplo Zoro y Sanji ahora tienen veintiún años y en este fic cuarenta y tres. En esta historia Luffy ya es el Rey Pirata y por lo tanto se supone que conquistó el Nuevo Mundo y encontró el One Piece, y cuando fue el incidente estaban ya navegando el West Blue. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Pronto se resolverán tus dudas acerca de qué personajes son, al menos de la mayoría. Obviamente acertaste a Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Usopp. Como yapa para que te entretengas y sigas llamándome onna, puedo decirte que Chopper no aparece en esa tandas de personajes, jijijiji. Me reí mucho con tu "ley de los Roronoa", ¡es muy cierto! Y no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo mencionaste jajajajajajaja Me sigo riendo al leerlo jajajajajajaja Espero te siga gustando la historia y poder leer más de tus comentarios. Nos leemos, gracias!**

**Robin-chan: ¡Bienvenida! ¡Qué bueno que hayas dejado comentario! Luffy... mmmm... ¿aparecerá pronto? Jajajajajaja. El tema de alargar los capìtulos no es por rellenar, es que me encanta y me apasiona mostrar bien los personajes que creo y que los conozcan bien, se familiaricen y además me gusta que las cosas sean a su tiempo. Además creo que no es tan malo ver las relaciones entre los personajes y cómo van evolucionando. Espero que en este capìtulo no te aburras! Nos leemos! Gracias, muchas gracias!**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a leknyn que siempre está y presta atención a mis preguntas tontas! Muchas gracias!**

* * *

_**Hace 16 años, en una isla de invierno del West Blue**_

_Sentía un frío mortal. Sabía que estaba sobre una superficie cálida, pero no tenía suficiente energía para poder abrir sus ojos. Sus recuerdos sobre quién era o qué le había sucedido estaban difusos en su mente, como si algo o alguien los hubiese borrado a propósito. El pecho le dolía y el frío hacía que tiritara, sin poder controlarse._

_¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí? Se esforzó por recordar algo, pero nada venía a su mente. Sólo una cosa: cola. Sabía que necesitaba beberla con urgencia. A pesar de que cualquiera pensara que estando en ese estado de congelación quisiera beber algo caliente, él necesitaba beber cola._

_Volvió a enfocarse en sus sentidos, pero no pudo abrir los ojos y apenas escuchaba un rumor confuso. Estaba tranquilo, pero el dolor y el frío le recordaban que había algo que no estaba bien. De pronto, sintió que algo sobre él se movía y con un movimiento lento logró rozar con uno de los dedos de la mano derecha la calidez de lo que parecía una mano pequeña y suave que se había posado sobre su pecho. Justamente en ese lugar que tanto le dolía._

− _Parece que estás reaccionando − la voz era dulce y muy femenina. Creyó estar soñando. − Aún no entiendo qué eres ni cómo es que te hicieron − comentó. Al parecer esa persona que estaba a su lado en ese momento −que estaba seguro era una mujer− hacía tiempo que lo observaba o lo cuidaba. − Tampoco sé qué es lo que te da energía_

_La mujer retiró la mano de su pecho con suavidad, depositando su gran mano con cuidado a su lado. ¿Qué era lo que a él le daba la energía necesaria para poder moverse? ¿Qué era él? Frunció levemente el ceño y la mujer que estaba a su lado volvió a mirarlo intensamente, queriendo descubrir qué era lo que le estaba faltando._

_Él era claramente un Cyborg. Podía saberlo de sólo verlo. Y como todo Cyborg debía tener un elemento, un material, un líquido o algo que lo hiciera funcionar. Tenía una grave herida en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Estaba hundido y deformado y se podía ver perfectamente su interior metálico. El resto del cuerpo conservaba casi en su totalidad la piel exterior. Su forma era grotesca, pero podía jurar que era un arma demoledora. Y aún suponiendo eso se sentía bien estando a su lado._

− _Hermana − la puerta del laboratorio se abrió lentamente. El lugar era pequeño. Había un gran camilla donde estaba Franky recostado, cubierto con una sábana blanca que tapaba todo su enorme cuerpo menos la cabeza. También había una ventana grande que dejaba que entre luz y se viera el exterior nevado. Una salamandra daba calor al lugar, que tenía el piso y el cielorraso de madera oscura y brillante. Varias herramientas de diversos tamaños y usos se abarrotaban sobre la mesa de trabajo, a la izquierda de la camilla. Y otro montón de papeles querían entrar a la fuerza en la repisa que cubría gran parte de las paredes._

_La mujer que estaba sentada en su silla de trabajo, mullida y venida a menos, miró de reojo a su hermana mayor que nuevamente entraba sin ser autorizada. La científica era una mujer baja, de cabello negro y rizado que llevaba atado en una coleta. Tenía anteojos gruesos y un guardapolvo blanco que dejaba ver debajo su abrigo de lana chocolate y sus jeans azules. Tenía botas de cuero. La hermana mayor era también una mujer muy bonita, de tez blanca y ojos y cabello celestes. Era delgada y no tenía muchos atributos, al menos no tantos como su hermana pequeña. Llevaba unos pantalones gruesos color negro y un gran suéter en tonos de azul que le llegaba debajo del trasero, y a la vez dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Traía una bandeja con la mano derecha, con una taza humeante de café y una botella de cola junto a un vaso._

− _Te dije que no entraras sin que te autorice − la voz de la morena era dura, pero en el fondo se moría de ganas de tomar el café que le había traído su hermana._

− _Eso no importa − contestó la peliazul, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Corrió unas herramientas de la mesa de trabajo, con descuido, y posó allí la bandeja. Luego tomó la taza con cuidado de no quemarse y se la entregó a su hermana pequeña sin dejar de observar al hombre robótico que yacía en la camilla._

− _Acaba de moverse un poco − informó la morena tras dar un primer sorbo a su bebida. La otra mujer se sirvió cola en el vaso. − Creo que ha recuperado algo de energías después de haber conectado todos esos cables − explicaba serenamente. − Pero me falta algo − tomó otro sorbo. − Y no doy con eso − apretó los dientes, muy disconforme consigo._

− _No te preocupes, Ayami chan − dijo la peliazul. − Seguramente él necesite algo de combustible, como dijiste_

− _¡Es que probé con varias cosas y nada funciona! − gritó y un gran silencio se formó en el ambiente._

− _Cola − se escuchó como un susurro. Las dos mujeres se miraron con desconcierto. ¿Realmente había sido él el que dijo aquello? La peliazul se acercó con su vaso servido por la mitad, con cierto temblor en la mano. ¿Qué se suponía tenía que hacer con la cola?_

− _¿Qué tengo que hacer? − preguntó a la científica, que estaba tan o más desconcertada que ella. Levantó los hombros levemente. − Muy bien − aspiró profundo y dejó caer un hilo de la bebida sobre la boca de Franky, que se estremeció con el contacto. Pocos segundos después deglutió y logró entreabrir uno de sus ojos._

− _¿Cutty Flam? − Ayami arqueó una ceja tras escuchar el nombre de su "paciente". Había decidido, sin consultar a nadie, que ella arreglaría al Cyborg cueste lo que cueste. _

− _Pueden llamarme Franky − les dijo. Aún estaba aturdido, pero había logrado decirles que lo que necesitaba para poder recuperarse y moverse era −efectivamente− cola. Las dos mujeres lo observaban confusas. Él estaba sentado en la camilla y su enorme cuerpo lejos de atormentarlas o asustarlas, les daba curiosidad._

− _¿Qué demonios eres? − soltó de repente y sin modales la peliazul. Franky rió._

− _¡Un Súper Cyborg! − su voz se oía más apagada que de costumbre, debido a su débil estado. La chica sonrió, con una enorme y sincera sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer, ese hombre estaba mejor._

− _Nosotras te encontramos tirado en la playa, en la costa norte de la isla, donde estábamos investigando algunos fenómenos extraños − informó Ayami, pensando en que él tal vez no recordaba demasiado. El rostro de Franky se volvió sombrío. − Estabas hecho un completo desastre. Tu ropa − recorrió su cuerpo con la vista − o al menos lo que tenías puesto estaba hecho añicos_

− _¡Parecía que te había pillado un tsunami! − los ojos de él tras el comentario de la hermana mayor se abrieron como platos y un intenso dolor en el pecho le recordó que algo había ocurrido. Un presentimiento le decía que eso que le había ocurrido realmente tenía que ver con el agua. Una tormenta, lluvia, rayos. Ayami miró mal a su hermana._

− _Ren, ¿puedes guardar silencio? − pidió en un tono de enojo. La aludida se encogió de hombros. − Estabas allí y supe al instante que eras algo así como un robot. No te movías − estaba sentada en su silla de trabajo y lo miraba fijamente cuando le hablaba, intentando trasmitirle seguridad. − Te trajimos y hace tres meses que intento descubrir qué es lo que te hace mover_

− _Muchas gracias − dijo él con sinceridad. − Ayami, Ren − las miró primero a una y después a la otra. − Debo irme de aquí − les dijo, con el mismo tono sombrío y sincero que antes._

− _De ninguna forma − Ren se puso de pie violentamente y se acercó hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Él ciertamente era enorme y ella era muy bajita, pero supo en ese instante que no debía dejarlo marchar. Había algo que definitivamente no estaba para nada bien._

− _No recuerdo mucho ahora mismo − quiso excusarse él. − Y por lo que me dices estoy seguro que algo ocurrió en el mar − dejó los ojos de Ren y miró a Ayami. − ¿Esto es el West Blue, verdad? − preguntó, a lo que la morena asintió. Estaba cruzada de brazos. − Necesito recordar lo que sucedió − dijo. − Además, ustedes están en peligro escondiéndome aquí − afirmó con tanta seguridad que provocó que Ren retrocediera un paso. − Soy un pirata_

− ¿Irás allá, no es así? − la voz de Ren sonaba triste y desolada. Se notaba a kilómetros que había estado llorando, y mucho. Él estaba de espaldas, recargado sobre el marco de la gran ventana que estaba abierta y desde la que podía ver casi todo el pueblo. El edificio era el más alto del lugar y estaba sobre una colina. Le había gustado esa ubicación porque desde allí podría ver bien todo y preveer cualquier dificultad que pudiera llegar a sucederse.

− ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? − preguntó él, ignorando o queriendo ignorar lo que Ren le había preguntado.

− Jamás podría olvidarme de eso, Franky − contestó ella, sentándose en el sillón que estaba justo frente a la ventana. Era de noche y podía contar cada una de las estrellas. No hacía frío, pero ella estaba temblando.

− Después de un tiempo, recordé todo y se los expliqué − él comenzó a decir, siendo escuchado atentamente por Ren. − Luffy nos dijo algo que no entendí hasta ahora, después de leer ese boletín − hizo una breve pausa. − Es ahora cuando debo partir − apretó los puños. Ren observaba su espalda. Era ancha pero parecía un hombre normal. Ayami le había sugerido volver a modificar su cuerpo para poder ocultarse con mayor facilidad y después de varios meses de preparación y convencimiento, había accedido a volver a una forma más humana.

− Hace diez años me dijiste que viviríamos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas − ella hablaba con calma y suavidad, como si al levantar un poco el tono de su voz todo terminara. Como si su vida terminara en ese segundo. − Yo sabía que no sería así − afirmó con un dejo de amargura en la voz. − Cuando vimos cómo ese mal nacido quemaba tu bandera ante el mundo y se burlaba de tu barco, supe que jamás sería así − él simplemente miraba el horizonte, en silencio. − Sé que es esto lo que estabas esperando − Franky cerró sus ojos. − Lo sabía desde el inicio, desde ese primer momento en que nos conocimos − continuó aunque las lágrimas caían. − Incluso lo supe desde el momento en que te encontramos en la playa sin saber siquiera si eras humano o un robot

− Basta, Ren − pidió casi rogando. Ella calló.

− _¿Estás segura, Ren? − la voz de Ayami delataba su sorpresa. Ren reía. Realmente estaba muy sonriente._

− _¡Si! Acompañaré a Franky hasta su casa en el Grand Line y luego nos iremos a alguna isla tranquila donde nadie lo busque − dijo, aún manteniendo esa gran sonrisa._

− _Pero Ren, él es un pirata, tarde o temprano volverá al mar o querrá buscar a sus nakamas − los ojos de Ayami le imploraban que no continuara con esa loca idea. − Él mismo lo dijo, quiere encontrar a sus nakamas_

− _¡Eso ya lo sé! − Ren abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. − Por eso es que quiero ir con él_

* * *

Franky tiene cincuenta y ocho años. Después del ataque, fue atendido y cuidado por Ayami y Ren, que le dieron casa, cola y atención cibernética. Junto a Ayami, científica amateur, logró hacer una nueva trasformación que lo dejó lo más parecido que se atrevió a un ser humano. Tiene la apariencia de un hombre grandote y viste un pantalón negro, camisa hawaiana y cuando sale lleva una capa marrón que cubre su cuerpo.

Después de estar tres años junto a las dos mujeres, viajó al Grand Line para visitar a sus familiares, pero descubre que la Marina ha conquistado ese mar, deshaciéndose de los piratas que encontraba en el camino, siendo ayudada por Kaizoku Satsujin, el mismo que los atacó. Juró vengarse cuando llegara el momento y se retiró a una isla neutral al inicio del Grand Line para vivir una vida pacífica junto a Ren −diez años menor que él−, como desmantelador.


	21. Zoro

**Hai Minna san! Feliz sábado en la noche! Hoy les traigo un regalo, como le dije a leknyn: el pasado de nada más ni nada menos que Zoro! Wiiii!**

**Me gustó muchísimo hacer este capítulo y espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para aclarar una cosita que me tiene una pizca alterada: el orden que le estoy dando a los pasados es aleatorio y por cómo se me vinieron a la mente, pero (siempre hay un pero) también como vayan sucediéndose los capítulos también se van sucendiendo los días. Por ejemplo en el capítulo de Franky, lo que sucedía en el "presente" era casi inmediatamente después de que Franky y Ren leyeran el periódico en el bar (bueno, a la noche) y en este capítulo también pasan unas horas desde que se enteran. Pero en el que sigue (no diré de quién se trata, jaja) ya pasaron unos días desde que se enteraron todos. Y así sucesivamente. Esa era la aclaración. Esto viene a colación de que cuando retomemos la trama, ya va a ser el día de la ejecución (por lo tanto habrá pasado el mes de gracia).**

**Muy bien! Habiendo dicho eso y estando emocionada por saber qué pensarán después de leer las dos mil quinientas treinta y dos palabras de este capítulo, los dejo. Ah! Primero contesto algunos revs!**

**Candy-chan: Mmm... realmente no se parece a Seshomaru, en realidad lo pienso algo más parecido a Zero, de Vampire Knight. Jajajaja. Realmente es algo confuso tu pensamiento, pero de alguna forma seguí tu razonamiento. Y si, tienes razón, pensándolo así hay uno de más en ese relato jeje. Nope, Ryu no tiene nada que ver con Ryuma. Realmente esa imagen que me dijiste refleja bastante a Ryu, pero él tendría los ojos más grandes y expresivos, sobre todo sus iris. Espero con ansias tu comentario respecto a este chap! Gracias por todo.**

**Robin-chan: Es bueno saber que no te aburres y que te gusta a pesar de la lentitud. Y te agradezco mucho la sinceridad. Siempre son bien recibidas las críticas constructivas. ¡Gracias! Espero que estés bien y esperaré tu regreso!**

* * *

_**Hace 16 años, en un pueblo pequeño en medio de una isla en el East Blue**_

_Cortaba leña afanosamente, como si fuera que su vida dependiera de ello. Y justamente, su vida dependía de ese trabajo. Lo único que había conseguido en ese pequeño pueblo al que había llegado hacía un par de semanas era un lugar digno para poder dormir y algo de dinero que conseguía haciendo trabajos menores de ese tipo. _

_Miró de reojo y vio allí a su hijo de tres años. Ryu crecía con normalidad. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo el mundo a su alrededor. Observaba como caminaba detrás de un pequeño gato negro, que correteaba por el jardín delantero de la casa en donde estaba prestando sus servicios._

_La gente, en general, lo observaba de arriba abajo con desprecio cuando les pedía trabajo. Y luego cambiaba abruptamente de parecer tras un "papi" de Ryu. Sonrió de lado. Retiró la vista hacia el leño y cortó certeramente. Y en ese instante supo que no podía continuar así. No podía seguir dándole a su hijo esa vida nómade, ni podía suponer ni pretender vivir toda la vida de la caridad de la gente. Apretó el hacha con fuerza y la clavó en el tronco que utilizaba como apoyo para los leños. _

_Se acercó a su pequeño hijo y le sonrió. Él se acercó y lo abrazó con amor. Lo alzó en sus brazos y caminó lejos de la casa donde estaba trabajando. Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos y creyendo que se había vuelto a perder, encontró un lugar que lo invadió de recuerdos. Un dojo de kendo._

_Entró sin llamar a la puerta, corriendo el _shoji_ que estaba decorado con flores de cerezo. Dentro todo estaba oscuro, parecía que no había nadie allí. Miró a Ryu. Estaba profundamente dormido. No podía dejar de pensar ni un momento, estaba decidido, debía hacer algo más que dedicarse a arrastrarse por un poco de dinero. Y él lo único que sabía hacer, era pelear con sus espadas. Tocó la funda de Wado Ichimonji y cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando en vano alejar todos los recuerdos y la bronca acumulada en ese año que estuvo divagando en el océano._

− _¿Quién es usted? − una vocecita de niña lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba en medio de un lugar desconocido, a oscuras, con su hijo en brazos, y sin saber qué hacer con su vida. La niña era pequeña, de apenas unos ocho años. Lo observaba expectante, como queriendo asustarlo con su mirada. Tenía el cabello corto y rosado. Su rostro era pálido y podía notar su delgadez. El vestido que alguna vez fue blanco, parecía un trapo sucio._

− _Zoro − contestó sin dejar de mirarla. Ella tomó un palo que sostenía a modo de espada y lo apuntó sin dudas en sus ojos. − ¿Qué intentas hacer? − preguntó, arqueando una ceja. La situación le pareció cómica._

− _¿Está invadiendo mi casa y me pregunta qué estoy haciendo? ¡Pues estoy haciendo que se vaya! − gritó y comenzó a atacarlo. Sus estocadas eran certeras y precisas, pero para Zoro era un juego de niños. Esquivó todos y cada uno de los ataques de la niña, que después de unos minutos de intensidad se cansó. Jadeaba y estaba sudada. Se apoyó sobre el palo._

− _Déjalo ya − dijo él. − ¿Dónde están tus padres, niña? − preguntó secamente. Ella se enfureció con la pregunta y volvió a arremeter contra él, que ya no le estaba gustando nada la actitud de ella. ¿Estaba loca o qué? Dejó que le diera un golpe en el brazo, haciendo que el palo rebotara y perdiera el equilibrio. Ella se cayó hacia atrás por el impulso, quedando sentada en el suelo. El palo voló unos cuantos metros más allá._

− _Vivo sola aquí − dijo ella con asco. − Será mejor que se vaya si no quiere que llame a la policía_

− _¿Vives sola? − realmente le preocupó lo que ella estaba diciendo. Esa niña era muy pequeña para vivir sola en un lugar tan grande como ese. Además, todo parecía estar en orden y limpio. La sala en la que se encontraban estaba completamente vacía. El tatami brillaba con intensidad aún estando en penumbras. Más allá se podía ver otra shoji que conducía hacia una galería interior._

− _Si − dijo, levantándose y sacudiendo su maltrecho vestido. − ¿Algún problema con eso? − preguntó inquisitivamente. Zoro sonrió de lado._

− _¿Podrías darme hospedaje por esta noche? − preguntó, intentando sonar amable. − Mi hijo y yo no tenemos donde quedarnos ni dinero para la posada − ella lo miró, atónita. ¿Ese extraño quería hospedaje gratis? Bajó su vista a las katanas que traía en su cintura. Arqueó una ceja. Luego sonrió. − ¿Te gustan? − preguntó Zoro al notar la expresión en el rostro de la niña al ver sus armas. Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y se acercó un poco a él._

− _¿Tu sabes usarlas? − preguntó ella, con ilusión._

− _Por supuesto − fanfarroneó Zoro. − Pero tu no lo haces nada mal − dijo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara._

− _Puedes quedarte si quieres − dijo, dándose la vuelta, con las mejillas ardiendo._

Observaba la espalda de su maestro desde lejos. Estaba sentada en las maderas de la galería del dojo, con los pies colgando. Después de haberle dado el boletín a Zoro él no se había movido de su lugar de meditación. Y ya habían pasado más de seis horas. No podía dejar de pensar en el maldito de Ryu. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse así sin más? Sabía de sobra que siempre había pensando en recuperar a Wado Ichimonji, pero haberse ido de la noche a la mañana y llevando sólo la funda era demasiado. Apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar el rostro sombrío que tenía Ryu esa noche.

De pronto, notó que algo había cambiado. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con el ojo de Zoro clavado en su mirada. La observaba serio, pero no estaba tranquilo ni trasmitía esa paz que la hacía sentir tan bien. Mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos, de los que ella pudo reconocer ira, venganza y algo más, que pudo identificar como miedo, pero se arrepintió al instante. Jamás podría ver a Zoro con miedo en sus ojos.

− Mika − la llamó. − Este no es momento de estar sentados − dijo. Su tono era duro, más duro de lo que jamás había notado. − Marski Cort es lejos − continuaba hablando mientras la pelirrosa intentaba comprender algo de lo que los ojos de Zoro le transmitían. − Debemos ir por ese idiota − fue lo que dijo antes de continuar hacia el interior del dojo.

− _Sensei − era de noche y se podían ver muchas estrellas en el cielo. Mika llevaba seis años entrenándose con Zoro. Desde aquel primer encuentro, él había decidido sin querer, que se quedaría en ese lugar y haría de ese un gran dojo. Después de todo aquel era un lugar en el que se sentía bien, rodeado de niños con ganas de aprender. Nunca le gustaron mucho los pequeños, pero había algo en él que había cambiado cuando nació Ryu. Y después de conocer a Mika, terminó de cerrar el círculo que había comenzado a formarse en su mente._

_Zoro parecía estar dormido recargado contra el tronco de un cerezo que se hallaba en medio del jardín. Esa noche hacía algo de frío a pesar de estar en primavera. Ryu también estaba dormido, recostado sobre el césped, en posición fetal. Ya tenía nueve años. Mika lo observó por unos instantes y sintió una calidez invadirla. Había estado sola mucho tiempo, pero ya no recordaba lo que se sentía. Se abrazó a si misma sin darse cuenta._

_El primer día que los vio, allí dentro de su casa gigante y solitaria, lejos de sentir miedo, había sentido esperanzas. Porque detrás de ese hombre que no quería dañarla y le pedía una sola noche de alojamiento, se encontraba una excelente persona que podía considerar como su padre. Sonrió levemente y se acercó más a su maestro._

− _Sensei − continuaba con su tono suave, porque realmente no quería que se sobresaltara, sólo quería que no durmiese a la intemperie porque el frío podría hacerle daño. Zoro se removió en su lugar, acomodándose, pero entreabrió su ojo. Esa niña que conoció hacia años se había vuelto un gran espadachín. Dominaba muy bien el nitoryu y sabía que llegaría a ser muchísimo mejor. Quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo. De pronto cayó sobre él la imagen que había visto en la tarde y un gusto amargo parecido a la hiel se infiltró en su boca. Su pecho se estrujó y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Nuevamente la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su razón. Mika continuaba allí, frente a él, viéndolo._

_Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, bastante cerca. Se colocó en posición de loto. Estaba tranquila, podía notarlo en su aura. Ella había visto todo lo que sucedió en la tarde junto a él y había llorado todo lo que él no se permitía. Estaba frustrado e iracundo, pero se convencía a si mismo una y otra vez que no podría hacer nada, y menos solo. Y además estaba el hecho que esos dos niños, Ryu y Mika, dependían completamente de él. _

− _Sensei − escuchó perfectamente la voz de Mika, aunque ella hablaba en susurros. Sintió la cabeza de ella recostándose sobre su hombro derecho. Había crecido mucho, seis años en ella se notaban bastante. Ya tenía catorce años y era toda una jovencita. Su cabello había crecido hasta llegar a su cintura, su cuerpo se desarrollaba muy rápido y seguramente su figura sería merecedora de muchos halagos y miradas. − Realmente no puedo comprender lo que sentiste esta tarde al ver lo que hizo ese asesino − hablaba con calma, pero de a poco su tono se volvía sombrío. El corazón de Zoro se compungía cada vez más. − Siento muchas ganas de llorar, de cortar en pedazos todo, pero sé que eso no serviría de nada − continuaba con aquella reflexión que él no debía estar escuchando. − Pero lo que más me molesta es no saber qué debo hacer − confesó. − No sé cómo ayudarte − Zoro quería golpear algo, gritar, correr hasta ver el rostro de aquel maldito para poder filetearlo. − No sé si quieres mi ayuda − las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Mika. − Desde que llegaste no dejaste de ayudarme − la conversación parecía cambiar de tema. − Me enseñaste todo lo que sé − tragó saliva con dificultad. Zoro podía entender que ella tenía el mismo nudo en la garganta que él sentía. − Sensei − suspiró. − No − abrazó a su brazo con fuerza. − Papá_

Se despertó. Sentía una presión en su pecho que se había instalado allí el día en que Ryu dejó el dojo. Sabía lo que pensaba y sentía su hijo. Sí que lo sabía muy bien. Pero no por eso podía perdonarle lo que hizo. Jamás debió irse, menos solo. Y menos que menos a intentar recuperar una katana que ni siquiera sabía si era la correcta. Apretó sus puños aún bajo las mantas de la cama.

Viajaba junto a Mika en un gran buque de pasajeros que lo llevaría a Loguetown. Desde allí deberían ir por su cuenta, en algún barco que rentarían o comprarían −o simplemente robarían−. Cruzarían la Reverse Mountain y llegarían rápidamente al Grand Line. Tenía un Eternal Pose de Marski Cort que había conseguido en uno de los puertos en los que se habían detenido por pasajeros. Después era sólo cuestión de tiempo para llegar. Aún tenían quince días para que llegara el día de la ejecución.

Mika estaba dormida en la cama que estaba junto a la de él. Sabía que no era del todo correcto que compartiera su habitación con ella, pero era mucho más peligroso que una hermosa joven de veinticinco años viajara sola en un buque que llevaba personas desde distintos puertos del East Blue hasta su destino, más considerando que no era cualquier joven, sino que era su alumna.

Pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraría al llegar a la isla. No entendía los motivos de Kaizoku Satsujin para continuar con todo aquello. Tantos años después no tenía caso esa provocación. Primero pensó que sería por el dinero que obtendría entregando su cabeza a la Marina, pero luego comprendió que había algo más al ver la fotografía de ese muchacho que se parecía tanto a Luffy.

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza que ese niño podría ser hijo de Luffy. Sonrió al pensar en eso. Después de todo no sabía lo que había sucedido con él y perfectamente podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Pero de cualquier forma se le hacía muy extraño ver la fotografía.

− Sensei, ¿estás despierto? − la voz de Mika lo sacó de su trance. Se encontró con sus manos detrás de la nuca y una de sus rodillas flexionadas. La cama en la que se encontraba no era muy cómoda, pero al menos no era el suelo. Hizo un gruñido para darle a entender a su alumna que estaba en lo cierto, pero no tenía ganas de hablar. − Tampoco puedo dormir − afirmó ella. − Pienso en qué estarán haciéndole a Ryu − comentó sinceramente. Ella realmente estaba preocupada. Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír. Ellos parecían detestarse mutuamente, pero de verdad se preocupaban uno por el otro. − Además, está el hecho de que encontraron a alguien que realmente se parece al verdadero Luffy − el comentario hizo que Zoro volteara su cabeza para verla. Ella estaba de lado, mirándolo. Sus ojos se cruzaron. − ¿Crees que él está vivo? − preguntó.

− _¡Escuchen! − la voz de Luffy apenas se escuchaba en medio de los truenos y el ruido que hacía el agua enfurecida. La lluvia parecía querer atravesar su piel. − Cuando sea el momento − la voz del capitán se perdió en el viento. No pudo escuchar más._

* * *

Zoro tiene cuarenta y tres años. Después del ataque se concentró en proteger a su hijo. Llegó sano y salvo al East Blue y deambuló por un año recorriendo islas hasta encontrar la gran casa donde vivía Mika. Se instaló allí y creó su propio dojo. Tiene a cargo a varios estudiantes de distintas edades, pero en la casa sólo viven él, Ryu y Mika. Su vida fue pacífica y simple durante los dieciséis años que vivió allí.

Mika tiene veinticinco años. Ryu tiene diecinueve años. Ambos fueron entrenados en el nitoryu por Zoro durante dieciséis años. Después de ver cómo Kaizoku Satsujin se burló de ellos ante el mundo, quemando su bandera, decidió dejar de lado su vida como pirata y dedicarse de lleno a lo que en ese momento era lo más importante que tenía: su dojo y sus dos hijos.

* * *

_Shoji: puerta corrediza de papel con un marco de madera, tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa._

* * *

**Y? Y? Y? Les gustó? Espero comentarios!**

**Quién les parece que será el siguiente?**


	22. Sanji

**Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho saber que les gustó tanto el capítulo de Zoro. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su comentario!**

**Esta vez va dedicado a Sanji. Seguramente muchos de ustedes estarán sorprendidos porque haya escogido poner primero a los Mugiwara más, como decirlo, taquilleros. Pero en realidad no es a propósito, sino que así fue cómo vinieron a mi cabeza. Espero les guste el recuerdo.**

**Candy-chan: Lo siento! No quise hacerlo, pero realmente me vino a la mente Zero al crear a Satsujin! Respecto a tu gran y hermoso comentario te diré que estás muy cerca de lo que sucedió con Zoro. Realmente lo estás jejeje Y si, pienso seriamente que has vislumbrado la verdad porque justamente, tenías mucho sueño jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por todo ese bonito comentario! Nos leemos prontito!**

**Ahora si, los dejo con el cap! Nos leemos!**

* * *

_**Hace 15 años, en un barco de pasajeros que recorría el South Blue**_

_Iba y venía por la cubierta del barco cuando escuchó el jaleo que hacía uno de los tripulantes, corriendo por una de las galerías laterales, justamente la que unía la enfermería con la sala de mando. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos notando que se había quedado sin cigarrillos. Chasqueó la lengua. _

− _¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! − el capitán del barco era un hombre mayor, de barba blanca y traje azul oscuro. Miró de reojo al marinero que lo llamaba tan escandalosamente. − ¡Señor! ¡Es el cocinero! − gritaba aún teniéndolo muy cerca. − ¡Está muy mal!_

− _Cálmese − ordenó con serenidad. − No debemos entrar en este estado − parecía regañarlo. − ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? − preguntó, arrugando su entrecejo._

− _Está con mucha fiebre y el doctor no sabe si pasará la noche − había bajado su tono, pero aún estaba agitado. El capitán apretó los dientes._

_Sanji arqueó una ceja al escuchar −sin querer− la conversación que estaban teniendo el capitán del barco y el marinero. Por lo que entendió el cocinero estaba imposibilitado y eso sería un caos en la cena. Sonrió casi sin querer. Sus manos comenzaban a transpirar dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Hacía más de dos años que no tocaba un cucharón ni el mango de una sartén. Sus pies lo llevaron a la sala de mandos, donde vio con sorpresa el rostro de poca preocupación del capitán, que fumaba su pipa mirando el mar._

− _Capitán − el tono de voz que usaba Sanji era sereno, pero mostraba la seriedad de lo que diría a continuación. El hombre volteó levemente, para poder ver al que le hablaba. Era un joven rubio, que llevaba una camisa celeste y un traje crema muy elegante. Lo que más llamó la atención y hasta le provocó una leve sonrisa, fue su extraña ceja. − Escuché que el cocinero está indispuesto − continuó mirando fijamente al viejo que tenía en frente. − Si usted lo desea puedo cocinar esta noche o hasta que él se reponga − sabía que estaba siendo demasiado directo, eso sin considerar que había escuchado la conversación que el capitán tenía con un tripulante. Pero su ansiedad por volver a estar en la cocina de un barco podía más que sus pensamientos._

_El hombre lo observó. Pasó sus ojos desde la punta de sus zapatos color crema hasta su cabeza, mientras fumaba su pipa. Luego, sonrió. Con una sonrisa que hizo que su barba y su bigote se movieran. Sanji tragó saliva. _

− _Está bien − soltó después de unos segundos que al rubio le parecieron eternos. − Hay doscientos pasajeros a bordo, incluyendo toda la tripulación. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? − el tono empleado por el capitán hizo que Sanji pensara claramente en que lo estaba retando. Se sintió emocionado y el entusiasmo se notaba en su rostro._

− _Por supuesto − dijo con confianza._

_Pasó el resto del día preparando la comida para todos los pasajeros, dirigiendo la cocina como si fuese realmente un chef experimentado. Daba órdenes a todos los empleados, órdenes precisas y cuidadas, con muchos detalles y movimientos ejemplificadores. Se sentía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Como cuando estaba en el Baratie, como cuando estaba junto a Zef. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos y de olores que lo invadían. Y a pesar de haber estado tan angustiado y de que hacía dos años que no encontraba rumbo, sintió que por primera vez había encontrado el lugar donde se sentía cómodo._

_El banquete había sido un éxito. Todos los pasajeros preguntaban quién era el chef, porque habían notado a leguas que no era la misma comida que antes. Todo estaba cuidado y parecía comida de reyes, aunque fuesen los mismos ingredientes que utilizó el cocinero del barco el día anterior. _

_Sanji estaba exhausto. Sólo cuando llegó la medianoche pudo sentir tranquilidad. El silencio reinaba en el barco. Salió a la cubierta aún con un delantal puesto y encendió un cigarrillo. El humo se arremolinaba en el aire haciendo formas extrañas. Él sólo las observaba, queriendo sentirse como hacía unas horas atrás cuando estaba en medio de la cocina, pero no lo lograba. Las imágenes que lo atormentaban cada noche volvían a aparecer una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Por qué aún después de tanto tiempo podía sentir cada una de las gotas de agua rasgando su piel? ¿Por qué podía escuchar los truenos y ver el resplandor de los rayos y del fuego? ¿Por qué podía escuchar los gritos de sus nakama como si los estuviese viendo en ese preciso instante? Arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo al mar con rabia, y rápidamente encendió uno nuevo. Caló profundamente y exhaló el humo con lentitud. Se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la baranda._

− _Se te ve cansado − la voz del capitán hizo que despertara de aquel transe. Lo miró. Estaba sonriendo. − Hiciste un excelente trabajo − dijo con auténtica sinceridad. Sanji sonrió de lado, tristemente._

− _Fue un placer − contestó. Era cierto, había sido un gran placer estar a cargo de esa cocina y hacer esa gran y suculenta cena. El capitán se sentó a su lado, también recargándose contra la baranda._

− _¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? − preguntó. Sanji dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo._

− _En el East Blue − contestó escuetamente, dando a entender que no diría nada más. El capitán sonrió, entendiendo. _

− _¿Siempre cocinas para muchas personas? − la pregunta le dio gracia a Sanji, que soltó una carcajada. Recordó las montañas de comida que preparaba para Luffy. No podía dejar de reír. El capitán lo miraba desconcertado._

− _Puede decirse que si − logró responder entre risas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de aquella forma._

− _Ya veo − encendió su pipa. − Me dijeron que parecías familiarizado con la cocina dentro de un barco, al parecer sabes lo que es arreglarse con lo que se tiene a bordo − continuaba queriendo indagar sobre ese joven que le caía muy bien. Sanji dejó de reír, entendiendo que el hombre quería saber más sobre él._

− _Si − fue su única respuesta. Se puso de pie. − Iré a descansar − avisó. − Si necesita algo de mi, sólo llámeme − informó._

− _Por supuesto que necesito de ti − la respuesta del capitán dejó boquiabierto a Sanji. − Quiero que seas el cocinero del barco_

No podía dormir. De pronto se descubrió desnudo, acostado en una cama muy incómoda, en un cabaret cerca del puerto donde su barco arribó esa misma tarde. Su acompañante estaba dormida entre sus brazos. También estaba desnuda, tapada con la manta color verde hierba. Era pelirroja y tenía rizos, que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro. Tenía al menos veinte años menos que él. Volvió su vista al techo. Necesitaba fumar. Se movió levemente para no despertar a la chica y alcanzó los cigarrillos. Encendió uno con desesperación. No podía evitar su vicio y tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo. Sabía que podría matarlo algún día, pero no le importaba. De cualquier forma toda su vida era así, riesgosa y estaba en peligro constante.

La imagen de Umi rondaba su mente, junto a miles de recuerdos de su infancia, de la banda, del mar, de las aventuras, de todo lo que había hecho en esos diecisiete años ocultándose sin saber muy bien por qué o para qué. Arrugó el entrecejo al descubrir que al fin comprendía lo que Luffy les había dicho antes de que aquel último estallido le diera la certeza de que el Sunny se hundiría sin remedio y sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada. Apretó levemente el hombro de la pelirroja que se aferró aún más a él, haciendo una especie de ronroneo. La miró de reojo, asegurándose de que continuara dormida. Realmente ya había perdido el interés esa noche.

_Miraba atónito la gran pantalla que habían montado en la plaza de esa ciudad donde se encontraba momentáneamente. Aún estaba navegando erráticamente por el South Blue, a cargo de la cocina del barco que transportaba pasajeros de una punta a la otra dentro de ese mar. Esa parte del mundo lo había visto nacer y por eso no le desagradaba del todo estar viviendo −si eso se podía llamar vivir en un lugar− allí. Los viajes eran largos y aburridos, pero para él estar metido entre carnes, pescados y verduras era el paraíso._

_Pero, en ese momento, toda la felicidad que se había intentado inventar durante cinco años se estaba yendo al demonio. Podía ver con claridad a Kaizoku Satsujin sosteniendo una bandera. Y no cualquier bandera, sino su bandera. La bandera de los Sombrero de Paja. La bandera que los unía como banda pirata. La bandera que llevaba impreso no sólo el dibujo de esa calavera que parecía sonreír con un sombrero de paja sobre ella, sino que llevaba impreso todo lo que él había vivido junto a sus nakama. Esa bandera significaba mucho más para todos ellos de lo que podía significar cualquier otra cosa en ese mundo. Y en otros mundos. Y era justamente ese mal nacido el que la sostenía entre sus manos manchadas de sangre. Era el mismo que se jactaba de haber derrotado a los Sombrero de Paja, de haber hecho desaparecer del mapa a toda la banda, cuando en realidad no era eso lo que había sucedido exactamente._

_Apretó los puños y sintió que su sangre hervía y pasaba rápidamente por sus venas. Por primera vez desde que sucedió todo aquello sentía verdaderas ganas de arrebatarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción que mostraba ante el mundo. Porque justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, mostrarle al mundo que él no sólo había _derrotado_ a la banda de los Sombrero de Paja y al Rey Pirata, sino que ahora estaba deshaciéndose de lo único que quedaba de ellos: su bandera. _

_Tomó con dificultad la caja dorada que contenía sus cigarrillos y tomó uno. Lo encendió con el encendedor que había comprado en una tienda hacía unos minutos atrás, y se encontró despuntando su vicio nuevamente e intentando en vano calmarse. Pero la ira acumulada era mucha, y más aún cuando las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche comenzaban a aparecer en su mente. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, queriendo alejar los fantasmas y luego apareció otro sentimiento. Tristeza._

¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquello? Estaba recargado con ambas manos sobre la pileta del baño y se miraba en el espejo con intensidad. Podía notar algunas arrugas que decoraban sus ojos, dándole un toque sensual −a su parecer−. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado aún más desde el incidente, pero nunca había perdido esa figura tan masculina que lo definía como el mejor partido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los recuerdos, otra vez. Las voces, en gritos, de sus nakama le revivían sentimientos que creía olvidados. Y esa tristeza, profunda y siniestra, volvía a apoderarse de su corazón, como si hubiera sido ayer que vivió todo aquello.

− _¡Escuchen!_

La voz de Luffy era tan clara que pensaba que si volteaba podría verlo detrás de él. Suspiró, irguiéndose. Sabía que no tenía caso continuar dudando, y podía reconocer que lo que lo invadía, además de esa tristeza, era coraje, mucho coraje y rabia. Debía ir a Marski Cort. No sólo porque no permitiría que le hiciesen nada a Umi, sino porque podía saber en su corazón que esa era la señal que había estado esperando durante diecisiete años.

− _¡Escuchen! − la voz de Luffy apenas se escuchaba en medio de los truenos y el ruido que hacía el agua enfurecida. El agua no dejaba que pudiera continuar caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba Robin junto a Zoro. Podía verlos allí a pocos metros de él, pero era incapaz de llegar a ellos. Podía jurar que el agua estaba ensañada con él. − Cuando sea el momento − la voz del capitán se perdía en el ruido que hacía el intenso viento. Pero se esforzó para continuar escuchando lo que tenía que decir, ya que sabía que su intuición era más poderosa que su haki − les daré la señal para reunirnos_

* * *

Sanji tiene cuarenta y tres años. Vivió como cocinero de ese barco en el South Blue hasta que lo contrataron de una famosa cadena de restaurantes, en la cual le solicitan que viaje por el mundo buscando los mejores ingredientes para sus platos. Actualmente está en el Grand Line.


	23. Chopper

**Hola! Cómo andan? Acá un nuevo capítulo, esta vez dedicado a Chopper. Sin más, los dejo jeje.**

**Candy-chan: Sanji se quedó solo, es cierto, pero a pesar de su soledad estuvo muy a gusto haciendo lo que adora: cocinar. Las palabras de Luffy... y aún hay mas sobre eso que se verá más adelante jejejejeje. Pronto, pronto, más revelaciones ji. Ellos interpretar ese aviso como una señal, a pesar de ser una provocación. Pero viste cómo son los Mugiwara, jajaja. Veremos cómo se desarrolla, ¡y espero que te guste! Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

_**Hace diecisiete años, en el West Blue, momentos después del ataque a los Sombrero de Paja**_

_El mar estaba agitado. Llovía copiosamente. Era una noche muy cerrada. La capa de nubes negras parecía gruesa y daba la sensación de que aquella tormenta no terminaría jamás. Un pequeño barco estaba anclado en medio del mar, dentro de la tormenta. Había soportado el inicio, con ráfagas de viento intensas, truenos seguidos de rayos que podían ver perfectamente definidos, bajando de las nubes hacia el agua y también en dirección inversa, como pocas veces se ve. La pareja que estaba a bordo temblaba, de miedo y de frío. Hacía unos meses que habían decidido dedicarse a la pesca, pero nunca habían tenido que enfrentar una tormenta de tal magnitud. Y temían por sus vidas. Estaban los dos solos en el barco, ya que no les alcanzaba para poder pagarle a más gente para que los ayudaran. Ella era baja y delgada, de cabello corto y anaranjado. Ojos grandes y expresivos, color negro. Llevaba unos pantalones azules amplios, una playera roja ceñida al cuerpo y un saco negro que la cubría mal del frío y de la lluvia. Él era alto y corpulento, de piel oscura y ojos negros. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y llevaba un sombrero de marinero. Su ropa era sencilla, unos pescadores negros, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco de cuero._

_Algo chocó contra su bote. Sintieron perfectamente el golpe. Él, sin escuchar lo que su esposa decía, se acercó a la barandilla para saber qué era lo que había tocado la proa de su barco. Y vio algo allí abajo. Parecía un extraño ser que a simple vista estaba desmayado. Un extraño náufrago._

_Sin dudarlo bajó por la escalerilla de sogas, que arrojó rápidamente hacia el mar. Bajó y tomó sin dificultad el bulto con su gran mano. Era peludo y pequeño. Tenía un sombrero gracioso y de él salían lo que parecían cuernos. Estaba desmayado y herido. Había sangre en su cabeza y en su mano −o pata− derecha. Lo aferró a su cuerpo y subió con él. Entró en la cabina del barco y miró a su esposa, que lo observaba muy molesta. ¿Es que no pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraban?_

− _¿Qué es eso? − soltó, olvidando su molestia al notar la forma de la criatura que su marido sostenía entre sus brazos. No podía saber lo que era, ¿un mapache?_

− _No lo sé − contestó él. − Pero está herido − dijo algo que se notaba a simple vista. − Trae el botiquín_

− _¿Estás seguro de que eso está vivo? − su tono era despectivo y sentía algo de asco al ver la sangre brotando de las heridas de la criatura. Su marido la miró muy mal, clavando sus ojos en los de ella con furia. Ella obedeció._

_Horas después la lluvia había cedido. Las nubes permanecían allí, tormentosas, pero no llovía y no había viento. La pareja tomaba café caliente mientras observaban en silencio a la criatura que habían rescatado. Le habían quitado la maltrecha ropa, comprobando que estaba todo cubierto de pelo. Traía consigo una pequeña mochila, que se había rasgado en la parte inferior, perdiendo todo el contenido −seguramente− en el mar. Habían tenido que ponerle vendajes en el brazo derecho y alrededor de la cabeza, donde tenía un gran hematoma que no tenía buen aspecto. La criatura se movió. La mujer se tensó y el hombre se acercó hasta él._

− _¿Qué − comenzó a decir mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su cabeza − qué fue lo que sucedió? − preguntó en voz alta. Su cabeza le dolía mucho y no recordaba casi nada, sólo la lluvia golpeando contra su cuerpo y agua, mucho agua de mar._

− _Estabas flotando en el mar en medio de la tormenta, aferrado a un pedazo de madera − la voz calma de un hombre hizo que su corazón diera un salto. No podía enfocar bien su mirada y veía borroso. Pero no reconocía esa voz. − Cuando te saqué del agua noté que estabas herido. Te curamos y esperamos a que despiertes_

− _¡Moru! ¡Esa criatura está hablando! − gritó aterrorizada la mujer. El aludido volteó y le clavó los ojos con molestia. Ella salió del lugar, dejándolos solos. No podía entender la tranquilidad de su marido frente a una criatura completamente desconocida._

− _Lo siento − soltó el náufrago._

− _No te disculpes, ella es así − aclaró, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. − ¿Tienes nombre?_

− _Chopper − dijo. Aún no podía enfocar la vista. Intentaba concentrarse en un punto, pero sólo lograba marearse más._

− _Será mejor que descanses, Chopper. Ese golpe en la cabeza parece grave − dijo a modo de recomendación el hombre al que había podido identificar como Moru. − Mi nombre es Moru, cuando necesites algo llámame. Iré a poner en marcha esto así pronto llegaremos a casa − informó. Salió en silencio de la cabina, dejando a Chopper solo. Casi al instante, se durmió muy contra su voluntad._

Había llegado a su memoria aquel recuerdo. No entendía por qué, pero estaba allí presente, como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior. Moru y Karen habían sido muy amables con él, incluso aún después de haber tenido ese inicio donde ella no quería ni cruzarlo por el barco. Pero, más tarde, comprendió que él era sólo un niño con forma de reno. Y se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Volvió a cerrar el libro que tenía en sus patas. Era la cuarta vez que lo cerraba ese día, en el que había decidido leer un poco para ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado. Pero, no lo había conseguido. La lluvia, el mar, el olor a sal, el dolor, la tristeza, todo se amontonaba en su mente y en su corazón cada vez con más énfasis. Y eso lo tenía molesto y cansado. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo para hacer, pero todo estaba hecho.

El lugar era pequeño. Era una celda para una sola persona. Había una cama, un escritorio lleno de papeles, un microscopio y varias probetas y tubos de ensayo con diversos líquidos de colores. En la pared contraria a la que estaba la cama había una pequeña biblioteca abarrotada de libros de muchos tamaños y sobre ella había un cuadro con un recorte periodístico. El suelo y las paredes eran de piedra salvo la del frente, que sólo era una reja de kairouseki. Más allá de la reja se podía ver, al fondo del pasillo, un guardia de pie con su espada envainada.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes desde más allá del pasillo. El guardia que siempre estaba calmo salió corriendo en dirección a la escalera, que él no podía ver. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, algo que no era nada común. Hacía poco más de ocho años que lo habían entregado a la Marina y desde entonces estaba allí, en Impel Down. Pero, para su ventaja, no lo habían considerado un verdadero peligro, así que le habían dado una ubicación preferencial dentro de la prisión y siempre habían atendido sus necesidades investigativas en el campo de la medicina.

− _¡Chopper! ¡Chopper! − la voz aguda de Karen se escuchaba a través del bosque. Desde que vivían permanentemente en el pueblo él había decidido dedicarse a estudiar las hierbas del lugar, y además no quería dificultar la vida de la pareja y menos ponerlos en peligro. Atendió el llamado de la mujer, haciéndose presente de un audaz salto. Ella sonrió. − Debes venir a casa, ¡celebraremos que hoy Sora cumple dos meses! − estaba muy contenta y se notaba. _

_Ya habían pasado dos años desde que lo encontraron en el mar y la pareja había decidido tener un hijo. El niño había nacido hacía dos meses y era amado por sus padres, que le dedicaban su vida. Pero, Chopper no podía estar tan alegre como ellos. Había escuchado que en la isla se extendía una enfermedad que ningún médico podía curar. Era rápida y silenciosa, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Miró los ojos alegres de Karen y sonrió, sin poder dejar de pensar en la investigación que estaba haciendo. Necesitaba encontrar una cura para esa extraña enfermedad y hasta ese momento no había podido hacer ningún avance._

_Al llegar, transformado en su Walk Point para pasar desapercibido, notó que algunas de las personas del pueblo no parecían del todo saludables. Su piel se tornaba amarillenta y tenían ojeras. Mientras que algunos parecían muy animados y saludaban amablemente a Karen, otros no mostraban interés alguno en ellos, sólo caminaban ensimismados. Chopper se mostraba serio. No le gustaba el ambiente. Había algo que le olía muy mal._

_Karen abrió la puerta y quedó allí, estática por unos segundos. Chopper, detrás suyo, también se detuvo. La escena era algo imposible de creer para Karen, que involuntariamente cayó de rodillas. Moru estaba desparramado en el suelo, con espuma saliéndole de la boca. Sora estaba tirado junto a él, llorando sin muchas fuerzas. Ambos parecían estar en el mismo estado que la gente del pueblo. La piel del hombre podía verse amarillenta, aún no siendo tan blanca como la de Sora. El bebé estaba delgado a los ojos de Chopper. Rápidamente volvió a su Brain Point y corrió junto al hombre._

− _Levanta a Sora − ordenó en un tono que jamás usaba. Karen reaccionó y tomó a su bebé en brazos, hamacándolo. El reno midió los signos vitales de Moru sin moverlo. Luego, tomó una muestra de la espuma que salía por su boca y la limpió. Usó su Heavy Point y cargó al hombre en brazos. Sin decir absolutamente nada y con una expresión de total preocupación, lo llevó a la habitación, donde permaneció los siguiente cuarenta y cinco minutos._

_Al salir, ya de nuevo en su Brain Point, miró a Karen directamente a los ojos, que acababa de dejar a Sora en su catre. Ella había estado llorando, podía notarlo en sus enrojecidos ojos. El renito se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la mesa y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la mujer se sentó frente a él._

− _Esto es muy grave, Karen − la voz dulce de Chopper se había transformado en una muy seria que ella jamás había escuchado antes. − Moru está muy enfermo y yo − apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que bajaba su vista − no tengo cura para esto − no podía más de la impotencia y la rabia que lo invadían en ese momento._

− _Ya lo sabía − fue la respuesta de la mujer, que ya sin poder llorar, hablaba con un tono de resignación. − Sora − continuó − también tiene esa enfermedad, lo sé con sólo verlo − Chopper volvió a verla a los ojos. − Por favor − los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente − intenta salvarlo a él_

− _Creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa − no sabía si era lo correcto, pero al menos allí podría hacer algunos estudios sobre las muestras que había tomado de Moru y poder identificar algo en esa enfermedad que le diera la pauta para poder encontrar algo que los ayude. − No puedo prometértelo − la angustia se apoderaba de su voz y de su pecho. − Pero te juro que haré todo lo que pueda_

Hacía ocho años que no sabía nada de Sora. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido tan descuidado y haberse dejado atrapar por esa banda de caza recompensas. Quién sabía lo que le estarían haciendo en ese momento, después de todo sólo era un pequeño niño indefenso que estaba junto a él, un Sombrero de Paja. Quiso romper todo lo que tenía en frente, pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos provenientes desde el pasillo que terminaba en su celda. Eran pasos firmes, plomizos, seguros. La madera de las sandalias pegaba contra el suelo produciendo un característico sonido que retomaba contra los muros de piedra. Levantó la vista y lo vio allí, imponente, inmenso, lleno de libertad, una libertad que él no tenía.

− _¡Karen! − gritó. Estaba mucho más que cansado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Hacía tres días que no dormía. Necesitaba dar con algo para encontrar esa maldita cura, o al menos algo que detuviera el avance descomunal de esa mierda de enfermedad. Volteó y ella parecía estar dormida. Estaba acurrucada en el único sillón que había en el laboratorio. Más allá estaba la cuna de Sora, que dormía plácidamente. Podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Su piel estaba cada momento más amarilla y su delgadez le preocupaba. Pero había conseguido algo, y quería decírselo a ella. − Karen − dijo al llegar al sillón. Ella tenía la cabeza sobre sus manos, recostada sobre el apoyabrazos. − Mira, aquí tengo algo − dijo, intentando animar a la mujer, que también había caído en la enfermedad. − No sé si sirva, pero haremos el intento. ¿Te parece? − la tocó y sintió que estaba helada. − ¡Karen! ¡Despierta! − la zamarreó, pero no consiguió nada. Su brazo inerte cayó hacia el suelo. Era tarde para ella, también. _

_Buscó la cuna con la mirada, debía hacerlo. No podía permitir que Sora también muriera de esa enfermedad que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así? Apretó los dientes con furia. Se acercó al bebé, que continuaba durmiendo e inyectó la sustancia verdosa en su brazo derecho. Estaba casi seguro que funcionaría esta vez. Debía funcionar. Tenía que curar a Sora._

− ¿Qué? − fue lo único que pudo decir. Estaba pasmado. Miró de arriba abajo al gran sujeto que estaba parado frente a él, sosteniendo con sus manos los barrotes de la celda. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en Impel Down? Una serie de pensamientos de varias índoles pasaron por su mente, desde que lo hubiesen apresado hasta que se hubiera vuelto loco, o alguien estuviese irremediablemente enfermo y fuera a por él. Tragó saliva.

− Mira esto − le entregó un papel algo arrugado. Allí pudo ver claramente a Luffy y a otro muchacho que se parecía mucho a Zoro, pero con cabello negro.

− ¿Qué es esto? − preguntó. Podía leer claramente que decía que iban a ejecutar a Luffy en Marski Cort dentro de poco menos de diez días. Le temblaban las manos.

− ¿No sabes qué es eso? − preguntó el hombre, irónicamente. − Es la señal − dijo, muy seguro de sus palabras. Chopper levantó la vista para verlo directamente a los ojos. Parecía lleno de vida y a la vez, de bronca. Sus cejas estaban minadas de canas al igual que su cabello, que alguna vez fue negro. Llevaba un kimono rojo con detalles en negro y sus infaltables _getta_. Sonrió de lado. − Nos vamos de aquí

* * *

Chopper tiene treinta y nueve años. Luego de la muerte de Moru y Karen, logró curar a su hijo Sora y decidió hacerse cargo de él. Recorría las islas del West Blue brindando ayuda a las personas enfermas, y enseñándole lo que podía a Sora. Hace ocho años la banda de los caza recompensas lo reconoció y lo apresó junto a un Sora de siete años, con el que se quedaron. Lo entregaron a la Marina y fue encerrado en Impel Down, pero gozando de algunos privilegios.

* * *

_Getta: sandalias japonesas de madera que se utilizan para no pisar el tatami._

* * *

**¿Quién es el que fue a buscar a Chopper a Impel Down? jejejeje**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Brook

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Es cierto, me preguntaba qué haré cuando ya no pueda subir capítulos diarios. Seguramente me abandonarán ToT Pero en fin, mientras pueda lo haré. De cualquier forma les cuento que ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo veintiocho, y estoy en el quid de la cuestión. Pronto estaré escribiendo la escena del ataque a los Mugiwara. ¡Y eso será muy emocionante!**

**Candy-chan: No, que no, que no, no es Luffy! Seguí participando jajajaja. Estás en lo cierto cuando dices que Dath Vader de Chocolate Negro recibirá con mucho y especial cuidado a los Mugiwara! Así que espero te guste su recibida jeje. No creo que Chopper cambie tanto en su Brain Point, por eso lo dejé igual. Si cambia en su forma más humana, porque pasaron diecisiete años. De cualquier forma, pienso en él como un ser que no crece como los humanos normales ya que es un reno. Así que por eso lo hice así jeje. Los secretos de Sora serán oportunamente revelados muejejejejeje. La tablita si era del Sunny! Y para la pd2, si era de noche! Jajaja Nos leemos!**

* * *

_**Hace once años, en una ciudad costera con mucho turismo**_

− _¡Cállate! Espantarás a los peces − gritó furioso uno de los dos niños que estaban pescando sobre el acantilado. Era rubio, de ojos celestes, y llevaba un traje de marinero muy elegante. El otro niño era de cabello negro y ojos verdes, llevaba pantalones cortos negros y una camisa blanca con volados. De lejos se notaba que eran niños de la alta sociedad._

− _¡Tú no sabes nada de pesca! − gritó el moreno._

− _Eres más pequeño que yo así que no puedes decirme nada − el rubio se cruzó de brazos._

− _¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Sólo tienes un año más que yo − el moreno estaba muy enojado._

− _Tengo once y tu nueve − se mofaba el rubio en una pose altanera._

− _¡Mañana cumplo diez! − el de cabello negro estaba colorado._

− _¡Picó! ¡Sostenla! – gritó de pronto el rubio, abalanzándose sobre la caña de pescar, que estaba clavada en la arena sobre el acantilado._

_Ambos niños tomaron la caña y forcejeaban con el pez que había picado el anzuelo. Al parecer era un pez grande, porque pesaba mucho para ellos dos. De cualquier forma, lograron subir la línea y atraer un bulto hacia ellos. Lo subieron y se quedaron mirándolo anonadados. Miraban aquello que habían pescado y se miraban entre ellos una y otra vez, alternativamente._

− _¿Qué es esto? − soltó el rubio, intentando juntar fuerzas para no parecer asustado. _

− _Un esqueleto − dijo el moreno._

− _Un esqueleto con afro − aclaró el rubio._

− _¿Qué le habrá sucedido? − el rubio levantó los hombros queriendo decir que no tenía ni idea. − Deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros − sugirió._

− _¿Qué? − soltó el rubio. − ¿Estás diciendo eso en serio, Michael? − se notaba en su rostro lo consternado que estaba por la sugerencia de su amigo._

− _¿Tienes miedo? − lo miró a los ojos, notando su expresión. Rio sosteniéndose el abdomen con ambas manos. − ¡Tienes miedo! − afirmó gritando. − ¡El gran Jimmy tiene miedo! − se burló. El rubio, que no entraba dentro de si mismo por la bronca que le daba que su amigo se burle, tomó coraje y se cargó el esqueleto en la espalda. Era un niño alto para su edad. El moreno lo miró con sorpresa._

− _Vamos − ordenó con una expresión seria. − Sé donde podemos guardarlo_

_Media hora más tarde se hallaban en un lugar sombrío. Habían entrado a través de un muro desmoronado al viejo castillo que se erguía en medio de la ciudad. Era un gran castillo de piedra abandonado, al que nadie se atrevía a entrar, y a la vez era el lugar preferido de los niños traviesos para jugar y hacer bromas. Jimmy y Michael eran muy traviesos, a pesar de ser hijos de familias adineradas. Y siempre jugaban en aquel lugar._

_Se miraban el uno al otro, intentando adivinar qué tenían en mente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en le rostro de Michael mientras llevaba su vista hacia el esqueleto que habían acostado sobre una vieja mesa de roble llena de tierra. Había telarañas por todos lados y una vieja chimenea llena de cenizas. La luz entraba a través de una pequeña ventana._

− _Tenemos que invocar el espíritu de este esqueleto − la seguridad en el tono de voz de Michael hizo que Jimmy sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda._

− _¿Eh? − soltó, algo confundido._

− _Mañana es mi cumpleaños − dijo el moreno. − Quiero que para festejarlo hagamos un ritual especial para despertar este esqueleto − sonrió mientras por su mente comenzaron a pasar ideas alocadas de cómo hacer ese ritual._

− _Tu estás demente − dijo el rubio, levantándose del suelo donde estaban sentados._

− _Por supuesto que no − negó Michael, cruzándose de brazos. − Leí en un libro de mi madre que antiguamente se realizaban rituales especiales para levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas. Creo que podemos intentarlo, ¡es sólo un juego! − el brillo en los ojos de Michael comenzaron a despertar el interés en Jimmy, que aunque dudaba de lo que realmente su amigo quería hacer, asintió._

− Brook san, ¿estás bien?− una voz masculina se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta de madera que lo separaba del exterior del camarote del barco en el que viajaba. Estaba recostado en la cama, mirando hacia el ojo de buey desde el que se podía ver claramente el mar.

− Si − soltó escuetamente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que debía hacer. Desde que leyó ese boletín especial que venía con el periódico y vio la fotografía de alguien idéntico a Luffy junto a una de un joven Ryu, no dudó un instante en que debía dirigirse a Marski Cort. Pero en ese instante comenzaban a entraban en su corazón las dudas y los sentimientos extraños que últimamente había estado experimentando.

− ¿Puedo pasar? − la voz volvió a hablar. Realmente no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie en ese momento, pero no podía negarse a un pedido de aquel joven que le hablaba. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó el pomo y la abrió. Allí afuera estaban de pie no uno, sino dos jóvenes. El que le había hablado era casi de su estatura, elegante y fornido, de cabello rubio, largo hasta los hombros, atado con un lazo que mantenía el pelo tirante, formando una coleta a la altura de su nuca. Sus ojos eran celestes y grandes, y expresaban mucha preocupación en ese momento. Llevaba un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca. El otro tenía el cabello corto y negro, algo despeinado. Sus ojos eran verdes, y su expresión dura. Era bastante más bajo que él, por lo que lo miraba hacia arriba. Llevaba una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones de gabardina negros.

Los dos jóvenes estaban realmente preocupados por él y se les notaba en el rostro. Primero se había encerrado en la habitación del castillo por un par de días después de haber leído la noticia y cuando salió fue para avisarles que se iría de la isla hacia el Grand Line. Ellos no comprendían demasiado la situación ni los sentimientos que atravesaban a Brook y por más que él se negara rotundamente, ambos decidieron acompañarlo en su travesía.

Sin decir palabra, ingresaron en el camarote del esqueleto y cerraron la puerta. Brook se sentó sobre la cama y ellos permanecieron de pie, observándolo.

_No podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que casi inconscientemente se desprendió de su cuerpo y vio cómo caía al mar. Y no sólo su cuerpo caía al mar, sino todo lo demás. Los pedazos destrozados del Sunny, sus instrumentos, sus sueños, sus nakamas. Todo estaba en el fondo del West Blue. Se sentía vacío y por primera vez no encontraba algo en lo que pensar o lo correcto para hacer. Había estado esperando por muchos años en su viejo barco a la deriva, pero en ese momento no sentía lo mismo que entonces, porque había perdido todo. Todo._

_De cualquier forma, su alma vagaba sobre las aguas, sobre las islas, las ciudades, los bosques, sobre todo lo que vivía y lo que seguía su curso. Pero él no podía sentir esa vitalidad que lo caracterizaba, aunque fuese sólo huesos. Porque ya no era huesos, sólo era un alma errante._

_De pronto sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Había algo que lo atraía, algo que le decía que tenía que ir en una dirección en particular. No podía explicar qué era, ni por qué lo sentía, pero sabía de alguna forma que debía ir en esa dirección específica. Y así voló. Atravesó un buen tramo sobre el mar y vio a lo lejos una isla. Una isla bastante extensa que sobre la costa oeste tenía una gran ciudad. El lugar parecía bastante antiguo, pero a pesar de eso estaba bastante concurrido por personas de variadas vestimentas y características. Las construcciones eran de piedra y había una catedral muy grande y alta, y más allá un viejo castillo. _

_Atravesó muros y puertas. Y tras último muro en el último piso, lo vio. Era su cuerpo. Eran sus huesos, sus viejos huesos. Abrió la boca levemente, y se quedó mirando lo que sucedía. Había dos niños junto a él, uno a cada lado. Parecían recitar entre cantos algunas palabras en un lenguaje extraño, sino inventado, que le causaron gracia. Realmente parecía un ritual de resucitación._

_La chimenea estaba encendida, y había velas de distintos colores y tamaños desparramadas por la pequeña habitación. Todo eso le daba al ambiente un aura extraña. Uno de los niños era rubio y el otro moreno. Se quedó en un rincón, cerca del techo, observando con curiosidad lo que pretendían esos niños. Estaban con sus ojos cerrados, tomados de las manos, recitando una especie de hechizo ritual. Michael abrió un ojo para ver a Jimmy, que sólo continuaba con el cántico sin inmutarse. Volvió a cerrar su ojo, pero luego sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se tensó._

− _Yohohohohoho − escucharon una voz que parecía de ultratumba. Ambos niños abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y susto. Se miraron con nerviosismo. − Yohohohohohoho − una nueva risa invadió el ambiente. Brook, que había decidido sólo ver, no podía evitar la risa. _

− _¿Quién es el que está ahí? − logró decir el rubio con miedo, pero intentando sobreponerse._

− _Yohohohoho − fue lo único que se escuchó después de varios segundos de silencio. Los chicos tragaron saliva y se apartaron del esqueleto, quedándose espalda con espalda. Jimmy era mucho más alto de Michael. Ambos estaban vestidos con pantalones cortos negros y camisas blancas. Estaban descalzos. _

_Brook ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de hacerse presente y recuperar sus huesos. Estaba ansioso por poder hablar con alguien y si ese alguien eran niños, pues mejor. Le gustaban los niños. Sin dudar y al son de Binks no Sake en sus labios, bajó del rincón cerca del techo. Pasó frente a Jimmy, que sólo pudo tomar la mano de su compañero, llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara a ver la misma imagen tenebrosa de un fantasma brillante y verdoso que los estaba viendo. Los miró a la cara, les hizo una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de cantar suavemente la canción, que a esa altura parecía una respuesta al cántico que esos niños habían estado entonando minutos antes. Se deslizó suavemente hacia su cuerpo y entró en él siendo seguido por los asustados ojos de ambos niños que estaban a punto de correr y correr. Y correr._

_Se sentía a gusto nuevamente en sus huesos. Se sentó con suavidad y buscó en la penumbra a los niños, que aún permanecían inmóviles, tomados de la mano, temblando, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder dejar de mirarlo como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma. Y si, estaban viendo un fantasma. En realidad no era un fantasma, era un alma errante, pero en fin, para los niños era un fantasma. ¡Y lo estaban viendo! Y no sólo eso, ¡ellos lo habían invocado! Michael apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto._

− _Yohohohoho − rió, esta vez con un tono de voz más humano. El vello que cubría el cuerpo de ambos niños se erizó. − Gracias por rescatarme − dijo amablemente, moviéndose hacia un costado de la mesa para que sus pies colgaran. Necesitaba pararse y estirarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un cuerpo y lo extrañaba. Los dos niños estaban tiesos. − No me vean como a un fantasma − pidió. − ¡Soy un hombre! − afirmó mientras se ponía de pie. Sus huesos estaban al descubierto, al parecer había perdido la ropa. No intentó cubrirse, de cualquier forma era en vano._

− _¿Un hombre? − se atrevió a preguntar Michael juntando el poco valor que le quedaba._

− _Si, ¡soy Brook! ¡Y soy sólo huesos! − el tono empleado por ese esqueleto era extrañamente tranquilizador. Michael miró a los ojos a Jimmy, que aunque estaba muy asustado, se sentía extrañamente confiado frente a ese fantasma._

− _Entonces, ¿no eres un fantasma? − preguntó el rubio, hablando con un miedo que le hacía temblar la voz._

− _¡¿Fantasma?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Sálvenme! − gritó Brook, corriendo de un lado a otro, exagerando. Los chicos no entendieron absolutamente nada, lo observaban atónitos. − Oh − soltó Brook, deteniéndose bruscamente. − Creo que se referían a mi − dijo. − No − se acercó un poco a ellos. − No soy un fantasma, soy un hombre, un pirata − afirmó, agachándose frente a ellos para verlos a los ojos. _

− _¿Un pirata? − preguntó curioso Michael, soltando la mano de su compañero. Ya no tenía tanto miedo._

− _Si, un pirata − confirmó Brook. − Ustedes, chicos, ¿podrían conseguirme algo de ropa? − preguntó amablemente. − Es que estoy desnudo, ¡aunque soy todo huesos! Yohohohohoho_

− Brook san − se atrevió a romper el hielo Jimmy, no aguantándose la preocupación. − ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿Qué viste en ese periódico? − no podían entender qué era lo tan urgente para hacer en el Grand Line.

− Siéntense − pidió Brook, señalando un par de sillas que se encontraban junto a una pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta. − Tengo algo que explicarles − los dos muchachos obedecieron sin objeciones. Si él quería decirles algo, con mucho gusto lo escucharían. − Hace once años que me sacaron del mar − comenzó cuando ellos se habían acomodado. − Y nunca les dije la verdad − confesó, haciendo que ambos jóvenes abrieran sus ojos desmesuradamente.

− Dijiste que habías sido un pirata que comió la Yomi Yomi no mi. Cuando ibas a caer al mar saliste de tu cuerpo y por eso no podías regresar. Te sacamos y volviste − Michael fue el que hizo el racconto, resumido, de lo que les había explicado Brook en el pasado.

− En ese entonces les dije eso porque eran unos pequeños niños y no podían entender algunas cosas − Brook era sincero y ellos podían saberlo. − Pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme en ese castillo abandonado y hacerme pasar por un espíritu, de esa forma nadie podría saber que yo estaba allí − hizo una pausa − y ustedes no me delatarían

− Ese fue nuestro secreto − aclaró Jimmy, arrugando en entrecejo.

− Pero ahora todo es diferente, algo cambió − informó Brook con seriedad. Jamás habían visto ni escuchado a Brook de aquella forma. − En ese periódico que ustedes pasaron debajo de mi puerta, en ese pedazo de papel, estaba la señal que yo espero desde hace muchos años

− ¿Señal? − los jóvenes no entendían demasiado lo que el esqueleto les explicaba.

− Yo soy el músico de la banda de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, soy Brook, el Espadachín Tarareador − comenzó a contar. − Hace diecisiete años fuimos emboscados por un hombre que ustedes conocen como Kaizoku Satsujin − los ojos de los chicos se abrieron aún más de lo que ya estaban, sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Él era de los Sombrero de Paja? − Él nos atacó por sorpresa − negó con la cabeza luego de decir esto. − El agua nos atacó por sorpresa − se corrigió. − Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, la cubierta de nuestro barco estaba inundada con agua de mar − el relato comenzaba a helarles la espalda a los jóvenes, que no podían hacer otra cosa más que atender a cada palabra y a cada gesto de Brook. − Pero no era cualquier agua de mar, no, no lo era − apretó su puño derecho. − Esa agua se movía, tenía vida. Era algo imposible de creer, pero así fue − insistió en el hecho de que le creyeran lo que les estaba diciendo. − Nos atacó, el agua nos atacó, nos hirió, a todos. Todos estábamos heridos gravemente y nosotros, los que somos usuarios, éramos los que más afectados estábamos. Entonces fue que nuestro capitán dijo que nos enviaría una señal cuando fuera el momento indicado − levantó un poco su pecho de huesos − y este es el momento

− ¿Quieres decir que este es el momento en el que se reunirán de nuevo? − preguntó Michael, comprendiendo lo que quería decirles Brook. Se moría de ganas de hacerle miles de preguntas, pero dado el tono de voz de su amigo no se atrevió.

− Este es el momento − afirmó con seguridad. − Y estoy seguro de que allí estaremos todos

* * *

_Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió cuando se vio cayendo por la destruida borda del Sunny: salir de sus huesos. Se elevó lentamente, intentando ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Vio a Sanji, con sus piernas ensangrentadas intentando desesperadamente no caer al agua, sosteniéndose de la barandilla que quedaba aún en pie. Franky flotaba en el mar, con un gran hundimiento en su pecho que estaba seguro le imposibilitaba siquiera moverse. Chopper estaba aferrado a un trozo de madera con todas las fuerzas que el agua de mar le permitía. No podía ver a Nami, ni a Luffy, ni a Zoro ni a Robin. Se elevó un poco más, afinando su vista a través de la copiosa lluvia que caía casi burlándose de ellos y allí, en medio de la oscuridad apenas iluminado por el fuego que se extinguía, lo vio. Un hombre delgado, de cabello un tanto largo y desprolijo, que brillaba como la plata. Tenía un sobretodo negro y podía ver su asquerosa sonrisa maniática. Estaba parado sobre el agua. Y entendió todo._

* * *

Brook tiene ciento doce años. Después de que su cuerpo cayera al mar durante el incidente, pasaron seis años hasta que Michael y Jimmy lo rescataron. Vivió once años en el castillo, viendo crecer a esos dos chicos que lo acompañaron. Brook nunca más volvió a tocar un solo instrumento musical.

* * *

**Pobre Brook, vio todo el panorama y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusta cómo va? Pienso que voy revelando a cuentagotas lo que pasó en esa noche, pero así debe ser. Pronto habrá más gotas!**

**Sigo esperando reviews, como si fuera que estoy publicando el primer capítulo. ¡Es que son muy estimulantes! ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	25. Usopp y Nami

**Muy bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Hoy está dedicado a Nami y a Usopp. Los he puesto juntos porque ellos van viajando juntos desde la isla donde viven hasta Marski Cort. Así que me pareció que las reflexiones y los recuerdos deberían ser en conjunto.  
Respecto a la continuación del fic, este será el último capítulo que tratará sobre el pasado de todos los Mugiwara. A partir del siguiente ya continuará la trama principal de esta historia, habiendo transcurrido el mes que les dio Kaizoku Satsujin hasta la ejecución. Así que al llegar al capítulo siguiente, veremos nuevamente a Umi y a Ryu, y a todos los que están llegando a la isla.**

**Candy-chan: La principal razón de la que no tengas ni idea de quién es el que rescató a Chopper es porque no viste más del manga jajajaja. De cualquier forma, creo que he hecho tan grande el misterio que pocos imaginan quién puede ser. Se verá en el capítulo siguiente y en el otro. Además de eso varios misterios serán revelados de a poco. El rubio acompañante de Brook es muy guapo, si, así que bien podrías interesarte en él y no en Darth Vader de Chocolate Amargo. Jajajajajaja! Y me encanta que mis capítulos inspiren tan hermosos reviews en ti! Me encantan! Y me dan mucha fuerza para continuar con este ritmo de escritura! Muy bien, te dejo con el capi. Espero te guste!**

**En fin, aquí el veinticinco. Pd: escribo los números con letras porque no sé por qué la pagina me borra los números cuando los escribo con números xD Que enredo hice jajajaja! **

* * *

Usopp y Nami llevaban unos quince días navegando. Pronto llegarían a Loguetown y rentarían un pequeño barco que sirviera para llegar al Grand Line. No tenían mucho qué hacer. Era una nave bastante pequeña a comparación de otras que habían visto pasar durante el viaje. Iban cincuenta pasajeros a bordo que al parecer no los reconocieron. Pasaban gran parte del día dentro de uno de los dos camarotes que habían alquilado y sólo salían a cubierta de noche o para almorzar. Querían pasar lo más desapercibidos posible para llegar cuanto antes a Marski Cort.

Ese día había amanecido lluvioso. No podían evitar sentirse incómodos. Los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche los invadían, en ese momento más que nunca antes durante esos diecisiete años. Se miraban por unos cuantos segundos para luego retirar la vista hacia otro punto dentro de la habitación. Él llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pescadores de jean. Se había recortado un poco el cabello y lo llevaba sostenido con un lazo rojo. Y ella tenía un short negro y una playera de mangas cortas blanca ajustada sobre la que tenía una camisa a cuadros roja, abierta. Llevaba el cabello suelto. Ambos estaban descalzos.

Estaban en el camarote de Nami. Era pequeño pero agradable. Había una cama para una persona, una cómoda, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y un placard. La decoración era en colores pasteles y bastante sobrecargada para el gusto de Nami. Podían ver el exterior a través de los dos ojos de buey que daban uno hacia la cubierta y el otro hacia el mar.

Nami estaba sentada sobre la cama, en posición de loto y Usopp acomodaba sus Pop Green en un bolso especial que llevaba colgando, siempre con él. Estaban incómodos y se notaba. El barco había comenzado a zarandearse unos momentos antes debido al viento y eso les molestaba. Además, estaba el hecho de que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar acerca de cómo habían logrado escapar del ataque y sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante esos años.

− ¿Fuiste − Nami quiso romper el hielo, pero no sabía exactamente cómo hacer su pregunta − a ver a Kaya? − Usopp levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Nami.

− Si − contestó él, volviendo la mirada a su trabajo. Nami no supo cómo continuar. De cualquier forma, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la sorprendió la voz de Usopp. − Fue lo primero que hice al llegar al East Blue − dijo mientras seguía acomodando. − Ella estaba esperándome − Nami levantó sus rodillas y las abrazó con ambas manos. − Le expliqué lo que había sucedido y que no podía quedarme allí con ella − la voz del tirador se volvía cada vez más sombría y cargada de tristeza. A Nami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

− Luffy me ordenó que me fuera del Sunny − soltó, confesando. Usopp no esperaba eso, por lo tanto volteó violentamente y le clavó su sorprendida mirada. − Me dijo que me fuera − Nami se levantó de la cama, la rodeó, tomó un cofre que estaba bajo esta. Abrió el candado con una llave que traía en el sostén y allí fue que Usopp creyó que estaba soñando. Nami volteó, con el sombrero de paja de Luffy en sus manos. Se lo extendió a su nakama, que no podía quitar sus ojos del objeto. Él lo tomó, con ambas manos temblando.

− Pero − quiso decir algo que no le salía.

− Me pidió que lo cuidara hasta que él regrese a buscarlo − dijo. Lejos de sonar triste, la voz de Nami sonaba esperanzada.

− ¿Tu saliste del barco antes de que − no pudo terminar.

− Si − afirmó. Usopp le entregó el sombrero, que Nami tomó rápidamente y lo guardó con especial cuidado, volviendo a cerrar el candado, mientras hablaba. − Franky me sacó del barco en el Mini Merry porque así lo ordenó Luffy. Yo no quería irme, pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes de mi capitán − intentó sonreír pero no pudo.

− Entonces es por eso que no pudimos verte en la cubierta cuando todo comenzaba a inundarse

− No sé qué es lo que sucedió exactamente en el barco − Nami volvió a sentarse en la cama, pero esta vez dejó sus pies colgando. − Navegué lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la costa de una pequeña isla deshabitada − relataba con un gran nudo en su garganta que apenas dejaba que su voz se oiga. − Allí utilicé un objeto que traje de Wateria y ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a cruzar el Nuevo Mundo, el Red Line y el Paraíso hasta llegar al East Blue. Allí les pedí que me dejaran − no miraba a Usopp, que en cambio la veía con especial atención. − Ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo cuando llegué a Cocoyashi − suspiró sin querer. − Allí nació Umi

− Luffy − apretó los puños − ¿lo sabía? − se atrevió a preguntar.

− Si, él sabía que estaba embarazada − confirmó. − También fue por eso que me sacó del barco − levantó la vista y sonrió con mucha tristeza.

− _¡Nami! − el grito de Nojiko retumbó por toda la casa. Se abalanzó sobre su hermana que apenas había atravesado la puerta. Lloraba a mares. La abrazó durante varios segundos. Nami correspondió su abrazo. Al fin estaba en casa. − ¡¿Pero qué?! − dijo, separándola de ella y tomándola por los hombros. Miró su enorme barriga. Sonrió. − ¡Estás embarazada! − lo hizo sonar como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo._

− _Si, lo estoy − Nami también sonrió y volvieron a abrazarse esta vez por más tiempo._

_Después de mucho llorar, lograron sentarse una junto a la otra en el sofá en la sala. Nojiko se sentía muy emocionada por volver a ver a su hermana después de siete años. Pero la sorpresa por verla tan embarazada era notable. No paraba de abrazarla y acariciarle la barriga._

− _Oi, Nami, ¿quién es el padre? − el rostro de la pelinaranja se ensombreció. − No debí hacer esa pregunta, lo siento − se excusó Nojiko, inmediatamente._

− _No es por eso, hermana − quiso disculparse Nami. − Es Luffy − soltó. Sintió que un gran peso se levantaba dejando sus hombros ligeros. Siempre había pensado que debía mantener el secreto y que nadie nunca jamás debía enterarse. Pero Nojiko era su hermana, y no podía ocultárselo._

− _¡¿De verdad?! − gritó._

− _No levantes la voz − susurró Nami haciendo un gesto con la mano. − ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias? − Nojiko bajó la vista, tomándose nerviosamente una mano con la otra._

− _Todos dicen que la Gran Era Pirata está por terminar − estaba compungida. − Y que un tal Kaizoku Satsujin derrotó a los Sombrero de Paja_

− _Si − Nami apretó sus puños. − Eso es lo que dicen. Pero Luffy aún no aparece. En cualquier momento puede venir por mi − volvió a ver los ojos de su hermana. − Así que lo esperaré aquí_

− Cuando Umi tenía tres años me di cuenta de que no podría seguir ocultándole al mundo, y menos a mi aldea, que ella era la hija de Luffy tan fácilmente − continuó relatando. − El parecido siempre fue tan evidente como es ahora − sonrió. − Y todo el mundo lo sospechaba

− Entonces te fuiste − Nami negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

− Entonces conocí a mi jefe − sonrió tristemente. − Pasaba por ahí de casualidad y me escuchó regateando en una tienda − Usopp sonrió. − Me ofreció empleo y vi esa como una gran oportunidad para mi y para Umi. Y me fui a trabajar con él − se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, observándose. Usopp intentaba comprender todo lo que Nami había sufrido durante ese tiempo, esperando por Luffy, cuidando una pequeña y sin tener ni una sola noticia sobre él.

− Tardé un año en llegar a Syrup − comenzó Usopp su relato después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio. Había guardado su bolso y preparado té. Ambos estaban sentados a la mesa. − Jamás podré olvidar la mirada de Kaya viéndome llegar − los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. − Sólo quería decirle que no se tenía que preocupar más por mi porque había logrado cumplir mi sueño y estaba vivo − Nami se mantenía callada.

_Los libros que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo haciendo una nube de polvo. Le temblaban las piernas. La brisa movía su cabello rubio y su falda amarilla. Se abrazó a si misma tomando con fuerza la suave tela de su camisa negra. No podía entender lo que veía, y quería con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una alucinación o un espejismo._

− _Hola Kaya − soltó Usopp cuando estuvo a unos cuatro metros de ella, que estaba pálida y temblando. Una sonrisa que estaba reteniendo desde que la vio caminando por la misma calle que él invadió su rostro. Al fin estaba en casa. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se mantuvo quieta y en silencio. − Soy yo − continuó él, notando que Kaya no despertaba de su trance. Fue suficiente para que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y se abalanzara sobre él, que soltó el bolso que traía en la mano derecha y la recibió entre sus brazos._

− _Te extrañé tanto − fue lo primero que escuchó de su boca después de ocho años. Y lo llenó de alegría, una alegría que jamás creyó volver a sentir. No podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota. − Llegué a pensar que_

− _Ni lo digas − la cortó. No podía dejarla decir que creyó que estaba muerto. Y era simplemente por el hecho que de que él mismo no se permitía pensar eso de sus nakamas. La separó un poco de él para verla a los ojos. La sostenía por la cintura. − Yo también te extrañé − Kaya cerró sus ojos lentamente y él cerró el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios, besándola tiernamente._

Nami lo observaba relatar en silencio, con un nudo en su garganta y su corazón latiendo muy fuerte. El tono y la expresión utilizados por Usopp revelaban todos los sentimientos que lo estaban atravesando en ese momento. Ella sabía, o al menos intuía, que él no se había quedado mucho en Syrup. Además, él mismo se lo había dicho antes, él no podía quedarse con Kaya.

− Luego hablamos mucho, durante todo lo que quedaba del día y toda la noche. Nos habíamos refugiado en la que había sido mi casa

− _¿Te quedarás? − preguntó Kaya finalmente, temiendo y sabiendo la respuesta que le daría Usopp. Él retiró su vista hacia la derecha, logrando ver la cama a lo lejos. Todo estaba cubierto de una capa de polvo._

− _No puedo hacer eso − fue la respuesta seca de él que se moría de ganas por decirle que si. Pero era consciente de que quedarse allí podría llegar a darle problemas no sólo a ella sino a toda la villa._

− _Entonces − se puso de pie y se acercó a él, que levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. − ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo unos días? − preguntó. Y fue entonces cuando él la descubrió mujer. Ya no era esa niña inocente que escuchaba sus historias desde la ventana, no. Era una mujer. Y era hermosa. Se puso de pie._

− _Sólo me quedaré un día − le dolía decir aquello, pero tenía mucho miedo. Kaya sonrió tristemente. Bajó la vista pero volvió a verlo cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cintura. − Contigo_

Usopp se quedó en silencio. Parecía estar recordando. Miraba un punto fijo en el suelo de madera. La lluvia y el viento se habían calmado y el día se había aclarado un poco. Nami no se atrevió a preguntar más.

− Luffy irá − el tono de voz del tirador era tan confiado que avivó las esperanzas de la navegante, que despertó de su transe tras el largo silencio. − Porque eso es lo que nos dijo − explicó. Nami se sorprendió. − Antes de que el Sunny − apretó sus puños − se hiciera pedazos él nos dijo que nos daría una señal para encontrarnos de nuevo

− ¿Él hizo algo como eso en ese momento? − preguntó Nami sintiéndose llena de nostalgia. Por supuesto que había hecho algo como eso, así era su capitán. Usopp asintió.

− Y luego, cuando ya no podíamos más, agregó algo

− _¡Huyan! ¡Escóndanse! − la voz de Luffy desgarraba el alma de los que aún estaban conscientes. La sangre brotaba de sus heridas y casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Aún estaba en lo que quedaba de la cubierta del Sunny, tal como hubiera hecho un buen capitán. − ¡Yo derrotaré al que nos hizo esto! Y los buscaré, a todos, estén donde estén, ¡pero vivan! ¡Váyanse! ¡Escóndanse! − continuaba gimiendo. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvias que casi rasgaban su piel. − No mueran_

− No entendí lo que quería decir, era el agua la que nos estaba atacando − explicó Usopp. − Pero cuando reaccioné y me hallé en una isla, busqué información y supe qué era lo que realmente había sucedido

− Ese hombre − Nami apretó sus puños, cerró sus ojos y sus dientes rechinaron.

− Es algo que siempre pensé − aclaró, haciendo que ella volviera a verlo. − Luffy nunca regresó porque aún no derrotó a ese tipo

* * *

Nami tiene cuarenta y dos años. Usopp tiene cuarenta y uno. Después de pasar ese único día con Kaya se fue de la isla. Vagó por el East Blue hasta dar con aquella isla en donde se quedó, luego de encontrar la casona abandonada. Allí vivió durante nueve años, hasta que conoció a Umi y a Ryu. Nunca más regresó a Syrup.

* * *

**Bien, ahora si habiendo terminado con el raconto de experiencias de los chicos (si, salvo Luffy y Robin) podré hacer algunas aclaraciones o comentarios de autor.**

**Franky: Siempre pensé en él como un robot, pero aquí quise darle un toque más humano y que a pesar de no querer convertirse en uno, tuvo que hacerlo. Ciertamente el amor entre él y Ren no quedó clarísimo, sino más bien pareció como que ellos tuvieron una larga aventura juntos. Es por eso que le di un toque romántico y melancólico a la escena de súper despedida de ellos. En realidad, les gustó, igual que a mi hacerlo. Gracias!**

**Zoro: Ya les dije que me gusta la versión paternal de Zoro. Por eso lo hice así, rudo pero muy buen padre. Incluso adoptó a Mika. Y la relación que tienen Mika y Zoro es excepcionalmente unida y única. Me gustó hacerlos así, complementarios, como lo son generalmente padres e hijas. Ya verán más de esa relación entre ellos más adelante y verán que sí se complementan muy bien. Y también verán cómo es Mika y su relación con su "hermanito" Ryu.**

**Sanji: El solitario Sanji. Es cierto, quedó muy solo. Es que no puedo imaginarme a un Sanji monogámico, enamorado de una sola mujer. Por eso no apareció en esta historia el amor de su vida (ni siquiera Violet). Creo que él es un alma libre, un hombre enamorado de todas las mujeres del mundo, por eso lo dejé solo en ese aspecto. Y en cambio le di su cocina, sus utensilios y su amor por la comida. Y por supuesto, un barco donde vivir. Así que su vida no estuvo llena de amor por una mujer, sino por el amor hacia todas ellas y por su amor por cocinar.**

**Chopper: Es cierto, tal vez fui muy cruel al meterlo en una situación difícil de afrontar, muy relacionada con su profesión. Pero me gustó ponerlo en aprietos y hacer que realmente se esfuerce. Su relación con Sora va más allá de ser aprendiz y maestro, sino es más bien como un hermano mayor. Ya verán cómo es esa relación. Y para su tranquilidad, también revelaré el secreto de la akuma no mi que comió Sora.**

**Brook: Por cierto, que cruel de mi parte quitarle sus instrumentos. Es que lo que vivió viendo a sus amigos muriendo sin poder hacer nada fue terrible para él, y como tan grande fue su trauma pensé en dejarlo sin música, como una especie de castigo autoimpuesto. Me dio mucha impresión volver a leer el capítulo diecinueve, en la parte que toca el piano en el aire. Me conmoví con mi propia historia (que loca estoy, por kami).**

**Usopp: Fue la escena más romántica que hice en toda la historia. Pero no podía quedarse con Kaya, no era justo. Realmente era peligroso que lo hiciera y actuó con pensamiento frío. Pero, ¿qué habrá sucedido entre ellos en ese único día que estuvieron juntos? ¿Qué creen? ¡Escucho!**

**Nami: Fue duro para ella hacer todo lo que hizo. Porque irse dejando atrás a sus compañeros, no saber nada de nada sobre Luffy, cargar ella sola con Umi, tenerla y luego tener que irse de pueblo en pueblo para ocultarla fue muy dificil. Y para colmo, la niña es un calco de Luffy. Todo mal. Pero bueno, ella no la pasó tan mal, sólo fue tormento de sus recuerdos, pero tenía a Umi. Y el Sombrero de Paja.**

**Bueno, hasta ahora, ¿cómo va?**

**Nos leemos, Mary**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, aquí estamos. Volviendo a la historia. Inicialmente y como aclaración, estamos ya con el mes cumplido de gracia que les dio Kaizoku Satsujin. Sería a la mañana de la ejecución, que se llevará a cabo de tarde, para ser más precisos. Espero disfruten de la lectura y espero sus comentarios!**

**Candy-chan: En realidad, me halaga que te deje en vilo nocturno jajaja Porque eso quiere decir que está interesante la historia. Sip, soy malvada. No sé si me comparo al Darth Vader Oscuro de Chocolate Amargo, pero si soy mala. Y no, no, no, ninguno de esos dos que dijiste es el personaje misterioso que rescata a Chopper que a la vez es uno de los dos misteriosos del capítulo 19. Me gustaron tus comentarios de mis comentarios, nada que agregar jaja. Una sola cosa: no te sientas pervertida, todos los comentarios que recibí fueron en relación a que ese único día de Usopp y Kaya juntos haya resultado en un pequeño mentiroso. Así que no eres la única hentai aquí, eso tenlo por seguro jajajajaja. El único problema que tengo ahora es cómo llamar a ese retoño (con leknyn llegamos a la conclusión que podríamos llamarlo Nosessop, pero quedaría muy feo jajaja). Todo lo de las postdatas lo sabrás muy pronto! Besos y mil gracias por tus tan bienvenidos reviews, con Umi Resha incluído!**

* * *

La taza estaba vacía. Ya no quedaba café en la cafetera. Bufó y miró hacia un lado por donde podía ver la isla a lo lejos. Todo estaba mal. Le dolía el estómago, le temblaba una pierna que hacía que su zapato rebotase contra la madera del suelo y el tac-tac le molestaba sobremanera. Y lo cabreaba más de lo que ya estaba. Se puso de pie violentamente, haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado cayera hacia atrás. El estruendo que hizo dio lugar a que dos hombres a su mando entraran en su camarote personal sin llamar. Los miró muy mal y ellos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo que bajaban la vista esperando la reprimenda, que nunca llegó. Levanto la silla y la acomodó.

− Llevamos una hora aquí detenidos − dijo, los hombres levantaron su vista y se pusieron firmes. − ¿Nunca desembarcaremos? ¿O tendré que acercar el barco y amarrarlo yo mismo? − preguntó. Estaba muy ansioso e indignado. Y por si fuera poco, ya no le quedaba paciencia.

− Daré la orden, ¡Señor! − el hombre estaba por demás nervioso. El rostro de su superior reflejaba su molestia. Y ciertamente, daba miedo.

− Ve − fue lo último que dijo. Ambos salieron despavoridos de aquel camarote, sin saludar. Cerraron la puerta sin que pudiera escuchar el clic de la cerradura. Volvió a sentarse. Debía calmarse si no quería hacer nada indebido.

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel periódico arrugado. Lo estiró sobre la mesa, con ambas manos y se quedó viéndolo por enésima vez. Había repetido esa acción una y otra vez durante cada día del largo mes que les habían dado de gracia.

− Maldito hijo de puta − susurró, entre dientes. Aún no comprendía qué era lo que deseaba ese hombre. Nunca le había gustado. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, sentado frente al escritorio del Almirante de Flota, sonriente y fresco. Hacía más de veinte años de aquella escena.

_Golpeó la puerta. Estaba muy nervioso, no todos los días le encargaban a uno ir a la oficina del Almirante de Flota para entregarle un mensaje. No le interesaba saber qué decía el mensaje. Tampoco le interesaba ir a ver al Almirante de Flota. Sakazuki era un hombre que no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni él ni su gestión como Jefe de la Marina. Suspiró. Luego de unos segundos escuchó claramente la voz de "Akainu" dándole permiso para entrar. Apretó el pomo de la puerta con seguridad y la abrió._

_Pudo ver inmediatamente el semblante del Almirante, viéndolo con sus ojos turbios, y más adelante, una espalda. El joven que estaba sentado en uno de los dos sillones frente a Sakazuki era delgado, de una estatura media, y cabello plateado, algo largo. Llevaba un sobretodo negro. No volteó._

− _Capitán, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? − tuvo que desviar inmediatamente la mirada hacia su superior sin poder evitar un ligero rubor. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de ese muchacho que no conocía y que parecía estar tan a gusto conversando con el Almirante._

− _¡Señor! − soltó poniéndose firme mientras hacia sonar los tacos de sus zapatos entre si. − Tengo un mensaje para usted − Sakazuki no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza y seriedad._

− _Acércate − ordenó y él obedeció. Le entregó rápidamente el sobre sin poder evitar mirar de reojo al susodicho que permanecía en silencio. Se retiró dos pasos hacia atrás después de que el Almirante tomara el sobre con su mano derecha. − ¿Sucede algo? − preguntó inquisitivamente habiéndolo pescado mirando a su acompañante, otra vez, − Capitán − soltó despectivamente._

− _Por supuesto que no, ¡Señor! − volvió a ponerse firme. Akainu sonrió de lado, casi imperceptiblemente. Y disfrutando del nerviosismo del joven, que era por demás evidente._

− _Él es Nathan Conar − presentó al muchacho que estaba frente a él, que había volteado su cabeza hacia el otro joven. Tenía un ojo rojo y el otro azul. Su semblante era sereno. Sonreía ligeramente._

− _¿Conar? − se le escapó. No podía creer que ese muchacho fuera aquel renombrado "Conar" que últimamente había estado en boca de toda la gente que conocía, desde piratas, hasta marines._

− _El mismo − dijo al fin el aludido, extendiendo su pálida mano hacia él._

− _Capitán Coby − se presentó, estrechando sus manos, casi por impulso. Un intenso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Coby al sentir el contacto con la piel de Nathan. Se miraron intensamente durante algunos segundos y luego se soltaron._

− _Quizá al Capitán le gustaría saber que el señor Conar será colega suyo en la siguiente misión − comentó con una sonrisa Sakazuki, que provocó un sentimiento extraño en el pecho de Coby. Ese sujeto no le gustaba para nada. Ninguno de los dos hombres que tenía en frente le gustaban para nada, a decir verdad._

− _Será un placer − mintió muy mal. − ¿Qué misión será esa, Señor? − preguntó directamente Coby. Ya que le estaba dando tanta información que no había pedido, quizá le respondería esa pregunta irreverente. Pero Akainu, sólo intensificó su sonrisa y luego miró directamente a los ojos de Nathan._

− _Más tarde te informaré − fue lo único que respondió sin quitar su mirada de los ojos del joven. − Puedes retirarte − esas dos palabras hicieron que los pies de Coby se movieran solos hacia la salida._

No podía creer que hubiesen pasado veinte años desde aquella primera vez que lo vio. Y no sólo había pasado el tiempo, sino que habían pasado muchas más cosas. Nathan Conar, o Kaizoku Satsujin, como solían llamarlo después del incidente con los Sombrero de Paja, se las había arreglado para llegar a ser Almirante. Y él, él también lo era. Pero no había suficiente para Nathan. Nada era suficiente para ese sujeto. Y eso era lo que más rabia e impotencia le daba. Había logrado hacer desaparecer no sólo al Rey Pirata, sino a toda su banda, y aún así, después de tantos años, volvía a hacer una provocación tan evidente como esa. El papel temblaba entre sus manos. Y él temblaba. Sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle. Sudaba. Y tenía miedo.

− _Coby − lo llamó, en susurros. Era muy noche y hacía más de dos horas que intentaba dormir sin lograrlo. El barco estaba anclado en medio del West Blue. Una tormenta se avecinaba y los truenos se oían a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con oscuridad._

− _¿Qué sucede, Nathan? − hacía más de dos años que formaban un equipo. Su misión, la que el Almirante de Flota les había asignado, era deshacerse de todos aquellos piratas que dieran problemas en cualquiera de los cuatro mares. Y en ese momento navegaban por el West Blue. _

− _¿Escuchas eso? − preguntó. Coby afinó su sentido del oído, pudiendo escuchar no sólo los truenos, sino una lejana melodía indefinida, que le pareció que era el viento._

− _Es sólo viento. Ahora duérmete − ordenó de mala gana. − Es tarde − no volvió a escuchar a su compañero._

El barco se detuvo a pocos metros de la playa, en un muelle. Observó con detenimiento cada detalle de esa isla, que tanto odiaba. Era pequeña, y estaba surcada por ríos de agua de mar, que nacían y morían en las playas que rodeaban la isla. Era tropical y el clima muy agradable. A pesar de que estaba en el Paraíso, era de muy fácil acceso, ya que estaba muy cerca de Reverse Mountain. La vegetación consistía en árboles altos, palmeras y mucho verde. En medio de la isla se erguía un enorme castillo de estilo japonés, con varios pisos y techos rojos. Alrededor había jardines muy bien cuidados y en un sector de esos jardines había una especie de plaza, rodeada de mueros, que era donde llevarían a cabo aquella ridícula ejecución.

Pudo ver, amarrado en otro de los muelles, el barco de unos caza recompensas, que reconoció fácilmente gracias a su bandera y su mascarón de proa. Y que conocía mucho mejor desde que habían entregado a Chopper a la Marina. Continuaban sus palpitaciones y no podía dejar de sudar. Estaba nervioso y molesto, y para colmo de males, tenía una sensación nauseabunda en su estómago.

Abrió la puerta de su camarote, dispuesto a desembarcar y así poder encontrarse cara a cara con Kaizoku Satsujin. Debía hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Y sabía que Nathan no lo recibiría precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado y la boca seca. Su ropa era la clásica vestimenta de marine, con una capa blanca y zapatos negros. Llevaba una bandana azul en la cabeza, que dejaba ver su cabello rosado por encima de ésta, muy desordenado.

− ¡Señor!− uno de sus hombres se detuvo frente a él. − Ya puede descender del barco − informó. − No hay nadie en el puerto − eso fue lo que más alteró a Coby.

− Gracias − fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la escalerilla.

* * *

− ¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! − los gritos de Mika hacían eco dentro del bosque en el que se encontraba. Se sentía fatal por haber perdido el rastro de Zoro. Sabía que jamás tenía que haberse detenido frente a ese puente para apreciar el paisaje. Después de todo estaban allí sólo para rescatar a Ryu y volver a su dojo. Un ruido la alertó. Volteó y se encontró con un hombre alto, rubio, que vestía un traje negro, una camisa celeste y una corbata azul oscuro. Tenía un cigarrillo encendido en la boca. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su ceja espiralada.

− Hola − dijo. Luego tomó el cigarrillo con su mano derecha, lo quitó de su boca y sacó el humo exhalando fuertemente. Miraba intensamente a Mika, que se sintió muy incómoda. Ella llevaba una calza negra que cubría hasta la mitad de la pierna y una playera verde ajustada a su cuerpo voluminoso. Tenía un cinturón ancho a la altura de la cadera, el cual sostenía sus dos katanas. Una tenía la funda azul y la otra roja. Su largo cabello rosado estaba suelto y dos mechones se iban hacia delante, sobre sus hombros.

− ¿Qué quieres? − preguntó de mala manera. Podía intuir que el rubio no estaba ahí por casualidad. Llevó su mano derecha a su katana roja y afinó sus ojos.

− Soy Sanji − se presentó con calidad, sin quitar sus ojos de los de la preciosa dama. Había algo en ella que le resultaba tan familiar que lo aturdía. Mika lo observaba con cuidado, el rubio parecía confiado. ¿Por qué decirle su nombre así sin más? Además, estaba evadiendo su pregunta.

− Te he preguntado qué es lo que quieres − repitió. − Si no quieres nada, déjame en paz, estoy ocupada − espetó. No se movió ni un milímetro, esperando la reacción del rubio.

− No quiero nada − aclaró Sanji. − Pero no me iré de aquí porque estoy buscando a alguien − explicó. No era del todo cierto, de cualquier forma quería saber quién era esa bonita mujer. Dio una nueva pitada a su cigarrillo.

− Entonces no me molestes − viró, volviendo a su camino y comenzó a andar. Sanji se adelantó velozmente, sorprendiéndola. Se paró frente a ella.

− Dijo que no la molestes − una nueva voz, casi feroz, hizo que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo. Giró inmediatamente y lo vio. Estaba allí de pie frente a él, vistiendo un hakama negro y un kimono azul oscuro que llevaba abierto, dejando al descubierto su haramaki, que era negro. Había cambiado muy poco en esos años. Quiso sonreír, pero algo en su interior no lo dejó. La ira comenzaba a invadirlo y su mente se llenó de recuerdos.

− ¡Zoro! − gritó, poniéndose en guardia. Había algo que nacía en su interior, un inexplicable sentimiento que no podía identificar como nada específico. Pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de golpear a Zoro, como nunca. Mika no llegaba a comprender mucho de lo que sucedía. ¿Ese Sanji era _aquel_ Sanji? Iba a acotar algo, pero se detuvo en seco.

− ¿Qué sucede, cocinero de mierda? − soltó, despectivamente, desenfundando a Shusui. Había algo en el aura de Sanji que no le gustaba. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sus ojos estaban cargados de muchos sentimientos que podía identificar perfectamente: ira, impotencia, dolor. Todos sentimientos que él mismo sentía. Y también pudo saber qué era lo que estaba pensando el cocinero en ese momento. Apretó la empuñadura de su katana con fuerza para evitar continuar con esa riña que no tenía sentido.

− ¡Hijo de puta! − Sanji estaba fuera de si. No sabía ni por qué pero sentía que debía golpearlo y decirle en ese momento todo lo que se había estado guardando durante diecisiete años. Porque a pesar de que entendía que no había sido culpa de Zoro lo que sucedió, no podía perdonar que hubiese tomado aquella decisión. Arremetió contra Zoro, propinándole una patada que este recibió con el canto de su katana, debiendo hacer mucha fuerza y deslizándose sobre la hierba unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

− ¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! − gritó y esta vez fue él el que atacó, dando unos cuantos cortes en el aire. No quería pelear con su nakama, pero no podía dejar que él lo insultara porque se le daba la gana. Y menos podía permitir que le dijera lo que quisiera sin saber realmente lo que sucedió. Mika sabía que había algo que no llegaba a captar. Pero estaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos parecía querer lastimar realmente al otro, al menos creía conocer lo suficiente a Zoro como para afirmar que no estaba atacando a Sanji como lo haría con cualquier enemigo.

− ¡¿Te atreves a venir?! − continuó agrediendo Sanji, dando unas cuantas patadas más, que Zoro pudo detener perfectamente. Podía notar en sus golpes la enorme frustración que sentía el rubio.

− ¡Es a mi hijo a quién piensan ejecutar! − respondió Zoro, queriendo justificar el motivo por el cual él se había hecho presente en esa isla. Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos. Se miraban, se estudiaban. El ojo de Zoro se mostraba inmutable. No tenía intensiones de seguir peleando, pero Sanji sabía que no se rendiría, ni él le diría que se detenga. Apretó los dientes, mordiendo el cigarrillo. ¿Qué quería lograr con esa estúpida contienda? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería hacer? De cualquier forma, por más patadas que le diera al inútil marimo, ella no volvería. Y su dolor no se iría.

− ¡¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo entonces?! − Sanji se quedó allí, apretando sus puños. Había dicho aquello con tanto sentimiento que obligó a Zoro a aflojar su expresión dura. − ¡¿Por qué no la salvaste a ella?! − se notaba el dolor en la voz del rubio. Mika observaba confundida. Zoro bajo la katana, haciendo que la punta tocara el suelo. Luego bajó la mirada, en una actitud que Mika jamás había visto en él. − ¿Por qué no la salvaste a ella? − repitió Sanji en un tono más calmado, ahogando en su pecho las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Todas las imágenes de aquella noche se arremolinaban en su mente.

− Tu − el espadachín miraba el suelo. − Tu tampoco hiciste nada − le reprochó con una mezcla de bronca y tristeza. − ¡Tu tampoco hiciste nada! − gritó, volviendo a arremeter contra él, que se defendió con su rodilla derecha, deteniendo completamente la estocada de Zoro. Se miraron intensamente. Estaban muy enojados a la vez que dolidos, y se podía sentir en el ambiente. Mika apretó sus puños con impotencia.

− ¿Qué diría el Capitán si los viera en este momento? − una tercera voz retumbó entre los árboles. Los dos hombres voltearon a ver al portador de aquella inconfundible voz. − Creo que no le gustará verlos peleando así − continuó. Los dos bajaron la guardia. Zoro enfundó a Shusui.

− ¡Chicos! − pudieron ver salir de entre la sombra de los árboles un reno que saltó y se transformó en el aire, dando un salto mortal, en un renito pequeño. Aterrizó parado sobre sus patas traseras, levantó la vista y sonrió.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Aún no revelo quién es el que detuvo a Zoro y Sanji, que fue el mismo que rescató a Chopper y que es uno de los dos personajes misteriosos del capítulo 19. Jejejejeje**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Otra vez yo. Aquí el capítulo 27. Creo que no tengo nada más para agregar. ¡Disfruten!**

**Candy-chan: jajajajaja ¿Lady Sid de Chocolate Oscuro? Nah, no creo jajajajaja Sólo soy la asesina malvada de chocolate negro jajaja Coby, sip, aquí está asistiendo al supuesto llamado. Creo que en realidad él también tiene una pizca que ver en todo Ups! No debí haber dicho eso jeje. Zoro siempre seguírá siendo Zoro jajaja Así que incluí eso de él para darle un toque de humor ji. Y obviamente Sanji es Sanji, en este episodio es más Sanji aún. La escena de Sanji y Zoro fue muy emotiva para mi también. Hacerla me llevó a remover muchas cosas, como decís, Sanji pudo hacer que sus sentimientos broten pero no Zoro y por eso es que llegaron a esta situación. Ya verás por qué no hizo lo mismo con ella que con su hijo, ya lo verás pronto ji. (Usopp es un semental o es pariente de Maradona xD jajajaja) El tema del nombre del hijo de Ussop me está sacando la cabeza, no tengo tanta imaginación como crees -o- . Muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí! Gracias! Besos y abrazos, Mary**

**Zororobinfan: Welcome! Thanks for comenting! I'm so glad you like the story. And I hope to receive more comments from you. No matter your Spanish if you want you comments in English. Im not an expert, but understand something.  
Yes, Sanji and Zoro were talking about Robin. See you later, Mary.**

* * *

Habían navegado poco más de veinte días para llegar a Loguetown. Umi jamás había estado allí. Pero, a pesar de que gritó, lloró y pataleó, no la dejaron bajar del barco para conocer la ciudad. Ni siquiera logró que la sacaran a la cubierta. Luego de hacer una parada técnica, recargar provisiones −bastante más de lo habitual debido al gran apetito de su prisionera− y preparar el barco para la Reverse Mountain, partieron. En cinco días más estuvieron en Marski Cort.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, cruzada de brazos y de piernas. Bufaba cada veinte segundos. Estaba muy molesta, aburrida y hambrienta. La habitación era enorme. Tenía una gran cama señorial, con cobertores y sábanas rosadas, las paredes eran blancas y la decoración era muy sofisticada. Había una gran lámpara de aceite apagada y varias ventanas que daban a los jardines que rodeaban el castillo. Podía notar que estaba a mucha altura, quizá en el piso más alto. De cualquier forma, no pensaba en escapar porque las ventanas estaban selladas, y cuando quiso forzarlas sólo logró que cientos de guardias aparecieran por todos lados, como hormigas, amenazándola y gritándole cosas.

Había visto a Ryu en tres oportunidades desde que partieron. Una fue en Loguetown, donde no pudieron cruzar palabras. La siguiente fue al desembarcar en Marski Cort. Y la tercera había sido la noche anterior, cuando ese hombre que parecía amable pero a la vez terrorífico, les ordenó cenar junto a él.

_La mesa era larga. En la cabecera estaba sentado aquel hombre de cabello plateado y cuerpo delgado que nunca se había presentado ante ella. Podía notar con el sólo hecho de mirarlo a los ojos que era una persona desagradable. Le había ordenado, a través de una criada, que se vistiera con un vestido que ahora llevaba puesto y que bajara de su habitación −celda− a cenar junto a él. El vestido era sencillo, de color azul marino, de mangas cortas y un gran escote en la espalda. Era muy ceñido al cuerpo y eso la incomodaba sobremanera. Era corto y dejaba ver sus largas piernas. También le había dado unos zapatos cerrados taco aguja con los que le costaba caminar. _

_Grande fue su sorpresa al ver sentado a la derecha de ese hombre a Ryu, que llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de indignación y asco, que le dio gracia a Umi. Tuvo que reprimir su risa, pero se le escapó una sonrisa de alivio al ver a su compañero allí, sentado y entero._

− _Señorita Princesa Pirata − odiaba que aquel sujeto la llamara así. Las pocas veces que lo vio fue ese apodo el que logró sacarla de sus casillas. Ryu intensificó su mirada sobre ella, intentando apaciguar lo que sabía comenzaba a hacer ebullición dentro de su capitana. − Tome asiento, por favor − la voz del hombre era amable, pero tanta amabilidad le daba muy mala espina. De cualquier forma, obedeció sin decir palabra alguna. Las criadas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a servir distintos platos exquisitos y Umi olvidó por completo su condición de prisionera, abalanzándose sobre la comida con desesperación. Ryu se mantenía inmóvil._

− _¿Ahora si nos dirá por qué nos trajo a este lugar en vez de entregarnos a la Marina? − fue Ryu el que no aguantó más. Escapó de sus labios aquella inoportuna pregunta. Umi hizo caso omiso y continuó comiendo sin modales. El hombre enfatizó su sonrisa y afinó sus ojos. Le gustaba la forma de ser de ese joven._

− _En realidad, primero debo presentarme − dijo, muy parsimoniosamente. − Mi nombre es Nathan Conar − los ojos de Ryu mostraron su sorpresa, jamás creyó que ese sujeto fuera Kaizoku Satsujin. Su corazón se aceleró. − Soy Almirante de la Marina − agregó. − Así que no creo que su pregunta sea correcta, joven Roronoa − hizo una breve pausa. − Ya que los he traído aquí, a Marski Cort, porque es exactamente lo mismo que si los hubiese llevado a Mariejois − aclaró en un tono que Ryu sólo pudo definir como sobrador. Umi parecía ajena a su conversación. − De cualquier forma − continuó hablando Nathan mientras volteaba a ver a la chica − aún no llego a comprender quién es ella − dejó su expresión risueña por una más seria. Ryu apretó sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa. Estaba en serios problemas. Jamás iba a decir quién era realmente Umi y menos a ese hombre que sabía que era el que había destruido a los Sombrero de Paja._

− _¡Soy Umi! − acotó deteniéndose por unos momentos y volviendo a sentarse correctamente en su silla junto a Ryu. − No entiendo por qué me confunden todo el tiempo con ese Rey Pirata o yo qué se − protestó en una clara pose infantil. − Debería dejarme libre − continuó, mientras el rostro de Ryu se transformaba. − No creo que pueda servirle de algo tenerme encerrada − aclaró. Nathan sonrió enfáticamente._

− _Niña − llamó su atención. − ¿De veras que no tienes idea de por qué te tengo de invitada en mi castillo? − preguntó con ironía. Por lo que podía notar, ella no tenía ni idea de que era muy parecida a Monkey D. Luffy e intuía que podía ser muy cercana a él. Y además estaba el hecho de que Ryu Roronoa se alteraba cada vez que él quería sonsacar información acerca de aquello. Todo iba cerrando en su mente, y ya casi no le quedaban dudas. Esa niña tenía que ser hija de Sombrero de Paja Luffy._

− _No respondió a mi pregunta − insistió Ryu. − ¿Por qué nos trajo a esta isla?_

− _Eso es muy evidente − contestó irónico. − Aquí será su ejecución_

* * *

Odiaba recordar esa conversación con el tal Nathan Conar. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablarles así? Él podía ser Almirante de la Marina, pero Ryu era el hijo del mejor espadachín del mundo y Umi la hija del Rey de los Piratas. Levantó su pecho con orgullo y se puso de pie dentro de su habitación. Era pequeña y oscura, había sólo una cama y una diminuta ventana por la que entraba un poco de aire y luz. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, encontrar a Umi y largarse. No podía seguir esperando. Y menos sabiendo que pensaban ejecutarlos esa misma tarde. Apretó los puños y los dientes y buscó con la mirada algún objeto que pudiera utilizar como arma. De pronto escuchó pasos detrás de la puerta y sabía que alguien se había detenido frente a ella.

− ¡¿Quién está ahí?! − gritó. Tanto pensar lo había vuelto violento e impaciente.

− S-soy yo − balbuceó un temeroso Sora, que reconoció inmediatamente.

− ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! − volvió a gritar, arrepintiéndose luego. La única persona con la que pudo entablar una conversación −o algo parecido− durante ese largo viaje en barco había sido ese niño, pero jamás permitió que esa conversación fuera muy profunda o tocara temas que no fuesen la comida o el estado en que se encontraba Umi.

− Es que − Sora estaba de espaldas a la puerta, apoyado sobre esta, hiperventilado y sin comprender demasiado en lo que se había metido. Sostenía con ambas manos a Wado Ichimonji y tres hombres yacían a sus pies, temblando y con los ojos en blanco. No dijo nada más, tomó la llave que había robado a un guardia y abrió la puerta sin poder dejar de temblar.

Ryu vio que la puerta se abría lentamente y se puso en guardia. No quería saber quién era el que estaba abriéndola. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a Sora, sosteniendo su katana, muerto de miedo.

− ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? − soltó, bajando la guardia. Miró con curiosidad los cuerpos de los hombres alrededor del chico. Arqueó una ceja. − ¿Tú los derrotaste? − preguntó incrédulo. Sora asintió con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra. Estaba aterrorizado. Luego de unos segundos, Ryu reaccionó. Se acercó a Sora y tomó la katana. − Vamos por Umi − dijo con seguridad.

* * *

− Que alguien me explique qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí − fue lo único que pudo decir Mika después de haber presenciado la pelea de Zoro con Sanji y ver cómo inmediatamente después de que ese sujeto inmenso y extraño de piel azul interviniera, ellos se calmaran y actuaran con normalidad. Además estaba el reno parlante que no paraba de hacer preguntas y recibir respuestas. Zoro la vio con esa expresión en su rostro y se acercó a ella, que se había quedado unos metros alejada, llena de incertidumbre y nerviosismo.

− Ellos son mis nakamas − explicó Zoro utilizando un tono que Mika jamás escuchó. − El peludo es Chopper, el de las cejas ridículas es Sanji y el gyojin es Jinbei − enumeró rápidamente haciendo que Mika tuviera varios flashbacks de su infancia donde Zoro le contaba sobre sus extraños nakamas. Asintió con su cabeza. El espadachín sonrió levemente.

− ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? − preguntó, preocupada e incrédula por el cambio de actitud de su maestro. Zoro no pudo evitar enfatizar su sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Había tenido esa actitud casi bestial con el rubio hacía unos instantes y ahora había cambiado abismalmente su habitual carácter seco. Realmente no comprendía nada. Sanji se acercó a ellos.

− ¿Quién es esta preciosa señorita que te acompaña, marimo? − la pregunta fue formulada con un tono de picardía, que al espadachín no le gustó. − ¿No me digas que? − lo miró, consternado por lo que había pasado por su mente.

− ¡No! − gritó Zoro. − Ella es Mika

− Mika Roronoa − corrigió inmediatamente ella, estirando su mano para saludar al supuesto nakama de su maestro. Sanji miraba alternativamente entre la mano extendida de ella, sus ojos y el rostro de molestia de Zoro. Con infinita cantidad de preguntas y suposiciones que se alejaban cada vez más de la realidad, estrechó su mano con la de la pelirrosa. − Mucho gusto − dijo ella. Notó que algo no andaba bien en ese rubio. − ¿Qué? − quitó su mano un poco bruscamente.

− ¿Dijiste Roronoa? − preguntó, atónito.

− Es mi hija − acotó Zoro, sin miramientos, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio en el cocinero que se había ido por las ramas. Pero, luego volvió a la cuenta de lo que había dicho el marimo, y más consternado que antes por esa afirmación, amenazó con su mirada a Zoro. − ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora? − espetó el peliverde.

− ¿Cómo que es tu hija? − preguntó, apretando los dientes.

− Basta − dijo ella. − ¿Puedes dejar esto aquí? − preguntó mirando a Sanji. − Él me adoptó y punto − aclaró, haciendo que el alma de Sanji volviera a su cuerpo.

− Creo que deberíamos pensar en algún plan para actuar − las palabras de Jinbei cortaron la conversación tensa de los tres, que voltearon a verlo. Sanji aún miraba de reojo a Mika, que le parecía una hermosura, mientras era observado por Zoro, que iba murmurando algo ininteligible. Caminaban hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

− Lo mejor será esperar a que veamos a Ryu y al otro chico para actuar − acotó Chopper, con seriedad.

− Creo que esto es claramente una trampa de ese sujeto − dijo Jinbei − y debemos actuar con cautela − Sanji cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente los tres hombres no sabían sobre Umi. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y recordaba cada una de las palabras de Nami.

− Pienso ir a rebanarlos en pedazos y levar al idiota de mi hijo de regreso a casa − fue el comentario de Zoro. Mika, que estaba junto a él, asintió con la cabeza.

− No sabemos si realmente están aquí − refutó Chopper. − No podemos arriesgarnos − continuó. Todos sintieron un vacío en el pecho. Las imágenes de lo sucedido en el pasado con Kaizoku Satsujin comenzaban a aparecer a medida que pensaban la estrategia.

Sanji se había mantenido en silencio. Zoro lo observó varias veces mientras hablaban. Estaba seguro de que algo tenía atragantado. Hacía años que no lo veía y ni siquiera podía saber si estaba bien o cómo era que había logrado sobrevivir, pero lo conocía muy bien, mucho más de lo que realmente podía pensar. Y sabía que ocultaba algo.

− Sanji − extrañamente lo llamó por su nombre, cosa que hizo que el cocinero cayera en la realidad otra vez. − ¿Qué es? − preguntó sin rodeos. El cocinero se encogió de hombros. No tenía caso continuar ocultando esa información. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que esa persona era idéntica a Luffy. ¿Qué más daba si sus nakama sabían la verdad?

− Es sobre la persona que fotografiaron − dijo, sin mirar a nadie.

− Es realmente parecido a Luffy − murmuró Chopper. − Cuando vi su fotografía creí que era realmente él

− Es una niña − el tono de voz que usaba Sanji era muy serio. Todos lo veían. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en el de Zoro. − Es hija de Nami − confesó. − Y de Luffy

* * *

**Jajajaja! ¡Era Jinbei! Sólo dos lo supieron: Laugerid y futura-graduada. Pero ahora ya lo dije jejejejeje.**

**¿Qué habrá hecho Sora para derrotar a los tres guardias? Jejejejejeje**

**Nos leemos pronto. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Mary**


	28. Chapter 28

**Si, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Después de la revelación de Sanji, el reencuentro con Zoro, y su disputa por Mika, con la cual me divertí mucho, puedo decir que continúo con esto. Que se pone cada vez mejor.  
Quería aprovechar la ocasión para hacer mención de que Jimbei no sólo es el que rescata a Chopper como todos saben, sino que también es uno de los dos personajes misteriosos que aparecen en el capítulo 19. Es al que le dicen "jefe", por supuesto. Ahora bien, ¿quién es el otro? Y ¿dónde están? Esas dos preguntas se verán resultas dentro de bastante ya que por ahora no podré revelarlas. Por eso se las hago, así jugamos otro rato.**

**Candy-chan: Cuando me pasa eso que te pasó, me dan ganas de revolear el teléfono al demonio y pisotearlo, y abandonarlo en la calle, pero no lo hago por unas cuantas razones que no vienen al caso. Es muy tedioso escribir un comentario en el teléfono, y que te haya pasado eso, me hace sentir mal. Pero es bueno que hayas podido reconstruir la idea de lo que querías decir, porque sé que es muy difícil reconstruir lo que uno escribe con la emoción con la que lo escribe en el momento justo. En fin, al grano. Como decís, Zoro es receloso de todas sus cosas y Sanji es Sanji, de ahí el resultado. Y por supuesto, como Sanji es Sanji, tuvo todas esas imaginaciones absurdas acerca de lo que podría unir a Mika y a Zoro. Primero pensé en que Sanji pensara que era su nueva esposa, teniendo casi 20 años menos que él. Luego de decirle que era su hija, pensé lo mismo que dices, que Sanji dijera "tuvo otra mujer antes que Robin y esta es su hija" y luego que cayera en cuenta de que era un retorcido. Jajaja las palabras de Mika "me adoptó y punto" hicieron las veces de los golpes de Zoro. Mika me encanta, es directa y malhumorada, siempre pasional. Ya la verás un poco más en los siguientes capítulos y comprenderás lo que dije antes de la unión y relación especial que mantiene con Zoro, y cómo se complementan. Definitivamente Umi es hija de Luffy y tienes todos sus genes a flor de piel. El problema, de cualquier forma, no es solamente eso, sino que ni se le pasa por la mente que el Rey de los Piratas podría llegar a ser su padre, por eso no cae. Jamás tuvo un acercamiento a quién podría llegar a ser su padre por eso no puede pensar así, creo que es por eso que ella no logra captar las indirectas de todo el mundo. Jinbei es el que compartía la celda con Ace en Impel Down, tal y como dices, pero pasan miles de millones de cosas con él después de eso (deberías ver más de la historia para comprender la estrecha relación de Jinbei con la banda y por qué es su nakama). Si, es dificil decir "Nathan" y no pensar en Nathan Maler de Blood, pero no, no es él ni se le parece. Elegí ese nombre porque significa "Dios nos lo ha enviado" y tiene (en mi mente) connotaciones con la historia, ya verás. Y además elegí su apellido, Conar, porque viene de la palabra "connard" que en francés significa "hijo de puta" jajajaja. Muchas gracias por siempre estar!**

**nelly: ¡Bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por comentar. Sipi, Sora es un usuario. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ahora si, la conti!**

* * *

Habían llegado durante la noche en un pequeño barco que rentaron en Loguetown, tal como lo habían planeado. Por supuesto que no fue difícil para Nami subir la Reverse Mountain y encontrarse en el Paraíso en pocos minutos. Usopp estaba orgulloso y no entraba dentro de si mismo: había vuelto a estar al mando de su navegante, y eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado jamás. Sólo escuchar la voz de Nami dándole órdenes le llenaba el espíritu de fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier situación que pudiesen encontrar en Marski Cort.

Jamás pensaron que al llegar no encontrarían nada. Y eso les daba muy mala espina. Porque realmente no había nadie en aquel puerto. Y cuando decía nadie era absolutamente nadie. Unos dos kilómetros antes y aunque era de noche, se colocó sus lentes especiales, tomó sus binoculares con ambas manos e inspeccionó con detenimiento los trescientos sesenta grados que abarcaba su visión dentro del mar. No había nada interesante. No había barcos, ni luces, ni nada. Sólo agua y esa isla frente a ellos, hacia el norte.

En ese instante se percató de la severidad de la situación. Vio a Nami caminando apenas unos pasos delante de él. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una camisa a cuadros ceñida al cuerpo, sandalias de tacón, su Clima Tact sujeto con un cinturón y algo que no cuadraba en esa vista: el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndole el cabello suelto hacia atrás. Había insistido en que sería lo mejor que ella llevara el sombrero, después de todo aquello era una clara y burda provocación, para que ellos −todos los que habían sobrevivido− asistieran y al fin, después de tantos años, ajustaran cuentas.

Sabía de sobra que Kaizoku Satsujin era un hombre que no conocían, que apenas si habían visto un par de veces en las transmisiones de video o escuchado en la radio. Pero podía intuir que los había atacado sin un motivo transparente. Y también que esa provocación no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su flamante puesto en la Marina. Porque de haber sido así, no habría sido algo tan evidente ni tan simple. Y porque de sobra entendía que los Marines no actuaban por izquierda. Y esa isla era de lo más sospechoso del mundo.

Caminaban como si nada fuera a ocurrir. No sabían bien qué había allí y tampoco les interesaba. Necesitaban encontrar algo o a alguien para averiguar dónde podrían estar Umi y Ryu. Pero lo que realmente estaban esperando con todo su corazón era encontrarse con alguno de sus nakamas. Porque a pesar de los años y de lo terrible de toda aquella situación, tenían la esperanza y la fe de que como ellos, todos se hubiesen dado cuenta de la señal.

− ¿Dónde llevas ese sombrero, nena? − una voz, que hizo que los dos giraran sobre sus pies, les llenó el alma. Aún no lo habían visto, pero sabían de quién se trataba.

− ¡Franky! − gritó Usopp. − ¿Franky? − su sorpresa era grande. Allí parado frente a ellos tenían a un hombre corpulento, cubierto con una capa marrón. Pero no era su gran amigo cibernético, sino más bien un hombre grandote, que sonrió.

− ¡El mismo! ¡Súper Franky! − gritó, colocándose en su clásica pose. Y los dos corrieron a su lado. El sombrero de paja cayó hacia la espalda de Nami, quedando colgado por la cuerda. Franky la miró a los ojos. Y luego a Usopp. Sonrió y los abrazó a los dos con fuerza, levantándolos del suelo por unos segundos.

− ¡Qué alegría verte! − fue Usopp el que rompió el encuentro, haciendo que el Cyborg los bajara.

− Lo mismo digo − respondió Franky. Luego, miró a Nami. − Tu tenías el sombrero − afirmó con nostalgia. − Ya lo había olvidado − Usopp recordó en ese momento que fue Franky el que sacó a Nami del barco. − Siempre me pregunté por qué Luffy te sacó del barco con tanta prisa − las palabras de Franky hicieron que ella levante su rostro, algo sorprendida. − Pero ya sé por qué − sacó el boletín especial de uno de sus bolsillos y lo levantó frente a Nami. − ¿El es su hijo, no es así? − preguntó.

− Es su hija, Umi − corrigió Nami, sin protestar por la confusión. Realmente Umi parecía un muchacho en la foto.

− ¡Súper! − gritó Franky, sintiéndose realmente muy contento.

− Has cambiado algo − fue Usopp el que quiso cambiar de tema. − ¿Tienes nuevas habilidades? − preguntó. La pregunta causó mucha gracia a Franky que soltó una carcajada y contagió a los otros dos.

* * *

− Llegó la hora − la voz del jefe de la banda de los caza recompensas era fanfarrona. − Después de esto seremos ricos − se relamía. El cocinero estaba de pie, junto a él. Ambos estaban a un lado de la plataforma de madera y hierro que Nathan había mandado a construir especialmente para la ocasión. La plaza era grande y tenía gradas a los lados, custodiadas por guardias que no permitían que nadie subiera en ellas. Se accedía a la plaza por un pasillo amplio, que terminaba en una puerta con rejas, que en ese momento estaba abierta. Dos soldados permanecían allí, de pie, con sus lanzas. Sin embargo, más que para seguridad, estaban como adornos. El lugar tenía pinta de coliseo. Había un palco, donde en ese momento se encontraba Nathan con dos hombres armados, y varias personas aglomeradas frente a la plataforma, que eran los caza recompensas y algunos reporteros, junto a los infaltables curiosos. También había personal de la marina, terminando de instalar los Den Den Mushi que trasmitirían en vivo la ejecución. La Marina, representada por el Almirante de Flota Sakazuki −Akainu− y el Gobierno Mundial habían aceptado la inesperada decisión del Almirante Nathan Conar −Kaizoku Satsujin− de llevar a cabo la ejecución en la isla de su propiedad, Marski Cort. Y por eso mismo habían enviado personal de refuerzo para que controlaran que todo fuera como esperaban. Serían al menos unos cincuenta hombres que se concentraban, una parte en el interior de la plaza y la otra dentro del castillo.

Umi estaba de pie sobre la tarima de madera, mirando incrédula hacia el pasillo desde donde entraban las personas. Tenía esposas en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Sentía algo que no podía identificar con un nombre. Observaba con detenimiento, recordando mentalmente el mensaje de Ryu para no olvidarlo en ningún momento. Él se lo había prometido, le había prometido un plan, y lo cumplió.

_Andaban sigilosamente por el castillo, queriendo llamar la menor atención posible. Ryu no quería ni siquiera pensar cómo era que Sora había desmayado a aquellos guardias. Temía que al saberlo algo dentro de él se rompiera y desconfiara aún más de ese niño. Observaba cómo caminaba delante de él, temblando de pánico, y ni siquiera habían hecho nada. Le daba náuseas. Y asco. Y deseaba que se fuera. Pero el pendejo no lo hacía y él no iba a echarlo. No era tan descortés. Además estaba el hecho de que Umi lo hubiese llamado "nakama" y él no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su capitana. Aunque ni siquiera eran una banda pirata, ni tenían barco, ni nada. Pero Umi era su capitana. Y punto._

_Sora se detuvo frente a una puerta doble. Estaba seguro de que esa era la habitación de Umi. Sintió nerviosismo. No sabía si sería buena idea sacar a Umi de allí porque estaba seguro de que armaría jaleo. Y ese tal Nathan Conar le daba mala espina. Eso sin contar que ese hombre era el que había derrotado a su padre y a toda la banda de los Sombrero de Paja, por lo tanto tenía bien claro que era un sujeto fuerte. Detuvo a Sora poniendo su mano delante de él, que lo miró confundido._

− _¿Qué sucede, Roronoa san? − preguntó susurrando. Si él no había entendido mal, irían a por Umi para escapar de alguna forma no muy convencional._

− _No abras la puerta − ordenó en el mismo tono. − Si la sacamos de allí no escuchará nada y comenzará a gritar − Sora asintió. − Será mejor que no sepa que estoy aquí − informó. − Hablarás tu − ordenó nuevamente. Sora no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir. Tenía demasiado miedo como para negarse. Ryu le daba pánico._

− _Umi san − Sora se acercó a la puerta para que ella pudiese escucharlo. Inmediatamente sintieron muchos ruidos extraños y un golpe. _

− _¡Sora! ¡¿Eres tu Sora?! − gritó. Ryu rodó los ojos._

− _No grites, por favor − pidió el moreno. Umi se tapó la boca con ambas manos detrás de la puerta. Estaba contra la madera, para poder escuchar mejor. − Escucha − dijo para llamar su completa atención. − Roronoa san me pidió que te dijera algo − continuó, mirando a Ryu y esperando que le diera letra._

− _Dile que cuando esté sobre la plataforma de ejecución, nosotros iremos por ella − susurró para que Umi no escuchara. Sora asintió con la cabeza. Realmente esa situación era sumamente ridícula, pero necesaria._

− _Cuando estés sobre la plataforma de ejecución, nosotros − tragó saliva − iremos por ti − sólo mencionar que él también iría provocó que su mente se anulara por unos momentos._

− _Dile que no se preocupe, que tengo todo pensado. Sólo debe esperar pacientemente y sin resistirse − continuó Ryu._

− _Sólo debes esperar pacientemente sin resistirte hasta que nosotros actuemos − repitió Sora. − No te preocupes, Roronoa san tiene todo pensado_

− _¿Puedes dejar de decirle Roronoa san? − contestó ella, molesta. − No me gusta que lo llames así − protestó. − Él es Ryu − dijo. Ryu se sonrojó levemente. Sora tragó saliva y miró al susodicho, viéndolo sonrojado. Reprimió sus ganas de reír por la situación._

− _Está bien − aceptó mientras pensaba para si mismo que se estaba metiendo solito dentro de la boca del lobo. El rostro de Ryu se ensombreció._

− _Dile a Ryu que haré todo lo que diga − Ryu cerró los ojos y sonrió, aliviado. − Confío en él_

* * *

Corrían por los jardines del castillo. Sora iba delante, porque conocía la zona. Hacía cinco días que estaban allí y él se había puesto a recorrer el terreno para estar seguro de cuál sería el mejor camino para escapar. Milagrosamente los caza recompensas no habían tomado represalias en su contra por haber ayudado a los prisioneros. A la vista de Ryu, lo consideraban tan cobarde e inútil que no era necesario castigarlo ni encerrarlo. Cerró sus ojos un momento, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con los ojos de Sora, abiertos y brillantes. Habían logrado llegar al muro exterior del castillo sin ser vistos y estaban a punto de salir de allí. Necesitaban huir y ponerse a punto para continuar con su plan.

Con lo que no contaba Ryu era con que al cruzar el muro, de un gran salto, llevando a Sora por el cuello de su chaleco −llevaba la misma ropa sucia que tenía en el barco, pero había robado un chaleco negro y se lo había puesto−, iban a caer justo detrás de un grupo de personas. Eran cinco sujetos. Ryu empalideció. Dos hombres, una mujer, un gyojin y una especie de mapache extraño.

Los cinco dieron la vuelta, poniéndose en guardia cuando sintieron el ruido de los dos jóvenes cayendo. Sanji no pudo evitar arremeter contra sus supuestos enemigos. Zoro tomó el mango de Shusui e inmediatamente lo soltó, con una expresión que mostraba alivio y enojo al mismo tiempo. Mika se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Jinbei se mantuvo quieto.

Sanji tiró un par de patadas que fueron esquivadas por Ryu. Sora no entendía nada de la situación y se limitó a caminar hacia atrás casi llorando de miedo. Todos aquellos sujetos daban miedo, mucho miedo. Hasta que reparó en Chopper. Y fue allí que olvidó el temor y las ganas de huir, y corrió con furia a abrazar a su amigo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y Chopper, algo confundido, aspiró el aroma del chico y lo reconoció inmediatamente, correspondiendo su abrazo con ternura y alivio.

Sanji tuvo que detenerse tras ver el empalidecido rostro del joven al que atacaba, que en ningún momento había retirado la vista de alguno de sus nakamas que estaban detrás de él. Y fue en ese momento que observó con detenimiento el rostro del chico, su expresión y el parecido con el marimo. Se retiró unos pasos, carraspeó y se acomodó el traje.

− Lo siento − murmuró. Ryu asintió con la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de encima de la mirada intensa que le estaba dando su padre.

− Idiota − soltó Zoro. Ryu pareció despertar de su transe. Sostuvo a Wado Ichimonji y la arrojó hacia su padre que la tomó con suavidad en el aire. La inspeccionó atentamente y sin moverse, volvió sus ojos a Ryu.

− La recuperé para ti, padre − dijo solemne, inclinándose en una reverencia. Zoro sonrió levemente. Mika, que estaba detrás, entrelazó sus manos, nerviosa. Jinbei, intuyendo algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

− Gracias − soltó escuetamente Zoro − hijo

* * *

− ¿Estás seguro de esto, Brook san? − preguntó Jimmy viendo de arriba abajo a su amigo. Llevaba una capa gris que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies, y se había arqueado un poco, para tener el aspecto de un anciano mendigo. El rostro del rubio daba a entender que no le gustaba para nada la idea.

− Si − canturreó el esqueleto. − Es que no podría llegar hasta el lugar sin ser descubierto − aclaró. Sacó una de sus manos y la acercó al rostro de Jimmy. − ¿Ves? ¡Soy sólo huesos! − agitó la mano delante del rostro incrédulo del chico.

− Brook tiene razón, Jimmy − dijo Michael, que se había mantenido en silencio desde que descendieron del barco en el que habían navegado desde que entraron en el Grand Line, atravesando la Red Line. Se les había hecho un viaje bastante largo. − Es más, creo que nosotros también deberíamos colocarnos capas − aclaró, cruzándose de brazos. − No creo que con esta ropa nos crean que somos mendigos − hizo alusión a las pendas de alta costura que ambos tres llevaban.

− Yohohohohohoho − rió Brook sin poder contenerse. Jimmy arqueó una ceja. Toda esa situación no le gustaba para nada. Entendía que para Brook era muy importante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, fuera lo que fuera. Pero ellos se estaban arriesgando y entrometiendo sin siquiera comprender las implicaciones que podría llegar a tener ese encuentro. Y eso descontando que Kaizoku Satsujin no se ensañara con toda la isla y la hiciera desaparecer en el fondo del mar, con ellos arriba. − Esto parece muy divertido − el comentario del esqueleto lo trajo a la realidad. ¿Por qué ponerse tan profundo cuando tenía la oportunidad de divertirse? Siempre, desde niño, había pensado en la vida como una gran diversión. Entonces, ¿por qué pensar las cosas tan seriamente justo en ese momento crucial en la vida de su amigo? Sonrió y alejó con ese simple acto, todas sus dudas y pensamientos.

− Muy bien − tomó bruscamente una de las capas que habían conseguido antes en una de las islas donde se detuvieron y se la colocó al vuelo, cubriendo su cabeza. La capucha le daba un aire sombrío.

− Yohohohoho − rió Brook y también Michael, mientra se ponía su propia capa.

Los tres parecían mendigos, pero a la vez caminaban muy elegantemente como para que alguien creyera que lo eran. En realidad, daban más curiosidad que si fueran caminando sin las capas. Lo cierto era que no había nadie en la isla, o al menos ellos no veían a nadie. De cualquier forma, se divertían fingiendo que eran tres indigentes. Se miraban cómplicemente y sonreían. Brook disfrutaba con ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que pronto debería enfrentarse a Kaizoku Satsujin y que ni siquiera sabía si sus nakama estaban vivos o no.

* * *

Umi tenía muchas ganas de romper las cadenas que mantenían sus manos atadas en su espalda y salir corriendo de ahí, habiendo pateado el culo del tal Nathan. Había comenzado a odiar a ese tipo y haberlo visto sobre el palco, sonriente y sentado muy cómodo, había hecho que su sangre hirviera. Un hombre gordo y vestido de negro se acercó a ella. Se agachó y la miró a los ojos. Luego volvió a pararse y se aclaró la garganta. Podía sentir los ojos del plateado clavados en su espalda y las miradas de todos los que estaban en la plaza sobre ella. Pero, lo que la tenía más preocupada era que no hubiesen llevado a Ryu. Tal vez lo pensaban ejecutar después, o en otro momento.

− Estamos aquí reunidos para completar una de las más grandes hazañas que se pudiera haber propuesto la Marina − comenzó a relatar el hombre. − Este momento es fundamental en la historia, tanto como lo fue el día en que ejecutamos al anterior Rey de los Piratas, Gold D. Roger y el día en que ejecutamos a su hijo, Portgas D. Ace − continuó. Umi no conocía a ninguno de los dos sujetos que nombró el gordo. − Es justamente este momento en el que podemos decir que la justicia existe y somos nosotros, la Marina, y el Gobierno Mundial − Umi se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa. ¿Cuándo sería que aparecerían Ryu y Sora para largarse de allí? Además estaba el hecho de que ese tipo le había hecho poner sus ropas cómodas y nuevamente hacerse pasar por ese tal Luffy, que vaya uno a saber quién demonios era. − Hoy ejecutaremos a este hombre que está frente a todos nosotros, al Rey Pirata − inspiró fuertemente − Monkey D. Luffy

Algo cayó del cielo, desde arriba del palco, una sombra negra que, como un rayo, pasó frente a los ojos de todos y golpeó la plataforma al caer, haciendo que la estructura de madera temblara. Umi no podía ver qué había sido, ya que sea lo que fuere estaba detrás de ella. No podía voltear porque estaba sujeta por los tobillos al suelo.

− Oi, viejo − dijo la voz de lo que había caído del cielo. − Eres un mentiroso, porque yo soy Monkey D. Luffy

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Tienen algo que decir ahora? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! (Que mala me puse jajajaja)**

**¡Apareció la estrella del fic! Jajajajajajaja Espero les haya gustado!**

**Mil gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta acá! Pero sobre todo a leknyn que siempre escucha y responde todas mis locuras y dudas. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	29. Cuídalo por mi

**Después de la bomba que dejé en el capítulo anterior, continúo con este. Digamos que atrasamos un par de minutos lo que sucedió en el capi anterior y veremos cómo los mugis se encontrarán. Espero les guste!**

**Candy-chan: Me alegra saber que te has divertido jajajaja. Ahora cada vez que escriba Nathan Conar, mi mente dirá "El hijo de puta que ha sido enviado por Dios" jajajajaja. Y en este caso ese Dios no es Kami, sino que es otro que ya verás je. Yo creo que Ryu le da mucha bronca Sora porque es un cobarde, y porque Umi lo haya hecho su nakama aún sabiendo eso. ¿Cómo comparar al gran Ryu Roronoa con un debilucho y miedoso cualquiera? ¿Eh? ¿Como? jajajaja Y aún no has visto cómo le cae Sora a Mika jajaja Ya lo verás jajajaja. Supongo que el regaño para Ryu departe de Zoro vendrá después de resolver todo, no creo que no le diga nada je. Luffy llegó primero, si, fue sorprendente. Pero me gustan las sorpresas y no me gustan los shonen cuando el protagonista es la frutilla del postre. ¿Por qué siempre viene al final para salvarles el culo a todos? ¿Y por qué siempre tiene que ser él el héroe absoluto? En fin. Muchas preguntas hiciste, quizá alguna responda en este capítulo jijijijiji. Muy bien! Espero que te guste este capi!**

* * *

− ¡Chopper! − gritó Sora con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No dejaba de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, arrodillado sobre los adoquines de la calle. Chopper lo abrazaba con igual ahínco, sin poder creer que era él y estaba allí, aferrado a su cuerpo. Los demás, los observaban en silencio. Ryu se había acercado a su padre, pero no le había dicho nada más después del agradecimiento que le dio Zoro. Mika, que estaba de pie a la derecha de Zoro, se mantenía con la mirada fija en Ryu. Él estaba seguro de que ella tendría preparado un monólogo de tres horas diciéndole miles de cosas que había pensado, sentido y escuchado, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de aguantarla. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era el rescate de Umi.

− Sora − soltó al fin el reno. − ¡Cómo creciste! − dijo. El niño se separó de él para verlo a los ojos. Ambos lloraban de la emoción.

− Oi, Chopper, ¿quién es él? − se atrevió a preguntar Sanji, que había encendido un nuevo cigarrillo tras haber terminado el anterior. No se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Zoro con su hijo porque sabía que había metido la pata al atacarlo. ¡Es que estaban muy tensos y esos niños habían caído de la nada! Maldijo para si. Chopper levantó la vista y miró a Sanji, Sora se puso de pie.

− Él es Sora − lo presentó. El moreno hizo una exagerada reverencia.

− Chopper san me salvó la vida y se hizo cargo de mi desde que era un bebé − continuó Sora.

− ¡No me harás feliz diciendo eso, cabrón! − bailoteó el reno. Sora sonrió.

− Pero desde que lo apresaron no nos habíamos visto − aclaró.

− Muy bien − dijo Jinbei, abriéndose paso entre Mika y Zoro. Extendió su mano hacia Sora. − Soy Jinbei, mucho gusto − Sora, temblando, tomó la gran mano derecha del gyojin con la suya y las estrecharon. Jinbei sonrió. Sanji se acercó a ellos.

− Sanji, a tu servicio − el rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero no le extendió la mano.

− Roronoa Zoro − se presentó el peliverde sin acercarse, mirándolo fijamente. Mika dio un paso al frente y arrugó el entrecejo. Sora se sonrojó.

− Mika Roronoa − dijo con altanería. − Por lo que veo venías con mi hermano − su tono era para nada amable. − ¿Tienes algo que ver con él? − preguntó de mala manera. Ryu se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo a los ojos. Se miraron intensamente por unos instantes.

− No, no, Roronoa san − negó con vehemencia Sora, agachando la cabeza. − Sólo estaba guiando a su hermano hacia la salida − Ryu sabía que eso era una gran y burda mentira. Después de todo Umi lo había llamado nakama y eso lo convertía directamente en nakama suyo también. Estaba seguro de que había dicho eso porque intuía su malestar. Y no era para menos, ese chiquillo lo sacaba de su eje. Soltó el hombro de Mika.

− Deja de decir estupideces − espetó Ryu como un regaño. Sora levantó la vista, sorprendido. − Será mejor que dejemos las presentaciones para después, la ejecución está por comenzar y hay que sacar a Umi de allí − giró y comenzó a caminar. Zoro fue quién lo detuvo, tomándolo por la muñeca cuando pasó delante de él. Los demás guardaron las palabras que iban a soltar. Ryu no lo miró.

− Espera − ordenó. − ¿Qué tienes que ver con esa niña? − preguntó. El tono empleado por Zoro era duro, pero escondía un extraño sentimiento. Después de todo, Umi era la hija de su capitán. Comenzaba a sentirse responsable por ella.

− Ella es mi capitana − dijo con orgullo. Zoro lo soltó, muy sorprendido. − Padre − volteó a verlo directamente al ojo. Ryu mostraba una determinación que sólo podía compararse a la suya. − Es mi deber ir por ella − el silencio en el ambiente era sepulcral. − Lo haré aunque quieras detenerme

− Nadie te detendrá − soltó Zoro unos segundos después. − Todos iremos contigo

* * *

− Hay demasiado ruido − susurró Usopp, recargado contra el muro de piedra que rodeaba la plaza. − Estoy seguro de que está por comenzar

− Entonces debemos entrar − acotó Franky.

− Cállense y escuchen − los regañó Nami, arrancándoles una sonrisa melancólica.

Podían oír el murmullo de la gente que se reunía en la plaza. Luego alguien comenzó a hablar haciendo que el silencio reinara. Afinaron sus sentidos para escuchar lo que la persona decía.

− Estamos aquí reunidos para completar una de las más grandes hazañas que se pudiera haber propuesto la Marina − Usopp arrugó el ceño.

− Comenzó − sentenció como si los otros no se hubieran percatado.

− Este momento es fundamental en la historia, tanto como lo fue el día en que ejecutamos al anterior Rey de los Piratas, Gold D. Roger y el día en que ejecutamos a su hijo, Portgas D. Ace − Nami apretó sus puños pensando en el gran sufrimiento de Luffy.

− Debemos entrar − propuso Franky. Usopp hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, para que los tres se movieran. Caminaron rápidamente acercándose a la puerta principal.

− Es justamente este momento en el que podemos decir que la justicia existe y somos nosotros, la Marina, y el Gobierno Mundial

− Justicia, ¡ja! − protestó Nami, por lo bajo.

− Será mejor que entremos ya − ordenó Usopp en susurros y se colaron entre la gente, separándose. Nami se colocó el sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza. Pudieron ver a Umi sobre la tarima de madera y a Nathan en el palco.

− Hoy ejecutaremos a este hombre que está frente a todos nosotros, al Rey Pirata − los tres se detuvieron. Apretaron los dientes. − Monkey D. Luffy

− _Oi, viejo. Eres un mentiroso, porque yo soy Monkey D. Luffy_

La voz que escucharon fue como música para sus oídos. Saltaron, lo más alto que pudieron y se posicionaron, como si supieran que todo iba a salir así, que todo estaba planeado desde hacía años. Se colocaron estratégicamente sobre las gradas, que estaban vacías. Kaizoku Satsujin no pudo evitar sonreír maniáticamente. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, se puso de pie. Se acercó a la barandilla que delineaba su palco y repasó con la vista de izquierda a derecha, mientras los iba nombrando, casi gritando. El público estaba enmudecido. La transmisión al mundo continuaba.

− El Cazador de Piratas, Zoro. La Gata Ladrona, Nami. El Rey de los Francotiradores, Usopp. Pierna negra, Sanji. Tony Tony Chopper. Cyborg Franky. El Espadachín Tarareador, Brook. El Caballero del Mar, Jinbei − enumeró. Se relamió. Todos estaban cruzados de brazos, con su frente en alto. − Y aún hay más − se recargó más sobre la barandilla, emocionado. Observó fijamente a Ryu, Mika y Sora que se habían quedado abajo, cerca de la tarima. Sentía cómo la sangre en sus venas iba llenándose de adrenalina. − Tenemos más compañía − insistió, llevando su mirada a dos sujetos que estaban a la derecha. − El Cazador Blanco, Smoker y El discípulo del Héroe, Coby − cerró los ojos un momento y levantó los brazos. − ¡Es un honor que hayan venido! ¡Bienvenidos a Marski Cort! − bajó sus brazos y volvió a tomar la barandilla con ambas manos. Se centró en el personaje que estaba frente a sus ojos, parado a espaldas de Umi. El sujeto lo observaba con tranquilidad, con su rostro sereno y apacible. − Y la mejor parte − se relamió nuevamente. − El Rey de los Piratas, Sombrero de Paja Luffy

Luffy estaba de pie, con ambos pies sobre la tarima, afianzados con seguridad. Llevaba una camisa roja de mangas largas, sin abotonar, dejando ver su marcado abdomen y su cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre su pecho. Una bermuda azul que tenía arremangada hasta las rodillas y sujeta con un pañuelo rojo ancho que le daba varias vueltas a la cintura. Calzaba sus infaltables sandalias. Había crecido un poco más en altura y en musculatura, viéndose a simple vista más mayor. Sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa de capitán, color negro, con el kanji de libertad en la espalda, bordado con hilo de oro. Tenía hombreras rojas, también bordadas con hilo de oro, que relucían con los rayos del sol. Su cabello era algo más largo. Lo que no había cambiado era su mirada desafiante y determinada, que ahora estaba cargada de rabia y sed de venganza. Sonrió de lado cuando Nathan terminó de enumerar a todos sus nakamas. O a casi todos, porque sabía que faltaba alguien. Eso lo llenó aún más de tristeza y rencor.

Umi, que permanecía viendo la escena que tenía en frente, repasó con la vista a todos los que Nathan había nombrado. Estaba atónita. Entre esas personas estaban ¡su mamá, Sanji y Usopp! No lo podía creer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Nami ahí? Además, la había llamado "Gata Ladrona", ¿acaso ella era famosa? ¿Pertenecía a la misma banda que Usopp y el papá de Ryu? Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y no podía procesarlas todas a la vez. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la madera. Quería gritar, quería correr y dejar esa isla. Quería que Ryu fuera por ella y se la llevara lejos, para que todas esas preguntas y ese sentimiento de inseguridad que nacía en su interior se fueran al mismísimo demonio.

Luffy no dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Con la misma expresión de satisfacción y seguridad, mezclada con rabia y tristeza, rodeó a Umi y se agachó frente a ella. La miró intensamente. La niña levantó la vista y lo vio ahí. Frente a ella estaba ese hombre del que tanto había escuchado hablar en ese último mes. Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas. Y se sorprendió. Porque lejos de sentirse atemorizada, incómoda o iracunda, se sentía muy bien el verlo a los ojos. Él sonreía. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza suavemente y cerró sus ojos, agrandando su sonrisa.

− ¿Umi? ¿No es así? − preguntó. ¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre? Asintió con la cabeza instintivamente. Luffy se puso de pie y levantó su brazo derecho. Se quedó así por unos cuantos segundos. Umi pudo notar que algo volaba hacia esa mano levantada. Un sombrero, un sombrero de paja. Llevó sus pupilas hacia el lugar de donde procedía el objeto y vio a su madre, cruzada de brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero lejos de parecer triste o preocupada, se veía segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos café mostraban la misma determinación y el mismo sentimiento que los ojos negros de Luffy.

Volvió a verlo y él la miraba sonriente. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras estaban atragantadas en sus cuerdas vocales y nada salió. Abrió y cerró la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Luffy volvió a agacharse junto a ella, con el sombrero en la mano. Notaba que estaba confundida, quizá estaba conmocionada o había algo que no entendía. No podía detenerse en esos detalles, menos en ese momento. Tampoco podía dedicarse a liberarla, simplemente debía ir a patearle el culo a Kaizoku Satsujin y luego vería qué hacer después.

Esa niña era Umi, era su hija, la hija en la que pensó durante esos diecisiete años. Era como verse en un espejo, realmente era idéntica a él. La idea de hablar, de conocerse, de sentarse horas en la cubierta de un barco a charlar sobre todo lo que sucedió mientras él había estado ausente lo llenaba de emoción. Apretó un poco más su tan añorado sombrero de paja con su mano derecha, queriendo en ese acto confirmar y reconfirmar que estaba vivo y estaba allí, parado, frente a su hija y frente a sus nakamas. Pero, por el contrario de lo que todos pensaban que haría, no se colocó el sombrero. Sonriente y lleno de una dicha que jamás creyó podría nacer con tanto ímpetu y velocidad, le colocó el sombrero a Umi, que aún lo miraba anonadada e incrédula.

− Cuídalo por mi, ¿está bien? − su gesto era tan humilde y sincero que Umi sólo pudo asentir. No podía siquiera moverse o sonreír. Él se puso de pie y ella lo siguió con la vista. Notó cómo cambiaba el aire a su alrededor y se volvía denso. La expresión en el rostro de Luffy también cambió. Clavó sus ojos en alguien que estaba detrás de ella, e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Nathan. Pero, había algo que no comprendía, había algo que no sabía. ¿Qué era aquello lo que no sabía? ¿Cuál era el secreto que explicaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo?

Luffy se agachó para tomar impulso y dio un salto. Cayó suavemente sobre la barandilla donde antes estaba recargado Nathan, que había dado unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar en ningún momento su sonrisa de satisfacción y entusiasmo. En cambio, el Rey Pirata, se mostraba serio y amenazante.

Ryu, aprovechando la conmoción, se coló por la pequeña escalera a un lado de la tarima de madera y la subió, siendo seguido por Sora. No comprendía mucho de la situación, pero alcanzaba a dimensionar que esa sería una gran y cruenta batalla. Después de todo, Nathan era el que había destruido toda la banda de los Sombrero de Paja en el pasado. Y suponía que todos ellos habían estado esperando ese momento. No había alcanzado a subir cuando sintió una vibración en la tarima. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su padre junto a Umi. Frunció el ceño.

Zoro clavó su ojo en los de su hijo por unos segundos. Luego retiró su mirada hacia Mika, que estaba debajo de la tarima. Hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y saltó nuevamente, hacia el lugar donde estaba Luffy. Cayó con suavidad sobre la barandilla, a la derecha de su Capitán y llevó su vista hacia Kaizoku Satsujin, que no dejaba de sentirse lleno de emoción. La expresión que traía aquel hombre hacía que la sangre de Zoro hirviera, pero su decisión y su autocontrol eran más fuertes y se mantuvo sereno y en silencio, a la espera de la reacción de Luffy.

Por su parte, Mika vio cuando Ryu llegó junto a Umi. Maldijo para si misma. ¿Cómo pensaba su hermano rescatar a la niña si ni quiera tenía un arma en sus manos? Había visto perfectamente que no traía katana alguna además de Wado Ichimonji, y podía saber que estaba totalmente desarmado. El niñato que lo seguía como perrito faldero tampoco iba armado. Apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron. No le gustaba prestar sus katanas a nadie, pero esta era una causa que valía la pena.

− ¡Ryu! − lo llamó y él volteó apenas. − ¡Hermano idiota! − gritó enojada. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Lo llamaba para insultarlo? − Toma − ordenó al tiempo que arrojaba la katana azul hacia su hermano que la tomó rápidamente con la mano derecha. Estaba algo desconcertado por la acción de Mika, pero no dudó un segundo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría sin titubear. Desenfundó la katana y dio varios cortes alrededor de Umi que ni siquiera se había percatado de que él estuviese allí. Quizá era porque el ala del sombrero de paja que ese hombre le había colocado segundos antes sobre la cabeza le entorpecía la visión. Las cadenas cayeron haciendo un ligero sonido metálico.

* * *

**Jejejeje pueden matarme y tirarme tomates y todo lo que tengan a mano. ¿Les gustó? ¡A que si! Jajajajaja.**

**¡Quiero saber qué les pareció! Porfis! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que no habría capítulo hoy? Pues, no. ¡Aquí está! Más vale tarde que nunca jejeje.**

**¿Qué quiero decirles? Bueno, en realidad quiero decirles mi opinión acerca del encuentro de Luffy con su hija. En verdad pensé mucho como hacer ese encuentro, ya que ninguno de los dos es muy despierto que digamos. Pero, considerando que Luffy sabía que iba a tener un hijo/a y que es exactamente igual a él cuando tenía su edad, quise pensar que por muy idiota que sea, tenía que darse cuenta de que era sangre de su sangre. Y por otro lado, quise darle también tiempo a Umi para reaccionar, porque no es facil pensar en que tu papá va a caer desde el cielo cuando están a punto de ejecutarte, diciendo que sos un tipo super importante, que ni siquiera tenías idea de que existía. Y para completarla tu papá es ese tipo. Realmente no sólo Umi es lenta -relamente lo es- sino que es una situación de los más exótica e inesperada por cualquier ser con dos dedos de frente. En fin.  
La cuestión del sombrero de paja es diferente porque me fue dificil ver la situación del lado de Luffy. Él tuvo que sobreponerse al hundimiento de su barco, a no poder hacer nada para impedirlo y a ser totalmente incapaz de enfrentarse a Nathan (ya veremos por qué), aún habiendo llegado a cumplir su sueño, o sea ya siendo el Rey Pirata. Ahora bien, ustedes podrán criticarme (seguramente lo harán) en que hayan pasado tantos años para que Luffy tomara venganza -o quisiera hacerlo-, y también hay explicación para esto (que la sabrán mucho más adelante, lo siento). Volviendo al punto, ¿por qué darle su sombrero de paja a Umi cuando recién lo recuperó después de 17 años? Muy simple, ¿qué hizo Luffy antes de sacar a Nami del barco? ¡Bien! ¿Y con que motivo? Pues, con el de que ella lleve no sólo a su hijo y a su sombrero a salvo a algún lugar, sino con el propósito de que le entregue el legado que ese sombrero conlleva -sólo que Nami nunca lo hizo-. Bien, muy filosófico y explicativo fue este prólogo al capítulo 30. ¡Lo siento!**

**Candy-chan: no tengo para decirte nada, pues, ¡porque no me has dejado review en el 29! (Al menos no hasta que yo escribí esto ToT)**

**¡Besos!**

* * *

Las cadenas cayeron haciendo un ligero sonido metálico. Ryu enfundó su katana y miró hacia el suelo debajo de la tarima pensando en devolvérsela a Mika, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Gruñó. Volvió sus ojos a Umi, que parecía estar conmocionada por algo. ¿Le habrían hecho algo esos tipos? ¿Acaso Nathan la habría lastimado? Se agachó con suavidad y llevó su mano a la barbilla de ella, para hacer que levantara su rostro y lo mirara a los ojos. Umi se dejó hacer. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

− Umi − la llamó suavemente. Ella pareció despertar. − Debemos irnos − propuso.

− ¡Ryu! − gritó, abalanzándose sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Del impulso, él cayó sentado en la madera. Correspondió su abrazo con delicadeza. Sintió unos sollozos provenientes de la siempre segura Umi y se asustó. Realmente le había sucedido algo.

− ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo? − comenzaba a alterarse y se le notaba en la voz. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mantenía oculta en el pecho de su nakama. − ¿Qué te pasa? − su voz fue más suave y tranquila. Después de todo no le habían hecho daño.

− Él − dijo Umi − él sabe quién soy − afirmó. No estaba segura de lo que decía pero sentía en su corazón que aquel hombre al que llamaban Rey Pirata tenía algo que ver con ella. − ¿Por qué Ryu? ¿Por qué siento que él es alguien importante para mí? − Ryu apretó los dientes. Debía decirle que Luffy era su padre, necesitaba decírselo, pero ese no era el mejor momento. Miró frente a él y vio a Zoro junto a Luffy parados delicadamente sobre la barandilla. Más allá de ellos estaba Nathan con una expresión maniática que le dio escalofríos.

− Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí − comenzó a ponerse de pie sosteniendo a Umi con su mano izquierda y la katana con la derecha. Debía bajarla y salir de la plaza para poder hablar con algo de tranquilidad. Aunque dudaba que en esa isla pudiera encontrar algo de tranquilidad. − ¿Puedes caminar? − Umi asintió y se separó de Ryu, ocultando su rostro debajo del ala de aquel sombrero de paja que olía a mar y a mandarinas.

* * *

− Sombrero de Paja Luffy − lo llamó Nathan con un tono amable y tranquilo sin poder dejar de sonreír de satisfacción. Todo su plan había salido a la perfección y tenía ahí frente a sus ojos a toda la banda reunida después de diecisiete años. − O debería llamarte Monkey D. Luffy o tal vez − dio un paso al frente − Rey Pirata − susurró. Luffy no podía más con la ira que le nacía del pecho. De un movimiento tomó a Nathan por la solapa de su sobretodo negro y lo arrastró hacia atrás haciendo que chocara contra el muro de piedra. Se colocó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. − ¿Qué sucede, compañero? − preguntó con ese mismo tono que estaba utilizando antes. − No me das miedo − afirmó. Luffy lo soltó, dio un salto hacia atrás y tomando velocidad con su mano derecha lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, provocando que la cabeza de Nathan hiciera una grieta en el muro.

− Cállate − masculló. Zoro, que hasta el momento se había quedado quieto en su sitio, se acercó a Luffy.

− Capitán − llamó su atención. − Lo que tengo con este hombre es una cuestión que va más allá de todo − habló con pesar. − Debo encargarme de él, tengo una deuda de sangre − Luffy volteó a verlo. Estaba furioso. Zoro contempló aquellos ojos que jamás había visto tan enfurecidos en su vida. − Luffy − soltó sin querer.

− Pelearé solo − lo dijo de verdad y Zoro lo sabía, pero no podía permitírselo. Debía hacerlo pagar, vida por vida. Su orgullo no le permitía que fuera Luffy el que lo derrote.

− Luffy, no puedo obedecerte − sus miradas se intensificaban. El Rey comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Zoro, pero era su deber como Capitán el cobrar venganza por todos sus nakamas y por él mismo. − Él mató a Robin − apretó los dientes.

− No sigas − volvió a ordenar Luffy. − Pelearé solo − insistió.

− Parece que están discutiendo − Nathan había vuelto a ponerse de pie, sin daño alguno. − Que tierno − sonaba por demás irónico. − Diecisiete años sin verse para reencontrarse y discutir sobre quién debe vengar a su nakama muerta − ambos voltearon para verlo a los ojos. Las ondas de haki eran incesantes y cada vez más pesadas. − ¿Acaso miento? − levantó los hombros y las manos. − Será mejor que se decidan rápido, porque quiero saber a quién mataré primero − Zoro no pudo contenerse más, y desenfundando rápidamente a Shusui lanzó varios cortes en el aire que Nathan esquivó y bloqueó con cierta facilidad.

− ¡Zoro! − gritó Luffy y él se detuvo inmediatamente.

− Esto es muy gracioso − dijo, pero borró su sonrisa del rostro. − No veo el motivo de esta pelea entre ustedes − Luffy volvió a verlo con rabia. − ¿De verdad piensan que Nico Robin está muerta? − preguntó, mirando fijamente a Zoro, que no entraba dentro de si. − ¿Acaso no es que todos ustedes también fueron asesinados por mí? − soltó una nueva pregunta que hizo que Luffy apretara sus puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en sus palmas. La sangre brotó lentamente y cayó al suelo en forma de gotas.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? − preguntó entre dientes, como pudo.

− Que según el Mundo todos ustedes murieron en mis manos, ¿o me equivoco, Roronoa? − esta vez llamó la atención de Zoro, que no sabía cómo debía interpretar las palabras de ese mal nacido. − Insisto, ¿de verdad creen que Nico Robin está muerta? − sonrió. − Porque maté a Monkey D. Luffy y a Zoro Roronoa hace mucho − los señaló con el dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras los nombraba, − sin embargo están aquí frente a mi

Luffy se lanzó contra él con un nuevo puñetazo que lo estampó contra el muro, haciendo que se desmorone. Nathan quedó entre los escombros. Pero, por el contrario de lo que se podía esperar, soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

− Quizá deberían confirmar si ella está aquí, como todos los demás − Zoro, que no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, volteó a ver a Luffy que tenía las manos ensangrentadas con su propia sangre. − Después de todo, yo los maté a todos − rió más fuerte.

− Ve − dijo Luffy y Zoro desapareció de allí dando un salto. Luego volvió su vista a Nathan. Pero, no estaba allí. En su lugar había un gran charco de agua, que corría a través del los surcos de piedra del suelo y se levantaba por los muros y entre los escombros.

− Muy bien Capitán Luffy − la voz de Satsujin retumbaba en el palco semidestruido. − Hemos quedado solos − el aludido, muy por el contrario de sentirse provocado, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la barandilla. Se recargó con ambas manos sobre esta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

− ¡Yo derrotaré al que nos hizo esto! − gritó. Todos los Sombrero de Paja sintieron un respingo en sus corazones. − ¡Y luego los volveré a ver a los ojos! ¡Esta será mi pelea! − su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de Nami, que no se movía ni un ápice de su sitio. − ¡Sólo observen!

* * *

Ryu caminaba delante. Llevaba de la mano a Umi, que continuaba con su mirada perdida debajo del sombrero de paja. Detrás de ellos caminaba Sora, mirando hacia todos lados, intentando reconocer rápidamente el mejor camino a seguir. Y varios metros más atrás, los seguía sigilosamente Mika, que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre los nuevos amigos de su hermano.

− Aquel camino − dijo suavemente Sora mientras señalaba con un tembloroso dedo. La expresión que traía Ryu le indicaba que nada estaba bien. Tenía muchas preguntas pero no haría ninguna. Lo único en lo que debía concentrarse era en sacar a Umi de allí y en esconderse hasta que todo termine.

Todos habían escuchado a Luffy pidiendo que nadie se entrometa en su batalla. Ninguno de ellos sabía realmente la fuerza que podía llegar a tener Nathan ni conocían a Luffy más que a través de historias relatadas por sus nakama, así que no podían formarse una idea de la magnitud que podría llegar a revestir ese encuentro. Mika sentía en el aire las ondas de haki que emitían ambos, y también las que había sentido de Zoro, que por alguna razón se había ido de allí rápidamente, como si fuese a buscar algo. No quería detenerse a pensar en eso y justamente decidió ir tras Ryu para no suponer cosas innecesarias. Era mejor cuidar a su tonto hermano que inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su padre. Los compañeros de Ryu no eran normales, podía saberlo de sólo verlos. La chica despedía un aura cálida y fuerte, y el niño era un cobarde. Chasqueó la lengua, el sólo verlo le disgustaba. Pero con ella era diferente. Había algo, algo profundo y enorme que estaba segura era lo mismo que sentía Ryu.

Viraron en la dirección que les dijo Sora y encontraron un recoveco en el muro del castillo, que se asemejaba a una cueva o a un búnker. El lugar era suficientemente grande como para que los cuatro entraran cómodos. Había una roca en el centro, que hacía las veces de mesa, y unas cuantas maderas rotas dispersas por el suelo. La entrada era una grieta, pero parecía haber sido hecha a propósito. Sora entró y encendió una lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre la roca central. Ryu no quería saber cómo era que él había encontrado aquel lugar, sólo necesitaba centrarse en Umi.

− Me quedaré fuera, haciendo guardia − informó Mika al ver el rostro de preocupación y turbación de Ryu. No quería meterse en su vida, pero tampoco podía permitirse alejarse de allí. De cualquier forma él tenía su amada katana y no pensaba dejarlo solo para que la rompiera o la perdiera, o quién sabe qué cosas más. Salió sin más.

− Roronoa san − lo llamó Sora con suavidad, casi en un susurro. − ¿Umi san está bien? − se atrevió a preguntar una vez que Ryu dejó a Umi sentada contra la pared. Ella miraba el suelo y no hacía ningún movimiento.

− Si − contestó Ryu, sin estar del todo seguro. − Parece que no le han hecho nada − aclaró.

− ¿Crees que hay algo que no sabemos? − la pregunta de Sora alteró a Ryu, que quitó su vista de Umi para clavarla en él. Sora, inmediatamente, agachó la cabeza. − No fue mi intensión − se disculpó. Ryu se miró la palma de la mano derecha, con la que había sostenido a Umi durante todo el camino. Ella estaba fría y sudada, y temblaba levemente. No podía comprender por qué estaba tan alterada por lo que le había dicho aquel hombre llamado Luffy. Sora se disponía a salir de la cueva cuando Ryu habló.

− Hay algo que ella no sabe − soltó con una voz grave, mirándose la mano. − Por eso está así − Sora volteó a verla. No podía verle el rostro debido al sombrero.

− ¿Ese es el sombrero de paja de Luffy san, no es cierto? − preguntó. A Ryu le llamó la atención la familiaridad con la que habló Sora de Luffy. Quizá el tanuki le habló de él. Maldijo para si mismo por no poder recordar nada de lo que Zoro le contaba cuando era pequeño.

− Si − contestó Ryu.

− Iré afuera un momento − fue lo último que dijo. Definitivamente él no sería de utilidad en ese momento. Si había alguien que podría calmar a Umi era Ryu, y si él permanecía allí con ellos sólo entorpecería las cosas.

Sora salió de la cueva. Afuera estaba Mika, recargada contra el muro de piedra. Miraba hacia el frente, cruzada de brazos. Se veía su molestia. El chico tragó saliva. Se colocó del otro lado de la grieta, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que levantaba su pie para apoyarlo también en el muro, doblando su rodilla. No se atrevía a mirarla.

− ¿Te llamas Sora, no? − el tono de Mika era muy agresivo. Quizá era más violenta que su hermano Ryu. Sora asintió con un sonido. − ¿Está bien esa mocosa?

− Umi san estará bien − contestó Sora, sin levantar la vista de una hormiga colorada que caminaba frente a él.

− Esto es una mierda − dijo ella, irguiéndose. Caminó hasta estar frente a Sora, que tuvo que levantar la vista. Sus ojos se cruzaron. − ¿Tu estás o no con ellos? − preguntó. La respuesta que antes había obtenido le había olido a mentira. Eso sumado a la siguiente frase que soltó Ryu, le daba todo el aspecto de una relación que estaba tirada por los pelos.

− Si − apretó sus puños dentro de los bolsillos. − Umi san me invitó a unirme a su tripulación pirata − aclaró. Mika abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad. Tomó a Sora por el chaleco con ambas manos y lo zarandeó un poco.

− ¡¿Estás diciéndome que Ryu quiere ser un pirata?! − gritó, eufórica.

− ¿Piratas? ¿Todavía hay niños que quieren ser piratas? − una nueva voz se hizo presente en el lugar. Sora fijó su vista en el sujeto que hablaba. Era el jefe de la banda de los caza recompensas. Mika lo soltó y volteó, tomando la katana con la mano derecha. No la desenfundó.

− Si, seremos piratas − la voz de Sora sonó extrañamente segura. Caminó unos cuantos pasos acercándose al jefe y fue entonces que vio que allí también estaba el cocinero del barco. Pero, lejos de sentirse atemorizado, y muy sorprendido de si mismo, levantó más la frente. El jefe soltó una risotada.

− ¿Estás seguro de eso, pendejo? − el cocinero se acercó con un machete en la mano derecha. Mika, desenvainó la katana roja y se colocó junto a Sora.

− Sal de aquí, estás desarmado − susurró Mika, ordenándole. Sora no se movió.

− Los que están desarmados son ellos − frunció el seño y cerró sus ojos. Se abrazó a si mismo y bajó la cabeza. Mika lo miraba de reojo, sin comprender qué estaba haciendo. Daba la sensación de que estaba muriendo de miedo, pero por el tono que había usado para hablar podía entender que era todo lo contrario. − _Kowa Kowa no Fear_

* * *

Luffy soltó la baranda y giró sobre si mismo. Llevó lentamente sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo e hizo un leve movimiento con sus hombros para quitarse la capa que traía, que cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo. El agua se había dispersado por la habitación. Cerró sus ojos.

− Te mataré − dijo con seguridad. Abrió sus ojos y éstos se habían tornado profundos. Sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas y su sangre corría más rápido por las venas, provocando un ligero aumento en su temperatura corporal. Apretó sus puños, pero no se movió.

El agua volvía a juntarse frente a Luffy, a escasos centímetros. Se amontonaba de a gotas, que se convirtieron en un pequeño chorro que crecía y se elevaba con gracia. Cada vez más y más agua se juntaba frente a él, que se mantenía estoico y a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su adversario.

− ¿Estás seguro de eso? − la voz de Nathan marcaba su confianza en si mismo. El agua tomaba forma humana. − Creo que debería ser yo el que dijera esas palabras − se formó el torso del hombre en el agua, hasta el pecho, y su cabeza, mientras mostraba una sonrisa enorme. − Te mataré, Monkey D. Luffy

* * *

_Kowa Kowa no mi: Kowa viene de "kowai" que significa "da miedo" o "miedoso". Es una akuma no mi del tipo paramecia._

* * *

**¿A que están sorprendidos? ¡Yo también! No puedo creer que ya haya llegado hasta este punto. Actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo 33 y espero terminarlo así mañana publico sin falta el siguiente, que es donde comienza el pasado. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Mary**


	31. Chapter 31

**¿Qué decirles hoy? No fue un buen día... pero bueno, aquí estoy. Acabo de terminar el capítulo 33 y darle algo de forma al 34 (donde vuelve la trama al presente) y creo que no logré nada bueno xD Ustedes me lo dirán cuando lo lean, y les pido ¡sean sinceros! Como siempre, ya que no puedo quejarme porque sus comentarios son muy críticos y constructivos. Muchas gracias por eso.**

**A ver, qué más. Como aclaración del capítulo, tiene una primera escena en el presente y luego comienza el pasado, que se extenderá -como acabo de comentarles- hasta el 34. Todo eso está escrito en letra cursiva, para identificarlo rápidamente como pasado (algo así como el fondo negro del manga). Muy bien, los dejo con el capi!**

**Candy-chan: ¡No hay cuidado! Sólo pensaba que era extraño que no hayas comentado cuando fue un capítulo tierno y revelador jaja. Pero no te preocupes tanto ¡nankurunaisa! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el encuentro entre Umi y Luffy, realmente le puse mucho esmero :D Ya verás si sólo fue el "hijo de puta enviado por dios" o hay más implicados en el asunto. Veremos en este primer episodio y en los demás cómo sucedió todo. ¡Bien! esa es una buena versión del motivo por el cual Luffy no regresó pronto: porque prometió patearle el culo al tipo que hundió su barco y no lo había hecho. ¡Felicidades! No sé si la habilidad de Sora es similar a As Nodt, pero me inspiré con él para hacerlo (nos inspiramos, mi marido y yo). Así que algo tendrá que ver ji. Coby y Smoker, ya verás por qué están allí. Aunque te debes hacer una idea, bah, creo xD Sipi mi imagen de perfil cambió, simula ser Umi pero es un gender bender de Luffy, lo siento, no es original, es tomada prestada de algún creador talentoso que no soy yo xD De cualquier forma me encantó porque es tal cual Umi jijijijiji También tengo una de Zoro en la que se asemeja mucho a Ryu, pero aún no pude tocar el Photoshop para cambiarle el color de pelo, de ojos y sacarle los aros (soy un fraude, lo sé). Y mi marido no se decide a dibujarlos ToT ¡Muchas gracias! Nos leemos!**

**¿?: Si Robin está viva o no se verá más adelante jijijijijijiji Y dejar con la intriga es mi especialidad, ¡soy muy mala!**

* * *

Zoro había entrado en el castillo. Había golpeado más de cincuenta marines, dejándolos inconscientes. No tenía intensiones de matar a nadie que no fuese Kaizoku Satsujin, pero no había tenido opción. Después de que él mismo afirmara aquello y de sentir la esperanza de que Robin aún estuviera viva no dudó en salir de ahí para buscarla. Pero, ciertamente, no sabía dónde podría estar. Si había logrado sobrevivir −de alguna forma− a aquel terrible ataque, podría haber permanecido oculta durante todo ese tiempo, al igual que él y que todos los demás. Y estaba seguro que había logrado comprender el mensaje que escondía el boletín especial del periódico. No había forma de que si realmente estaba con vida no hubiera asistido a ese lugar ese día. Al mismo tiempo lo atormentaba el hecho de que ese hombre fuera el que la hubiera tenido retenida de alguna forma. Quizá por eso sus pasos lo llevaron a ese castillo antes que a cualquier otro sitio en la isla.

Corría a través de los pasillos, rompiendo todas las puertas que encontró cerradas. Lo único que descubrió fueron habitaciones vacías y para su desgracia, aquel lugar era enorme. Su corazón latía con violencia y golpeaba su pecho como nunca antes. Debía mantenerse dentro de sus cabales hasta haber confirmado si lo que estaba diciendo ese tipo era la verdad o si simplemente dijo aquello para provocarlos aún más. Si había sido una mentira, se juró a si mismo no dejar rastro de aquel sujeto, ni siquiera en la historia.

Al final de uno de los pasillos de la parte más alta del castillo visualizó una puerta. Era distinta. Era de un metal color gris oscuro. Dio un par de cortes, con Shusui y Sandai Kitetsu, pero nada sucedió. La puerta no cedería tan fácilmente. Se concentró un poco más y volvió a cortar pero ni siquiera marcó la puerta. Miró de reojo a Wado Ichimonji. Tantos años añorando volver a tenerla en sus manos y en ese momento dudaba tanto de volverla a usar. Cerró los ojos, aspiró con fuerza y llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de la katana blanca. La tomó y se la colocó en la boca, como hacía diecisiete años no hacía.

− Veremos si lo he olvidado − susurró. − Hyakuhachi Pondou Ho − dijo mientras hacía su poderoso ataque del cañón de 108 libras. La puerta tembló fuertemente y comenzó a resquebrajarse. Zoro arrugó más el entrecejo, el único material que sabía era tan resistente era el kairouseki. ¿Acaso podría ser que en ese castillo hubiera la necesidad de tener una habitación con una puerta tan gruesa hecha de kairouseki? Apretó más sus katanas. − Rengoku Oni Giri − insistió con un nuevo y poderoso golpe, que al fin hizo que la puerta cediera y cayera cortada en varios pedazos.

La habitación era pequeña y oscura. No tenía aberturas. La iluminación venía desde el exterior a través de una ventanita que tenía la puerta en la parte superior. Zoro enfundó las tres katanas y se encaminó, entrando en el lugar. Todo olía a moho y encierro. Pensó que después de todo no usaban aquella habitación. Dio un par de pasos y chocó contra algo en el suelo. Se agachó y colocó la mano derecha sobre lo que había pateado. Estaba seguro de que era un zapato. Un zapato de mujer. Se puso de pie, cada vez más agitado. Se introdujo más en la habitación. Escuchó un gemido y se puso alerta, colocando su mano derecha sobre Wado Ichimonji.

− ¿Quién es? − susurró una voz que se oía muy débil. Era áspera, pero aún así podía saber que pertenecía a una mujer. Volteó y se encaminó hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la voz, dentro de la habitación. En la penumbra pudo divisar una cama y un bulto sobre ella. Algo se movió y escuchó el sonido de cadenas. Abrió más su ojo. Y su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

* * *

− _¡Capitán! − un marine delgado y de baja estatura se acercó a Coby, muy agitado. El aludido lo miró de arriba abajo, intentando comprender qué era lo que sucedía con ese joven. − Acabamos de recibir un alerta − Coby arqueó una ceja. − Avistaron el Thousand Sunny hace media hora desde la costa de la Isla Marga, se dirigen hacia el norte − se puso firme e hizo la venia._

− _Gracias, soldado − agradeció Coby y continuó con su paseo por la cubierta. _

_A decir verdad, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto que hubiesen avistado a Luffy en la costa de la Isla Marga, ya que ellos nunca jamás habían provocado disturbio alguno intencionalmente ni con maldad, o queriendo hacer daño a la población. Por lo tanto no tenía que preocuparse de ellos. En todo caso, eran los mejores piratas −incluso hasta mejores que muchos marines− que navegaban cualquiera de los mares. Suspiró cansado._

− _Capitán Coby − la voz que escuchó llamándolo le puso los pelos de punta. Se detuvo. − ¿No hará nada? − preguntó, apareciéndose junto a Coby._

− _¿A qué te refieres, Nathan? − su pregunta era sincera, no comprendía a qué se refería su compañero. ¿Por qué debería hacer algo contra los Sombrero de Paja? Además, no entraba dentro de sus planes enfrentarse a Luffy, al menos no hasta ser Almirante._

− _Acaban de avisarte que avistaron un barco pirata − explicó Nathan. − Creo que deberíamos ir por ellos, tal y como nos ordenaron hacer − Coby arrugó el entrecejo._

− _No − soltó, muy serio. − Ellos no son enemigos, Nathan − el chico rió. Nathan podía ser un joven muy impertinente y necio, además de caprichoso. Coby lo detestaba en todos sus aspectos. Jamás le había tocado tener que trabajar con alguien así. Y el Almirante de Flota no había tenido mejor idea que mandarlo a ambos a esa ridícula misión de deshacerse de los barcos piratas que navegaban amenazando la paz._

− _¿No son enemigos? − preguntó entre risas. − ¡Son piratas, Capitán! − continuó riendo. − Y los piratas son enemigos de la justicia − culminó su frase con seriedad. Tenía sólo diecinueve años, pero era muy decidido y temible, a pesar de su comportamiento errático e impredecible._

− _Nathan, los piratas son enemigos de la justicia, pero no los Sombrero de Paja − el tono y la expresión usados por Coby parecieron convencer a Nathan de que no debía volver a tocar el tema. Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, saludó y se retiró. Coby pudo ver cuando subía a la torre vigía. Decidió no prestarle más atención. Continuó su paseo._

* * *

− _Maldito Coby − Nathan estaba iracundo. − Los Sombrero de Paja son los que primero debemos hundir en el fondo del mar − miró su mano y comenzó a deformarse para convertirse en agua. − Yo mismo lo haré − sonrió. − Le demostraré a Akainu que soy digno para ese puesto − sus dedos se convirtieron en puntas que parecían filosas a pesar de ser de agua. Hizo un movimiento en el aire y las dos sillas que estaban frente a él se hicieron añicos._

* * *

− _¡Sanji! ¡Comida! − la voz de Luffy retumbó por todo el barco._

− _¡Pero si comiste hace media hora! − retrucó el cocinero que apenas había terminado de lavar los trastos y acomodar la cocina. Salió a la puerta, cruzado de brazos, con su delantal blanco puesto y su camisa arremangada hasta los codos. Tenía un cigarrillo apagado en la boca._

− _Y ahí van otra vez − susurró Usopp, resignado. Levantó sus hombros y cerró sus ojos al tiempo que levantaba sus manos._

− _No cambiará jamás − soltó Chopper para luego desaparecer dentro de la enfermería._

− _Pero Sanji, ¡aún tengo hambre! − lloriqueó Luffy._

− _¡Que no! Deberás esperar hasta mañana − fue el último regaño de Sanji, que entró en la cocina dando un portazo, y cerró la puerta con llave._

_Ya era de noche y la luna brillaba en lo alto. Habían anclado en altamar y recogido las velas. Todos tenían muchas ganas de dormir esa noche ya que habían estado festejando durante días su llegada al West Blue tras salir del Nuevo Mundo. Nami estaba sentada en el mástil, observando el cielo nocturno, ajena a la discusión creada por Luffy respecto a su apetito insaciable. Miraba la luna y las estrellas como si jamás las hubiese visto. Y en cierto sentido así era, porque jamás había navegado por ese mar. Su concentración era tal que no se percató de que Robin se sentó junto a ella hasta que le habló, notando que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos._

− _Navegante san − la llamó suavemente, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Después de tantas aventuras y años, ya la llamaba por su nombre. Pero le pareció divertido quitarla de sus pensamientos, llamándola así. Nami volteó extrañada._

− _¡Robin! − dijo sobresaltada. − Me asustaste − llevó las manos a su pecho. Robin llevó sus ojos a las estrellas._

− _De verdad son muy bonitas − dijo. − ¿Nunca habías navegado este mar, no es cierto? − preguntó algo que ya sabía, pero daba igual. Escuchaban a lo lejos los quejidos de Luffy siendo arrastrado a su cuarto común por Usopp y Franky. También podía escucharse cómo Brook afinaba su violín y tocaba algunas notas para probarlo._

− _No, jamás había estado aquí − Nami sonrió levemente. − Es increíble − se sentía emocionada. − Hemos recorrido tanto, y al fin salimos del Grand Line − miraba a Robin, que sonreía levemente._

− _Dime, Nami − la miró. − ¿Hay algo más, no es así? − preguntó dulcemente, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Nami se sonrojó._

− _No, no, ¿por qué lo dices? − se notaba a flor de piel su nerviosismo. Robin intensificó su sonrisa._

− _Porque has estado muy pensativa desde que entramos al West Blue, has gritado menos y dejaste pasar unas cuantas tundas para Zoro y Sanji − su expresión era por demás divertida. Nami estaba cada vez más roja. Llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza y se rascó._

− _¿Eso crees? − soltó. Robin asintió. − No sucede nada Robin, quédate tranquila − tragó saliva y puso sus ojos sobre las copas de las mandarinas. Robin no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie y saludó a Nami con la misma sonrisa cómplice en el rostro. Nami correspondió su saludo con un ligero movimiento de la mano._

− _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo. Umikaze, kimakase, namimakaze (1) − el canto de Brook se hizo presente en el aire del Sunny, como un susurro en el viento. Nami cerró sus ojos y se recargó sobre el mástil, escuchando atentamente ese hermoso sonido, que era como una especie de canción de cuna. − Shio no mokou de, yuuhi mo sawagu. Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta (2) − los recuerdos de su amada Cocoyashi la invadían, trayéndole una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. − Sayonara minato, tsugumi no sato yo. Don to icchou utao funade no uta (3) − suspiró y vino a su mente Luffy. − Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete (4) _

− _Oretachya yuku zo umi no kagiri (5) − escuchó la voz de Luffy cantado a su espalda y se espabiló. Abrió los ojos._

− _¿Luffy? − preguntó, volteando._

− _Shhh − dijo él, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Nami. Sonreía. − Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo, warera kaizoku umi watteku. Nami wo makura ni negura wa fune yo, ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro (6) − quitó su dedo. − Oi, Nami − susurró mientras Brook continuaba cantando suavemente. El silencio hecho por el capitán duró unos cuantos minutos. _

− _Arashi ga kita zo senri no sora ni, nami ga odoru yo doramu narase. Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo, asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi (7) − continuó Brook, ajeno a lo que sucedía en la cubierta._

− _Si es niña quiero que se llame Umi − los ojos de Luffy brillaban con intensidad. Nami estaba en silencio, no salía nada de su boca. Todo aquello le parecía irreal. Hacía dos días que le había contado a Luffy sobre su condición, que no había sido planeado bajo ningún punto de vista. Hacía sólo unos meses que tenían una especie de relación amorosa que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a aclarar. Sólo sucedió y ya. Y los dos lo disfrutaban a pleno, encubiertos por el silencio de las noches en altamar. − Umi, como el mar, como nuestro hogar_

− _¡Luuufyyyy! − el gritó de Usopp hizo que el corazón de Nami diera un vuelco. Estuvo a punto de gritarle de todo al tirador, que había interrumpido tan único momento. Pero, Luffy no la dejó. La tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron._

− _¿Te gusta? − preguntó. Nami se sonrojó. Aún después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos y después de que tantas veces hubiesen estado así, tan juntos, sentía que la invadía una sensación tan extraña que sólo era comparable al éxtasis de aventurarse en el mar._

− _Si, será Umi − sonrió, temblando levemente. Muy por el contrario de lo que ella podía esperar, Luffy la separó con suavidad y se puso de pie, dejándola sentada en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes._

− _¡Voooyyyy! − gritó y dio un gran salto hacia las habitaciones._

* * *

_Un trueno lo despertó. Sabía que habían pasado varias horas desde que se durmió. Todo estaba oscuro. Se sentó en la cama y buscó los cerillos para encender la lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Había algo en el olor del aire que no le gustaba. Podía escuchar el fuerte sonido que hacía el viento sobre la cubierta del barco. Estaba seguro de que Nami les había advertido sobre la venida de una fuerte tormenta y que se había asegurado de que si los pescaba durmiendo todo estuviese hecho para que no tuvieran problemas. Pero, de cualquier forma y aún sabiendo eso, estaba tenso y molesto. Chasqueó la lengua. Encendió la lámpara y volvió a recostarse, pero esta vez apoyando la espalda en la pared. _

_Miró a un lado y allí, plácidamente dormida, estaba Robin. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió un movimiento de sábanas venir desde más allá de su cama. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercó a lo que parecía una cuna muy bonita, de color blanco, hecha en madera tallada. Se aseguró de que su pequeño hijo Ryu, de sólo dos años, continuara dormido. No pretendía tener que lidiar con las riñas nocturnas de su hijo. Y además, necesitaba estar alerta por cualquier cosa que sucediera durante la tormenta. Ryu dormía, pero algo lo inquietaba. Pensó que podría ser la luz que recientemente había encendido, pero no la apagaría hasta convencerse de que todo estaba bien. Volvió a la cama._

_¿Cuándo había sido que comenzó a sentir eso al verla? Todo cambió después de que salieran de aquella isla invernal en el Nuevo Mundo. Ella parecía diferente y él podía notar el cambio. Desde ese momento que la vio con esos otros ojos no pudo despegarse de ella. Y en ese momento, casi tres años después del cambio, aún continuaba pudiendo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba al tenerla cerca y cómo su piel se erizaba al contacto. Sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando Robin se movió y llevó su mano hacia su abdomen, que permanecía encorvado por la posición. Zoro dejó sus pensamientos de lado y volvió a verla. Dormía, y se veía preciosa._

* * *

_Nathan podía ver una gran tormenta que no estaba muy lejos de allí, apenas a unas cuantas millas. Ya había intentado hablar con Coby, y había sido rechazado. No tenía caso continuar empeñándose en que el Capitán cambiara de parecer respecto a los Sombrero de Paja. Akainu había sido preciso y directo cuando le dio esa misión. Tenía que encargarse de hundir a todas las tripulaciones piratas que navegaban descaradamente los mares. Y eso era lo que él tenía pensado hacer. Apretó sus puños y sus dientes. _

_No comprendía por qué Coby se empeñaba en dejar hacer a Monkey D. Luffy. Tenía entendido que su abuelo lo había entrenado, pero eso era una cosa y otra muy distinta era tener a una banda pirata, que era nada más y nada menos que la del consagrado Rey Pirata, y deliberadamente desobedecer las órdenes de su superior. No lo comprendía y le daba rabia, y asco. Odiaba a Coby desde el primer instante en que lo vio, y no podía esperar para enrostrarle que él había podido hundir el famoso Thousand Sunny en sus narices y a pesar de que no hubiese dado la orden. Sonrió maniáticamente y comenzó a convertir su cuerpo en agua._

* * *

_Se quedó alerta cuando un sonido que no estaba apareció. Parecía agua. Había comenzado a llover despacio. Apenas una tenue llovizna, podía saberlo. Pero ese ruido no era el del agua caer, no, no lo era. Parecía que el agua se deslizaba. Tomó delicadamente la mano de Robin y la depositó sobre la cama, a un lado suyo. Se puso de pie, descalzo para no hacer ruido al colocarse las botas, y se acercó a la puerta, pegando su oreja a la madera._

_El rumor del agua chocando con el barco se confundía con otra cosa que no podía identificar con claridad. Podía jurar que sentía cómo si el agua se arrastrara sobre la madera. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió suavemente, volviendo su vista a la mujer que dormía sin percatarse de su ausencia. Salió de allí con el mismo sigilo para descubrir que el suelo de la galería a la que daba su habitación estaba totalmente empapado. Arrugó el ceño. Podía afirmar que no había llovido tanto como para que estuviese todo tan mojado. Caminó hacia la cubierta con suavidad, sus pasos eran ligeros y nadie los notó._

_Llegó al césped de la cubierta y se recargó sobre uno de los árboles. Se mantuvo en silencio, intentando identificar el sonido que aún escuchaba. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos._

− _Zoro − la voz de Robin, en un susurro, logró sobresaltarlo. Pero se calmó instantáneamente cuando sintió los brazos de ella aferrarse a su cintura por la espalda. − Estás mojado − dijo en su oído._

− _¿No escuchas algo raro? − preguntó, ignorando lo que ella había dicho. Estaba preocupado y tenía un mal presentimiento._

− _Realmente no − soltó su agarre y tomó su mano. − Vamos, volvamos − al girar, se encontraron con Sanji parado junto a la escalera que conducía al primer piso. Parecía serio. También estaba descalzo y extrañamente no tenía cigarrillo en la boca. Llevaba una camiseta y sus pantalones negros. Zoro arrugó el ceño._

− _Tú también lo escuchas, ¿no? − preguntó sabiendo que Sanji respondería afirmativamente._

− _Si, no sé qué es − respondió, intentando afinar aún más sus sentidos, ahora sabiendo que no era el único que escuchaba algo raro. Era un rumor extraño en el agua, como un susurro o el correr de una pequeña cascada._

− _Será mejor que volvamos a las habitaciones − propuso Robin, aferrándose más a la mano de Zoro. Tenía bastante frío considerando que llevaba puesto sólo su camisón de seda azul. Sanji afirmó con la cabeza sin quitar sus ojos del de Zoro, que se mantenía con una expresión seria y profunda._

− _Si − soltó y se retiró sin querer hacerlo realmente. Zoro y Robin subieron a su habitación._

* * *

_La canción del Sake de Binks fue escrita por Oda sama, y significa algo así:_

_Probaremos el licor llamado Sake de Binks,  
__Las olas y la brisa despiertan al mar. (1)  
__Lejos de nuestro hogar, alegre me pone recordar,  
__Pintando esferas de cristal, escuchando pájaros cantar.(2)  
__Diciendo adiós a todos,  
__me despedí del puerto de mi ciudad. (3)  
__Vamos a cantar con este don que podemos escuchar.  
__Las olas son de oro y platino y todo huele a sal. (4)  
__¡Todos vamos a surcar el ancho mar! (5)_

_Probaremos el licor llamado Sake de Binks,  
__Surcaremos el mar como piratas hasta el final.  
__El barco será nuestro amado hogar,  
__alzándose con orgullo surcando el mar. (6)  
__Viene una tormenta, con su gran autoridad.  
__Ahora las olas bailan golpeando el mar.  
__Si te rindes no podrás ser un gran capitán,  
__pero si la enfrentas el mañana volverá a brillar. (7)_

_Probaremos el licor llamado Sake de Binks,  
__Hoy y mañana veré mis sueños al anochecer.  
__Recordando nuestro adiós, también pude recordar,  
__que la luna y las estrellas siempre nos protegerán.  
__Probaremos el licor llamado Sake de Binks,  
__Salgamos con este don para cantar esta canción.  
__No importa quién seas en este mundo del más allá,  
__nuestra divertida historia nunca terminará._

* * *

**Desde la primera vez que escuché esta canción me ha gustado siempre. Deja un buen sabor de boca y realmente te hace rememorar momentos bonitos del pasado, de la infancia y de cuando todo era fácil y todos los sueños se podían cumplir, por más alocados y fantasiosos que sean (tierna e inocente infancia). Por eso quise poner una traducción aceptable. Cada número -como habrán notado- hace referencia a la estrofa que es cantada por Brook o Luffy antes, en la escena romántica con Nami jaja.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte del fic dentro del fic jajajaja Y que hasta ahora todo vaya bien. Espero poder subir capítulo mañana.**

**¡This is Esparta!**

**xD**


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Konbawa! Ok, si no es de noches, buenos días o buenas tardes jajaja.**

**Candy-chan: ¡Amo a los gatos! Tengo 4 y medio (porque una de mis gatas, Yuki, tuvo cría). Jajajaja. El consuelo no es sólo que siga vivo, sino también los fanfics jijijiji. No decía que tuvieses idea de Coby y Smoker por lo que pasa en la serie, sino por lo que venía pasando en mi fic. Pero bueno, ya verás más adelante. ¡Lo siento! Pero así tenía que quedar el suspenso del presente para remontarse al pasado, y por favor, no rompas la computadora de tu padre, ¡que va a ser culpa mía! ¡Eh! Jajajajaja. Los chicos no lo sabían porque si apenas ellos dos lo sabían jajaja hacía dos días que Nami le había contado a Luffy nada más y bueno, como nadie sabía formalmente sobre su relación, no podían soltarles que estaba embarazada je. Así que se separaron sin que nadie lo supiera. ¡Que bueno que me hayas seguido hasta acá! Espero siga gustándote la historia y ser merecedora de tu seguimiento y comentarios. ¡Que me hacen muy feliz! Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y "títulos-basados-en-peliculas" que me hacen reír mucho (y le muestro cada rev a mi marido jejeje). ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

_La lluvia se había intensificado. Miraba a Robin con los ojos muy abiertos. Respiraba con ansiedad mientras ella intentaba calmarlo en vano, manteniendo esa expresión serena y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. No le gustaba nada. Además, el ruido que antes sentía había cesado, y eso lo ponía más tenso._

− _¿Por qué no te recuestas? − preguntó Robin, tocando la almohada. − No creo que estando en ese estado resolvamos algo − dijo, manteniendo la misma expresión. − Iré por café − se puso de pie siendo observada por Zoro. − Y le preguntaré a Nami si debemos estar alerta − continuó. Él comenzó a recostarse mientras ella salía de la habitación usando un paraguas negro._

_Caminó con paso ligero por la galería mientras sentía que las gotas de lluvia se clavaban en sus piernas, que era lo único que su bata no cubría. Sabía que Zoro sentía lo mismo que ella en ese instante, una profunda sensación de vacío que invadía su pecho. Pero no podía dejar que él supiera que ella sentía lo mismo. Simplemente porque no quería que estuviera preocupado. No tenía caso, de cualquier forma era sólo una tormenta. Y nada más._

_Continuó su camino hacia la cocina y de regreso iría a la habitación de Nami para preguntarle sobre las próximas acciones a realizar para mantenerse estables mientras durara la tormenta. Sabía perfectamente que ella les había dicho que no debían preocuparse y que todo estaría bien, pero había algo que intuía no era normal y debía comunicárselo a la navegante._

_En la cocina estaba Sanji, podía saberlo sin haber entrado. El olor a tabaco era perceptible aún desde atrás de la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero ella podía saber que él estaba allí. Y que sentía lo mismo. Abrió con cautela y entró, dando la espalda y cerrando el paraguas para no mojar el interior de la cocina. Dejó el paraguas junto al marco de la puerta y la cerró. Sólo después giró para ver en la penumbra los ojos del rubio clavados en los de ella._

− _Vine por algo de café − se excusó Robin._

− _Hay algo que no me gusta − Sanji no estaba usando su tono meloso y eso alertó a la morena, que automáticamente tomó asiento frente a él. − No sé qué es, pero no me gusta − insistió. − Hay algo en el agua, estoy seguro − afirmó con tanta seguridad que Robin no pudo decir nada. Llevó su mirada al cigarrillo que estaba encendido. Se veía rojo intenso en medio de la oscuridad del ambiente. Apenas si se podía distinguir la silueta de los dos sentados a ambos lados de la mesa._

− _Zoro siente lo mismo − dijo al cabo de varios segundos._

_Un crujido los alertó. Sanji apagó la colilla en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la puerta y quedó allí de pie, escuchando atentamente. Robin no se movió. Un nuevo ruido, que se oía como maderas rechinando, provocó que Sanji tomara el picaporte e intentara abrir la puerta. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un poderoso trueno. Quedó allí petrificado._

− _Ve con el marimo − el tono era serio y preocupado. Robin decidió no acotar nada. Se puso de pie y salió de allí._

* * *

_No podía ser bueno. El ruido continuaba y él había permitido que Robin saliera de la habitación. Estaba de pie junto a la cuna de Ryu, que dormía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. La lluvia era intensa, tan intensa que no dejaba escuchar casi nada. Pero a eso, se le sumó el intenso viento que meneaba el barco y hacía que las cosas se movieran de su sitio. Las maderas crujían, sin embargo esos crujidos parecían distintos a los que siempre sentían durante una tormenta. Zoro tenía el ceño arrugado y le sudaban las manos. No comprendía por qué se sentía así, pero había algo, estaba seguro. Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la mirada intensa de Luffy._

− _Hay alguien en el barco − la severidad de la voz del capitán hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Luffy permanecía estático. Estaba sin camisa y empapado. − Tenemos que encontrarlo − no fue necesario que dijera lo que sentía, porque Zoro se sentía igual. Salió de cuarto, cerrando la puerta mientras le daba una última mirada a la cuna._

* * *

_Robin no había vuelto a su habitación. Se encontraba golpeando la puerta de Nami. Pero ella parecía no estar allí. Giró sobre sus talones y continuó su camino. Debía ir con Zoro y quedarse con él y su hijo. Los ruidos se hacían más intensos mientras avanzaba y el barco se meneaba con fuerza debido a la intensidad del viento y el oleaje, que era cada vez más fuerte. Pudo ver a Zoro junto a Luffy saliendo de su habitación y comprendió que nada estaba bien. Apretó el mango del paraguas y aceleró el ritmo, como podía, ya que la lluvia y las maderas mojadas no la dejaban pisar con seguridad._

_Un gritó se escuchó. Sus músculos se tensaron, estaba segura que era Franky. Luego, escuchó cómo los demás corrían hacia donde estaba él. Decidió acercarse también, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando para saber a qué atenerse. Si Zoro había dejado a Ryu, era porque de seguro estaba durmiendo. Apretó los labios y volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose a la cubierta._

* * *

− _Algo está golpeando al Sunny − Franky estaba empapado como los demás. Habían hecho una especie de formación, con Brook, Usopp y Chopper, que al escuchar su grito, salieron despavoridos de la habitación que compartían. − Desde abajo − aclaró con tanta preocupación que asustó aún más a sus compañeros_

− _¿Qué quieres decir, Franky? − la voz de Sanji sobresaltó a los cuatro, que voltearon a verlo. − No hay nada − aclaró el rubio con total seguridad._

− _No hay monstruos marinos ni peces ni nada − esta vez fue la voz de Luffy la que aclaró que había insistido en controlar aquello desde que comenzó a sentir esa horrible sensación en su pecho._

− _Es lo que temía − Franky agachó la cabeza. − Se está filtrando agua − el tono usado por el carpintero les daba la pauta de lo grave de la situación._

− _¿Por eso escuchamos tantos crujidos? − preguntó Usopp, comenzando a entender. Franky afirmó con la cabeza._

_Luffy miró a Zoro de reojo. Lo mejor sería no decir nada por ahora. Tenían que encontrar a la persona que había subido a su barco. Podían sentir que no era peligroso y de cualquier forma, lo más importante era solucionar el problema del agua._

* * *

_Nami, que había escuchado el grito de Franky entremezclado con el ruido de la lluvia, el viento y los crujidos, estaba muy preocupada. Sabía que nada estaba bien con el barco, aquellos sonidos estaban muy lejos de ser normales. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta. Pero, no pudo continuar más ya que el vaivén le provocaba náuseas y sentía que vomitaría todo lo que había comido en la cena. Volvió a sentarse y a recargar su cabeza sobre sus manos apoyadas en la mesa._

* * *

_Robin bajó el último escalón y sintió cómo su pie se metía dentro del agua. Y también sintió que sus fuerzas mermaban._

− _¿Agua de mar? − soltó sin querer, sosteniéndose de su paraguas como si eso fuera de ayuda. Miró al frente y vio el grupo de los muchachos que continuaban charlando. No podía oír lo que decían. Notó cuando Zoro se percató de que ella estaba allí y se acercó._

− _¿Estás bien? − la tomó por la cintura, metiéndose debajo del paraguas._

− _Si − levantó su mirada hacia los ojos de él. − Es agua de mar − informó. Zoro no entendía a qué se refería. − El agua que estamos pisando, es agua de mar − amplió su explicación. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había agua de mar sobre la cubierta? Las olas no habían sido tan altas como para que llegaran a la cubierta._

− _Ve al cuarto − le dijo, pero Robin negó._

− _No − se lo hizo saber. − Debemos solucionar esto − continuó. Zoro, entendiendo a lo que se refería su mujer, asintió y se hizo a un lado, manteniendo su agarre con la mano derecha._

_Un nuevo sonido, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, alertó a todos. Se miraron sin saber qué pensar. Luego, un rayo cayó violentamente cercano al barco y pudieron ver cómo la vela mayor comenzaba a prenderse fuego. Los gritos de Usopp y Chopper no ayudaban mucho a pensar. Unos segundos después un trueno muy estruendoso hizo que todo temblara. Un par de vidrios de las ventanas de la cocina estallaron._

− _Franky ve a revisar abajo − ordenó Luffy, muy seriamente. − Los demás, apaguen el fuego − continuó. Luego, sin decir nada más se encaminó hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Nami momentos antes. No podía permitir que ella se pusiera en riesgo. Y sabía, lo podía comprender desde sus entrañas, desde lo más profundo de su ser, que esa sería una larga y dura noche. Y sentía que algo terrible podría pasar. Necesitaba quedarse tranquilo. Y buscar una solución._

* * *

_Entró en la biblioteca. Estaba empapadísimo. Casi tuvo arrastrar los pies para llegar, todo estaba inundado con agua de mar. No quería entender el motivo, al menos no hasta haber puesto a salvo a Nami. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de preocupación de la navegante, que se puso de pie y quiso caminar hacia Luffy. Se acercaron y se abrazaron por unos instantes. Luego, él la separó y la tomó de la mano._

− _Nami, hay alguien en el barco. No puedo permitir que te hagan daño. Todo está inundado, y la tormenta empeora. Toma el mini Merry y vete de aquí − la voz de Luffy era suave pero mostraba seguridad. El barco se tambaleaba con fuerza. Nami lo miraba firmemente mientras sostenía su mano. Los libros estaban tirados por el suelo._

− _No lo haré − refutó lo que su capitán le estaba diciendo. No podía irse así sin más, además no sabían si era tan grave lo que estaba sucediendo. Era sólo una tormenta. Una feroz tormenta. Y el Mini Merry no era la mejor opción en ese momento._

− _Nami, es una orden − los ojos de él se ensombrecieron debajo del ala de su sombrero._

− _Pero Luffy, no quiero − las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos._

− _Debes protegerlo − tomó el sombrero con su mano derecha y se lo quitó. Miró a Nami a los ojos y le colocó el sombrero. − Este sombrero es lo más importante que tengo − dijo con sinceridad y más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto antes. − Cuando les haya pateado el culo iré por él, por ti − llevó esa misma mano a la barriga de Nami. − Y por él_

− _Está bien, Capitán − dijo con resignación._

− _Hay algo que está atacando al Sunny, puedo sentirlo − Luffy sintió que Nami le pedía explicaciones de su actitud. − Cuando todo termine iré por ustedes − sin decir nada más, salió de la biblioteca con su rostro ensombrecido y endurecido por la ira que sentía._

* * *

_Afuera todo era un caos. Ussop y Sanji se sostenían a duras penas sobre el mástil principal, intentando en vano apagar el fuego ocasionado por el rayo. Todo estaba iluminado por la vela encendida. Las gotas de agua parecían cuchillas afiladas. Eran grandes y golpeaban fuerte. Las olas estaban más embravecidas y ahora si alcanzaban la cubierta. Luffy se quedó petrificado sin poder avanzar. No sabía qué podía hacer contra eso. Era la naturaleza contra la que debía pelear. Pensó por un momento. El agua de mar estaba sobre la cubierta y empapaba todo. Robin era sostenida por el brazo derecho de Zoro y podía saber lo débil que estaba. Sanji y Ussop bajaron desesperados. Chopper miraba desconcertado todo desde la escalera, para no tocar el agua de mar con sus pies._

− _Tenemos que − Luffy no pudo continuar. Un nuevo golpe hizo estremecer el barco. Sabían que había algo que los había golpeado y era algo grande y contundente. Sanji se acercó a la barandilla y tomándola con fuerza, se asomó para ver el agua. No había nada allí, sólo unas enormes y violentas olas azotando el barco, que crujía cada vez más._

* * *

_Franky se hallaba en la sala observando fijamente las puertas del Soldier Dock Sistem. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que lo quisiera realmente. Había algo, una fuerza descomunal e incomprensible que atacaba a su barco sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Tampoco podían arriesgarse a usar el Coup the Burst, ya que no sabían qué extensión tenía la tormenta o si ellos estaban en la peor parte._

_Nami llegó corriendo desde la cubierta. Llevaba un sobretodo impermeable color naranja, un paraguas del mismo color y botas para lluvia. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y podía notar cómo temblaba su barbilla._

− _¿Qué pasa, nena? − las palabras del Cyborg eran tristes y cansadas. Pero, a pesar de eso, no impidieron que Nami corriera hacia él y lo abrazara, sorprendiéndolo._

− _Luffy − apretó los párpados con fuerza, intentando no llorar. − Luffy me ordenó salir del barco en el Mini Merry − al escuchar esas palabras, Franky la separó de él bruscamente con sus manos. Sin soltar sus hombros, se inclinó levemente para mirarla a los ojos._

− _¿Se volvió loco? − preguntó con tal seriedad que Nami se asustó un poco. − Si sales en el Mini Merry con esta tormenta lo más probable es que quedes deshecha en segundos − fue lo que dijo. Después de todo, era una locura salir en un barquito como ese, a pesar de haber sido construido por él. Nami negó con la cabeza._

− _Haz lo que dijo − la pelinaranja bajó la vista. − Es una orden del Capitán − aclaró. Como si de una verdad absoluta e incuestionable se tratara, Franky soltó a Nami y colocó una de las puertas en el número dos. No comprendía los motivos de Luffy para sacar a Nami del barco bajo esas condiciones climáticas y fue entonces cuando reparó que ella traía el sombrero de paja recargado en su espalda, debajo del impermeable. Pero, no dijo absolutamente nada._

− _Espero que Luffy sepa lo que hace − dijo, mientras Nami entraba al Mini Merry. Ella sonrió._

− _Él siempre sabe lo que hace_

* * *

− _Zoro − Robin estaba cada vez más débil debido al agua. − El agua está subiendo − informó. Él la miró a los ojos._

− _Deberías ir al cuarto − fue lo único que dijo antes de alzarla y depositarla sobre el primer escalón de la escalera. − Quédate con Ryu_

_Pero, Robin no pudo hacer nada. El barco dio una nueva sacudida que hizo tambalear a todos. Sanji podría jurar que el agua estaba reteniendo sus piernas en el suelo. Aún estaba tomando la barandilla. Usopp estaba recargado contra un árbol y Chopper se aferraba a su pierna. Brook permanecía en el primer piso, sosteniéndose de la barandilla. Luffy dio un salto y se colocó en medio de la cubierta._

− _¡Escuchen! − la voz de Luffy apenas se escuchaba en medio de los truenos y el ruido que hacía el agua enfurecida. − Cuando sea el momento − la voz del capitán se perdía en el ruido que hacía el intenso viento − les daré la señal para reunirnos_

_Nadie comprendió lo que Luffy quería decir. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Por qué tenían que esperar una señal? Las preguntas aparecían en las mentes de todos los presentes. Estaban aturdidos. Los ruidos de las maderas se hacían cada vez más intensos._

_Tembló. Todo tembló de repente. La cubierta se levantaba de a poco, como si algo quisiera abrirla desde abajo. Luffy se hizo a un lado de un salto. Sintió un estruendo e incrédulo vio cuando una manga de agua atravesó las maderas, haciéndolas añicos. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta. La manga avanzó hacia él, lentamente. Se detuvo caprichosamente y se desvaneció, dejando que toda el agua baje de golpe sobre la magullada cubierta. El agujero era enorme, de unos dos metros de diámetro. Atravesaba desde la quilla hasta la cubierta, rozando apenas esta primera. Y pasaba justo a través del Soldier Dock Sistem._

− _¡Franky! − gritó Luffy con desesperación, al ver a su nakama en el fondo del agujero. Estaba desparramado en el suelo, con sus ojos en blanco y un gran hueco en su pecho que dejaba a la vista su armadura metálica. El capitán apretó los puños y los dientes y buscó con desesperación al culpable de aquello. Pero no tuvo éxito. Sólo sentía la misma diminuta y débil presencia que en un principio y podía jurar que ese sujeto no era el que había hecho aquella atrocidad. Porque había sido el mar._

* * *

**¿Les gusta cómo va yendo el pasado? Espero sus comentarios! Pregunten! Nos leemos!**


	33. Chapter 33

**¡Hola! Ayer no, pero hoy si! Así que a disfrutar.**

**Candy-chan: Una aclaración, Nathan no es la lluvia, usa la misma agua del mar para crear sus proyectiles, sólo que en medio del revuelo de la tormenta, ellos no distinguen entre la lluvia y el agua controlada por él. Los rayos y los truenos son por la tormenta. Todas tus dudas o al menos casi todas ellas se aclaran en este capi! ¿Cuando dudaste de que Nathan es un hijo de puta (enviado por dios)? Él esperó el momento indicado para atacar, justo en medio de la noche y durante una tormenta. Y además, Coby fue quien lo acercó a los Mugiwara (pobre Coby, ya verás cómo se siente también). Gracias por los halagos hacia mi y mi marido por la creación de Nathan, realmente quedó bastante bueno como malo jajaja. Luffy no es adivino, es muy pero muy pero muy intuitivo y lo ha demostrado muchas veces, por eso es que decidí hacerlo así acá. Él supo que no andaba bien algo en el barco y prefirió resguardar su legado (su hijo o hija y su sombrero). Muy bien, gracias como siempre por estar ahí! Y nos leemos en el siguiente comentario! Mary**

* * *

_La conmoción por lo que sucedió era indescriptible. Todos estaban temblando. El agua del mar seguía subiendo. Luffy se había visto obligado a ascender al primer piso. Sanji sentía un enorme peso en sus piernas, como si el agua estuviera reteniéndolo en ese sitio. Quiso levantar su pie derecho por tercera vez y fue suficiente para que sucediera algo que confirmó sus sospechas: el agua estaba siendo controlada. Unas afiladas agujas formadas por esa misma agua que quería retenerlo se estrellaron contra su pierna, clavándose con violencia y velocidad. Atravesaron sus músculos y salieron del otro lado sólo para volver a caer como gotas. El dolor fue muy intenso, pero apretó la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas y apretó los dientes para no gritar. Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era preocuparse por su dolor._

− _¡Luffy! ¡Es el agua! − gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. Luffy pareció escucharlo porque se acercó lo más que pudo a donde él estaba. − ¡Es el agua! − repitió, pero no pudo dar más información. Vio cómo una nueva manga de agua se formaba con la que estaba sobre la cubierta. Se ensanchó y se irguió frente a sus ojos. De pronto, y a gran velocidad, fue en dirección a donde estaba Zoro de pie junto a la escalera. Él tomó dos de sus tres katanas y quiso hacerle frente, pero en un movimiento, el agua giró y atrapó a Robin que estaba a su lado, unos escalones más arriba._

− _¡Robin! − gritó, abalanzándose sobre el agua y dando algunos cortes. Pero nada sucedía. La manga de agua, que se llevaba a Robin dentro, la arrastró hacia el hoyo en la cubierta._

_No podía respirar. Tampoco podía moverse mucho. El agua de mar la había atrapado de alguna forma que no quería ni podía explicar y la estaba arrastrando en contra de su voluntad hacia el océano. Forcejeó, intentando nadar y vio cómo Zoro atacó el agua. Movió su mano pero no logró absolutamente nada. Cuando se vio bajando hacia el Soldier Dock Sistem y divisó a Franky inconsciente, supo que debía hacer algo o moriría ahogada en el fondo del mar. Utilizó todas las fuerzas que aún conservaba y logró hacer una cadena de manos para tomarse del borde de la cubierta y salió del agua, dando un tirón. Arriba, Usopp la atrapó con dificultad. Cuando vio la mano de Robin aferrándose a las maltrechas maderas del suelo, salió disparado sobreponiéndose al miedo que sentía._

− _¡Robin! − el gritó fue de Zoro, que asustado se acercó corriendo. Su corazón quería salir de su pecho y le temblaban las manos. No podía comprender de dónde ella había sacado fuerzas para utilizar su habilidad cuando estaba inmersa en agua de mar, pero poco le duró el pensamiento cuando vio el estado en el que estaba ella._

_Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban llenas de cortadas que sangraban abundantemente. Apartó a Usopp con cierta brusquedad y tomó a Robin entre sus brazos. Ella respiraba con dificultad. Miró a Chopper, que ya estaba cerca de la entrada a la enfermería y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta allá. _

_Antes de que pudiese siquiera subir cuatro escalones, una nueva manga de agua se formó de la nada, con el líquido que estaba en el primer piso. Arremetió contra el espadachín, que poco pudo hacer llevando a Robin en sus brazos. La fuerza brutal del agua lo empujó con tal impulso que cayó de espaldas a la cubierta y derrapó varios metros. Abrazaba a su mujer con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que las gotas de lluvia se clavaban en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y vio con desesperación que no era una simple sensación, las gotas se clavaban literalmente en su cuerpo y en el de Robin, que aún no despertaba de su inconsciencia._

_Sanji, que apenas podía mover la pierna lastimada, se acercó como pudo al lugar donde estaba Usopp, que no salía de su conmoción. Al notar la presencia del cocinero, se puso de pie y se acercó._

− _¿Estás bien? − preguntó, mirando su pierna ensangrentada. Sanji asintió con la cabeza._

− _¡Sal de ahí! − gritó Luffy, aferrado a la barandilla con ambas manos. − ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ven aquí! − insistió. Su voz estaba cargada de ira e impotencia. ¿Qué podía hacer él frente al agua de mar? Hasta dudaba de su percepción. ¿Sería realmente alguien que estaba controlando el agua? − ¡Cobarde! ¡Aparece! − volvió a gritar antes de sentir los huesos de Brook tomándolo por el hombro. Se miraron por un segundo._

− _Capitán, debemos ayudar a los heridos − dijo. Era algo muy cierto. Robin estaba inconsciente y sangraba mucho y la pierna de Sanji no estaba mejor. Además estaba Franky tirado dentro de la parte baja del barco._

_Zoro, volvió a tomar a Robin y sintió cómo una nueva ráfaga de agujas de agua se clavaba en su espalda. El dolor era intenso, pero debía soportarlo y proteger a Robin. En ese instante, ella abrió sus ojos. Jadeaba. Subió su mano al rostro de él y lo acarició levemente._

− _Ve por Ryu − le dijo en un susurro. _

− _No − contestó secamente. − Primero te llevaré con Chopper_

− _¡Cuidado! − fue lo siguiente que escucharon. Usopp y Sanji gritaron al unísono al ver una nueva manga de agua, que se asemejaba a una gran mano, que aplastó a Zoro y Robin. Las rodillas del espadachín flaquearon y las dobló, estrellándose contra el suelo. El peso del agua era insostenible. Apretó a Robin contra él y sintió un nuevo estruendo. Alzó la vista, como pudo, y vio con pesar que otra manga ascendía más lejos, atravesando el barco de abajo hacia arriba._

− _¡Ryu! − gritó Robin, empujando a Zoro lejos de ella. El hombre rodó por el suelo y el agua arrastró a la mujer por la cubierta._

_Se movió rápidamente, y alcanzó a tomar la mano de Robin, que ya estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos._

− _¡Robin! − no pudo continuar. Ella sonrió._

− _Viviré − le dijo, como si la misma muerte estuviese pasando por su mente. El rostro de Zoro se tornó sombrío. El agua continuaba cayendo del cielo. − Ve por Ryu y sácalo del barco − la voz de Robin era un tenue sonido que apenas escuchó. Zoro se negaba rotundamente a soltar su mano. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que la suelte y vaya por Ryu cuando no tenía fuerzas? Si hacía eso, moriría ahogada. El agua la arrastraría a través del hoyo en el suelo y se hundiría como una roca en el fondo del West Blue._

_Sanji estaba desesperado. Tenía que correr y ayudar a Robin. Podía ver que Zoro no estaba mejor que él. Se envalentonó y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que el agua recorrió su pierna sana. Dio una patada, pero el agua volvió a cubrirla toda. Giró, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, pero fue inútil. Sentía que el líquido traspasaba su piel, metiéndose por sus poros. El dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. Se arrancó la pierna del pantalón y vio con desesperación pequeños ríos de sangre fluyendo. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? Luego, el agua salió de su pierna, se alejó unos centímetros, y en forma de púas, volvió a clavarse arrancándole un grito de dolor que estremeció a todos._

− _¡Sanji! − gritó Usopp, dándose vuelta y se agachó junto al cocinero sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. La pierna de Sanji parecía estar realmente muy mal. La sangre brotaba a borbotones y el dolor había dejado atontado al rubio. Atinó a tomar la tela del pantalón que Sanji había arrancado momentos antes y a querer atarla para hacer un torniquete. Pero no lo logró. Sintió una fuerte punzada que atravesó desde la espalda hasta el pecho. Se miró y vio sangre. No podía respirar. Sentía cómo si algo ocupara su pecho impidiéndole que entrara el aire. Ni siquiera podía hablar o moverse. Miró a su compañero, que no estaba en mejor situación que él y comprendió que sería muy difícil salir de esa._

_Al mismo tiempo, una corriente de agua ascendió por la escalera y se hizo presente frente a Luffy y Brook, que se pusieron en guardia. El agua se ensanchó y los cubrió, envolviéndolos en una gran burbuja. Brook perdió sus fuerzas y Luffy forcejeó unos cuantos segundos. Tenía que ayudar a sus nakamas. Desde ahí dentro podía ver perfectamente a Zoro y Robin tirados en la cubierta. Escuchó el grito de Sanji y estiró sus manos y sus pies, pero fue en vano ya que se ablandaron un segundo más tarde._

_Chopper, tras escuchar el grito de Sanji, salió disparado hacia la cubierta en su Strong Point. Saltó. Fue embestido por una bola de agua, justo en mitad del pecho, con una fuerza tal que lo desestabilizó completamente. Cayó con violencia a la cubierta, cambiando a su Brain Point. El agua lo cubrió completamente, debilitándolo._

− _¡Zoro! − las fuerzas la abandonaban y no permitiría bajo ningún punto de vista que Zoro la salvara a ella y dejara desprotegido a su hijo. Él la miró intensamente. − Lo que más deseo es estar a su lado − las palabras de Robin eran tenues y suaves. Zoro se acercó más, como pudo, para escucharla. No sabía si lo que cubría su rostro era la lluvia o lágrimas. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Se le estaba haciendo imposible respirar a él también. − Una vez dije cuál era mi deseo − apretó los labios y los párpados. El dolor estaba volviéndose insoportable y sabía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente. − Ahora también te lo diré − sonrió a duras penas. − Quiero que Ryu viva, que tu vivas − en ese momento supo que eran lágrimas. − Ve por él, Zoro − soltó su mano. El agua comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia el agujero. Zoro apretó más la mano de Robin, que se le resbaló._

_Vio cuando ella sonrió. Era arrastrada por esa falsa corriente hacia el hoyo que podría llevarla al fondo del mar. Pero, esa sonrisa le decía lo que tenía __que oír__. Robin le había pedido que salvara a su hijo y eso debía hacer, no tenía otra alternativa. Apretó los dientes y los puños y se puso de pie como pudo, ayudándose con Wado Ichimonji. Caminó lo que lo separaba de las escaleras y subió. No prestó atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No vio a Usopp casi azul en el suelo, ni a Sanji desangrarse, ni a Chopper desmayado cubierto por el agua. Tampoco pudo ver a Brook y Luffy encerrados en una absurda burbuja que los mantenía en el aire, privados de moverse y de oxígeno. Él sólo caminaba para cumplir su promesa._

_La galería parecía ser interminable. Le dolía la espalda terriblemente y el dolor al respirar era casi insoportable. No podía evitar apoyarse sobre la katana para caminar ya que arrastraba la pierna derecha. ¿Tanto mal podía hacerle un poco de agua? No quería ni debía pensar en eso en aquel momento. Tenía que llegar a Ryu, tomarlo y alejarse del barco como pudiera. Ya vería cómo reencontrarse con los demás. La corriente de agua que pasaba bajo sus pies hacia la cubierta cambió de curso, haciendo que parara sus torpes pasos. Abrió un poco más el ojo y afinó su visión. El agua se juntaba frente a él. ¿Acaso podía ser que un usuario controlara el mar? Empuño con propiedad a Wado Ichimonji y se dispuso a hacer el gran esfuerzo de moverse sin apoyo._

_El agua se arremolinaba y se juntaba a pocos metros de él, justo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, donde dormía Ryu. El ruido que hacía la lluvia mezclada con el viento y el oleaje era ensordecedor. Y el dolor punzante en la sien no colaboraba demasiado. Podía jurar que el agua tomaba forma humana y llevaba su brazo líquido hacia la puerta del cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra el agua, con todas sus fuerzas y su haki._

− _Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou − el ataque fue certero. Zoro pudo saber que estaba golpeando algo vivo, sintió cómo aquel acero de su katana cortó un cuerpo. El agua se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y la corriente volvió a la normalidad._

_Luffy no podía aguantar más la respiración. Estiró brazos y piernas y lanzó una fuerte oleada de haoshoku haki. El agua salió disparada del barco, formando una gran ola en el aire y cayó al mar, mezclándose con la lluvia y las olas. El capitán jadeaba intentado recuperar el aliento. Brook cayó inerte al suelo, estrellándose. _

_Levantó la vista y la imagen era aterradora. El ruido de la lluvia era incesante. Pudo ver a Sanji ensangrentado, con su rostro mostrando el intenso dolor. Usopp tomándose el pecho e inmóvil junto al cocinero. En medio de la cubierta, cerca del gran hoyo, estaba Chopper inconsciente. Podía sentir lo débil que estaba Zoro, pero no lograba sentir a Robin. Apretó los puños y sus dientes rechinaron. Las lágrimas de impotencia se figuraban ya en sus ojos. Lanzó un grito desgarrador al cielo. _

_Las maderas del Sunny rechinaban con violencia. Las olas parecían más embravecidas que antes y los rayos y truenos azotaban todo. El fuego comenzaba a consumir el mástil principal con ansiedad. Luffy miraba el suelo. Caminó y dio un salto, cayendo a la cubierta, que estaba hecha añicos. Pedazos de madera nadaban en el agua mezclada con sangre de sus nakamas, y con la suya propia. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba cubierto de raspones y pequeñas heridas._

− _¡Huyan! ¡Escóndanse! − la voz de Luffy desgarraba el alma de los que aún estaban conscientes. − ¡Yo derrotaré al que nos hizo esto! Y los buscaré, a todos, estén donde estén, ¡pero vivan! ¡Váyanse! ¡Escóndanse! − continuaba gimiendo. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvias que casi rasgaban su piel. − No mueran_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya les conté cómo es que muere Robin. O mejor dicho, cómo es que desaparece Robin del barco y el motivo por el cual ellos creen que ella está muerta. No sólo es por eso y más adelante lo verán (spoiler). Espero hayan disfrutado -dentro de lo posible en este marco- y merezca un comentario. Nos leemos, Mary**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bien, otro capítulo más. Estoy algo preocupada porque la verdad es que no se me ocurren muchas ideas de cómo hacer una buena pelea entre Luffy y Nathan. Tal vez ustedes tengan ganas de pegarle a Nathan, y si me comentan qué le harían o qué piensan que podría hacerle Luffy, pues ¡bienvenido sea la sugerencia! Ok, los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Tengo varios agradecimientos especiales: uno es para leknyn que como siempre está presente y aunque odie que se disculpe por tonterías, igual sigo esperando sus comentarios desde el mismo instante en el que hago clic en "Publish". El otro es para Candy-chan que sigue con su promesa de hacer un buen comentario sobre el capítulo que en seguida me anima a continuar escribiendo (entre nos, los comentarios de Candy le suben la autoestima a cualquiera =D). Y el último agradecimiento SUPER especial es para Leo, que cuando llegue a leer este agradecimiento, llorará y gritará y habrá logrado su sueño jejeje.**

**Sin más, el capítulo.**

**Candy-chan: Exactamente, Nathan es el agua de mar, y usa esa habilidad para formar gotas y atacar a todo el mundo. Con los usuarios es más efectivo el ataque, por supuesto. Además puede usar todo el agua del mar. Lo que pretendía Satsujin con Ryu no seguirá siendo un secreto, ya verás jijiji. Me alegra que se haya solucionado el problema con tu computadora, así podrás disfrutar al máximo! Espero que estés bien! Nos leemos pronto, Mary.**

* * *

_Entró en la habitación rápidamente. Ryu aún dormía. Enfundó a Wado. Lo arropó con una manta blanca que estaba en su cuna y lo tomó en brazos, envolviéndolo bien. Salió de allí con prisa. No tenía idea de cómo hacer para irse del barco, pero se le ocurriría algo en el camino. El Soldier Dock Sistem estaba averiado, pero quizá aún pudiera usar el Mini Merry o alguno de los otros. Apretó los dientes, para mitigar el dolor que sentía en sus extremidades y en su espalda y corrió hacia la escotilla en la cubierta._

* * *

_Luffy se mantenía en silencio, con los puños cerrados. Miraba el suelo con frustración. No comprendía quién era aquel que podía controlar el agua, si era que podía existir alguien así. No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo ya que un nuevo ruido de maderas rechinando lo puso alerta. Subió la cabeza. El agua que había echado fuera con su haki se levantó desde el mar y golpeó al Sunny desde todos lados. Las maderas crujieron y se rompieron._

_Una nueva oleada de golpes hizo que el barco se tambalee. La cubierta comenzaba a inclinarse. Podía jurar que el Sunny estaba sufriendo tanto o más que ellos. Vio el cuerpo de Chopper flotando, alejarse de él. Ussop se había acercado a Sanji para tratar de salir de la cubierta, pero el dolor era tan intenso que apenas si podía arrastrarse levemente. Brook, debilitado, se había tomado de la barandilla en el primer piso intentando ponerse de pie._

* * *

_Zoro, al sentir cómo se desestabilizaba el Sunny, corrió hacia la popa. Miró el agua embravecida y supo que su única salida era nadar. Miró los alrededores, había pedazos de madera por doquier. Desenfundó a Wado Ichimonji y con dolor, cortó parte de la cubierta y la barandilla del barco para usar de balsa. Dio dos cortes limpios y con el pie empujó el trozo hacia el agua. Saltó. Un estruendo lo sorprendió. Giró levemente hacia la derecha y un brazo de agua lo apuntaba. Se cubrió con la katana, pero el golpe le dio en la muñeca, haciendo que abriera la mano. Wado Ichimonji cayó al mar, sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Cerró sus ojos y cayó sobre la balsa._

* * *

_Más temblores azotaron el barco. El equilibrio de Luffy ese desvaneció y cayó al suelo, rodando. Cuando retomó el control sobre si mismo, Chopper ya no estaba y Brook tampoco. Se puso de pie y allí mismo sintió como si mil agujas se clavaran en su pecho. Bajó la vista y vio mucha sangre saliendo de su vieja cicatriz. Aquella herida que había hecho Akainu y que le recordaba tanto sufrimiento. El dolor volvió a punzarlo, esta vez en su brazo derecho. Apenas si vio cuando el agua caía hacia el suelo. Volvió a levantarse y a formar una gran lanza. La golpeó imbuyendo su puño izquierdo en haki y la lanza cayó en forma de agua. Caminó hacia la escalera rápidamente, pero volvió a ser atacado, esta vez por la espalda. Cayó de rodillas._

_Unos segundos de silencio. Luego el desastre. Las olas se estrellaron contra los laterales del Sunny, hundiendo las maderas. El agua se filtraba rápidamente hacia la parte baja del barco, haciéndolo más pesado. Una gran cantidad de agua salada ascendió por el agujero que había hecho antes y se movió por la cubierta acercándose a Usopp y Sanji. Les dio un fuerte empujón, que los levantó del suelo. Salieron volando y ambos cayeron al mar. Luffy, iracundo y cegado por la impotencia, arremetió contra el agua que aún tenía forma. Pero, antes de que pudiera golpearla, lo envolvió en una burbuja, metiéndose por sus fosas nasales y su boca, llenándole los pulmones y el estómago._

− _Este es el Gran Rey de los Piratas − una voz retumbó en el ambiente. Luffy podía escucharla vagamente. − Y esta es la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja − parecía burlarse. − ¡Qué fuertes son! − dijo. − Duraron demasiado − el agua soltó a Luffy de golpe, que cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente. Luffy tosía descomunalmente y el agua salía por su nariz y por su boca. No podía respirar y menos moverse, el agua de mar lo había debilitado tanto que ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Ese mismo líquido que había atacado al capitán, ascendió unos diez metros sobre el Sunny, formó una gran bola y cayó con una velocidad increíble. Bajó y subió varias veces, haciendo que gran parte del barco quedara destruida. − Adiós, Monkey D. Luffy, Rey de los Piratas − Luffy abrió el ojo izquierdo levemente y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre joven que llevaba un sobretodo negro. Sonreía, y su sonrisa brillaba con el fuego._

* * *

− _¡Nathan! − el aludido miró hacia abajo desde el puesto de vigía. Coby lo llamaba a gritos desde hacía un buen rato. Ya había amanecido y no quedaba nada de la gran tormenta, salvo algunos destrozos en la cubierta del barco y uno de los palos roto._

− _Ya voy, ya voy − contestó molesto. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y giró. Se acercó a la pared y tomó una katana que estaba allí apoyada. La empuño y la agitó con firmeza. − Es una buena arma − dijo. Sonrió con malicia. Miró hacia el frente. _

_La torre vigía era pequeña e incómoda, pero era su lugar preferido en ese barco. Había una cama y una silla, que hacían que el vigía se sintiera un poco más acogido. − He decidido que desde hoy seré siempre el vigía − dijo, con un dejo de orgullo en la voz. − Tengo miedo de que alguien te descubra − se acercó a la cama y rozó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha el rostro de una mujer que lo miraba sin brillo en sus ojos._

* * *

− ¡Yo derrotaré al que nos hizo esto! − gritó. Todos los Sombrero de Paja sintieron un respingo en sus corazones. − ¡Y luego los volveré a ver a los ojos! ¡Esta será mi pelea! − su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de Nami, que no se movía ni un ápice de su sitio. − ¡Sólo observen!

La voz de Luffy había retumbado en la plaza. Todos los Sombrero de Paja se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban, de pie, erguidos con orgullo y cruzados de brazos. A pesar de haber visto discutir a Luffy y a Zoro y que después de aquello, el peliverde se había ido de allí, no se permitían pensar en que se hubiesen peleado. Por el contrario, en sus corazones albergaban esperanzas, unas esperanzas que hacía mucho tiempo no sentían.

Nami miró de reojo a Usopp y a Sanji junto a él. Ambos mantenían la vista fija en el palco, donde Luffy aún se mantenía en pie, mirando hacia abajo. Podían sentir en sus corazones el dolor y la impotencia que sentía su capitán. El haberlos visto derrotados y al borde de la muerte, el haber presenciado el hundimiento del Sunny y no haber podido impedir absolutamente nada de eso, hacía que su corazón se estrujara y su sangre hirviera. Y todos ellos sentían exactamente lo mismo.

− Iré tras el marimo − susurró Sanji. Usopp y Chopper, que eran los que estaban más próximos a él, lo escucharon perfectamente. Ambos giraron el rostro para verlo. Tenía una expresión por demás preocupada. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió con tranquilidad. Todos vieron cuando Luffy volteó. Inmediatamente, Sanji dio un nuevo salto y desapareció de la plaza. Usopp y Chopper se miraron y asintieron levemente.

Luffy volteó. El agua había tomado forma humana frente a él y lo único que se veía era una sonrisa sobradora. Sabía que lo que más deseaba sobre cualquier cosa era poder derrotar a aquel hombre que había destruido sus sueños. Y no sólo los de él, sino el de todos sus nakamas. Además, estaba el hecho de que habían tenido que pasar diecisiete años para que se diera la oportunidad que se estaba dando en ese instante. Lo miró desafiante, como si estuviese realmente viendo sus ojos. Su expresión era tétrica. Su mirada era fría y mostraba cuán enojado e iracundo estaba. Nathan volvió de a poco a su forma humana. Lo último que se formó fueron sus ojos, que estaban enmarcados en un rostro emocionado y eufórico.

− Qué conmovedoras palabras, Rey Pirata − soltó. Luffy se mantuvo en silencio. − Siempre quise preguntarte algo − dijo con el mismo tono de ironía. − ¿Qué se siente que destruyan tu barco y a tus nakamas frente a tus ojos? − fue suficiente para que Luffy no pudiera contenerse más. Aquella pregunta tan bien formulada como una obvia provocación había logrado su cometido, y aunque Luffy lo sabía, no pudo con él mismo y se lanzó, dando un puñetazo de lleno en el pecho de Nathan, imbuido en haki.

Nathan no se movió del lugar, a pesar de haber sentido el contundente golpe. Sonrió y miró a Luffy a los ojos, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él.

− ¿Será que has entrenado en estos años? ¿O sigues siendo el mismo pirata barato que hace diecisiete años atrás? − continuaba provocándolo. − Luffy quitó la mano del agua, que comenzaba a rodeársela y saltó hacia atrás separándose unos metros. No dejaba de mirarlo con odio. − ¿Qué sucede, Rey Pirata? ¿Te estás conteniendo por ese montón de mierdas que están en la plaza? − hizo una seña peculiar con su mano derecha. Inmediatamente los guardias ingresaron en la plaza y comenzaron a sacar a la gente, con poca amabilidad. − Listo, en unos momentos estaremos solos − pronunció luego de unos segundos, tras escuchar el leve rumor de las protestas de la gente que era expulsada del lugar.

Nathan se volvió a transformar en agua y se filtró por las piedras del suelo. Luffy cerró sus ojos, exhaló aire pausadamente, volvió a abrirlos, giró y caminó hacia la baranda. Se subió allí de un salto y observó la plaza. Estaba casi desierta, sólo quedaban algunos reporteros y los Den Den Mushi que estaban transmitiendo en vivo a todo el mundo. Sus nakamas estaban aún de pie sobre las gradas, sólo faltaba Sanji, lo cual lejos de preocupar a Luffy, le dio tranquilidad. Estaba seguro de que había ido tras Zoro, podía jurarlo. Justo en medio del lugar, la masa de agua se reagrupaba. Satsujin volvió a aparecer en su forma humana y se cruzó de brazos.

− Ahora si, Monkey D. Luffy. Te estoy esperando

* * *

Ryu había permanecido sentado junto a Umi en el suelo de aquella improvisada cueva por unos cuantos minutos. Estaban en silencio. Sabía que algo sucedía afuera porque se podían escuchar sonidos extraños. Pero también comprendía que Mika y Sora estaban allí y no dejarían pasar a nadie. O bien, lo buscarían para que los ayudara.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Umi estaba así por culpa suya. Se sentía culpable de saber la verdad sobre ese hombre que le había entregado el sombrero de paja hacía instantes y de no haberle dicho absolutamente nada. De cierta forma, sentía que la había traicionado. ¡Y él decía que Umi era su capitana! ¡Vaya fiasco de nakama era! Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Pensar en eso no ayudaría en nada y además estaba el hecho de que Umi estaba ahí, junto a él, en silencio e inmóvil. Respiró profundamente y movió su cuerpo para sentarse junto a ella y tenerla de frente.

− ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Ryu? − la voz de Umi lo sorprendió. Jamás creyó que fuera ella la que hablaría primero. El tono de voz de la chica no era muy esperanzador. Era débil y tembloroso.

− Realmente no sé lo que está sucediendo − no era mentira, él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en esa isla. No sabía qué pretendía Nathan ni por qué todos los que habían sido compañeros de su padre se habían juntado después de tantos años en ese lugar. Podía intuir que habían ido a rescatarlos a él y a Umi, y que ese hombre era el que había hundido su barco, pero no podía hacer un mejor análisis de la situación en ese momento.

− En ese lugar − comenzó a decir Umi sin levantar su cabeza. Ryu no podía verle la cara porque el ala del sombrero se la tapaba. − Estaban mi mamá, Sanji y Usopp − dijo. Parecía que le estaba costando hablar. − También estaba tu papá − aseguró. Ryu supuso que se dio cuenta de que Zoro era su papá porque recordaba que el tal Nathan los había nombrado a todos, uno por uno y en orden. − ¿Qué tienen que ver todos ellos con Mokey D. Luffy?

Mencionar aquel nombre le daba escalofríos. Aún podía sentir la vibración que le produjo ver la sonrisa y los ojos del que llamaban el Rey Pirata. ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué la confundían con él? ¿Por qué estaba ella en esa plaza de ejecución en lugar de ese hombre del que ni siquiera había escuchado hablar hasta hacía unos cuantos días atrás? Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, como nunca jamás había tenido. Y no sólo no podían salir de allí a través de su boca, sino que estaba segura de que nadie podría contestarlas. Además, estaba el hecho de que Nami estaba allí parada y de que ese hombre la hubiera llamado "Gata Ladrona". ¿Acaso ella pertenecía a la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja como Usopp o el papá de Ryu? ¿Sanji también pertenecía a esa tripulación?

− Umi, escucha − dijo Ryu, al fin, sacándola de su encrucijada de preguntas. Ella, instintivamente levantó su cabeza y por primera vez cruzaron sus miradas. Él parecía dolido y consternado. Y ella tenía los ojos irritados y llorosos. − Hay algo que debes saber − era tan sincero, que su voz se colaba por los oídos de Umi sin que ella siquiera estuviese interpretando lo que él decía. Asintió levemente con la cabeza. − Ese hombre, Monkey D. Luffy, es tu padre − concluyó la frase con temblor en la voz. Estaba nervioso y sentía que el corazón se le salía por el pecho.

Umi no reaccionó. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza y a mirar el suelo. Vio cuando las manos de Ryu se levantaron. Sintió cuando tomaron su cara con suavidad y cuando levantaron su cabeza para obligarla a que lo mirara. Pero estaba vacía, su corazón era lo único que podía oír y su mente no procesaba nada de lo que Ryu estaba diciendo.

* * *

− Los que están desarmados son ellos − Sora frunció el seño y cerró sus ojos. Se abrazó a si mismo y bajó la cabeza. Mika lo miraba de reojo, sin comprender qué estaba haciendo. Daba la sensación de que estaba muriendo de miedo, pero por el tono que había usado para hablar podía entender que era todo lo contrario. − Kowa Kowa no Fear − el jefe de la banda y el cocinero parecían paralizados en su sitio. Tenían los ojos en blanco y temblaban. Mika miraba alternativamente a los hombres y a Sora, que estaba en el mismo estado que ellos. Tenía los ojos en blanco y temblaba, mientras continuaba abrazándose a si mismo. No entendía qué había hecho el chico, ni le importaba demasiado. Tomó la katana con firmeza y la enfundó.

− Ittoryu − pronunció, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a la empuñadura de su arma. − Shi Shi Son Son − un solo corte fue suficiente para que los dos sujetos cayeran inconscientes al suelo. Luego de aquello, Sora cayó de rodillas. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, jadeante. Mika enfundó su katana y se acercó a él, quedándose de pie con los brazos cruzados justo en frente.

− Lo siento − dijo Sora. A simple vista se notaba el cansancio que tenía y además, continuaba temblando. Mika arqueó una ceja, ¿a qué venía esa disculpa? − ¿Estás bien? − preguntó. Levantó su vista y le sonrió. Tenía una expresión terrorífica en su cara, donde no quedaba para nada esa sonrisa. Mika levantó la otra ceja.

− El que no está bien eres tu − le extendió la mano. − Vamos adentro − ordenó. Sora tomó la mano y se puso de pie con dificultad.

− No, no podemos ir adentro − dijo una vez se puso de pie. Su rostro volvía de a poco a la normalidad al igual que su respiración. La pelirrosa lo miró sin entender. − Roronoa san está hablando con Umi san ahora mismo, y no debemos interrumpirlos − explicó. − Al parecer hay algo que no está bien con Umi san

− Entonces sentémonos por ahí − el tono de voz de Mika mostraba su molestia. Lo que menos quería era estar ahí con ese montón de críos mientras Zoro estaba peleando. Quería estar con su padre. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca de la entrada a través del muro. − Dime, ¿qué fue lo que les hiciste? − preguntó, para sacar algún tema de conversación.

− Es mi habilidad − contestó Sora, sentándose en el pasto. Mika hizo lo mismo, quitando primero su katana del cinturón, para depositarla con suavidad en el césped. − Cuando era pequeño, comí una fruta del diablo, la Kowa Kowa no mi, y ese es su poder − la chica no entendía mucho. − El miedo


	35. Chapter 35

**Hai! ¿Cómo han estado? Hoy capítulo del día. Gracias a mi marido estoy escribiendo una pelea coherente, que comienza en breve. Espero que el resultado les guste y que amerite que continúen leyendo.  
Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo y que sigan los cambios al pie de la letra. También les agradezco de antemano que si notan alguna incoherencia o que estoy dejando cabos sueltos, me lo hagan saber. ¡Cerrar una historia tan larga y con tantos personajes es muy complejo!**

**Candy-chan: El tema de la muerte de Robin y por qué ellos creen que está muerta no es esta desaparición en el fondo del mar, ¡aún hay más! Ya verás... La reacción de Umi y cuando se de cuenta de que Nami le mintió toda su vida vendrá en los capítulos sucesivos. Jajaja Mika tampoco entiende mucho sobre la habilidad de Sora, así que ya veremos si se explica o no jajajaja. El mérito de la habilidad de Nathan e incuso el nombre, debo confesar que es todito todo de mi marido jajaja. Yo sólo lo escribí, él lo creó. Zoro y Ryu lograron escapar, pero no estaban ilesos. Zoro estaba todo roto, sobre todo en su espalda y su pierna. Pero si, fue épico. La escena misteriosa del capítulo 19 eran Jimbei y Luffy, en la isla Gyojin. También se aclararán tus dudas a la brevedad. Gracias por la sugerencia acerca de la derrota de Nathan! Ya pronto verás los resultados de nuestras mentes jejejeje. Nos leemos! Mary PD: Sipi, recuerdo tu promesa, ¡si que la cumpliste!**

**El capítulo de hoy trae sorpresa. Mary.**

* * *

− ¿Quién es? − susurró una voz que se oía muy débil. Era áspera, pero aún así podía saber que pertenecía a una mujer. Zoro volteó y se encaminó hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la voz, dentro de la habitación. En la penumbra pudo divisar una cama y un bulto sobre ella. Algo se movió y escuchó el sonido de cadenas. Abrió más su ojo. Y su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Podía ver una mujer de cabello negro, muy largo, que le tapaba parte del rostro. Estaba recostada sobre su costado derecho. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco, de tiritas, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Se acercó aún más, confundido y algo asustado. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Podía sentir en el ambiente algo que lo reconfortaba y eso era un peso que no estaba dispuesto a soportar más. Se detuvo junto a la cama. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de esa mujer, que era delgado y suave y la volteó hacia arriba con delicadeza. Los ojos azules de ella se clavaron en los de él.

− ¿Zo-Zoro? − la voz de la mujer retumbó en su cabeza. Quedó inmóvil frente a ella. Su mano aún permanecía sosteniendo su hombro. Se miraban intensamente en un incómodo y casi eterno silecio. Ella volvió a removerse en un intento por sentarse en el lecho, que fue en vano porque estaba realmente débil. Esa acción logró que él despertara de aquel trance y se agachara frente a la cama.

Llevó su mano al rostro de la mujer y apartó su cabello. Ya no podía tener dudas, esos ojos, esa piel, esa mirada. Ese perfil único que lo atrapó desde la primera vez que la vio a bordo de su barco. Ya no tenía más preguntas en su mente.

− Robin − soltó, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Es que ella realmente parecía uno. Además de que vestía de blanco estaba pálida, ojerosa y muy delgada. Notó que quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Se desmayó cayendo desplomada sobre la cama, a pesar de estar levantada escasos centímetros. Zoro la tomó inmediatamente entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo que salió desde el fondo de su alma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer despreocupadamente de sus ojos. No podía frenar el torrente de sentimientos que se colaban en su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar. Miles de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que la mano derecha de ella se aferraba a su kimono. Acarició su cabello enmarañado y la separó de él, recostándola nuevamente sobre la cama.

− Él − la voz de Robin era demasiado reseca. Zoro negó con la cabeza y acarició el rostro de ella. No podía parar sus lágrimas.

− No digas nada − dijo con temor en la voz. − Luffy está peleando con él − no podía pensar con claridad, tenía demasiadas preguntas atormentando su cabeza, pero sabía que no era el momento de obtener respuestas. Tenía que sacar a Robin de ahí y ponerla a salvo.

Miró a su alrededor, ya teniendo los ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra y vio que ella estaba encadenada por los pies a la cama, con unos grilletes que seguramente eran de kairouseki. Más allá había una mesa de noche que tenía una jarra con agua y un vaso, un cepillo para el cabello y una toalla. Arrugó el entrecejo.

La suavidad de la mano de Robin sobre su rostro lo sacó de sus múltiples pensamientos y lo atrajo de sopetón a la realidad. ¡Había encontrado a su mujer con vida! Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Su respiración volvía de a poco a la normalidad y en su mente se dibujaban escenas de aquel pasado lejano en dónde habían sido felices.

− Zoro − lo llamó con suavidad. − ¿Ryu está contigo? − esa pregunta hizo que abriera los ojos con la misma tranquilidad extraña que se había apoderado de él en ese instante y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de ella con la suya y le besó la palma.

− Él está afuera − dijo. − Está bien − continuó. − Todo está bien

* * *

Ryu sostenía la cabeza de Umi entre sus manos. La miraba a los ojos pero sabía que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Habría escuchado lo que él le dijo? No podía estar completamente seguro pero lo que sí sabía era que ella estaba completamente shockeada por lo que había sucedido en esa plataforma de ejecución. La miraba intensamente, queriendo descifrar inútilmente qué era lo que ella estaba pensando. De pronto, sintió cómo las manos de Umi se aferraron a su camiseta y cómo lo atrajo hacia ella, obligándolo a soltarla. La tomó entre sus brazos, torpemente. Umi comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho.

− Oi − le dijo suavemente, mientras acariciaba su espalda. − Escucha − susurró. − Nami, Sanji y Usopp, y también mi padre, pertenecen a la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja − comenzó a decir despacio, comprobando que ella escuchara cada palabra. Ya no podía guardarse nada más. − Ellos fueron atacados por Kaizoku Satsujin, el mismo hombre que nos capturó, y fue él el que destruyó su barco y los separó hace muchos años − intentaba sonar calmado pero sabía que ella estaba escuchando cómo latía su corazón. − No sé por qué se reunieron todos aquí hoy, pero si sé que nos vinieron a buscar a nosotros dos − estaba realmente seguro de aquello. − Por eso debes tranquilizarte − llevó sus manos a los hombros de Umi con la intensión de separarla de él. − Tenemos que volver a la plaza y ayudar − la movió hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

− ¿Ayudar? − preguntó confundida. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?

− Si − continuó él. Estaba logrando que ella pensara en otra cosa. − Todos están allá viendo cómo Él pelea con Nathan Conar − intentaba usar un tono animado. − Debemos ir − apretaba sus hombros con firmeza.

− ¿Él? − su mirada estaba confusa. Ryu quería por todos los medios volver a encontrar los ojos de Umi en esos que tenía en frente.

− Si, Monkey D. Luffy

− Acabas de decirme que ese tal Luffy es mi padre − arrugó su entrecejo. − ¿Cómo sabes eso?

− Usopp − soltó, bajando la cabeza por un momento. Luego volvió a verla a los ojos. No tenía sentido continuar culpándose a si mismo. − Usopp me confirmó que Luffy es tu padre − aseveró. − Y Nami no lo negó cuando se lo pregunté

− ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? − lo soltó bruscamente. − ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? − subió su tono de voz.

− No tuve oportunidad − fue la sincera respuesta de Ryu. Y no mentía. − Cuando te lo iba a decir en el barco nos separaron − Umi se separó aún más de su compañero.

− ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? − insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

− No quería decirte nada hasta que no lo hubiese confirmado

− ¡Y dejaste que entere así! − gritó. Se levantó como un rayo. Caminó tres pasos y fue detenida por Ryu, que la tomó por la muñeca.

− ¡Basta! − gritó. − ¡No podía decirte nada hasta que no estuviese seguro! − el volumen se elevaba cada vez más. − ¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿Qué te dijera que ese hombre era tu padre para que no sucediera esto?! − continuó. − ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú te entregaste a esos tipos sin pensarlo! ¡Ellos me querían a mi! − Umi se soltó de un tirón y se acercó a Ryu, mirándolo desafiante. Estaba molesta y rabiosa.

− ¡Eres mi nakama! − se justificó. − ¡¿Piensas que puedo entregarte para salvar mi pellejo?! ¡Pues estás muy equivocado! ¡Ellos me querían a mi! − las palabras de Umi hicieron que Ryu recapacitara. En ese momento todo cobró un sentido diferente. Aflojó su expresión de molestia.

− Era eso − soltó, con suavidad. Umi arrugó más su entrecejo. − Ellos te querían a ti

− ¿Eh? − fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

− Desde el inicio, ellos te querían a ti − insistió. Todo encajaba dentro de su mente. − Nathan te quería para poder atraer a toda la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja. Él quería atrapar al verdadero Monkey D. Luffy − explicó con la emoción de estar descubriendo la verdad. Miró a Umi. − ¡Porque se imaginó tal como yo que tú podías ser su hija! − subió su tono.

− Dices cosas muy complicadas − fue el único comentario de ella. Se cruzó de brazos. − ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué el del cabello gris sabe que soy la hija de ese rey? − la expresión de Umi mostraba que comprendía poco y nada de lo que le acababa de explicar Ryu. Él sonrió de lado.

− Básicamente − respondió. − De cualquier forma tenemos que ir − volvió a decir. Umi tomó el sombrero de paja con ambas manos y se lo quitó de la cabeza. Ryu se alejó de ella unos pasos, recargándose contra la pared. La observaba.

− Él me dijo que cuidara de su sombrero − la expresión de duda volvió a la cara de Umi. − Estoy segura de que lo traía puesto mi mamá − continuó mientas lo inspeccionaba. − ¿Crees que él gane? − preguntó después de unos segundos, mientras se volvía a colocar el sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza y lo aseguraba con la correa.

− Lo hará

* * *

− ¿El miedo? − preguntó Mika sin comprender mucho. No tenía demasiada idea de cómo funcionaban los poderes de las frutas del diablo porque jamás tuvo que luchar con algún usuario.

− Cuando uso Fear todos los enemigos en un radio de diez metros alrededor mío sufren en carne propia el miedo − explicó Sora. − Un miedo que se refleja en las mentes de esas personas con imágenes de las cosas que los aterrorizan. Hasta la persona más fuerte le teme a algo − sonrió.

− Comprendo − miró el cielo. Había algunas pocas nubes. El silencio de apoderó del ambiente.

Sanji corría por las calles casi desiertas de la isla. Supuso que se encontraría con la gente que había sido desalojada de la plaza, pero no fue así. El lugar estaba casi desierto. A lo lejos vio el muro de castillo. Zoro se había ido sin más a pesar de parecer tan decidido a intervenir el la pelea de Luffy. Podía intuir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero jamás creyó que se iría sin siquiera pelear en serio. Avistó a dos seres que conocía y detuvo su paso ligero. Se arregló el traje y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

Mika y Sora miraron a Sanji con intranquilidad. La primera se puso de pie, volviendo a colocar su katana en la cintura.

− ¿Qué sucedió? − preguntó la pelirrosa con intranquilidad. El rostro de Sanji reflejaba una gran preocupación. No conocía al cocinero, pero podía saber que no estaba para nada tranquilo.

− Nada, Mika chan − contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

− ¿Dónde está Zoro? − preguntó, apretando los puños.

− No sé dónde está − Sanji podía ver que la chica estaba realmente alterada por la situación. − Estoy buscándolo − dijo.

− Iré contigo − se apuró a decir.

− Roronoa san − llamó su atención Sora. − Será mejor que su hermano también vaya con ustedes − propuso el chico. − Yo cuidaré de Umi san

− ¿Ellos también están aquí? − preguntó Sanji después de escuchar al moreno. Umi no se veía muy bien arriba de la tarima y ciertamente estaba preocupado por ella.

− Si, están ahí − contestó Mika, señalando la grieta en el muro.

− Primero veré a Umi

* * *

− Ahora si, Monkey D. Luffy. Te estoy esperando

Al escuchar sus palabras y ver que todo mundo estaba fuera de la plaza, dio un salto y bajó del palco para posicionarse frente a Nathan a unos diez metros de él. Por unos cuantos segundos lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio. Todos los presentes, los Sombrero de Paja, los Almirantes y los marines que transmitían lo que sucedía, estaban a la espera de ver quién de los dos haría el primer movimiento.

Satsujin levantó su brazo hacia delante. Apuntó con su dedo índice a Luffy y un proyectil de agua salió a toda velocidad. El capitán hizo un leve movimiento y lo esquivó con facilidad. Nathan sonrió complacido. Su cuerpo se desvaneció con increíble rapidez, una gran ola apareció detrás de Luffy, que permanecía de pie inmóvil y quiso taparlo. El moreno dio un salto y se apartó, haciendo que el agua se estrellara contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente volvió a alzarse y se elevó unos cuantos metros. Cayó en forma de gotas, que se transformaron en agujas. Luffy las esquivó a todas y cada una de ellas, con la misma expresión de seriedad y confianza que tenía. Nathan volvió a aparecer delante de él, con un gesto de molestia.

− ¿Tan solo vas a estar moviéndote de un lado al otro como un cobarde? − preguntó. Volvió a hacerse líquido y en forma de manga arremetió con más velocidad contra Luffy, que ágilmente esquivó sus ataques que eran cada vez más precisos.

− ¿Cobarde? − fue lo único que dijo Luffy, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa irónica. De pronto, el agua se fue al suelo. Todo estaba mojado alrededor de Luffy, que se mantenía sereno. Una gota que había quedado sobre su rostro se movió haciéndole una cortada superficial y un hilo de sangre resbaló por su mejilla derecha. − Me has tocado − dijo, llevando su mano a la sangre y limpiándola. − ¿Eso fue todo? − preguntó. Instantáneamente el agua se juntó delante de él, a escasos centímetros. El cuerpo de Nathan se formó dejándolo ver una expresión de total irritación. Ya no parecía tan confiado como estaba hacía unos momentos atrás. En cambio, Luffy sonreía.

− No − dijo serio. − ¡Aún hay más! − en un instante se hizo agua, envolvió al capitán en una burbuja y lo atrapó. Se introdujo dentro de él a través de sus fosas nasales y por su boca hacia su estómago. Podía sentir que el cuerpo de goma de Luffy se ablandaba dentro del agua de mar. − ¡Este es el Gran Rey Pirata! − gritó eufórico. − Monkey D. Luffy


	36. Chapter 36

**Cada vez estamos más cerca de lo que todos esperamos: ¡la pelea de Luffy y Nathan! Espero les guste este capítulo. Los leo en los comentarios! Mary**

**Candy-chan: ¡Volvieron los SUPER comentarios! Los adoro, realmente los amo! Umi está mejor, o al menos eso parece. La habilidad de Sora es algo rara, es cierto. Pienso que más adelante explicaré por qué es así, sip, eso haré. Gracias por los halagos hacia el Señor Oscuro jajajaja. El último momento del cap es algo tenso, espero se te pasen esas ansias por saber más (aunque sea un poco) con este capítulo. Perdón por el pico de azúcar, es que el reencuentro entre Zoro y Robin tenía que tener algo de ternura y amor. Fueron muchos años y aunque la creía muerta, Zoro la siguió amando tanto como el primer día. Así que este reencuentro tenía que tener azucar, dulce de leche y mucha crema chantilly. El tema del kairouseki es verdad, pero recuerda que antes rompió en pedacitos la puerta de kairuoseki. ¡Pasaron 17 años! ¿Crees que Zoro se dedicó a ser un amo de casa todo ese tiempo? ¡Pues no! jajajajaja No, no quería arruinarles las esperanzas a todos. Al inicio pensé que Robin estaría muerta, debo confesar, pero después desistí, ¡me dio mucha pena! así que ahí está, viva, no sé qué tan sana, pero viva je. No sé desde cuando usas tantos "onna", pero o estás muy molesta conmigo o es mi nuevo apodo jajajajaja. Besos, Mary!**

* * *

Sanji se acercó al muro. No le había gustado la forma en que Umi había salido de la plaza. Además, Luffy le había dejado su sombrero. Por lo que podía intuir que Umi ya sabía que él era su padre. Dudó varias veces antes de decidirse a entrar. Dio un paso dentro de la cueva y se encontró con Umi llevando el sombrero de paja. Su corazón dio un latido muy fuerte que sintió en la garganta. El parecido que tenían le jugaba muy malas pasadas y aunque sabía que Luffy estaba en la plaza peleando con Satsujin, su mente lo traicionaba viendo a Umi tan de cerca.

− ¡Sanji! − el grito de Umi fue de sorpresa. Sonrió levemente. Ryu se acercó a ellos y se quedó de pie junto a ella, clavando sus ojos en el rubio.

− Umi − susurró él, llevando su vista al muchacho.

− ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? − preguntó Ryu de mala manera.

− Salí de la plaza buscando a tu padre − Sanji comprendía que él podría estar tan confundido como lo estaría Umi. − Pero me acabo de encontrar con tu hermana y el otro chico

− ¿Sora está afuera? − preguntó la niña. Los últimos minutos antes de que salieran de la plaza se perdían en su mente y podía recordar poco desde que Luffy apareció frente a sus ojos.

− Si, Sora está afuera con mi hermana − afirmó Ryu, luego llevó su atención nuevamente a Sanji. − ¿Buscar a mi padre? − preguntó con desconfianza. − ¿Por qué debería ir tras mi padre?

− Zoro se fue de la plaza después de haber comenzado una discusión con Luffy − explicó Sanji. − Luego Luffy nos pidió que no nos entrometiéramos en la batalla − continuó. Ryu no comprendía. ¿Por qué Zoro no se había quedado en la plaza como los demás? ¿Quizá habría discutido con el que era su capitán y por ese motivo se retiró? ¿Qué era tan importante como para discutirlo en un momento así?

− Ryu, nos vamos − las palabras de Mika sorprendieron a los tres que estaban dentro de la cueva. Sanji volteó a verla. Tenía razón, ellos dos eran los que debían ir tras Zoro. Volvió su vista hacia Umi.

− Yo me quedaré con Umi − dijo, dejando en claro que no debían preocuparse por ella.

− No − fueron las palabras de Ryu.

− ¡¿Qué?! − gritó Mika, apartando a Sanji bruscamente y tomando a su hermano por el cuello de la camiseta. Era unos diez centímetros más baja que él, pero aún así había logrado que él se sintiera intimidado e incómodo. Lo miraba con furia en sus ojos. − Repite eso − dijo, apretando los dientes.

− No iremos a buscar a Zoro − la determinación en el tono de voz de Ryu irritaba aún más a Mika.

− No entiendes nada − le dijo, soltándolo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba hacia atrás, haciendo que Ryu retroceda un par de pasos. − No había nada más importante para Zoro que matar a Nathan Conar − Mika estaba por demás molesta y no dudaba ni un segundo en mostrarlo a los demás. − Estoy segura que discutió con Luffy por ese motivo − aseveró, apretando los puños. No quitaba los ojos de los de Ryu, que también estaba cabreado. − Hubo algo que hizo que cambiara de opinión − se hizo una breve pausa. Sanji, que estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación entre los Roronoa, decidió intervenir.

− Mika tiene razón − dijo, acercándose a ambos, quedando en medio. Miró primero a la chica y luego a Ryu. − Zoro no hubiese cedido la pelea a Luffy si no hubiese un motivo más poderoso que una simple discusión − insistió.

− ¿Qué quieren decir? ¡Díganlo de una vez! − Ryu no soportaba más el misterio que intentaban mostrar las palabras de ambos. ¿Qué era lo que no se atrevían a mencionar? ¿Qué era lo que estaban suponiendo?

− Tal vez ese tipo le haya dicho a papá que Robin está viva − fue Mika la que se animó a decirlo. Los ojos de Ryu se abrieron y su boca se entreabrió. Sanji movió sus ojos al rostro de Mika, que estaba ensombrecido. Apretaba los dientes y los puños.

− ¿Qué − no podía articular palabra − estás diciendo? − dijo al fin.

Umi, que sólo estaba observando la situación, no llegaba a comprender absolutamente nada. No sabía quién era la chica de pelo rosa que estaba diciéndole todas esas cosas a Ryu. No comprendía por qué era tan grave que el padre de Ryu haya decidido irse y no pelear con Nathan. Y definitivamente no entendía qué era lo último que había dicho Mika. Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y enfrentó cara a cara a Mika, poniéndose delante de ella. La pelirrosa era bastante más alta que Umi. Apoyó sus puños sobre su cintura en una pose de regaño y arrugó el entrecejo, mirando hacia arriba los ojos de Mika.

− Deja de hacer que Ryu se comporte tan extraño − le ordenó. La voz de Umi era dura. − No entiendo lo que dices − continuó con la misma expresión y tono. − Pero sé que él no se siente bien con eso − movió su mano derecha y la señaló con el dedo índice. − ¿Quién mierda eres tú? − preguntó. La situación no era para nada bonita. Ryu, recapacitando y a la vez, pensando seriamente lo que había dicho segundos antes su hermana, comprendió lo que quería decirle. Se acercó a Umi y la tomó por el hombro derecho, haciéndola girar. Ella no opuso resistencia.

− Ella es mi hermana − dijo Ryu, ya no con esa expresión confusa en su rostro, sino con una determinación que le dio a entender a Umi que había tomado una decisión. − Y me iré con ella a buscar a mi padre − concluyó. La chica hizo un silencio breve. Tomó la mano de Ryu que aún permanecía en su hombro con la mano izquierda. La bajó y lo soltó, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

− Te estaré esperando en la plaza − dijo y volteó hacia Sanji. − Vamos − le dijo.

* * *

Zoro y Robin habían permanecido abrazados por unos cuantos minutos. Estaban en absoluto silencio, sentados en la cama, en la penumbra de esa habitación. El olor a humedad había penetrado en las fosas nasales de él, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Decidió que era el momento para irse de allí. Se movió levemente y ella se separó con suavidad. No sonreía. Su rostro estaba apagado y sus ojos sin vida. Zoro sonrió tristemente.

− Debemos irnos de este lugar − le dijo, soltándola y poniéndose de pie. − Te liberaré − informó. Ella mantuvo sus pies quietos y él de un solo movimiento con Shusui cortó los grilletes, que hicieron un sonido y cayeron al suelo, arrastrados por el peso de las cadenas. Zoro se acercó nuevamente, habiendo enfundado su arma y tomó a Robin en brazos. Ella se abrazó a su cuello con suavidad.

No podía ponerse a pensar en cada una de las preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente. Era Zoro, y con eso le bastaba. Tampoco sabía si todo estaba sucediendo realmente o era una mala jugada que su mente, como tantas otras veces, le estaba haciendo pasar. Recargó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de él, y aspiró su perfume con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con ese aire cargado de recuerdos. Zoro había comenzado a caminar, buscando la salida del palacio.

− Tranquila − susurró él, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, de lado. − Pronto estaremos con los demás − dijo, provocando que ella se tensara. Pero no dijo nada. − Todos estamos aquí − explicó comprendiendo que quizá Robin no supiera nada de lo que sucedía.

− Ya lo se − dijo, refutando lo que él estaba pensando. − Nathan hizo esto a propósito − informó. − Es una trampa − continuó, aferrándose más a Zoro, que detuvo su caminar por los pasillos del palacio.

− Ya lo sé − repitió él. − Por supuesto que es una trampa − afirmó. − Por eso vinimos − sonrió de lado y continuó caminando.

* * *

− ¡Este es el Gran Rey Pirata! − gritó eufórico. − Monkey D. Luffy

Nathan podía ver cómo se formaba esa expresión de dolor en el rostro de Luffy, mientras sentía cómo el agua llenaba sus pulmones y su estómago, como aquella vez. De sólo pensar en que el Rey Pirata no tendría la mínima posibilidad de escapar de sus manos lo excitaba tanto que no podía para de reír maniáticamente. Y estaba completamente seguro de que no fallaría, no podía permitirse fallar después de haber esperado tantos años para saciar su sed de sangre, su apetito por sentir cómo corría la sangre de todos los Sombrero de Paja entre sus manos. Pero a la vez comprendía que no tenía que confiarse, que no podría jugar demasiado tiempo porque ellos eran realmente fuertes y estaba seguro que durante esos diecisiete años se habían hecho aún más poderosos.

El agua se removió alrededor de Luffy. En el exterior de la burbuja, que estaba suspendida un par de metros en el aire, se formaba de a poco una cabeza que se asemejaba a la de Nathan, pero de agua de mar. Podía sentir la debilidad de Luffy y no podía contenerse más. Mostraría al mundo entero, que lo estaba viendo todo a través de los Den Den Mushi, que tan poderoso era.

− Este es el verdadero poder − comenzó a decir. Las palabras salían de su boca con fuerza y potencia. − El poder del agua del mar, el océano que cubre la mayor parte del mundo. Este poder que me ha sido obsequiado, este poder que incluso puede dominar todas las habilidades sobre la faz de la tierra. Este poder divino que domina todo. ¡Véanlo! ¡Vean cómo el mar aplasta al Rey de los Piratas! − gritó y su sonrisa alocada se amplió aún más. − ¡Tengo el poder que puede otorgar la vida y quitarla! ¡Yo soy la justicia! ¡Este poder es mío y de nadie más porque la justicia me lo ha dado!

* * *

Umi y Sanji salieron de la cueva y se encontraron con el rostro dubitativo de Sora, que los estaba esperando afuera. Umi sonrió por primera vez con cierta tranquilidad y gusto, desde que llegó a esa isla. Corrió hasta su nakama y lo abrazó. Sora se quedó estático con los ojos fijos en los de Sanji, que se limitó a encender un cigarrillo.

− ¡Sora! − gritó contenta. Se separó y lo tomó por los hombros. − ¡Hace tiempo que quería saludarte así! − estaba realmente contenta. Desde que lo conoció en la bodega del barco siempre habló con él a través de una reja o una puerta. Era la primera vez que lo tenía frente a frente.

− Umi san − rió con timidez Sora, sonrojándose mientras ella reía.

Ryu y Mika salieron detrás de ellos. El chico pudo comprobar que Umi estaba mejor gracias a su estruendoso saludo al nuevo nakama. Apretó los puños sólo para lograr que su hermana le diera una palmada en la espalda, que hizo que diera un paso hacia delante.

− Ni creas que te quedarás con mi katana − le dijo. − Pero no tienes una así que puedes usar esa − quiso cambiar de tema notando la densidad del ambiente cuando Ryu vio aquella escena. Le parecía hasta divertido ver a Ryu así. ¿Acaso estaría enamorado de esa niñata? Reprimió una risa. Él volteó a verla, cabreado.

− La katana que tenía se la devolví a Zoro − dijo. − Así que si no quieres que use la tuya pelearé con mis propias manos − quitó la katana azul de su cintura y se la arrojó de mala gana a Mika, que la recibió con la mano derecha sin sorprenderse. Sonrió de lado.

− Te dije que puedes usarla hasta que recuperes las tuyas − insistió. Se escuchaba la voz de Umi diciendo barbaridades y que moría de hambre. Volvió a darle la katana de la misma forma que él se la devolvió y se encaminó hacia la entrada al castillo. − Nos vamos − dijo con voz fuerte. Ryu gruñó y la siguió.

* * *

Todos permanecían en silencio mientras Nathan hablaba a las cámaras. Los Sombrero de Paja aún se mantenías estoicos, con los pies bien puestos sobre las gradas de piedra, cruzados de brazos y con la frente en alto. Nada de lo que estaba diciendo ese maniático lograría que ellos movieran un solo músculo. Confiaban en Luffy y si él les había dicho que esa era su pelea, así debía ser.

− ¿Qué pasa sombreritos? − preguntó despreciativamente, con la evidente intención de provocar a todos. − ¿Se van a quedar ahí quietecitos viendo cómo muere su tan amado capitán? − continuaba con la misma intención. − Podría encargarme de todos al mism-

No pudo continuar. Dentro de la burbuja el agua comenzaba a tener pequeñas corrientes que eran empujadas desde el interior de Luffy, formando remolinos y burbujas. Los ojos del rey se abrieron mostrando confianza y determinación. La piel del capitán se tornó anaranjada y caliente, y un intenso brillo lo comenzó a rodear entero, reflejándose en el agua.

La burbuja iba reduciéndose rápidamente mientras se veía vapor a su alrededor. Nathan creó una figura dentro del agua para poder observar con detenimiento los ojos de Luffy al mismo tiempo que insistió con sofocarlo nuevamente, queriendo meterse a través de sus fosas nasales. Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que le resultaba imposible luchar contra la corriente cálida que estaba provocando el cuerpo de Luffy. Varias lanzas de agua se formaron alrededor de la burbuja, por fuera, apuntando hacia el centro. Arremetieron a alta velocidad, introduciéndose en la burbuja, sin surtir efecto alguno. El agua continuaba evaporándose y la burbuja se reducía velozmente.

Nathan no comprendía lo que había sucedido. Él había logrado someter a Luffy y había sentido como su fuerza mermaba a cada segundo. No lograba entender cómo era que estaba pasando eso. Jamás en su vida le había pasado aquello, nunca ningún usuario se había podido resistir a sus ataques y menos si estaban en esa burbuja de agua de mar. Tenía que salir de allí y pensar mejor las cosas antes de que Luffy lograra evaporarlo por completo. Pero, al intentar moverse sintió una enorme explosión de haki que lo arrastró separándolo del pirata, dejándolo atontado por unos instantes. Una lluvia de gotas saladas mojó todo el suelo de la plaza de alrededor de Luffy, que había caído de pie, mirando hacia el suelo, con sus puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo.

− ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Querías huir? − preguntó Luffy después de unos segundos en el que continuaba ese tenso silencio que se había formado en la plaza. − Sería la primera vez en mi vida que veo que alguien huye de un cobarde, niñato

* * *

**Kya!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Nuevo capítulo, como ya he dicho, comienza la acción. Espero sea digno de comentarios, hemos puesto mucho esfuerzo y horas de sueño en escribir la pelea de Nathan y Luffy, y creemos que mereció la pena. Así que, ¡a disfrutar!**

**Candy-chan: Fueron más de 12 horas, espero estés bien y no camines por las paredes. Te cuidado con el chocolate jajajaja. ¿Aún dudas de mi maldad? Jajajaja. Sip, Mika sabe todo, mucho más que Ryu, proque ella era más grande cuando escuchaba las historias y podía comprender más cosas que él. El sentimiento que nació en ella para con Zoro y Ryu, es como si fuera realmente su hija y hermana de sangre. Es conmovedor pensar en esto y me gustó hacerlo, porque siempre en One Piece se ve este tipo de relaciones de hermanos (como lo son Ace y Luffy). Umi no se entera de nada, muchas veces tampoco si lo está viendo o se lo están gritando en la cara, así que pfff jamás se daría cuenta de los celos que provoca en Ryu. Pobre de Sora que si se da cuenta de que el otro quiere verlo muerto jajaja. Van a la plaza a ver cómo va todo. Recuerda que ellos salieron de ahí dejando a Luffy pelear con Nathan, seguramente quieran ver la pelea y cómo es su descenlace. Jajajaja Zoro se perderá, mmm, romperá paredes y listo! Jajajajaja Hasta la próxima! Onna!**

* * *

− ¡Sanji! − Umi llamó la atención del rubio a los gritos. − ¿Vendrás con nosotros cuando volvamos a casa? ¡Quiero que cocines algo delicioso para mí! − pidió. Sora hacía gestos con las manos, queriéndola callar.

− Si, Umi − le dijo suavemente, acercándose un poco. − Pero será mejor que no hagas tanto escándalo − sugirió. − Cuando todo termine, haré un gran banquete para todos − dijo, inclinándose para verla a los ojos. − ¿Está bien? − Umi se sonrojó un poco. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¡Era sólo Sanji!

− ¿Iremos a la plaza? − la pregunta de Sora trajo a Umi a la realidad. Tenían que ir a la plaza cuanto antes para ver qué estaba sucediendo allí.

− Antes que eso quisiera contarte algo − el tono que usó Sanji era serio. Dio una última pitada a lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y arrojó la colilla al suelo. Umi dejó de sonreír.

− Ryu me lo dijo − la chica supuso que Sanji quería contarle sobre Luffy. − Me dijo que Monkey D. Luffy es mi padre, y que tu, su padre, mi mamá y Usopp son parte de su banda

− Lo siento − las disculpas del cocinero hicieron que Umi lo mirara más intensamente, pero esta vez con sorpresa. − Yo lo supe desde el momento en que entré en tu casa en Arabasta − dijo. − No podía decirte, Nami me pidió que no lo hiciera

− Mi mamá nunca me habló de él − la voz de Umi guardaba un sentimiento que no podía identificar a ciencia cierta. No sabía si era bronca, rencor o tristeza.

− Nami tenía miedo − Sanji necesitaba imperiosamente hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle cómo eran las cosas, porque intuía que la niña no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

− ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

− Si el mundo se enteraba de que el Rey de los Piratas que había sido derrotado por la Marina tenía una hija, no dudarían en ir por ella y matarla − tenía que ser lo más directo que podía. Umi miraba a Sanji con sorpresa e incredulidad. − Llegamos a ser muy grandes − continuó al ver que no había respuesta por parte de ella. − Nuestras cabezas valían tanto que ni siquiera podíamos imaginarlo − el cocinero comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la nostalgia de recordar el pasado. Umi lo observaba asombrada. Sora se mantenía al margen, pero escuchando atentamente. − Éramos libres y esa libertad era el mayor tesoro que un pirata pueda desear − encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

− ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces? − se atrevió a preguntar Umi. − Si eran libres y eran felices, ¿por qué se separaron?

− Nathan Conar − el nombre de ese sujeto hacía que la sangre de Sanji se calentara. − Él nos atacó por sorpresa durante una noche de tormenta − debía ser conciso, no tenía mucho tiempo. − Hundió nuestro barco y nos dejó a la deriva, heridos y sin nada − dio una nueva calada mirando al cielo. − Nos separamos y esperamos hasta ahora la señal para volvernos a reunir y destruir al que nos había quitado la libertad

− ¿Una señal?

− El boletín especial donde salían Umi san y Roronoa san − Sora intervino, acercándose un poco a ellos. − Chopper san me contó todo sobre ustedes cuando era pequeño. Él me dijo que lo que estaban esperando era una señal de Luffy san para reunirse

− Alto, alto − pidió Umi extendiendo sus manos delante de Sora y Sanji, que la miraron. − ¡Pasaron muchos años! − gritó, algo inquieta.

− Si, pasaron diecisiete años − aclaró Sanji sin perder su tranquilidad. − Pero Luffy debe tener algo preparado − miró a los ojos a Umi. − Debe tener un muy buen motivo para haberse tardado tanto en aparecer − realmente creía en su capitán. − No sabes qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser tu padre

* * *

− ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Querías huir? − preguntó Luffy después de unos segundos en el que continuaba ese tenso silencio que se había formado en la plaza. − Sería la primera vez en mi vida que veo que alguien huye de un cobarde, niñato

Nathan, al escuchar semejantes palabras salir de la garganta del Rey, formó una ola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba furioso. La ola comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, mostrándose como un remolino gigante, muy semejante a una tromba marina. Satsujin perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. No conseguía entender los motivos por los cuales no había hecho absolutamente nada de daño al cuerpo de Luffy. Además, no quería escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado ese pirata de mierda.

− ¿Huir? − la voz de Nathan retumbaba en el ambiente. − ¿Quién iba a huir, cobarde mal nacido? − bajó rápidamente la cabeza de la tromba, afinándola en la punta, haciéndola ver como una gran lanza giratoria. − Lo único que pudiste hacer entonces fue escapar como una rata, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

− _Gia_ − Luffy, sin moverse, comenzó a levantar temperatura y su piel se tornó anaranjada nuevamente. − _Shi_ − impulsó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, para hacer su jet pistol. − _¡Jet Pistol!_ − el ataque del Rey impactó sobre la tromba formada por Nathan. La fuerza de choque hizo que el agua se abriera formando una inmensa ola que interrumpió la visión de todos los presentes y de las cámaras.

Umi entró en la plaza corriendo, seguida de Sanji y Sora. Se detuvo apenas pasando la reja. El espectáculo era digno de ver. Una ola gigante se levantaba alrededor de la plaza y no dejaba ver nada en su interior. Parecía paralizada en el aire. Sobre las gradas, continuaban de pie todos los Sombrero de Paja, cruzados de brazos. Sanji quiso volver a su sitio, pero no pudo hacerlo. El agua comenzaba a bajar, reuniéndose en un punto cerca del centro. La figura delgada de Luffy se comenzaba a divisar de pie, con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, irradiando una luz anaranjada y mucho vapor. Umi abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Sanji la miró de reojo y sonrió. La presencia de Luffy era intimidante.

− ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? − soltó aire y sonrió levemente. − Porque pasaron diecisiete años − Luffy levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos de Nathan que había vuelvo a formar su cuerpo sólido a tres metros del Rey. − Diecisiete años lejos de mi familia − dio un paso acercándose al Almirante. − Diecisiete años pensando en cómo destruirte − dio otro paso y Nathan uno hacia atrás. − Diecisiete años sin poder conocer a mi hija − un nuevo paso. Levantó el puño derecho, que ya era color negro. − Diecisiete años buscando una maldita técnica que lograra detenerte

Nadie pudo lograr ver qué hizo Luffy. Una nube de vapor y polvo se levantó, tapando la vista de todos. Se oían los golpes, una y otra vez, azotando el cuerpo de Nathan que ni siquiera pudo atinar a transformarse en agua. Luffy brillaba, de color naranja intenso, envuelto en un halo de vapor mientras clavaba su mirada fría y llena de dolor en los ojos de Satsujin. Una última estocada hizo que volara y se estampara contra las gradas, justo en medio de Franky y Brook. Varios escombros hicieron estruendo al caer sobre el suelo.

− Sabía que los piratas eran malos padres − la voz de Nathan aún se mantenía firme y sobradora. − Pero esto es el colmo − se removió, incorporándose. Se sacudió el sobretodo. Dio un salto y cayó en el suelo. − Elegir entrenar en una ridícula técnica suicida en lugar de conocer un hijo, ¿me estás jodiendo, Rey Pirata? − lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido de la plataforma de ejecución de metal y madera cayendo como si fuera un castillo de naipes.

− Yo les prometí que te patearía el culo antes de buscarlos − el tono de voz de Luffy se iba tornando cada vez más cargado de rabia. Sabía que hablar con ese tipo era inútil, pero quería decirles todo lo que sentía a sus nakamas y que el mundo supiera lo que en realidad había sucedido. Se acercó a donde yacía el cuerpo de Nathan entre los hierros y las maderas. − Tú te metiste en nuestro camino − se detuvo a un par de pasos, esperando que el sujeto vuelva a ponerse de pie. Sabía que ese ataque no le había hecho mucho daño. − Tú y el maldito de Akainu − el sólo hecho de nombrar al Almirante en Jefe de la Marina hacía que su corazón se agite. Nathan se removió y quitó lo que tenía encima.

− ¿Qué tienes para decir, Sombrero de Paja? − lo incitó Nathan mientras se ponía de pie. − ¿Qué es lo que piensas, eh?

− Akainu te envío por nosotros − explicó. − Y después de lo que sucedió nunca más te separaste de él − la tensión se sentía como un gran peso en el ambiente. Umi, escuchaba atónita las palabras que decía Luffy. − Y a pesar de que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era enfrentarme a él para vengar a mi hermano, y luego patearte el culo a ti, no podía con los dos al mismo tiempo con el nivel que tenía en ese momento − apretó sus puños y sus dientes. − Tampoco podría hacerlo ahora − el vapor se intensificaba a cada momento. − Pero estás solo en esta isla

− ¿Solo? − preguntó Nathan, levantando la vista. − ¡Conmigo es más que suficiente para derrotarlos a todos! − gritó, eufórico. Pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada más. Recibió un nuevo ataque de parte de Luffy. Un _gatling gun_ furioso y a una velocidad que no lo dejaba reaccionar ni siquiera a cubrirse. Cada puñetazo se sentía como un puñal clavándose y podía ver claramente cómo su cuerpo de agua se evaporaba con una rapidez preocupante.

El último golpe fue más fuerte y logró traspasar el cuerpo de agua de Nathan, dejando un agujero a la altura de su corazón. Salió despedido, impactando nuevamente en las gradas. Se incrustó varios centímetros, provocando que la piedra se agriete. Sobre él estaban Smoker y Coby, que también permanecían en silencio y cruzados de brazos.

− _Luffy kun − la voz de Jimbei era firme. Luffy estaba de rodillas en la habitación, bañado en su propia sangre. Tenía raspones, arañazos y un río de sangre saliendo de su cicatriz en el pecho. Su ropa era jirones. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y éstas se mezclaban con sangre al pasar por sus mejillas magulladas. Luffy no escuchaba a Jimbei, gritaba y lloraba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. − Escúchame, Luffy kun − insistió. El Rey Pirata, dejó de gritar, pero no podía dejar de sollozar. Bajó su vista al suelo. − Debes dejar que te cure las heridas_

− _Déjame solo, Jimbei − la voz de Luffy era grave y mostraba un infinito vacío, el mismo que sentía en su interior._

− _No − el gyojin se acercó y se sentó frente a él. − ¿Tan fácil es derrotar al Rey de los Piratas? − preguntó, llamando la atención de Luffy, que levantó sus irritados ojos. − Estás bañado en tu sangre y en tus lágrimas − la expresión de Jimbei era de tristeza y dolor. − Debes calmarte − dijo. − Déjame curarte − insistió._

− _¿De qué sirve que me calme? ¡¿De qué sirve que me cure?! − gritó._

− _¿No les hiciste una promesa? − preguntó. No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que Luffy no podía rendirse tan fácilmente._

− _Si − bajó la vista. − Pero no puedo cumplirla − Jimbei rió. − ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

− _¡Luffy! − gritó y lo tomó por los hombros, manchándose con su sangre. − Hace días que estás en este estado, ¿crees que a Chopper le daría gracia? − las lágrimas volvieron a surcar el rostro de Luffy. − ¿Qué diría Zoro si viera que te estás rindiendo? ¿Crees que Franky construiría otro barco para un debilucho? ¿Sanji prepararía un banquete para un idiota que se deja vencer tan fácilmente? ¿Qué haría Brook si te viera, tocar la marcha fúnebre? ¿Crees que Usopp estaría orgulloso de pertenecer a tu banda? ¡¿Qué diría Nami?!_

− _Me golpearía hasta morir − sonrió tristemente. Jimbei lo soltó._

− _Entrenaremos duro − dijo y se puso de pie. − Vencerás al mar_

* * *

− Cuando te fuiste no te llevaste tus katanas − las palabras de Mika hicieron que se detenga en medio del pasillo. Volteó a verla.

− No son mías − aseveró, mirándola a los ojos.

− ¿Eh? − Mika no entendía. − ¿Cómo que no son tuyas?

− Esas katanas son del dojo − explicó. − No son mías − repitió. − Zoro tiene a Shushui y a Sandai Kitetsu, las dos son de él, nadie se las presta y el no las presta a nadie − estaba molesto. Mika sonrió.

− Ya veo − se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros. − Te convertiste en un excelente espadachín − dijo con sinceridad. − Zoro está orgulloso de ti − Mika lo sorprendió.

− No entiendo a qué viene todo esto − se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Estaba ruborizado.

− ¡¿Eres idiota?! − Mika corrió para quedar junto a él. − Que quieras tener tus propias katanas te convierte en un espadachín de verdad − Ryu soltó un bufido.

− ¡Ya déjalo! − pidió, cabreado.

Ambos se quedaron parados en seco. A lo lejos, viniendo en dirección contraria a ellos, podían ver a Zoro cargando a una mujer de cabello negro, vestida de blanco. Mika podía sentir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. Miró a Ryu de reojo y notó la tensión en el rostro de su hermano. Lo tomó de la mano con suavidad y él la tomó con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos.

− _¡Papi! ¡Papi! − un pequeño Ryu de cuatro años tironeaba del hakama de su padre. Zoro hizo una seña a la niña de diez años pelirrosa, que se detuvo al instante. Ambos bajaron sus boken._

− _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dejaste tu entrenamiento? − preguntó, en una especie de regaño que no era tal. Ryu lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes por la ilusión. Zoro arqueño una ceja._

− _¿Cómo era mamá? − preguntó. El rostro de Zoro se ensombreció. Mika, notando el cambio en su padre, decidió que tenía que intervenir._

− _¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer? − dijo, tomando el boken de la mano de Zoro, para llevarlo a su sitio._

− _Robin tenía el cabello negro − comenzó a decir, haciendo que ambos niños lo miraran. Se sentó en el suelo, en posición de loto. Ryu y Mika hicieron lo mismo, frente a él. − Sus ojos eran azules como el mar − continuó. − Era alta y delgada, pero su cuerpo era muy atlético y femenino − Zoro explicaba cómo era la mamá de Ryu con detalle y esmero. − Su sueño era conocer la verdadera historia investigando los Poneglyphs − levantó la mano derecha y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Ryu. − Y su mayor tesoro eres tú_

Zoro vio las figuras de los dos chicos frente a él, al final del pasillo. Ryu a la derecha y Mika a la izquierda. Estaban tomados de la mano. Detuvo su andar y Robin se separó de él para verlo a la cara y saber por qué se detenía. Se miraron por unos segundos. El rostro de Zoro mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos que afloraban sin querer.

− Ahí está − dijo suavemente, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza señalando hacia donde estaban sus hijos. Robin volteó. Ryu era diferente a como se lo había imaginado durante esos años. Era alto como Zoro, o quizá un poco más, de cabello negro y piel morena. Quiso sonreír pero el cansancio no se lo permitió. Sentía que sus párpados le pesaban y que no toleraría estar consciente por mucho tiempo más. − ¿Estás bien? − preguntó Zoro al notar que el agarre de Robin mermaba.

− Si − dijo ella, soltándose del cuello. − Bájame al suelo − pidió. El espadachín dudó por un momento, pero comprendía que ese sería uno de los momentos más importante en la vida de su hijo y también en la de Robin. La bajó con suavidad. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío piso de piedra un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella. Zoro la tomó por la cintura con la mano derecha y comenzaron a caminar hacia los chicos.

* * *

_*Gia Shi: Cuarta marcha. "Shi" es una forma de decir "cuatro" en japonés, pero como también significa "muerte" ellos nunca la usan por superstición. Por eso siempre dicen "yon" para decir "cuatro"._


	38. Chapter 38

**Nada qué decir! Mary**

**Candy-chan: Primero una pregunta, ¿cómo que no sabías que Ace y Luffy eran hermanos? ¡Si se dice casi desde el inicio! Al menos deberías haberte enterado en Arabasta, cuando todos conocer a Ace y Luffy se los presenta como su hermano XD Si, me gustó el detalle de que Robin caminara hasta su hijo y Zoro quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, ¿qué importa cómo? Jajaja. La idea y las técnicas fueron de los dos, realmente nos complementamos bien y siempre le pido ayuda cuando hay acción, porque lo mio ciertamente no son las peleas. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó todo lo que puse sobre Luffy! Me parecía justo y además adecuado que ustedes conocieran cosas sobre lo que sucedió con él. A mi también me cae muy bien Jimbei, por eso lo incluí (ya te caerá mejor cuando veas más de la historia original =D). Y no diré más para no darte spoiler jeje Luffy está siendo él mismo, de casualidad Umi le está viendo (jijijijiji). Nos leemos pronto, gracias por siempre estar! Mary**

* * *

Robin y Zoro quedaron frente a Ryu y Mika. Madre e hijo se miraban intensamente. Eran de la misma altura. Ella parecía más joven que su padre a pesar de que sabía era unos años mayor. Su cabello era negro intenso, y le llegaba debajo de la cintura. Estaba algo descuidado, al igual que su piel, que estaba sucia y tenía algunos moretones en los brazos y el cuello. Llamaron la atención del muchacho unas gruesas marcas rojas en las muñecas y en los tobillos de la mujer, que hicieron que arrugue más el ceño.

Robin levantó sus brazos con muchísima dificultad. Sus piernas se aflojaban. Zoro la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura para evitar que se tambalee. Llevó sus manos al rostro de Ryu, tomándolo con suavidad. Él apretó con más fuerza la mano de Mika que aún sostenía con sus dedos entrelazados. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía para que no sucediera. Era ella, su madre, estaba viva y frente a él.

− Ryu − le dijo. Su voz era suave y serena. Y a pesar de que era extremadamente débil, pudo sentir la calidez que lo invadía por dentro al escucharla. Soltó a Mika y se abalanzó hacia Robin, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella correspondió el abrazo con suavidad, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Zoro notaba cómo a cada segundo sus fuerzas la dejaban.

− Será mejor que vayamos − sugirió Zoro después de unos segundos. Podía sentir que la lucha de Luffy estaba en su mejor momento y que no duraría mucho más. Tenía deseos de verle la cara al infeliz que los había separado por tantos años. Eso sin contar las ganas que nacían en su interior para matarlo con sus propias manos. Ryu se separó de Robin, sin romper el contacto visual.

− Allá están todos − comentó Mika, mirando a su padre. − Sanji está con Umi y el otro niño − explicó. − También irían a la plaza − Zoro tomó a Robin nuevamente entre sus brazos.

− Luego podremos hablar − dijo, mirando a Ryu, que estaba estático en su sitio, absorto en sus pensamientos. − Ryu, nos vamos − dijo, haciendo que su hijo despertara de su transe.

* * *

Nathan se había vuelto a poner de pie. Tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca y su ropa rasgada a la altura del pecho, tanto adelante como atrás. Jadeaba y arrastraba la pierna izquierda. Pero, su sonrisa sarcástica no desaparecía de su rostro. Miraba a Luffy como si él fuera el que le estaba dando una paliza.

− ¿Estuviste entrenando durante diecisiete años en esta técnica tan estúpida? − preguntó. Luffy se mantuvo en silencio. Su cuerpo se mantenía brillante y el vapor continuaba saliendo.

Chopper estaba nervioso, apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Usopp a su lado no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo cada tanto.

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Chopper? − preguntó susurrando.

− Luffy no sabe lo que está haciendo − dijo, estaba bastante molesto y preocupado.

− ¿Eh?

− Esa técnica está consumiendo el agua de su cuerpo − dijo. − Si continúa así

− Luffy siempre sabe lo que hace − escucharon la voz de Nami y voltearon a verla. Miraba con decisión a Luffy. − Sólo observen

El Rey Pirata levantó su mano izquierda, cerró su puño y usó nuevamente su haki para hacerlo negro. Lo estiró hacia atrás y le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula a Nathan. Pero no lo dejó salir despedido, otro golpe lo volvió al sitio en el que estaba. Luego lo tomó por los hombros y le dio un cabezazo haciendo que impactara contra las gradas nuevamente. Pero, esta vez no se detuvo. Continuó golpeándolo brutalmente una y otra vez sin detenerse. Al cabo de unos segundos, estiró su mano derecha y lo sacó de en medio de los escombros molidos. Había un inmenso agujero en el muro que dejaba ver hacia el otro lado.

Arrastró a Nathan por el suelo. Estaba cubierto de magulladuras y sangre. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a mover un solo músculo. Luffy dejó de brillar. Subió el cuerpo de Satsujin que no se movía hasta tenerlo en frente, muy cerca, rostro con rostro. Los ojos del marine estaban abiertos pero sin brillo.

− ¿Por qué? − soltó Luffy, con una voz desgarradora. − ¿Por qué te metiste con nosotros? − preguntó. Los demás apenas si podían oír un susurro. − No tenías motivos para hacernos esto − continuó. − ¿Quién de nosotros te hizo algo? − apretó más su puño. − ¡Responde! − el grito hizo eco. Nathan sonrió levemente mientras volvía el brillo a sus ojos. Enfocó su vista en la del rey.

− Diversión − dijo.

_Las consecuencias de la batalla entre piratas eran visibles. Había fuego y humo por donde se mirara. La isla era pequeña y las casas pocas y modestas. No quedaba nada en pie. Los civiles habían sufrido las peores consecuencias. Se podían ver cuerpos mutilados tirados por donde se mirara y mucha sangre. Sakazuki caminaba por entre los cadáveres –de piratas y civiles− y los escombros, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Su andar era sereno y parecía estar paseando en un campo de flores. Sus subordinados, espantados, intentaban encontrar sobrevivientes, pero se frustraban cada vez más._

− _¡Señor! − un soldado raso corrió junto a Akainu trayendo un niño de cabello plateado. Miraba al frente y no mostraba atisbos de disgusto ni de temor. Tenía algunas raspaduras, pero parecía estar bastante sano. − Este niño estaba en las cercanías − informó. − ¿Qué ordena hacer, Señor?_

− _Llévelo a mi camarote − ordenó, sorprendiendo al soldado._

_Minutos más tarde el niño, de cabello plateado, estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas que estaban junto a un escritorio pequeño en la recámara del Almirante. Miraba el suelo y jugaba con sus pies, que colgaban de la silla. Sakazuki lo miraba con detenimiento, analizándolo. Parecía tener unos diez u once años._

− _¿Cómo te llamas, niño? − le dijo, con un tono duro y seco. El chico levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que tenía los ojos de diferente color._

− _Da lo mismo cómo me llame, señor − contestó fríamente. − Usted dígame cómo desee − las palabras del chico hicieron que el interés por saber de él fuera más grande._

− _¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa isla? − preguntó. El niño sonrió. Su expresión era maniática. Levantó su mano derecha y la transformó en agua._

− _Yo maté a todos − afirmó, mirando a los ojos a Akainu._

Luffy soltó a Nathan que cayó desparramado en el suelo. No podía decir que estaba más cabreado, porque era casi imposible. Ese hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas de tal forma que ya no podía pensar con claridad.

− Jamás en mi vida he odiado a alguien tanto como te odio a ti − dijo. − Deseaba matarte − continuó. − Quería que todo el mundo viera cómo te destruía. Pero no vale la pena

− ¿No vale la pena? − habló nuevamente Nathan, moviendo los brazos. Levantó el torso apoyándose en las manos. Luego subió las piernas y se arrodilló. Sonreía. − Quería verlos sufrir − Luffy lo observaba en silencio. − Quería que todos los piratas me temieran porque yo había derrotado al Rey − puso un pie en el suelo. − Quería mostrarle al mundo que la justicia existe − se puso de pie. − Que yo soy la justicia − sus brazos se transformaron en agua. − Rey Pirata, Monkey D. Luffy − llamó su atención. − No tengo nada en contra tuyo − afirmó sonriente. − Pero fue divertido matarlos a todos − la paciencia de Luffy llegó a su fin. Extendió su brazo derecho hacia un lado.

− Gia Shi − dijo y volvió a brillar. − _Uminoshi_ − el aire se arremolinó alrededor del brazo derecho de Luffy. Tomó velocidad y se encendió. El brazo se estiró hacia atrás y arremetió contra Nathan, golpeándolo en el pecho. El fuego se extendió a través de él, consumiéndolo mientras la mano de Luffy lo atravesaba. La sonrisa en el rostro del marine no desaparecía.

− La muerte del mar − su voz era agonizante. − Interesante − el vapor caliente ascendía con rapidez mientras las fuerzas abandonaban el cuerpo de Nathan, que cayó desplomado al suelo con un agujero que lo atravesaba. Las llamas se apagaron.

− _¿Eres usuario? − la voz de Akainu mostraba su interés en la habilidad que mostraba el niño._

− _Si, lo soy − una burbuja de agua se desprendió de los dedos de la mano derecha del niño y se aproximó al rostro Sakazuki. − Soy el mar − dijo, el Almirante se sorprendió. − Comí la Umi Umi no mi − explicó. La esfera estalló mojando la cara de Akainu._

− _Es imposible − las gotitas resbalaban por el rostro del Almirante y mojaban su capa. No podía sentir energía alguna proveniente del agua que tocaba su cuerpo. − Esa fruta se perdió en el Siglo Vacío − estaba molesto. − Es una leyenda y tu − con desprecio − no puedes tenerla − el niño levantó su mano y elevó su dedo pulgar hacia arriba y su dedo índice hacia delante, apuntando a Akainu._

− _Bang − dijo y un proyectil de agua, semejante a una aguja grande, salió por su dedo e impactó a gran velocidad en el hombro izquierdo del Almirante, atravesándolo. Una mancha roja apareció en el traje blanco. Sakazuki se abalanzó sobre el niño con furia. Lo tomó por el cuello con la mano izquierda y lo arrastró contra la pared. Su cabeza golpeó la madera, rebotando en ella. El niño no dejaba de sonreír mientras el hombre lo miraba desafiante y serio. Su mano irradiaba mucho calor y el vapor se hizo presente en el ambiente._

− _Únete a la Marina − le ordenó con su semblante duro y serio. Una oportunidad así no se veía todos los días. Un criajo que controlaba el agua del mar podía ser muy peligroso. − A partir de ahora serás Nathan Conar, el Asesino de Piratas _

Luffy quedó estático en el centro de la plaza, mirando a Nathan que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Todos estaban paralizados. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a decir nada. Umi, que había estado viendo todo con mucha tensión, decidió que era el momento para acercarse a su padre. Ya había terminado la batalla y tenía que devolverle su sombrero de paja. Dio un paso con desconfianza, pero luego continuó al ver que nadie decía ni hacía nada.

El Rey notó la presencia de su hija inmediatamente y levantó la mirada. Ella se detuvo al llegar junto a él. Tenía puesto el sombrero. No sabía qué tenía que decirle, pero su corazón le gritaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

− Creo que debo devolverte el sombrero − sus palabras salían torpemente de sus labios. Luffy la miraba serio. − Ya has terminado, ¿no es cierto? − preguntó.

− Creo que te queda bien − contestó Luffy para luego sonreír. Ella negó.

− El sombrero es de Sombrero de Paja Luffy, no mío − tomó el sombrero con la mano derecha y lo depositó con brusquedad sobre la cabeza del hombre que no dejaba de sonreír. Él era un poco más alto que Umi, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a su cabeza.

− ¿Sombrero de Paja Luffy? − preguntó, llevando su dedo índice derecho a su mentón y levantando los ojos. − ¿Por qué no podría ser Sombrero de Paja Umi? ¡Queda bien! − volvió sus risueños ojos a los incrédulos de ella.

− ¡No! − soltó cruzándose de brazos. − ¡El sombrero es tuyo! − comenzaba a enojarse. Luffy rió.

Zoro entró a la plaza con desconfianza. Mientras caminaban hacia allí habían visto varias columnas de humo, polvo y vapor. También ruidos, golpes, explosiones y estruendos. Pero hacía unos cuantos segundos reinaba un silencio atormentador. Lo primero que vio su ojo cuando atravesó la reja fue la gran sonrisa de Luffy, que llevaba nuevamente su sombrero sobre su cabeza. Reía. Reía despreocupado, con esa sonrisa que recordaba tan fresca y sin problemas, tan despreocupada y sincera. Su cuerpo fue recorrido por una vibración que hacía tiempo no sentía. Robin lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello.

Sanji los vio llegar. No entraba dentro de si mismo. Se acercó rápidamente sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer que Zoro cargaba. No lo podía creer. ¿Era Robin? ¿Esa mujer realmente era Robin? Quedó estático frente a ambos. Zoro desvió su mirada de la escena risueña de su capitán para encontrarse con el ojo visible de Sanji, mirándolo como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Y era eso realmente lo que estaba sintiendo el rubio. Cada imagen, cada sensación, cada patada dada a objetos hasta que las heridas se abrieran, todo se arremolinaba en su mente mientras veía la imagen de esa mujer vestida de blanco que estaba cargando Zoro. Ella se removió, aflojó su agarre del cuello del espadachín y volteó la cabeza. Sus ojos azules miraron directo al rostro incrédulo de Sanji, que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

− _Debo felicitarte, Nathan, por tu excelente trabajo en el West Blue − la voz de Sakazuki se condecía con la expresión de satisfacción que traía en su rostro. Miraba a su subordinado con orgullo mientras permanecía sentado en su sillón de terciopelo rojo dentro de su oficina en la Marina. Escritorio de por medio se encontraba Nathan, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, recargado contra el respaldo de uno de los dos sillones que estaban de ese lado. Tenía un vendaje en la mano izquierda y unos moretones en el cuello y el rostro._

− _Muchas gracias, Almirante − contestó él. Se irguió para llevar sus codos sobre el escritorio. Entrelazó sus manos, en las que llevaba guantes blancos y apoyó su barbilla sobre estas. − Pero me temo que debo pedirle un favor − su tono cambió a uno más confidencial._

− _Te escucho − Akainu le dio pie para que dijera lo que se traía entre manos. Desde que entró en la oficina supo que le pediría algo a cambio del favor que le hizo poniéndole fin a la banda de los Sombrero de Paja._

− _Necesito hacer una ejecución pública − Sakazuki arqueó una ceja. − Tengo prisionera a Nico Robin − explicó. El hombre se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y sonrió levemente._

− _¿Qué quieres con eso, Nathan? − preguntó, sabiendo que el verdadero motivo de esa ejecución no era simplemente quitarle la vida a Nico Robin._

− _¿Qué quiero? − soltó el aire, mostrando una más enfática sonrisa. − Llevármela − cerró sus ojos. − Quiero que me muestre la verdad − continuó. − Que me cuente todo lo que sabe, todo lo que averiguó − abrió sus ojos. − ¿A usted no le interesa la capacidad de esa mujer? − esta vez su expresión era amenazante. Akainu lo miró intensamente por unos segundos._

− _Está bien − contestó. − Prepararemos una ejecución pública − dijo. − Ejecutaremos a Nico Robin para que puedas llevártela sin problemas − continuó. − No entiendo qué te tiene tan interesado en los Sombrero de Paja − insistió. − Pero confío en ti − Nathan se levantó del sillón, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Pero, antes de abrir, volteó levemente, para mirar a Sakazuki por el rabillo del ojo._

− _A partir de ahora seré Kaizoku Satsujin − casi ordenó. Akainu sonrió._

− _Almirante Kaizoku Satsujin_

Ellos habían visto con sus propios ojos cómo ejecutaban a Robin en Mariejois, un mes después de que Nathan los atacara y hundiera el Sunny. ¿Por qué estaba viva? ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese con ellos en ese momento? Sanji levantó la cabeza. Se encontró nuevamente con los ojos de Robin. Era ella, estaba completamente seguro.

− ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, cocinero de cuarta? − la voz de Zoro lo trajo a la realidad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Desvió su vista a su nakama y vio su expresión de molestia. − Levántate − dijo. − Das vergüenza

Detrás de Zoro y Robin, estaban Ryu y Mika. Ryu vio a Umi junto a Luffy. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, haciendo una especie de capricho infantil mientras el hombre reía a carcajadas. Sintió alivio. Un gran peso se levantó de sus hombros y dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Mika lo codeó. Él la miró con molestia pero su expresión cambió al ver que su hermana también sonreía. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándolo a que vaya junto a Umi. A su capitana.

Un ruido alertó a Zoro. Nadie parecía escucharlo, pero ahí estaba. Era el correr del agua. Un sentimiento extraño lo invadió y su corazón se estrujó. Sabía que ese sonido lo había escuchado antes. Y un momento de lucidez lo asombró. Era el mismo sonido que escuchaba antes de que el Sunny fuera atacado. Se puso alerta y miró a Sanji a los ojos, con pesadez y aturdimiento. El rubio, que ya se había puesto de pie y sacudido el traje, se acercó un par de pasos más.

− Cuida de Robin un momento − le dijo. Sanji no se atrevió a preguntar. No le gustaba la expresión en el rostro de Zoro. Robin, no dijo nada. Dejó que él depositara su débil cuerpo en las manos del cocinero y le dedicó una mirada preocupada, que fue correspondida por un movimiento de cabeza por parte del peliverde.

Caminó detrás de Ryu, con lentitud. Cerró su ojo, deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos delante de donde estaban Sanji y Robin. Se dedicó a sentir todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Podía escuchar con calidad el agua correr por entre las piedras. No podía identificar de dónde provenía el sonido, pero estaba seguro de que era agua. Abrió el ojo. Nathan aún permanecía en el suelo inmóvil y no tenía el aspecto de que fuese a despertar pronto. Luffy había callado y miraba a Ryu.

− ¡Ryu chan! − gritó Luffy, haciendo que Umi volteara emocionada. Se arrojó al cuello de Ryu dándole un fuerte abrazo que provocó que el moreno se sonrojara.

− ¡Ryu! ¡Regresaste! − gritó Umi aún abrazando a Ryu con fuerza. Él se mantenía estático. Estaba frente al pirata más grande de la historia. Se sentía nervioso y en cierta forma, avergonzado. ¡Su hija estaba colgándole del cuello! Pero, muy por el contrario de mostrarse molesto, Luffy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

− ¡Creciste mucho! − soltó una carcajada. − Oi, Umi, ¿lo conoces? − preguntó, borrando su sonrisa y arqueando una ceja, recién dándose cuenta de que ella lo estaba abrazando con tanto cariño. Su rostro mostraba confusión.

− ¡Si! − fue la respuesta de ella, que soltó a Ryu y sonrió a su padre. − ¡Saldremos al mar en cuanto regresemos a casa! − estaba sonriente y feliz. Luffy volvió a dibujar esa enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Detrás de los muros, el agua salada de los ríos que surcaban toda la isla se juntaba en varias mangas alrededor de la plaza. Se alzaban cuatro de ellas amenazantes. Subieron a velocidad y cayeron al medio del lugar. Luffy, Umi y Ryu miraron hacia arriba, viendo las cuatro mangas de agua cayendo sobre ellos.

* * *

**Bien, la pelea de Luffy y Nathan llegó a su final. Espero comentarios, tomatazos, reflexiones profundas y también insultos. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Aún falta más! Nos leemos la próxima, Mary**


	39. Chapter 39

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron por los capítulos 37 y 38. Realmente fueron dos capítulos intesos, llenos de emoción y de sentimientos, muy difíciles de hacer. Quisiera agradecerles el apoyo incondicional, a todos los que leen y disfrutan de ello. Y también aclararles que aunque la acción esté llegando a su fin, aún habrá un poco más de esta historia, que está en sus momentos cúlmines (no me gusta alargar mucho los fics porque después se envician y quedan espantosos).**

**Punto 1) Tomaré en cuenta las opiniones acerca del único día de Usopp y Kaya.  
Punto 2) Pondré en consideración una segunda temporada, para lo cual los invito a comentarme acerca de qué les gustaría que se tratara esa segunda entrega.  
Punto 3) Por supuesto que quedarán algunas incógnitas, como por ejemplo, cómo es que Robin y Zoro formalizaron, cómo es que Luffy y Nami estuvieron juntos, etc. También los invito a tirar ideas, o simplemente, y previamente preguntándome, tomar la idea para escribir ustedes algún One Shot o algo que les guste.  
Punto 4) Leknyn: quizá tu sueño se haga realidad jejejeje.  
Punto 5) Leo, cuando llegues aquí, estoy segura de que habrás logrado que esto sea una relación monopólica. Jajajaja.  
Punto 6) Creo que ya no hay más puntos.**

**Muy bien, los dejo con la lectura, con la esperanza de que me digan qué les pareció este capítulo, que será tan intenso como los anteriores. Mary.**

**Candy-chan: ¡Qué gran review! Jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias! Aclarado el punto de la hermandad de Ace y Luffy, puedo continuar respondiendo jajaja. No podía ser "Sombrero de Paja Umi", como bien decís, tiene que buscar su propio distintivo, aunque creo que le va a costar... ¡es demasiado parecida a Luffy! Muchas gracias por las alabanzas, de verdad que nos esforzamos porque todo quedara perfecto (o más o menos aceptable, cabe decir XD). Jajaja Pensé que podría resultar algo confuso el nuevo ataque de Luffy, pero me alegra que lo hayas comprendido :3 ¡Ojalá Oda se siente a leer esta historia! Jajajajaja ¡Qué Kamisama te escuche (o te lea para ser más precisos)! Para la reunión de los Monkey vas a tener que esperar un par de capítulos jejejeje (si, soy mala). Aquí entre nos, odio a Akainu. Si, nos pareció interesante relacionar esa fruta tan rara con el siglo vacío, sobre todo porque no es común ver a un usuario inmune al mar XD Por eso pusimos esto de la Umi Umi no mi. Supongo que más adelante se sabrá un poco más, sólo un poco =P Ojalá que tu personaje se parezca a Umi, así te divertirás a lo grande jajajaja. Nos leemos pronto! Mary**

* * *

Lo único que sintieron Luffy, Umi y Ryu fue una ráfaga de viento que obligó al Rey a sostenerse el sombrero y unos sonidos metálicos que los obligaron a bajar la vista y mirar hacia atrás. Hacia donde estaba Nathan. Una nube de polvo les ocultaba la visión. Zoro estaba de pie sobre Nathan, apuntando con la punta de Sandai Kitetsu a su garganta. El agua se detuvo en el aire. Algunas gotas caían sobre los tres que permanecían quietos mirando la figura de Zoro que se dibujaba entre el polvo. Ryu apretó los dientes.

− Roronoa Zoro − susurró Nathan, dibujando con dificultad una sonrisa irónica en su rostro magullado. Tenía sangre escurriéndole por la nariz, la boca y una herida en la frente. No podía moverse del suelo, estaba gravemente herido, con su pecho abierto y deshidratado casi completamente.

− Todos te perdonaron la vida − la voz del espadachín era seca y salía desde su pecho. El filo de la katana temblaba levemente. Odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba como nunca jamás había odiado a nadie en toda su vida. − Pero firmaste tu sentencia de muerte cuando volviste a levantar tu mano contra mi capitán − continuó, intentando no mostrar lo que sentía en su voz. − Yo te escuché cuando entraste al barco − confesó, rozando con la punta de la katana la piel de Nathan. − No pude hacer nada entonces − apretó más la empuñadura de Sandai. − Eres un hombre sin honor − apretó los dientes. − Un bastardo − apoyó el arma haciendo un pequeño corte. − Hiciste que viviéramos en el infierno por diecisiete años − levantó la katana y la envainó, desenfundó a Wado Ichimonji con la misma mano y se la colocó en la boca. Mientras que con la mano izquierda tomaba la empuñadura de Shusui. − Te aplastaré

Ryu tenía los ojos desencajados. ¿Qué era esa postura que había adoptado su padre? ¿Qué era ese tono en su voz? Jamás lo había visto así. Tragó saliva. Umi lo vio de reojo. Sabía que su nakama estaba por demás nervioso. Zoro tenía ambas manos sobre las katanas que permanecían enfundadas en su cintura mientras sostenía la tercera en su boca. ¡En su boca! El aura siniestra que lo rodeaba era aterradora.

− Rokudou No Tsuji − se escuchó retumbar. Más allá del cuerpo de Nathan estaba Zoro, con sus manos cruzadas frente a él, sosteniendo a Shusui y Sandai Kitetsu, y a Wado Ichimonji entre los dientes. Se mantuvo quieto por unos cuantos segundos. La sangre brotó explosivamente del cuerpo inerte de Nathan, manchando el suelo y la misma espalda de Zoro, mezclándose con el agua de mar. Zoro enfundó sus katanas y se irguió sin voltear. El agua que estaba sobre Luffy, Ryu y Umi cayó violentamente, mojándolos completos. Luego de unos segundos de interminable silencio en el que los presentes asimilaban lo que había hecho Zoro, destrozando casi por completo el cuerpo de Nathan, habló. − Capitán − dijo fuerte y claro. Luffy levantó el pecho y la cabeza, dejando que su rostro se ilumine debajo del sombrero. El espadachín giró y enfrentó la mirada de Luffy. − No desobedecí tus órdenes − dijo. Ryu miraba a su padre con intensidad, queriendo saber qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento. − Tú peleaste solo y recuperaste nuestro honor − continuó. − Pero mi deuda era de sangre − aclaró. − Y la sangre sólo se paga con sangre − comenzó a caminar hacia Luffy.

Quedó frente a frente con él, a un metro. El Rey Pirata levantó su mano derecha con lentitud. La estiró y la colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Zoro, presionándolo con fuerza. Se miraban seriamente.

− Ya había terminado con él − dijo Luffy. − Lo que hagas o no después es asunto tuyo − bajó la cabeza y el ala del sombrero tapó su rostro. − Eres mi nakama − dijo, apretando aún más fuerte el hombro de Zoro. − Pero esa debía ser mi pelea − levantó la cabeza y miró al ojo del espadachín, que se mantenía serio. Quitó la mano y sonrió. − ¡Cambia esa cara! − gritó, riendo. Zoro sonrió de lado.

− Oi, marimo − lo llamó Sanji, que ya estaba cerca de ellos con Robin en brazos, siendo seguido por Mika y Sora. − Quita esa expresión de tu cara − dijo, mirándolo. − Das vergüenza − sonrió socarronamente, arrancando un gruñido de la garganta de Zoro. Robin lo miraba con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

− ¡Robin! − gritó Luffy, emocionado. Todos escucharon cuando los demás saltaron hacia la plaza.

− ¡Robin! − la voz de Chopper fue lo siguiente que se escuchó, pero su emoción estaba mezclada con preocupación. Sanji se acercó a Chopper, que aún continuaba en su Heavy Point, para que pudiera verla mejor. A simple vista se notaba su debilidad. − Debería revisarte cuanto antes − Robin lo miró a los ojos.

− Gracias, Chopper − susurró. Sanji caminó hacia las gradas para que Chopper pudiera atenderla, pero fue detenido por Zoro. Las palabras no se hicieron necesarias. El rubio le entregó suavemente a Robin y los dejó a solas, volviendo hacia donde estaban los demás, junto a los que habían bajado de las gradas. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Nami se había quedado alejada, parada junto a una montaña de escombros. Sanji vio cuando Umi se separó del ruidoso grupo y caminó hacia su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que todo saldría más que bien.

− Umi yo − quiso comenzar a hablar Nami ni bien su hija se detuvo frente a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos. No parecía molesta, pero estaba muy seria. Las gotas caían de su cabello debido al agua que cayó sobre ella y los otros momentos antes.

− Ya se todo − la cortó. − Luffy es mi padre − continuó. − Y también entiendo que no quisieras que nadie lo supiera − Nami abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. − Sanji me explicó cómo eran las cosas − aclaró.

− Lo siento − soltó Nami, aguantándose las lágrimas. − No podía decirte la verdad − se justificó, aunque sabía que quizá Umi no entendería los motivos. − Si alguien sospechaba que eras la hija de él todo estaba perdido para ti

− No digas nada más − la miró y sonrió. Nami no comprendía por qué su hija se mostraba tan confiada. − Tu me dijiste que mi padre era el hombre más sorprendente del mundo. ¡Si que lo es! − abrazó a su madre con fuerza. − ¿Lo que había en el cofre era el sombrero? − preguntó en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Nami.

− Si, en el cofre estaba el Sombrero de Paja y su voluntad − dijo, correspondiendo al abrazo con ternura. Umi rió.

− Ya se lo devolvimos − Nami levantó la vista y vio a Luffy riendo mientras conversaba haciendo gestos y movimientos con los chicos.

Unos pasos detuvieron la alegre conversación de los nakamas del Sombrero de Paja. Luffy apartó a Brook y Franky, que le interrumpían el paso hacia el sujeto que se acercaba. Miró atentamente al Almirante, intentando adivinar sus intensiones. Sus ojos negros sostenían la mirada intimidante del Rey Pirata, mientras continuaba haciendo tintinear sus tacos en la piedra. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Luffy. Luego, silencio.

Se analizaron por unos momentos. Coby podía ver a todos los demás detrás de Luffy. Estaban Sanji, Brook, Franky y Jimbei. Más allá, en las gradas, podía ver cómo Chopper revisaba con un estetoscopio a Robin, mientras conversaba con Zoro. También estaban Ryu, con una chica de cabello rosado y un niño de cabello negro. Y unos metros más atrás se acercaban caminando Nami y la hija de Luffy, Umi.

− Luffy kun − soltó al fin Coby, aflojando su expresión tensa.

− Coby − el rey lo nombró como un saludo. No entendía aún cuáles eran las intensiones del hombre. Por supuesto que se había enterado de que él era Almirante, al igual que Nathan y Smoker. Lo que no podía adivinar en sus ojos era lo que intentaría hacer, ya que tenía al Rey Pirata y toda su banda frente a él, casi servidos en bandeja.

Zoro volteó al notar el silencio. Coby estaba frente a frente con Luffy. Tal vez esa era la trampa de la que ellos se habían percatado y de la que le había querido advertir Robin. Sus músculos se tensaron e instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de Shusui.

− Lo siento − soltó el pelirrosa. Luffy se sorprendió tanto que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta.

− ¿Qué? − preguntó atónito.

− ¡Lo lamento mucho, Luffy kun! − gritó e hizo una reverencia. Los marines que estaban aún transmitiendo lo que sucedía no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. El discípulo del Héroe, el Almirante Coby, estaba inclinándose frente al Rey Pirata. ¡Y le pedía disculpas!

− ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? − Luffy, aún sorprendido, se acercó nuevamente a su viejo amigo.

− Yo llevé a Conar hacia su barco hace diecisiete años − confesó, aún mirando el suelo. − Pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que él planeaba hacer − continuó. Luffy arrugó el entrecejo. − Nunca en mi vida me arrepentí tanto de haber seguido una orden, Luffy − lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del hombre. − ¡Nunca me perdonaré no haber hecho nada para detenerlo! − gritó. Las lágrimas caían al suelo.

− Oi, Coby − dijo Luffy después de unos segundos. − No te preocupes − Coby levantó la cabeza. El Almirante se irguió, se puso firme e hizo la venia frente a Luffy, levantando el pecho, aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

− ¡Este es el Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, Capitán de los Sombrero de Paja! − gritó. Los demás marines que estaban presentes también saludaron al capitán pirata, que no dejaba de sonreír. − ¡A partir de hoy será libre para surcar los Cuatro Blues y el Grand Line a su antojo! − hizo tronar sus tacos. − ¡Larga vida a Mokey D. Luffy!

Luffy se abalanzó contra Coby dándole un fuerte abrazo, que el pelirrosa no dudó en responder.

− ¡Brook san! ¡Brook san! − un muchacho rubio se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban todos llamando a los gritos al esqueleto. Detrás de él venía otro muchacho cubierto por una capucha.

− ¡Jimmy! − lo llamó Brook, acercándose. − ¿Qué sucede?

− ¡Debemos irnos de esta isla! − gritó. Parecía abatido. − Los marines, los caza recompensas, todos se están retirando como si fuera a suceder algo − ni bien acabó de pronunciar aquello un fuerte temblor hizo que todo se tambaleara.

− No puede ser − susurró Coby, que se había quedado conversando con ellos.

− ¡Amirante Coby! ¡Señor! − un Marine, que temblaba como una hoja por tener que acercarse tanto a esos piratas, reverenció a Coby. − Orden de retirada − dijo. − Fue dada por el Almirante Smoker − aclaró. Tragó saliva.

− ¿Smoker? − preguntó Sanji, arqueando la ceja visible.

− Cierto, él estaba junto a Coby mientras Luffy peleaba − aclaró Usopp.

− ¡Recibido! − contestó Coby y el Marine se retiró. − Esto es peligroso − les hablaba a todos. − Debemos irnos − miró a Luffy. − Los sacaré de aquí − más que una sugerencia parecía una orden. − Así pagaré mi d-

− No − se opuso Luffy. − No tienes ninguna deuda con nosotros − aclaró. − Pero aceptaré que nos lleves a alguna isla cercana, con una condición − extendió su dedo índice derecho justo frente a la cara del marine. Los nakamas sonrieron disimuladamente. Coby levantó las cejas. − ¡Que hagas un gran banquete en nuestro honor! − gritó, sonriente.

* * *

− ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡A prisa! − gritaban los últimos marines que agitaban sus manos frente a la escalerilla que unía el muelle y el enorme barco en el que viajaba el Almirante Coby. En menos de media hora y soportando fortísimos temblores, todos habían abordado la nave. Los marines, algunos civiles, la banda entera de los Sombrero de Paja, Umi, Ryu y Mika, Sora, y Michael y Jimmy.

Chopper había pedido un cuarto donde poder atender apropiadamente a Robin y varios marines médicos se ofrecieron a ayudarlo. Zoro los había seguido en silencio, sin interferir en la labor de su nakama, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Luffy estaba en la cubierta, en el extremo de la proa, sobre el mascarón que tenía la forma de un perro con un hueso en la boca. El Rey estaba serio e intranquilo. Podía sentir los temblores de la isla y ver cómo los últimos marines abordaban el navío que alguna vez perteneció a su abuelo, Monkey D. Garp.

− Luffy − la voz de Usopp alertó al aludido, haciendo que girara su cabeza para verlo. Su viejo amigo había cambiado un poco. Se veía más maduro de lo que lo recordaba. Usopp subió a la baranda y se sentó junto a él, con ambos pies colgando hacia fuera. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico. Sonrió levemente.

− Todos están alistándose para zarpar − comentó Luffy para romper el hielo. − Deberíamos ayudar − volvió su vista a la isla, que comenzaba a hundirse en el mar.

− Me ofrecí, pero Coby dijo que éramos sus invitados y que tenía suficiente tripulación como para tres barcos − un nuevo silencio se formó entre los dos amigos.

− Usopp − llamó su atención el capitán. − ¿Qué harás ahora? − preguntó sin mirarlo. En cambio el tirador volteó su rostro algo incrédulo para toparse con el perfil serio de su capitán.

− ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? − no salía de su asombro. − ¡Pues salir al mar! − dijo levantando el pecho y sonriendo. − ¡Todos iremos contigo!

− ¿Qué le estás preguntando, idiota? − la voz de Sanji sonaba molesta. Apoyó los codos sobre la baranda. Tenía el cigarrillo entre los dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda. − Es obvio que todos saldremos al mar − miró a Luffy directamente a los ojos con una determinación que vio muchas veces en su cocinero. − Esperé diecisiete años para cocinar para ti, ¿crees que seguiré esperando?

* * *

El barco comenzó a moverse. El sol estaba cayendo dándole a todo un aspecto rojizo y cálido. Ryu estaba recargado contra la baranda de babor. Sentía una ligera brisa que le revolvía el cabello. No comprendía nada de lo que había sucedido en la plaza. El hombre al que todos llamaban Rey de los Piratas era increíblemente fuerte. Podía notarlo aunque no lo hubiese visto pelear. Pero lo que más asombrado y fuera de si lo tenía era la actitud de Zoro. Jamás pensó que su padre podría llegar a ser tan despiadado. Lo desconoció completamente. Sintió una mano que se posó sobre su hombro derecho y giró levemente el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa leve de Mika, que lo observaba con ojos condescendientes.

− No me mires así − espetó, volviendo su vista al agua que se movía debajo.

− Robin ya está mejor − le dijo. − Creo que deberías ir a verla − sugirió, dándose vuelta, apoyando sus caderas y recargando sus codos en la baranda. − No te preocupes por lo que hizo papá − pocas veces había escuchado a Mika llamar papá a Zoro frente a él. − Tenía sus razones para comportarse así

− ¿Y tú qué mierda sabes? − después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que había sido un error hablarle así a su hermana. Bufó.

− Tienes razón, no se nada − agachó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. − Ve − Ryu se incorporó y caminó en silencio.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola, ya más tranquila, porque la acción que no es lo mío, terminó, los dejo con este capítulo más suave (más o menos). Espero les guste! Mary**

**Candy-chan: Justamente a la cara y aura demoníaca que tenía Zoro es a lo que me refería al describir el estado de shock de Ryu. Ya desarrolleré más esto. Jajajaja ya verás la batalla de los comedores ! jejejeje No he confirmado que habrá pequeño Usopp'n =P jajajajajaja El tema de la isla también lo explicaré. Y la culpa de Coby se tradujo en respeto de la Marina hacia el Rey Pirata, me gustó hacer eso, para que todo mundo reconociera al renacido Rey. Son muchas preguntas XD Algunas contestaré antes de terminar el fic jijijiji. Gracias por leer! Mary**

* * *

Ryu se encontraba frente al cuarto que le habían dicho que era en el que estaban su madre y su padre. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo, con el afán de sacarse el nerviosismo de encima. Pero, su respiración se cortó cuando vio que la puerta se abría sin siquiera haber tocado. El reno que había atendido a Robin lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido. Luego sonrió. Su forma era diferente a la que había visto en la plaza, era como la primera que vio, pequeño y parecido a un mapache.

− Adelante, pasa, Ryu − lo invitó Chopper haciéndose a un lado. − Iré a buscar agua para Robin − aclaró. El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza como agradecimiento y miró la espalda del reno desaparecer en el pasillo. Estaba aún más nervioso que antes.

− ¿Ryu? − la voz de Robin era un poco más fuerte de la que había escuchado antes. Terminó de cerrar la puerta y giró. Estaba sentada en la cama, sobre almohadas, tapada con una manta blanca hasta el abdomen. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas. Habían arreglado su cabello y lo llevaba atado en una coleta. Era realmente una mujer muy hermosa. Notó que tenía puesto una yukata blanca muy refinada, que dejaba entrever vendajes en su torso. Se acercó un par de pasos y pudo ver a su padre sentado en una silla a un par de metros de la cama. Se veía cansado, pero en su rostro había algo diferente, algo que lo llenó de un sentimiento de calidez. Una expresión que había olvidado, pero que veía muy a menudo en la cara de su padre cuando era un niño. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. − Ven, siéntate − dijo Robin, señalando con su mano un lugar junto a ella sobre la cama.

Caminó despacio, temiendo hacer algo mal. Muchos años habían pasado en los que intentaba desesperadamente recordar siquiera el rostro o la voz de su madre. Y en ese instante la tenía frente a él, sonriéndole, invitándolo a que se siente a su lado. Sabía que Zoro lo estaba observando. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que su padre se levantaba de la silla y salía por la misma puerta por la que él había entrado segundos antes, cerrándola detrás de si. Tragó saliva y se atrevió a ver los ojos de su madre, que estaban esperándolo con ansiedad.

Se sentó en la cama, tal como ella había sugerido. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y depositó su mirada en un punto en el suelo. No tenía idea de qué debía decir. Sentía el latir de su corazón agitado y golpeando su pecho con tanta fuerza que sabía que Robin lo estaba escuchando. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su hombro. Era cálida y suave.

− Relájate − le dijo, manteniendo su dulce voz. Él se sonrojó. − Has crecido mucho − comenzó a decir ella viendo que él no se movía y su respiración era entrecortada. Suponía que su hijo no sabía cómo reaccionar. No lo conocía, realmente no sabía cómo era él. Pero era tan parecido físicamente a Zoro que le daba mucha curiosidad saber si también era igual en su interior. − Seguramente eres un gran espadachín − Ryu levantó la cabeza y ladeó para verla a los ojos. Robin quitó su mano del hombro de su hijo.

− No lo creo − fue su única frase antes de volver a su anterior posición. Robin frunció el ceño. − No soy como Zoro − aclaró. ¿Zoro? ¿Acaso no lo llamaba papá o padre, o algo así? Se hizo un silencio algo largo y extraño.

− ¿No eres espadachín? − preguntó al fin la mujer, queriendo continuar con esa conversación. Debía y quería hacerlo. No soportaba más la carga que había supuesto estar separada de su hijo durante tantos años.

− Si lo soy − las respuestas de él eran duras y secas, aunque por dentro se moría por llorar y gritar, y aferrarse a su madre con tanta fuerza que temía lastimarla aún más de lo que estaba. Robin volvió a sorprenderse. − Pero aún no tengo mis katanas − aclaró. Ella suspiró.

− ¿Quién es esa joven que estaba contigo? − preguntó refiriéndose a Mika. Ryu volvió a verla.

− ¿Qué joven? − arqueó una ceja.

− Aquella con la que estabas tomado de la mano en el pasillo, de cabellos rosados − se explicó Robin, sin dejar de mirar los inmensos ojos azules de su hijo, que reconocía idénticos a los de ella.

− Es Mika − contestó escuetamente. Y de pronto supo que Robin no sabía de la existencia de ella, así que decidió explicarse mejor. − Ella es mi hermana − soltó, sin más. Robin abrió los ojos y apretó la manta con la mano izquierda. Miles de posibilidades aparecieron en su mente con esa simple frase. "Ella es mi hermana". − También usa el niitoryu, como yo − continuó Ryu sin percatarse del estado de shock de Robin. − Pero ella ya tiene sus dos katanas

− Que bueno − tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando armarse de valor. Tenía sentido que después de diecisiete años de creerla muerta, Zoro hubiera rehecho su vida. − ¿Y cuántos años tiene? − preguntó, como casualmente.

− Tiene veinticinco años − contestó y apretó su rodilla izquierda con la mano. − Y es una molestia − concluyó. Ella arrugó más el entrecejo. − Es una mimada − continuó. − Y cree que conoce muy bien a Zoro − Robin cada vez tenía más y más preguntas en su cabeza. Las palabras se escapaban de su boca sin querer. Estaba frente a su madre, y sentía que podía decir cualquier cosa. − Pero no entiende nada − su voz se fue apagando.

− ¿Qué es lo que no entiende? − a pesar de las dudas, quiso mantener el interés en lo que le estaba contando Ryu.

− La conexión que hay entre Zoro y yo − miró a Robin nuevamente, notando la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer.

La puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara. Chopper entraba con un vaso con agua y un plato con unos bocadillos. Quedó estático en la puerta, notando las expresiones en los rostros de ambos, adivinando que había entrado en muy mal momento.

− Lo siento − se disculpó, incómodo. − Vine a traer esto − miró lo que tenía en las manos. − Ya me voy − anunció.

− No hay cuidado − dijo Robin, volviendo a la voz dulce y a la expresión serena. Ryu se levantó de la cama.

− Iré a ver dónde está Umi − anunció, creyendo que lo mejor sería despejar su mente. La tensión estaba haciendo que dijera cualquier cosa. Quería quedarse allí con su madre por más tiempo, pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en la plaza, ver a su padre así, la sangre de Nathan manchando su ropa, todo daba vueltas. Chopper se acercó a ellos, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de noche y se detuvo frente a Ryu, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.

− ¿Te sientes bien? − le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Robin lo miraba algo desconcertada.

− Si − contestó. − Permiso − dijo, retirándose, mientras dejaba a Chopper y a Robin con muchas dudas.

* * *

− Esto es peligroso − susurró Sora mientras veía la nuca de Umi, que estaba en una posición extraña apretando su espalda contra la pared, arrastrándose contra esta. − Deberíamos ir a cubierta con los demás − dijo con su voz temblorosa.

− Calla − susurró. − Tengo hambre − Sora rodó sus ojos. Umi dio tres pasos sigilosamente. Se detuvo con sorpresa. Vio un brazo pasar a través de la puerta. Arqueó una ceja. El brazo era muy, muy largo. Se movía hacia el interior de la cocina. Sintió un ruido, luego otro, luego algo rasgándose. El brazo emprendía la retirada. Pasó delante de ella un enorme trozo de carne muy jugosa y con un aroma increíble. Fue suficiente para que se tentara. Dio un par de pasos más y tomó el trozo de carne con ambas manos, tironeando del agarre de la mano que era el extremo del largo brazo que había robado en la cocina.

− ¿Qué? − un sorprendido Luffy se acercó muy silenciosamente por el pasillo que estaba justo frente a la cocina. Miró incrédulo a la niña que tenía la mitad de su trozo de carne dentro de la boca. Se acercó. − ¿Umi? − dijo, arqueando una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos, soltando la carne. − ¡Era mío! − hizo un berrinche.

− Yo estaba aquí primero − se defendió ella, tomando lo que quedaba de carne por el hueso. − Además, ¡tengo mucha hambre!

− ¡Pues yo también! − se quejó Luffy, acercándose más a su hija. Mordió el trozo de carne sosteniéndolo entre sus dientes. Umi tironeaba de él, no lo dejaría quedárselo. ¡Por supuesto que no! Las manos de Luffy tomaron a Umi por los hombros, intentando alejarla para así quedarse con la carne, pero ella continuaba tirando del hueso con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda empujaba la cabeza de Luffy hacia atrás. El forcejeo era intenso, la lucha de sus miradas, junto con una serie de gruñidos animales, formaban una escena digna de asustar a cualquiera. Después de unos cuantos segundos en los que Sora transpiraba y temblaba, comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, rogando mentalmente que se detuvieran. El Rey notó la presencia del muchacho que acompañaba a su hija. Lo miró de reojo mientras continuaba forcejeando y al notar su sorpresa y su expresión pálida y atemorizada, sonrió abiertamente, para luego dar paso a una carcajada, soltando la carne. El impulso hizo que Umi saliera hacia atrás, dando varios pasos inestables para no caer. − ¡Vayamos por más! − dijo entusiasmado, tomando a Umi de la mano libre y arrastrándola a la cocina.

* * *

Jimmy y Michael miraban a Brook con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia. El esqueleto se mostraba amable y risueño con los marines que tenía alrededor y con el gran hombre que tomaba del pico una botella de cola. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa dentro del gran salón comedor del barco, con dos tazas de té vacías frente a ellos. En cambio, Franky y Brook conversaban amenamente y reían sentados en la barra.

− Yohohohohoho − se rió el esqueleto nuevamente.

− Oi, Brook, esos dos chicos de allá no te están viendo muy amigablemente − susurró Franky disimuladamente. Entonces fue que él se dio cuenta de que había casi ignorado a sus acompañantes desde que subió al barco. Jimmy parecía más cabreado que Michael. Hizo una seña al Cyborg y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

− Parece que todo está más que bien − comentó el rubio mirando a su compañero.

− Si, será que ya tiene lo que estaba buscando − el moreno no se quedaba atrás. Brook se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban vacías y los miró primero a Jimmy y luego a Michael.

− Quisiera presentarles a mis nakamas − soltó haciendo que ambos lo miraran muy mal.

− ¿En serio? − sonrió irónicamente Jimmy.

− Pensé que jamás lo harías − comentó Michael, ya menos enojado.

− Franky san − elevó el tono de su voz para que su nakama lo escuchara. El aludido se acercó, con la botella a medio tomar en la mano. − Ellos son Jimmy y Michael − los presentó. − Fueron los que me rescataron − explicó. − Sacaron mis huesos del agua − los dos chicos miraron fieramente a Franky, que los escrutinió de igual modo. Luego el ciborg sonrió.

− ¡Súper! − gritó. − Soy Cutty Flam − se presentó. − ¡Encantado! − sonrió. La expresión de molestia en el rostro de los chicos iba desapareciendo. Franky se sentó en el único lugar vacío y apoyó la botella en la mesa. − ¿Y de dónde son, chicos? − preguntó.

− Del West Blue − contestó Jimmy.

Su conversación no pudo continuar. Un estruendo se oyó y una puerta salió volando hacia el interior del comedor. Era la puerta de la cocina. Después de ella, salió despedido el cuerpo de un hombre, que llevaba una chaqueta roja de mangas largas, una bermuda azul y un pañuelo rojo que la sujetaba, que ahora flameaba por el aire. Cayó sobre la pared opuesta, rompiendo varios platos y vasos que cayeron sobre él cuando impactó en una alacena. Brook y Franky se miraron.

− ¡Es mío! − se oyó desde la cocina la voz chillona de alguien, que posteriormente entró en el comedor, con un gran trozo de carne que ostentaba una gran mordida. El rostro del que traía la carne era igual al de aquel que había salido volando. Llevaba también una chaqueta sin mangas roja y una bermuda azul. Los presentes, que eran unos cuantos marines, y los cuatro que apenas comenzaban una conversación, miraban alternativamente entre Umi y Luffy. Ella con su cara deformada por la rabia y él levantándose de entre los paltos rotos.

− ¡Umi! − gritó Luffy, con una voz que reclamaba su trozo de carne. − ¡Es el último! − casi rogaba. − ¡Por favor! − se arrodilló y junto sus manos frente a él. Una gran gota apareció en la sien de todos.

− ¡He dicho que es mío! − y de un gran bocado terminó con lo que quedaba de carne para luego arrojar el hueso a los pies de Luffy, que ya se había parado, y la miraba con ojos decepcionados.

− Eres muy mala − dijo, bajando la vista. Ella se acercó y quedó frente a él, mirando un poco hacia arriba por la diferencia de estaturas.

− Era carne − dijo y sacó la lengua en medio de una sonrisa. Luffy también sonrió.

− ¡Ahora conocerás la furia del Rey de los Piratas! − ambos salieron corriendo desesperadamente entre carcajadas, por la puerta que los llevaba hacia la cubierta.

* * *

Ryu había llegado al punto desde el que había partido, la barandilla de estribor. Se había sentado allí, con los pies colgando hacia el mar. Habían avanzado bastante pues ya casi no se lograba ver la isla. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia. ¿Por qué había actuado así? Nada de todo lo que pasaba por su mente estaba claro. Tenía deseos de correr otra vez a la habitación con su madre, pero al mismo tiempo temía en lo que podría llegar a decirle. Sabía que lo que había dicho sobre Mika no era tan así, y que la había tratado mal sin razón. Y por otro lado los recuerdos sobre lo que había hecho Zoro. Quiso gritar de frustración cuando escuchó risas, gritos y vio cómo algunas cajas salían volando por el aire. A gran velocidad, Umi corría en dirección hacia donde estaba él.

− ¡Ryu! − gritó, tomándolo por los brazos, arrastrándolo hacia atrás y colocándolo delante de ella, a modo de escudo. Ahí fue cuando vio al bravo Rey de los Piratas, con una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa, incrustándose en la poca visión que tenía de Umi, detrás del cuerpo del espadachín.

− ¡No podrás esconderte! − dijo, continuando con su juego.

− ¡Sálvame Ryu! − el tono risueño y las risas, junto con la agitación que tenía Umi, poco mostraban que realmente quisiera que la salvara. El chico se cruzó de brazos molesto.

− ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? − soltó, molesto.

− ¡Se quiere vengar porque me comí el último trozo! − masculló ella, apretándose más contra la espalda de Ryu. Luffy se enderezó y cambió su expresión por una sincera sonrisa.

− ¡Déjate de tonterías! − Ryu se volteó y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

− ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? − preguntó, viendo el rostro de su amigo.

− ¡Por nada! − iba a irse cuando sintió la mano de Luffy en su hombro. Al voltear la cabeza notó que lo tomaba con su brazo estirado. Abrió los ojos con asombro.

− ¡Ryu chan! − gritó Luffy. − ¿Cómo está Robin? − le preguntó con una sonrisa.

− Mejor − contestó. El Rey quitó su mano, haciendo que vuelva a su sitio. Ryu volvió a querer irse, pero fue detenido por Umi, que lo tomó del brazo.

− ¿Sucedió algo, Ryu? − la voz de la joven era realmente de preocupación. Podía saber que nada estaba bien con su nakama. Luffy se acercó a ellos. El espadachín no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirar la cubierta.

− Zoro hizo lo que tenía que hacer − la voz del hombre logró que Ryu abriera sus ojos con sorpresa. Umi miró a su padre, que había cambiado su expresión por una seria. − Zoro cargaba con la responsabilidad por todos nosotros, mucho más que yo, que soy el capitán − Ryu levantó la vista. − Siempre ha sido así − se miraron por unos cuantos segundos. Umi apretó más el brazo de Ryu entre sus manos. − Hay hombres que simplemente no merecen ser perdonados − continuó. − Le perdoné la vida aún sabiendo que él no tenía sueños − el rostro de Ryu empalidecía. − Pero Zoro no pudo perdonarlo − hizo una pausa. − Y recuerda siempre que alguien que no tiene sueños no podrá nunca destruir el sueño de los demás

− Yo − apretó sus puños. − Tuve miedo − confesó, bajando nuevamente la vista. − Nunca había visto a mi padre así − explicó. − Lo desconocí totalmente − continuó. − Siempre me habló del honor, del perdón, de la calma y la sabiduría. Pero fue y destrozó a ese hombre sin dudarlo ni un momento, sin piedad, como una bestia

− Por supuesto que tenías miedo − dijo Luffy, Ryu volvió a mirarlo. − Zoro es como un animal salvaje − los chicos observaban al Rey con incredulidad. − ¡Es el espadachín más fuerte del mundo! ¿Qué esperabas? − sonrió. − ¡Yo también le tengo miedo! − se carcajeó.


	41. Chapter 41

**Estoy intentando que estos últimos capítulos queden tan merecedores de aplausos (ok, no tanto) como los anteriores. Hoy les traigo el capítulo 41, lleno de muchos sentimientos y así serán los capítulos que faltan. Ojalá les gusten.**

**Candy-chan: Ryu estaba muy confundido, pobre. Pero de verdad actuó mal con Mika y para completarla plantó semillas de dudas en la pobre mente de Robin. ¡Pobre de Zoro! ¡Todo lo que va a tener que explicar! Jajajajaja. Si, yo también creo en que Zoro es de ese tipo de hombres, que se enamoran de una sola mujer y para toda la vida. Así lo planteo en esta historia, sin contar que en algún rincón de su corazón siempre esperó que Robin estuviera viva y así fue como le creyó a Nathan en seguida y sin discusiones. Jajaja las batallas padre-hija se sucederán a lo largo de lo que queda del fic. ¿Quién ganará al final? Jejejeje Me reí mucho con lo que pusiste jajajaja. Es cierto, subí el capítulo cerca de las 2 AM de Argentina, y leí tu rev como a las 5 AM (que me despertó la notificación de la tablet jajaja). Luffy siempre pasa de decir algo genial a echar todo a perder, por eso lo hice así. Pero, en el fondo, tranquilizó a Ryu y lo hizo ver muchas cosas que antes no veía. Sobre todo cosas de si mismo (ya verás más adelante). Y las reacciones si son como dijiste, Ryu pensando "¿Este es el Rey Pirata?" y Umi riendo como loca con su padre. Y respecto a la relación de Umi y Luffy, me gusta que comiencen por el lado que más aman los dos, que es comer. Ya se irán conociendo más y más y pudiendo entablar más diálogos y aprender a quererse. ¡Que bueno que tu Umi se parezca a mi Umi! jajaja (A la Umi de Leo =P) Mi esposo es el Señor Oscuro Sauron jajajajaja Con respecto a Usopp'n y Kaya, me refería a que aún no decido si poner retoño o no jajajaja, simplemente. Muy bien! Muchas gracias por semejante hermoso superarchimegaestimulante review! Besos! Mary**

* * *

Coby estaba dando las últimas órdenes para dejar establecido el curso que tomarían durante la siguiente semana. Navegarían durante el día y durante la noche quedarían anclados, para tener un viaje más seguro y menos agotador. Smoker había dejado el navío ni bien se alejaron de Marski Cort, alegando que tenía que volver a sus obligaciones al otro lado del Red Line, en el Nuevo Mundo. Coby sabía de sobra que aquella visita del Almirante no había sido casualidad, pero no lograba a comprender los motivos por los que él no había intervenido en la batalla de Luffy contra Nathan. Los marines que estaban con él en la oficina se retiraron haciendo una reverencia, dejando paso a Usopp que los saludó con la mano y una especie de sonrisa nerviosa.

− Usopp san − llamó su atención el Almirante. − Entra − lo invitó. − ¿Quieres tomar algo? − preguntó poniéndose de pie y sacando un par de vasos y una botella de sake. Usopp entró, cerró la puerta y asintió con la cabeza, para luego sentarse en el sillón del otro lado del escritorio. Coby sirvió el sake y le ofreció una de las copas a Usopp. − Kanpai − dijo y chocaron sus copas.

− Coby san − el tirador estaba incómodo con aquella situación. Los últimos años de su vida los había pasado huyendo de la marina y ahora se encontraba en un enorme barco, con más de cien marines a bordo, sentado tomando sake con uno de los tres Almirantes. Coby, casi leyéndole la mente, prosiguió a hablar sin escuchar lo que el hombre tenía para decirle.

− En una semana llegaremos a Whisky Peak − anunció. − ¿Está bien si los dejamos allí? − preguntó. − Desde ese lugar será fácil abordar cualquier barco hacia el East Blue y para los que están viviendo en el Grand Line o en alguno de los otros Blues, podrán abordar el Umi Resha hacia cualquier destino − explicó.

− Si, está bien Coby san − afirmó Usopp, mirando el contenido del vaso del que no había tomado.

− Marski Cort se hundirá en el fondo del Paraíso − dijo, logrando la atención de Usopp. − Nathan había logrado construir esa isla artificial y sólo la elevaba cuando estaba viviendo allí − explicó. − Por eso la llaman el "infierno del mar" − tomó el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

− Coby san, Luffy piensa salir al mar ni bien lleguemos al East Blue − al fin dijo lo que iba a decir. − Creo que deberías saberlo − se miraron unos segundos a los ojos. Coby, finalmente, sonrió.

− Por supuesto que saldrá al mar − el comentario sorprendió a Usopp. − La Marina lo reconoce como el Rey Pirata − afirmó. − Serán libres de hacer lo que les de la gana, como antes − se puso de pie. − Usopp san, Luffy san es el hombre más libre del mundo − caminó rodeando el escritorio. − Si el mundo tuviera más piratas como él, nada de esto hubiera sucedido

− Me alegra saber que estás de nuestro lado

− No te confundas − los ojos de Coby mostraban determinación. − Soy un Almirante de la Marina − su expresión era seria. − Pero respeto a Luffy y su tripulación − alzó su pecho. − Porque son los piratas más grandes de la historia

* * *

Sora había quedado prendado de la enorme y magistral cocina de aquel barco monstruoso. Sus ojos estaban desencajados y su boca abierta. Parado en un rincón, junto a la puerta que ya no estaba debido a la pequeña riña entre padre e hija, había quedado estático el joven aprendiz de cocinero. El chef del barco era un hombre canoso, de baja estatura, desgarbado y de muy mal humor. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta abotonada blanca, un delantal que le llegaba hasta los pies y un altísimo sombrero blanco. Gritaba a los cocineros mientras ellos iban y venían, cortaban verduras, carneaban varios animales de distintas especies y algunos prendían el gran horno para alistarse a preparar el banquete que Coby prometió al Rey Pirata.

− ¿Qué tanto estás mirando? − una voz grave lo distrajo. Volteó levemente, con miedo, para ver el humo de un cigarrillo, sostenido por una mano blanca y delgada. Levantó un poco más la vista y la ceja rizada de Pierna Negra Sanji quedó estampada en sus retinas. Balbuceó algo que el hombre no entendió y bajó su vista al suelo. − ¿Te gusta la cocina? − insistió Sanji al no obtener respuesta.

− Solía ser aprendiz en el barco de los caza recompensas − contestó con voz baja. − Pero me gustaría aprender a cocinar − continuó. − Umi san quiere que sea el cocinero de su barco − acotó. − Pero realmente no sé-

No pudo continuar. Sintió la mano de Sanji tomarlo por el brazo y arrastrarlo hacia el medio de la cocina, donde estaba parado el Chef, sobre un ridículo banquito de madera. El hombre miró a Sanji de arriba abajo con desprecio y arrugó más el entrecejo mientras una pequeña vena aparecía en su frente.

− Mi cocina no es lugar para piratas − dijo amargamente. Sanji apretó más el agarre del brazo de Sora, que creyó que su húmero se quebraría en mil pedazos.

− Hoy cocinará un pirata − la voz de Sanji era fuerte y segura, cargada de rabia por el comentario del anciano. El Chef abrió los ojos, incrédulo, para luego dar paso a una estruendosa carcajada. La vena en la frente de Sanji y el miedo de Sora se acentuaron. − Viejo − el hombre dejó de reír, dándose cuenta de la seriedad en las palabras del pirata. − La cantidad de comida que está preparando no será suficiente − sonrió de lado, dando una calada a su cigarrillo, horrorizando al Chef. − Hay dos Monkey D. a bordo

− ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no sé calcular la cantidad de platillos para mi barco? − enfatizó la palabra "mi". Sanji sacó el humo justo en la cara del anciano.

− No, de ninguna forma − sonrió más enfáticamente. − Usted no sabe calcular la cantidad de platillos para mi tripulación − una riña silenciosa se armó entre ambos chefs. Sora miraba alternativamente a uno y al otro mientras sentía que ya no circulaba sangre más allá del agarre del rubio.

− Está bien − soltó al fin el anciano. − Pero sólo cocinarás para los piratas − aclaró.

* * *

Robin había dormido un par de horas después de que Chopper le llevara el agua y los bocadillos. El sueño la había vencido aunque por su mente rondaban miles de preguntas acerca de lo que Zoro podía haber hecho durante esos diecisiete años. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, despertando de su letargo, somnolienta y adolorida. Miró hacia un lado y vio al espadachín de cabello verde sentado en la misma silla que antes, de brazos cruzados. Podía ver cómo respiraba lenta y acompasadamente y estaba segura de que había estado allí desde que Chopper se retiró, dejándola dormida. Sonrió levemente. Zoro abrió su ojo.

− ¿Cómo te sientes? − preguntó con voz grave.

− Adolorida − no era necesario que mintiera. − Las esposas de kairouseki las llevé todo el tiempo − dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo. − Él no me las quitó jamás

− ¿Por qué te tuvo encerrada tantos años? − se atrevió a preguntar Zoro. Quería entender las razones de Nathan. No podría perdonarlo jamás, y tampoco estaba satisfecho con haberlo matado, pero al menos quería saber qué había motivado a ese desquiciado a hacer lo que hizo.

− Él quería saber más sobre si mismo − Zoro arqueó una ceja. − La Umi Umi no mi es una fruta legendaria que sólo aparece en viejos documentos − explicó Robin. − Me llevó por el mundo buscando información, hizo que leyera todos y cada uno de los pergaminos antiguos, piedras, signos, libros, todo lo que encontraba en su camino − las palabras de Robin no eran procesadas por Zoro. ¿Para algo tan inútil y egoísta había atacado su barco y llevado a Robin, haciéndola pasar por muerta? − Akainu estaba con él casi todo el tiempo

− ¿Akainu? − preguntó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

− Fue su maestro − bajó la vista. Calló por unos minutos.

Zoro se levantó y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó sobre esta, junto a Robin. Se recostó en la almohada y pasó su brazo izquierdo debajo de los hombros de ella para atraerla hacia él. Robin se recostó en su pecho, aspirando profundamente y cerrando sus ojos.

− ¿Y tú? − preguntó al fin Robin, rompiendo el silencio. − ¿Dónde estuviste estos años? − la pregunta era urgente, pero no hizo que se notara. La dijo con un tono casual, que extrañó bastante a Zoro.

− Volví al East Blue − su tono era calmo. Cerró su ojo y descansó su espalda contra las almohadas. − Soy sensei de un dojo − Robin estuvo tentada a reír, pero se contuvo. − Tengo varios aprendices − continuó. − De no ser por Ryu y Mika mi vida sería un completo desastre − Robin se tensó. − ¿Qué sucede? − preguntó instantáneamente él.

− Nada − mintió bastante mal, pero él decidió no preguntar. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en esos largos años como para hablarlas todas en unos minutos. Apretó suavemente a la mujer y se dejaron caer en un nuevo sueño.

* * *

La noche había caído en altamar. Habían recogido las velas y anclado cerca de un archipiélago pequeño. En el comedor, el ruido era ensordecedor. Brook había conseguido un violín y tocaba eufórico siendo seguido por algunos aficionados a la música que estaban entre los marines. Jimmy y Michael escuchaban anonadados a su amigo, ya que jamás lo habían visto tocar ni una sola nota.

Habían montado una gran mesa central, donde estaba la mayor cantidad de comida, presentada muy elegantemente. Sanji sonreía triunfal mientras veía inquisitivamente al Chef de una punta a la otra del salón. Sora temblaba de emoción, aún llevando el delantal blanco, que había conservado en perfecto estado de pulcritud gracias a los consejos de Sanji. Realmente había aprendido mucho preparando ese banquete y cada segundo admiraba más a ese pirata cocinero.

Luffy estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, manteniéndose sin tocar bocado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Junto a él, del lado derecho, se encontraba Usopp y del lado izquierdo Franky. En la otra punta de la mesa estaba Coby, que había decidido cenar con ellos. A la derecha del Almirante estaba Chopper y a la izquierda Jinbei. En medio de la mesa había ocho lugares vacíos, cuatro a cada lado.

− ¡Sanji! − se quejó Luffy. − ¿A qué estamos esperando? − Sanji suspiró antes de contestar.

− A los demás − dijo, acercándose al que sería su asiento. − Sora, siéntate aquí − le indicó el lugar junto a Chopper, que sonrió contento. El niño se relajó, se quitó el delantal y se sentó junto a su amigo.

− ¿Cómo está Robin chan? − preguntó Sanji a Chopper, para captar la atención de todos y así lograr mantener quieto a Luffy por un poco más de tiempo.

− Está mejor − el reno, que estaba en su Brain Point, bajó la vista a la mesa. − Me dijo que todos estos años estuvo esposada con kairouseki − contó. − No sé cómo podría llegar a afectar eso a su cuerpo − realmente se oía preocupado.

− Ya verás que todo estará bien − animó Luffy, logrando que Chopper levantara la vista para verlo a los ojos. El Rey sonreía. − ¡Franky! − gritó, sobresaltando al hombre ya que estaba a su lado. − ¡Quiero que construyas un nuevo barco para todos! − gritó eufórico.

− ¿Qué? − Franky no entraba dentro de si mismo. − No puedo hacer eso, capitán

− ¿Cómo que no? − Luffy se cruzó de brazos, con una notoria molestia en el rostro.

− En el único lugar donde tengo lo necesario es en Water 7

− ¡Pues iremos allí! − volvió a sonreír, colocando su mano en el hombro de su nakama. Franky sólo sonrió. − ¡Zoro! − gritó un asombrado Luffy al ver entrar a su nakama. Traía a Robin en brazos. Ella llevaba una bata color azul que cubría la yukata y estaba descalza. Ambos tenían una expresión de serenidad en el rostro. Ella sonreía.

− ¡Robin chwan! − Sanji se levantó como un resorte de la silla para acercarse a su dama y saludarla apropiadamente, arrancando una risotada por parte de Robin, que le extendió la mano para que el rubio se la besara mientras Zoro soltaba un gruñido.

− Pervertido − masculló, haciendo que Sanji frunciera las cejas y se pusiera de pie violentamente tras dejar con suavidad la mano de Robin.

− Repite eso − se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente. − Marimo de mierda

− Pervertido − repitió Zoro, esta vez más fuerte. Se detuvieron al escuchar las risas de Robin, que explotaron sin querer detrás de la mano que tapaba su boca. Sanji y Zoro sonrieron. Y todos los demás rieron. Por primera vez en años se sentían felices y tranquilos.

Umi entró al comedor por la puerta de la cocina, que había sido reemplazada, siendo empujada por Ryu. Todos voltearon a verlos. Zoro y Robin se habían sentado frente a Sanji y Sora, junto a Jimbei. El bullicio que hacía tanta gente junta hacía que Ryu se pusiera por demás irritable. Y para completarla, había sido arrastrado por su capitana hacia la cocina con la intensión de tomar unos bocadillos antes de la cena.

− ¡Umi! − la llamó Luffy agitando su mano derecha. − ¡Apúrense que ya quiero comer! − tras escuchar el llamado de su padre, corrió dejando a Ryu parado sin entender nada. ¿Ahora si quería sentarse a comer? Umi se había sentado junto a Sanji, que había vuelto a su sitio. Ryu bufó y se acercó a la mesa, para sentarse junto a Zoro. Robin no perdió detalle de la actitud de su hijo, notándolo mucho más calmado de lo que lo había visto antes. Suspiró aliviada.

− ¿Dónde está Mika? − preguntó Zoro en voz baja a su hijo.

− No se − fue la respuesta con un tono de culpa por parte de Ryu. Había actuado pésimo con su hermana y no había tenido la delicadeza de pedirle disculpas. − No la vi desde que salimos de la isla − aclaró. Zoro podía comprender que había sucedido algo entre ellos, seguramente alguna discusión, de las que siempre tenían.

− ¿Y Nami? − al fin preguntó Luffy, notando que ya estaban todos los nakamas presentes, menos ella.

− Después de zarpar se metió en su habitación y no la he visto desde entonces − comentó Usopp. Luffy arrugó el entrecejo.

− ¡Sanji! − llamó Umi al cocinero como si estuviese lejos, ignorando lo que conversaban sobre su madre. − ¡Quiero comer! − rogó. Sanji chistó la lengua molesto, pero no tenía caso seguir esperando a las dos mujeres que faltaban. La cena se enfriaría y de cualquier forma había guardado un par de porciones lejos de las garras de los Monkey D.

− Está bien, comencemos − dijo, entre dientes.

* * *

**Espero no hayan tenido un pico de azúcar (como diría Candy) y se hayan divertido con el capítulo. A mi me gustó muchísimo hacerlo y me reí por demás. Pobre Robin, la puse en una situación un tanto incómoda y todo fue por la culpa de leknyn. ¡Pero como soy mala me encanta hacerle esto! Jajajajajaja. ¿Qué estará sucediendo con Nami? ¿Cómo se resolverá la situación tan tensa que hay entre Ryu y Mika?´En el siguiente capítulo se irá entreviendo esto y las demás cosas que quedaron en el tintero! Gracias por leer, Mary.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Acá un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste.**

**Candy-chan: El tema del orgullo Roronoa es cierto, veremos cómo soluciona todo esto el gran espadachín Ryu jaja. Mmm, será difícil que Zoro se de cuenta, porque para él fue muy natural que Robin sea su única amada mujer, estuviera viva o merta. Pero para ella se sintió "normal" que él hubiera hecho una nueva vida al enterarse que ella estaba muerta. Así que veo casi imposible que él note que ella está celosa, o dudosa acerca de quién es Mika. Además está el hecho de que Mika es mayor a Ryu, por lo tanto, de ser hija de él, debería ser de una pareja que Zoro haya tenido antes (¿Perona? jajajaja). Será dificil para Zoro. En realidad pasaste del llanto a la risa y viceversa en el capítulo y me alegra saberlo porque eso indica que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo =P ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Besos!**

**Los dejo con el capi! Mary**

* * *

Mika estaba sentada sobre el mascarón de proa, en posición de loto, intentando meditar. Oía los gritos y el bullicio proveniente del comedor. Realmente no tenía apetito y no quería cruzarse con Ryu. Y quería poder pensar claramente las cosas que habían sucedido. Era sabido que la actitud de Zoro ella jamás la había visto con sus propios ojos, pero comprendía que el espadachín era un verdadero demonio a la hora de enfrentarse a sus enemigos, y sobre todo a ese enemigo en particular. Había podido sentir en carne propia todo el sufrimiento y la desesperación de su padre, y recordaba como si las estuviese escuchando en ese instante todas y cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca durante todos los años que fue su maestro. Palabras cargadas de dolor, de impotencia y bronca. Palabras que ella podía comprender a la perfección y que jamás osó contradecir u opinar.

Pero estaba más que claro para Mika que el comportamiento de Ryu tenía que ver justamente con todo eso que ella si comprendía de Zoro y él no. Y era simplemente porque Zoro jamás había actuado de esa forma frente a su hijo. Ella había notado desde siempre que la actitud de su padre con Ryu era abismalmente diferente a la que tenía con ella. Y comprendía que esa diferencia era porque él era su hijo de sangre y ella no. O tal vez porque le provocaba más sufrimiento recordar que ese niño era también el hijo de la mujer que amaba aunque estuviese muerta.

Abrió los ojos y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche en el mar. Nunca en su vida había salido de la villa en donde vivían. Y a pesar de que sabía de memoria las historias que le contaba Zoro cuando era pequeña, todo lo que estaba viviendo le parecía sacado de un sueño.

Piratas. Ellos eran piratas. Por supuesto que lo sabía, desde que conoció a Zoro aquella noche en el dojo abandonado, que ahora era el más próspero del East Blue. ¡Si el mejor espadachín del mundo era su maestro! Como no iba a ser el mejor dojo. Miró de reojo sus katanas, aquellas dos katanas que consiguió gracias al apoyo incondicional de su padre. Cada una de las enseñanzas estaba grabada a fuego en su corazón y en su alma de guerrera, porque eso era lo que era, una guerrera espadachín que algún día cumpliría su sueño: ser la mujer espadachín más grande del mundo.

Era un sueño tonto, el mismo sueño que si había cumplido su padre, pero pensar en aquello la llenaba de orgullo y valentía. Sería libre, vagaría por el mundo buscando la respuesta a su pregunta: cuál era su verdadero camino en la vida. Y todo eso se lo debía a su padre, que la había salvado de aquella vieja soledad de una niña huérfana, solitaria y sin salvación. Pero, no sería pirata.

− Es una bonita noche − una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos y viró su cabeza hacia el lado derecho. Un joven rubio, que había visto antes en la plaza y luego subir al barco junto a otro chico moreno, estaba recargado contra la baranda, junto al mascarón de proa, sobre sus codos. Tenía una jarra de cerveza con bastante espuma en la mano. − ¿Quieres? − le ofreció, levantando el gran vaso. Mika arrugó el ceño, y aceptó la bebida. Tomó el vaso con la mano izquierda y dio un gran sorbo, tomando la mitad del contenido. Unas gotas se escurrieron por la comisura de sus labios y no dudó en secárselas con la mano desnuda mientras le devolvía a aquel joven su recipiente.

− Gracias − masculló y volvió su mirada al horizonte que no podía separar en la negrura de la noche.

− ¿Tu estabas con los Sombrero de Paja, no es así? − preguntó el rubio, antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

− Si − la respuesta de la pelirrosa fue seca.

− Soy Jimmy − se presentó él, también mirando a la nada.

− Mika − soltó ella. − Mika Roronoa − no podía dejar de presentarse nombrando su apellido. Jimmy sonrió.

− ¿Espadachín? − preguntó risueño.

− ¿Algún problema con eso? − ella comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud del chico.

− No − continuó. − Yo también lo soy − afirmó aún con una molesta sonrisa en el rostro. Mika lo miró de reojo. − Nada importante, estudios obligatorios de mi educación − acotó. − Pero me defiendo bastante bien − alardeó.

− Ya quisiera verlo − lo pinchó ella. Sonrió sarcásticamente.

− Hasta que sonreíste − Jimmy volteó para quedarse en los ojos carmín de ella, que estaba sorprendida por lo que él acababa de decir.

− ¿Disculpa? − soltó, con su expresión llena de incredulidad.

− No te había visto sonreír, eso es todo − aclaró él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

− No tengo ganas de hablar − fue lo último que dijo antes de volver su vista a la negrura del océano y a su posición de meditación. Jimmy giró sobre sus talones y se volvió a apoyar en la baranda, pero esta vez mirando hacia la cubierta. Los ruidos provenientes del comedor eran infernales. Se escuchaban gritos, insultos y algunos golpes.

− Parece que están muy animados − comentó bien bajo. Su ego no lo dejaba irse de allí sin haber descubierto qué era lo que tenía tan desolada a aquella mujer que a primera vista llamó su atención en la plaza.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo y algo salió volando hacia la cubierta. Luego una risotada. Lo que había salido volando se levantó y volvió a entrar al comedor. Jimmy sonreía. Aquella tripulación pirata era una banda de locos, comenzando por su capitán. Brook nunca les había contado detalles de cómo eran sus nakamas, sólo sabían que era un pirata y poco les importaba. El esqueleto había sido un gran maestro, les había enseñado música y esgrima, y esa pasión irrefrenable por coquetear con las damas, que había llevado a Jimmy junto a Mika casi sin querer.

− ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? − masculló ella después de unos cuantos minutos en los que ambos se habían quedado en silencio, escuchando el bullicio.

− Pues − ladeó para verla. Ella lo estaba viendo. − Hasta lograr que me acompañes al comedor − sentenció con una sonrisa triunfal. Quedó anonadado cuando ella se puso de pie y de un salto cayó junto a él.

− Sake − fue lo único que dijo, antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar donde salían aquellos ruidos.

* * *

El comedor era un completo caos. Brook cantaba una de sus tantas canciones que habían sido éxitos cuando él era Soul King mientras los marines lo acompañaban haciendo palmas, cantando, bailando y alguno que otro se animaba a tocar junto a él. Franky se había ido nuevamente hacia la barra para estar más tranquilo tomando su cola, ya que la mesa que compartía hasta hacía unos momentos atrás se había convertido en el campo de batalla de los Monkey D.

Umi y Luffy peleaban por todo. Cada uno de los platillos que había preparado Sanji con tanto esmero y dedicación, siendo ayudado por Sora, ahora parecían una mezcla informe de masas, trozos de carne, líquidos viscosos y picadillos de verduras –lo que quedaba de ellos−. El cocinero, ya resignado y desgañitado por tanto gritarle a ambos que se calmen y coman con modales, había encendido un cigarrillo y fumaba despreocupadamente como si nada estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Chopper conversaba amenamente con Sora mientras disfrutaban como podían de lo que habían rescatado del banquete. Coby se había levantado para dar un rondín y revisar que todos los pasajeros estuvieran bien, al igual que su tripulación. Zoro miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Luffy mientras continuaba con aquella ridícula y asquerosa riña de comida, mientras Robin los observaba risueña. Jinbei se había limitado a beber de su sake mientras disfrutaba de poder al fin ver a toda la banda reunida de nuevo. Por su parte, Usopp se había escabullido entre la muchedumbre quizá para encontrar algún grupo de jóvenes marines y poder contarles sus maravillosas historias donde él siempre era el héroe, valiente y altanero.

Ryu estaba cabreado. Umi había sido lanzada a través de una de las puertas de acceso hacia la cubierta por su padre de una forma titánica mientras peleaban por el bocado que quedaba del cerdo, que ahora Luffy tenía íntegro en su boca. La había visto regresar hecha una furia, abalanzándose contra el Rey Pirata, estirando sus cachetes mientras él le tomaba por las muñecas, sólo logrando estirar más sus mejillas.

− ¡Umi! − gritó Luffy después de lograr tragar con muchísima dificultad el cerdo. − ¡Basta! − rogaba, pero su tono parecía decir lo contrario y sólo provocaba que ella enfureciera más.

− ¡Te comiste todo el cerdo! − retrucó ella. − ¡Era para todos! − insistió.

− ¡Lo dices porque lo querías para ti sola! − a Luffy no le ganaría una mocosa. No que no.

− ¡Al menos podrías haber compartido un trozo conmigo! − insistió.

− ¡No! ¡Era carne de cerdo!

− ¡Pues por eso mismo! − la conversación iba a niveles cada vez más altos mientras una vena en la frente de Ryu amenazaba con explotar. Se acercó por detrás de Umi y la tomó fuertemente por la cintura con ambas manos, levantándola del suelo. Ella inmediatamente soltó a su padre.

− ¡Ah! − gritó asombrada. Ryu la levantó, llevándola hacia arriba de su cabeza. Cualquiera que los estaba viendo pensaba que ella era más liviana que un almohadón, a juzgar por la facilidad con la que él la sostenía con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba. − ¡Bájame Ryu! − continuaba con su enfado, ahora enfocado en su nakama.

Ryu no dijo nada. Sólo, con ella aún pataleando sobre su cabeza, mirando el techo, caminó en dirección a la cubierta. Tenía que sacarla de allí si no quería que todo terminara mal. Ese comportamiento salvaje y aquella ridícula pelea por comida, comenzaba a irritarlo de tal forma que no sabría qué iba a ser capaz de hacer para detenerlos. Ni quería ver a Umi inmersa en esa asquerosa situación.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró frente a frente con Mika queriendo entrar al comedor por la misma puerta derribada por la que él salía, cargando a Umi mientras vociferaba incoherencias y maldiciones. Se miraron intensamente, quedando uno frente al otro. Sus miradas decían tantas cosas que no quisieron ponerse a pensar en ello. Fue Mika la que cedió primero, ignorando a su hermano y haciéndose a un lado, pasó junto a él sin siquiera decir palabra. Jimmy, que había entendido que algo sucedía entre ellos, se limitó a saludar levemente con la cabeza al joven y pasar detrás de ella. Umi dejó de moverse y de hablar al notar que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Ryu salió a cubierta y se detuvo junto al mascarón de proa, donde al fin bajó a Umi dejándola sentada sobre la barandilla.

− ¿Pasó algo con tu hermana? − fue lo primero que dijo Umi cuando sintió que las manos de Ryu abandonaban su cuerpo. Él se sorprendió visiblemente con la pregunta tan acertada de su capitana. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y ella habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Caminó un par de pasos para ubicarse junto a ella, sentado sobre la barandilla. El silencio reinó unos segundos, sólo interrumpido por los ruidos que aún provenían de la cocina.

− Estaba confundido − contestó él.

− ¿Es por lo que hablaste con Luffy esta tarde? − él asintió con la cabeza. − ¿Pero por qué estás molesto con ella? − Umi no podía conectar las situaciones. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba hacia arriba, mientras balanceaba sus pies de adelante hacia atrás.

− No podía entender cómo el hombre que tantas cosas buenas me había enseñado se había convertido en un asesino en un segundo − comenzó a contar. − Pero la actitud de Mika me molestó, parecía que ella no sentía la misma incertidumbre que yo. Su mirada era de compasión y tristeza − bajó su cabeza mirando el suelo. − En cambio yo temblaba de miedo

− Parece que nuestros padres dan miedo − comentó Umi después de unos incómodos minutos. Sonrió. Y Ryu también sonrió.

− Lo has llamado padre

− Es mi padre − afirmó Umi y por primera vez cruzaron sus miradas. − Al fin sé quién es mi padre − sonreía tranquilamente. Dejó de mover los pies. Ryu observó su rostro. Estaba sucio de distintas salsas. Tenía un líquido amarillento en la frente y restos de polvo y madera en su cabello.

− Eres un desastre − dijo, arrugando la nariz. − Será mejor que te vayas a arreglar un poco − lo decía porque realmente se veía mal. Su ropa no estaba en mejor estado que ella. Umi se cruzó de brazos molesta.

− Está bien − soltó sin rechistar. − Pero me esperas aquí

* * *

− Luffy − la voz de Zoro se escuchó después de mucho tiempo. El ambiente había cambiado un poco desde que Umi había sido retirada _delicadamente_ por Ryu. El Rey, que ya estaba más que satisfecho con lo que había devorado, miró a su segundo al mando con seriedad. Sabía que el tono que estaba empleando el espadachín no traía buena cola. − Esa técnica que usaste − Chopper, que había estado absorto, volvió a la conversación que se estaba dando. − No deberías usarla más

− Lo mismo quería decirte − acotó el médico. − Desde que te vi usarla en la plaza − continuó. − Es muy peligrosa para ti

− ¡Todo está bien! − vociferó un sonriente Luffy. Pero, todos los presentes enmudecieron cuando Zoro se puso de pie y golpeó violentamente la mesa con ambos puños, haciendo que toda la vajilla repiquetee. Varios cubiertos cayeron al suelo. Su único ojo emanaba una furia que pocas veces se le había visto. Luffy también se puso de pie.

− Ya tuvimos que soportar que acortes tu vida usando el Gia Second, ¿y ahora pretendes que te veamos morir en batalla con esta nueva marcha? ¡Contesta Luffy! ¡¿Quieres seguir navegando con esta tripulación?! − las palabras eran afiladas, tanto o más que sus katanas. Luffy estaba serio y con su mirada clavada en el peliverde.

− Zoro tiene razón − intervino Chopper, tímidamente, pero muy serio. − El Gia Shi te matará − comenzó a decir a pesar de que los dos hombres no dejaban de mirarse intensamente. − El agua de tu cuerpo se evapora a tal velocidad que no podrás soportarlo una vez más − explicó. − ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hiciste al subir al barco? − Luffy se sorprendió al escuchar esto. − Inyectaste agua en tus venas − miró de reojo a Jinbei.

Luffy llevó su mano derecha hacia atrás de su cabeza. Tomó el sombrero con suavidad. Lo quitó y lo llevó nuevamente delante de si, con su brazo extendido. Sin dejar de ver el ojo de Zoro, que permanecía con sus puños apretados fuertemente sobre la mesa, abrió la boca levemente.

− Tardé diecisiete años en desarrollar el Gia Shi para derrotar a Nathan Conar − la voz de Luffy era calma y suave. Zoro aflojó sus músculos y volvió a sentarse. Robin lo tomó del brazo. − Diecisiete largos años en encontrar una técnica que fuera efectiva contra el mar


	43. Luffy

**Muy bien, llegó la hora de contarles qué sucedió con Luffy. No sé si será lo que esperaban, pero es lo que pensé que sería importante contar. Los detalles se los dejo para fanfics jajaja. Ok, no XD. Espero les guste! Nos leemos, Mary.**

**Candy-chan: Jajajajaja respecto a lo de Perona, pues, es obvio que ella siente cosas por Zoro. No creo que él le haya dado mucha cabida, porque él no es así, pero es un hombre XD ¡Fueron dos años y ella era la única mujer en la isla! Ok, olvida eso jajajaja. Me encantan tus reviews! Y mejor si son súper largos! Mika tiene muchos interrogantes acerca de su futuro porque sabe que su padre se irá a navegar como pirata otra vez y ella quedará sola. Por eso se siente así y también entiende a Ryu, sólo que no le perdonará tan fácilmente el maltrato, realmente ella no se lo merece. Jajajajaja pobre Jimmy, no sabe dónde se está metiendo jajajaja. La Ley 2 de los Roronoa parece que estuviera dicha por Yoda jajajajajaja. Si, les enseñó música, pero él no tocaba los instrumentos. Les enseñó teoría de la música (leerla y eso) pero no a tocar, al menos él no tocaba. Lo siento por el "ahora" jajaja siempre se me escapa, maldita palabra. Jajajaja adoro tu voz de comentarista. Igualmente van 2 a 1, ganando Umi. ¡Y si que la mandó a la ducha! jajajajaja En realidad Ryu la mandó a la ducha "-.- Je, ya verás la resolución de todo este asunto de si seguirán navengando o no y también el paradero de Nami. No habrá final trágico, lo prometo. Y además habrá continuación! Respecto al nombre, si bien puede ser Ace o Edward (en realidad hay un fic que se llama "Como enviado del cielo" en donde Luffy dice que no le pondía Ace a su hijo porque Ace fue Ace y no quiere que su hijo lleve esa carga, y le ponen Edward, por Barbablanca), a mi me gustaría ponerle Yume (sueño). Si, tal vez es extraño, pero lo haría ^^. ¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias por todo! Nos leemos prontito, Mary.**

* * *

_El mar estaba diferente ese día. Jinbei navegaba por el Nuevo Mundo sin prisa, disfrutando del viaje. Hacía poco menos de un mes que había tomado la decisión de por fin unirse a la tripulación del proclamado Rey Pirata Monkey D. Luffy. Tomaba de una gran botella de ron mientras la tripulación acomodaba algunas cosas en la cubierta. No era su barco, sino que por cuestiones del destino había subido a un barco mercante que iría en la misma dirección que él. Sabía por las noticias que el Rey Pirata había salido del Grand Line en camino hacia el West Blue._

_Pero, ese día, el mar estaba diferente. No había mucho oleaje, el cielo estaba despejado, el viendo dejaba que la nave casi acaricie la superficie. Las aves revoloteaban alrededor anunciando que pronto llegarían a algún puerto. Era un bonito día, y justamente eso era lo extraño. Estaban en el Nuevo Mundo, no en el East Blue. _

− _Jinbei san − un marinero de edad avanzada llamó su atención. − Pronto estaremos sirviendo el almuerzo − anunció haciendo una ligera reverencia. − Si gusta podemos servírselo en la cubierta_

− _Está bien, lo tomaré aquí − contestó mientras hacía un gesto con la mano y el anciano se retiraba._

_Un ruido alertó sus sentidos. Miró hacia los lados, pero nadie pareció escucharlo. Se detuvo en un punto fijo en el mar y notó cómo el oleaje cambiaba repentinamente. Definitivamente el mar estaba diferente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la barandilla para observar con más detenimiento. Y allí, a lo lejos, en el horizonte, vio un Rey Marino. Enorme, imponente y bestial. Un ser de los pocos a los que había que temer seriamente. El animal, que era azul con pintas blancas, semejante a un pulpo gigantesco, se acercaba a toda velocidad, surcando el agua y revolviendo el oleaje. Se detuvo a pocos yardas de su barco, y comenzó a hacer sonar su garganta en una especie de graznido que sólo pudo comprender como un llamado desesperado de ayuda. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que ese Rey Marino estaba llamando ayuda._

_A los pocos minutos, el anciano que antes lo había interrogado, le acercó su almuerzo, que consistía en una bandeja con una interesante variedad de frutos de mar, arroz y una salsa de color marrón oscuro que olía realmente delicioso. Pero Jinbei, en vez de agradecer por la comida y volver a su asiento, miró inquisitivamente al marinero._

− _¿Sabe por qué ese Rey Marino está actuando así? − preguntó, con voz grave._

− _No señor − contestó sinceramente el anciano. − Normalmente no se ven Reyes Marinos en esta área_

− _Muchas gracias − contestó Jinbei._

_Cuando el hombre se retiró, se arrojó al mar sin dudarlo. Si ese Rey Marino estaba allí frente a sus ojos clamando por ayuda, tenía que verificar que todo estuviese bien. El mar estaba diferente y lo comprobaba con cada centímetro cúbico de agua salada que acariciaba su piel de gyojin. El agua parecía triste, no emanaba esa misma energía celestial que tanto lo hacía sentir bien._

_A medida que se acercaba, notaba más y más la angustia de la bestia. Y cuando estuvo a pocos metros, divisó algo entre dos de los tentáculos del pulpo gigante. Una persona. Y de ella chorreaba sangre. Apresuró su marcha y con confianza miró a los ojos al Rey Marino que inmediatamente bajó al sujeto para mostrárselo a Jinbei._

_El shock lo enmudeció. No podía moverse. Su cerebro le gritaba que se acercara y tomara a ese hombre entre sus brazos, pero sus extremidades no le obedecían. Un nuevo gemido de parte de la bestia lo envalentonó y se acercó para confirmar lo que era más que obvio. Aquel que estaba inconsciente, magullado, ensangrentado y podía jurar que al borde de la muerte, era el mismísimo Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy._

_Debía llevar a Luffy a un lugar seco y hacerle algunas curaciones. Luego pensaría en qué era lo que le había sucedido. Nadó nuevamente hasta el barco, habiendo previamente agradecido al Rey Marino con una reverencia y unas palabras. Al subir al barco, en el que lo esperaban con unas sogas y salvavidas, entró corriendo a la enfermería, que era pequeña pero tenía lo necesario._

_Arrancó su ropa mojada, secó su cuerpo con unas toallas blancas. Emanaba de él un aura extraña junto con gotas y más gotas de agua de mar que salían de todas y cada una de sus heridas. Jinbei no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo._

− _¿Acaso tiene agua dentro del cuerpo? − soltó en voz alta. Quiso estirar su piel, pero no podía hacerlo. Parecía estar bajo los efectos del agua del mar o del kairouseki: el poder de su fruta del diablo estaba anulado._

_Intentando no desesperar, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Tenía que llevarlo a una playa y lograr que la arena absorbiera toda el agua que estaba encarnada en su piel y en sus entrañas. Lo ató a su espalda con ayuda del médico de a bordo, que lo miraba aterrorizado y temblando. Agradeció al capitán apropiadamente y se echó al mar, buscando una isla o alguna costa para hacer lo que su instinto le decía que hiciera._

_**Dos meses después**_

− _Jefe Jinbei − la inconfundible voz del que hablaba detrás de la puerta lo sacó de la somnolencia. Se puso de pie y dio una mirada a la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Había una cama con sábanas y mantas blancas, una mesa de noche dónde había una lámpara que estaba apagada y una jarra con agua, una cómoda con un espejo grande y varios rollos de vendas y pomadas con curaciones. La ventana era grande y por ella entraban los rayos del sol que alumbraban completamente el lugar, dándole un aspecto muy cálido. Las cortinas eran azules y las paredes de un celeste muy claro._

_Jinbei se acercó a la puerta de madera, que era bastante más baja que él y abrió el pomo, encontrándose con los ojos dorados del tritón que cada día desde que había llegado a la Isla Gyojin hacía su relevo durante la tarde._

− _Príncipe Fukaboshi − lo saludó._

− _¿Hubo algún cambio? − preguntó sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera de su sitio. Jinbei negó con la cabeza. − Ya veo_

− _Necesito hablar contigo un momento, por favor − pidió Jinbei, dando un paso fuera de la habitación. Fukaboshi se sorprendió, pero siguió al Jefe no sin antes dar una mirada al cuerpo inerte y vendado de Luffy, que respiraba con normalidad sobre la cama._

Todos habían callado. Los que estaban de pie se habían sentado en el suelo, como si estuviesen escuchando un relato fantástico o una historia alrededor de la fogata. El tono de voz de Luffy había cambiado. Se escuchaba triste y melancólico. Había dejado el sombrero sobre la mesa, mientras hablaba mirándolo. Creyó que lo mejor para que entendieran todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento con ellos era contárselos desde el inicio, desde que Jinbei lo rescató, llevándolo a esa isla para que la arena absorbiera el agua de mar que se había incrustado en todo su cuerpo.

− Jinbei y Fukaboshi salieron de la casa, conversando mientras daban un paseo − continuó. − No sé de qué hablaron − Jinbei se mantenía en silencio, escuchando el relato de Luffy. − Cuando desperté estaba solo en un lugar desconocido, lleno de vendas y el sol encandiló mis ojos de tal forma que creí que jamás volvería a ver

_Luffy despertó sintiéndose pesado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y supo que se podía mover cuando tapó sus ojos con sus manos al sentir la luz del sol casi quemarle las retinas._

− _Mierda − soltó cuando quiso incorporarse. No comprendía por qué le dolía tanto. Jamás en su vida había sentido aquella asquerosa sensación. Era como si estuviera presionado debajo de una enorme roca, o quizá debajo de una montaña entera. Estaba aplastado contra la cama y su cuerpo parecía pesar un millón de veces más de lo que pesaba realmente. − ¿Dónde estoy? − se dijo a si mismo. No sabía cómo, pero a pesar de lo que le costaba moverse, podía hablar y respirar con normalidad. Bajó los brazos. Quiso hacerlo con delicadeza, pero no pudo y estos cayeron hacia la cama como dos piedras al fondo del río._

_Intentó nuevamente abrir sus ojos, temiendo volver a ver ese resplandor blanco cegándolo. Y no tenía intensiones de quedarse ciego. Así que de a poco comenzó a abrir el párpado izquierdo, con suavidad y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ya que mover los músculos de su cara también le dolía. Divisó su propio cuerpo tapado hasta el pecho por una sábana blanca. Más allá de la cama, frente a él, había una cómoda llena de vendajes y tarros de distintos tamaños y un espejo sobre ésta. Llevó su mirada hacia un lado y vio una puerta pequeña que estaba cerrada y del otro lado había una ventana abierta por la que entraba la maldita luz que le hacía doler los ojos. No se escuchaban ruidos. El aroma era a flores. No había comida. Se sintió algo decepcionado hasta que cayó en cuenta de que aún no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo era que había llegado allí. Abrió los ojos de par de par._

_Las imágenes de lo último que había vivido comenzaron a inundarle la mente. Había comenzado a jadear. Se sentó violentamente en la cama, ignorando el dolor que aquello le producía, que no era comparable a la opresión de su pecho y lo terrible de las imágenes que lo atormentaban. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y mientras tironeaba de su cabello, balbuceaba los nombres de sus nakamas mezclados con insultos._

_Se destapó violentamente. Tenía que saber qué había sucedido, dónde estaban todos, cómo había llegado a donde quiera que estuviera. Y si todos estaban bien. Bajó las piernas y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Se desestabilizó y cayó sentado, pero al cuarto intento lo logró. Caminó torpemente hacia la puerta y la abrió con cuidado de no llamar la atención. No podía siquiera imaginarse quién lo había sacado del infierno que había vivido esa noche de tormenta y por algún racional motivo, muy extraño en él, decidió que sería mejor investigar un poco antes de gritar por comida y explicaciones._

_La casa era pequeña y muy acogedora. Estaba hecha en un material que no reconoció a simple vista, combinado con maderas de colores, en azul, rosado y amarillo. La sala tenía unos sillones y una mesa pequeña, una ventana dejaba que la luz solar ilumine todo dándole una visión cálida. La decoración era sencilla. El suelo y las cortinas eran color celeste, al igual que las de su habitación._

_Caminó por entre los sillones y vio un periódico sobre la mesa. Tenía que saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aún no identificaba el lugar, pero al menos quería saber algo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, que eran de madera con almohadones muy mullidos y sus músculos adoloridos le pasaron factura por el movimiento. Cerró los ojos un momento queriendo alejar la sensación de dolor y pesadez. Tomó el periódico y lo abrió. Abrió los ojos._

_Se encontró con que habían pasado dos meses desde que los atacaron. Se sorprendió. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente? En la primera página se hablaba de una importante cantidad de piratas novatos que habían sido capturados en esa semana y de la "valentía" y el "arrojo" del nuevo Almirante de la Marina, un tal Nathan Conar, al que apodaban "Kaizoku Satsujin". Luffy no comprendía. ¿En tan sólo dos meses habían encontrado un nuevo Almirante? Y además, a juzgar por la foto, nunca lo había visto en los numerosos enfrentamientos que había tenido con la Marina. Tenía el cabello plateado, y los ojos de diferente color. Su sonrisa parecía agradable._

− _Esto es muy extraño − susurró, dando vuelta la página. Y allí se detuvo todo. Su mente se paralizó y su corazón también. − Robin − soltó. Intentó concentrarse y leer lo que decía la noticia. "Ayer se llevó a cabo la ejecución pública de Nico Robin de los extintos Sombrero de Paja" − ¿Qué? − continuó leyendo. "Tras la derrota de toda la banda, la única sobreviviente capturada fue La Niña Demonio, Nico Robin. Después de un intenso interrogatorio para descubrir la ubicación del One Piece, se procedió a su ejecución en Mariejois, como fue decidido por los Altos Mandos de la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial". − No puede ser − no lo creía, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Dejó el papel suavemente sobre la mesa y se levantó, olvidando sus dolores e ignorando sus pensamientos._

_Como un autómata, ya sin querer comprender nada y sin saber dónde estaba, salió de la casa. Afuera había flores y mucho agua rodeando todo. No podía pensar en eso. Caminó evitando el rose con el agua y encontró un camino pequeño entre los árboles y los corales. Se internó allí, en la soledad del bosque hasta que sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, desplomándose._

_Jinbei, tras haber hablado con Fukaboshi, regresó a la casa sin muchas esperanzas. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse la puerta abierta. Entró y vio el periódico abierto en la página donde se mostraba a Robin encadenada. Se acercó a la habitación de Luffy. Él no estaba. Alarmado, y con una mezcla de alivio porque había despertado y desesperación por encontrarlo, corrió hacia fuera, siguiendo el rastro de gotas de sangre que antes no había notado. Seguramente algunas de las heridas que tenía se habían vuelto abrir._

− Cuando Jinbei me encontró, estaba nuevamente inconsciente − siguió su relato Luffy, manteniendo la atención de todos. − Al día siguiente volví a despertar, pero mi corazón estaba vacío. Corrí, me arranqué los vendajes, golpeé árboles, rocas, todo lo que encontraba en mi camino. Desgarré la piel de mis nudillos, y lloré, lloré como nunca antes, mucho más que cuando mi hermano murió, como jamás había llorado en mi vida − la tristeza flotaba en el aire. Las lágrimas de algunos surcaban sus silenciosos rostros. − Durante quince días fue lo mismo − la sorpresa era evidente todos sus compañeros. − Mi cuerpo era un desastre, tenía raspones, moretones, heridas, y una muy profunda justo sobre esta cicatriz − se tocó el pecho con la mano derecha abierta. − Ese día no podía caminar, no pude salir de mi habitación, y rompí todo lo que allí había − Luffy hablaba con tanta calma que parecía estar contando la historia de alguien más. − Entonces Jinbei me hizo una pregunta − miró al gyojin que lo estaba escuchando atentamente. − Me dijo "¿Tan fácil es derrotar al Rey de los Piratas?". Y ahí entendí todo. Yo había llegado a la cima, había cumplido mi sueño y era libre

− _No − el gyojin se acercó y se sentó frente a él. − ¿Tan fácil es derrotar al Rey de los Piratas? − preguntó, llamando la atención de Luffy, que levantó sus irritados ojos. − Estás bañado en tu sangre y en tus lágrimas − la expresión de Jimbei era de tristeza y dolor. − Debes calmarte − dijo. − Déjame curarte − insistió._

− _¿De qué sirve que me calme? ¡¿De qué sirve que me cure?! − gritó._

− _¿No les hiciste una promesa? − preguntó. No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que Luffy no podía rendirse tan fácilmente._

− _Si − bajó la vista. − Pero no puedo cumplirla − Jimbei rió. − ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

− _¡Luffy! − gritó y lo tomó por los hombros, manchándose con su sangre. − Hace días que estás en este estado, ¿crees que a Chopper le daría gracia? − las lágrimas volvieron a surcar el rostro de Luffy. − ¿Qué diría Zoro si viera que te estás rindiendo? ¿Crees que Franky construiría otro barco para un debilucho? ¿Sanji prepararía un banquete para un idiota que se deja vencer tan fácilmente? ¿Qué haría Brook si te viera, tocar la marcha fúnebre? ¿Crees que Usopp estaría orgulloso de pertenecer a tu banda? ¡¿Qué diría Nami?!_

− _Me golpearía hasta morir − sonrió tristemente. Jimbei lo soltó._

− _Entrenaremos duro − dijo y se puso de pie. − Vencerás al mar_

− _¿Vencer al mar? − preguntó Luffy después de unos cuantos minutos en los que se limitó a cerrar los ojos recostado en la cama mientras Jinbei volvía a vendar todas sus heridas._

− _Nathan Conar fue la persona que los atacó. Él es usuario de la Umi Umi no mi, una fruta de leyenda − explicó Jinbei sin dejar su labor. − Él controla el mar_

− _Eso es imposible − murmuró Luffy._

− _No lo es − por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron. − Ahora es Almirante de la Marina y el protegido de Akainu_

− _Yo les prometí a todos que le patearía el culo al que nos hizo esto y que los buscaría − cerró sus ojos con fuerza. − No puedo regresar ahora_

− _Encontraremos la forma de derrotarlo − la seguridad en las palabras de Jinbei lograron llegar al destruido corazón del rey. − Él es un usuario después de todo − terminó de cerrar el último vendaje sobre su brazo. − No es el mar_

− El entrenamiento fue difícil y tedioso. Y me tomó mucho más de diez años desarrollar el Gia Shi − miró a Zoro. − Y tienen razón, consume mi vida mucho más que el Gia Second − viró a ver a Chopper. − No volveré a usarlo, estén tranquilos, no era mi intensión desde el inicio

− Entonces, Luffy, ¿estuviste todo este tiempo en la Isla Gyojin? − preguntó para confirmar, Sanji.

− Si, estuve allí entrenando con Jinbei y Fukaboshi − afirmó.

− ¡Te voy a matar, maldito bastardo! − cuando quiso abalanzarse contra su capitán fue detenido por Franky y Brook. − ¡Diecisiete años con las sirenas! − Sanji estaba realmente enojado, pero su comentario rompió el hielo que se había formado, dando lugar a una risa colectiva, que fue intensificándose. Luffy miró a Zoro.

* * *

_Al llegar, Jinbei encontró todo cerrado. Exhaló el aire que había retenido por unos segundos. Cerró la puerta y se sentó más allá, en el sillón. Releyó toda la información, prestando atención a cada palabra y a las imágenes de los dos niños. Su expresión era de bronca y de sorpresa. Realmente habían encontrado a alguien que se parecía muchísimo a Luffy. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa pequeña que tenía frente al sillón y se recostó cómodamente. Cerró sus ojos._

− _¿Ya lo sabes, no es así? − pudo reconocer perfectamente la voz que le hablaba, por eso no se movió ni un milímetro de la posición en la que estaba desde hacía unos cuantos minutos. Luffy estaba tranquilo y le pareció bastante extraño dada la situación. De cualquier forma, no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir escuchando. − Creo que sabes lo que vamos a hacer − continuó en el mismo tono que antes. Sabía, sin verlo, que estaba de pie, debajo del marco de la puerta, con las manos a los lados, los puños apretados y mirando un punto en el aire, con sus ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Y que su sangre hervía, y quemaba._

− _Por supuesto que lo sé − contestó el hombre, escuetamente, pero con determinación. − Iremos a Marski Cort − continuó. − ¿Sabes quién puede ser el que te suplanta? − preguntó, con curiosidad. Era casi imposible que Luffy lo supiera porque el muchacho no parecía tener más de 16 o 17 años._

− _Es Umi, mi hija − Jinbei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio el rostro sombrío de Luffy._

− _¿Tu hija? − estaba confundido._

− _Saqué a Nami del barco antes del ataque − levantó la cabeza para ver directamente los ojos del gyojin. − Le di mi sombrero y le prometí que iría a buscarlos, a los tres_

− _¿Nami estaba embarazada? − preguntó aún sin salir de su asombro. Luffy asintió con la cabeza._

− _Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa − apretó sus puños. − No dejaré que él vuelva a arrebatarnos nuestra libertad_

− Ponte tu sombrero, Capitán − le dijo el peliverde, acercándose. − Es un orgullo estar bajo tu mando de nuevo − le extendió su mano derecha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luffy no tomó su mano. Abrió sus brazos y estrechó a su nakama con fuerza.

− Gracias Zoro. Para mi es un honor navegar a su lado


	44. Chapter 44

**Konbawa Minna san! Capítulo 44 golpeando a la puerta. Espero lo disfuten, nos leemos!**

**Candy-chan: Me encantaron las leyes Roronoa! Eres genial! Jajajajajajaja Aún lo leo y me rio jajajajaja. La palabra "huecos" puede sonarte de muchos lugares jajajajaja. A mi se me viene a la mente Bleach =P Sobre lo de Jinbei no diré nada de nada, ya lo sabrás muejejejeje. El entrenamiento está para que el lector lo imagine a su gusto jijijiji. Sip, Luffy siempre cumple lo que promete, por eso todos lo esperaron tan pacientemente durante tantos años y a la espera de la señal que les había prometido. Garp debe de estar muerto ya XD Sería bastante viejo, y si no está muerto, estará retirado. Tendría casi 90 si te lo ponés a pensar. Fijate que era amigo de Roger y Edward, y Shirohige tenía 77 años cuando lo mataron, entonces en mi fic (que pasaron 24 años desde la muerte de Barbablanca y Ace) tendría más de 90, o cerca de eso. Seria un viejito decrépito ja. Así que supongamos que está retirado y le dejó su barco a Coby. Con "nakama extraoficial de la banda", ¿a quién te referís? XD ¿Por qué presuponés que Umi irá con Luffy al mar? ¿Eh? jejejeje ¡Nos vemos! Mary**

* * *

Usopp había aprovechado el bochorno de espectáculo que estaban montando Umi y Luffy para escabullirse entre los marines y acercarse al camarote de Nami. Sabía que algo estaba atormentándola desde que salieron a buscar a Umi, y si bien había querido averiguarlo en varias oportunidades, ella siempre se mostraba indiferente. En el momento en que le mostró el sombrero de paja mientras estaban en el barco viajando a Marski Cort, sintió que ella tenía algún sentimiento de culpa escondido en su corazón. Podía verlo a través de sus ojos y sentirlo en el tono de su voz. Habían pasado muchos años, pero Nami seguía siendo Nami y él seguía siendo Usopp. Los mismos que se conocieron hacía tanto y vivieron juntos desde sus inicios como novatos hasta llegar a ser los más grandes del mundo. La conocía mucho más de lo que ella creía y estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo.

Decidido subió al primer piso, donde estaban todos los camarotes que les habían asignado a ellos. Él dormiría con Franky y Chopper, mientras Sanji, Brook y Luffy tenían asignado el camarote de junto. Sabía también por boca de sus compañeros, que Zoro estaría en la habitación especial de la enfermería junto a Robin. No estaba muy seguro dónde dormirían los jóvenes, pero había visto a la chica que acompañaba a Zoro y a Ryu salir de una de las habitaciones junto a la de Nami.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, intentando escuchar si había algún sonido proveniente desde el interior, pero no oyó nada. Golpeó suavemente, y nadie respondió. Después de unos segundos, insistió. Ya había revisado todas las áreas comunes del barco y Nami no estaba en ninguna de ellas. Estaba completamente seguro de que la pelinaranja estaba allí.

− Vete Usopp − se escuchó la voz suave y triste de la navegante, él sonrió de lado.

− No me iré hasta que salgas − dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

− Estoy cansada − se excusó. − No tengo ganas de comer − agregó. − Y no quiero participar en la batalla por la carne − lo último le dio gracia a Usopp que rió levemente.

− Parece que conoces el paño − comentó, dándose vuelta y recargándose contra la pared. − Estuvieron toda el rato peleándose por comida − Usopp pensó que quizá Nami quería escuchar cómo se estaban llevando Luffy y Umi. − Creo que se están llevando muy bien − opinó. − Umi parece feliz mientras le arroja cosas y estira sus cachetes

− ¿De veras? − preguntó Nami, al parecer algo interesada.

− Si. Fue muy cómico ver a Luffy arrojándola por el aire. Rompieron una puerta − no podía evitar reírse. − Al final Luffy se comió el cerdo − escuchó cuando Nami también rió. Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar. − ¿Por qué no has hablado con Luffy? − se atrevió a preguntar. Pero no recibió respuesta. La expresión en el rostro de Usopp cambió a una triste. − ¿Pasó algo que no me has contando, verdad?

− No − negó inmediatamente Nami. − No pasó nada − repitió. − Ve ya a descansar, Usopp. Hoy fue un muy largo día − dijo. − Hasta mañana − fueron sus últimas palabras. El hombre, al saber que no habría caso con preguntar, decidió también retirarse a su camarote. El silencio reinaba en el barco, misteriosamente.

* * *

La mayoría se había retirado a descansar. En el comedor quedaban Franky y Brook sentados en la barra, el cyborg con su cola y el esqueleto con un té de menta. Y unos cuantos lugares más allá, también sobre la barra, Mika bebía la décima botella de Sake mientras era observada por Jimmy con asombro. Él había tomado apenas un par de cervezas y estaba algo mareado, mientras ella parecía que hubiese estado tomando agua. En una de las mesas, bastante alejada de la barra, estaba Sanji recargado contra el respaldo de su silla fumando un cigarrillo mientras era inspeccionado por la mirada penetrante de Ryu. Y en el tercer lugar estaba Umi, profundamente dormida despatarrada sobre la mesa con la cuchara de postre en una mano y el plato vacío en la otra. Se había dado una ducha rápida y estaba vestida con un short de jean y una playera roja, ceñida al cuerpo. Ryu dudaba de dónde había sacado ese atuendo, pero decidió ignorar su duda.

− Será mejor que lleve a _mi_ capitana a su camarote − comentó Ryu antes de ponerse de pie sin sacar sus ojos de Sanji.

− Me parece bien − el rubio sonrió. − Umi tiene el sueño pesado, no despertará hasta la mañana − Ryu no dijo nada, se limitó a tomarla en brazos delicadamente y ella se abrazó a su cuello provocando que se sonroje. Sanji cerró los ojos y expiró el humo. − Buenas noches − dijo en un tono extraño que Ryu sólo identificó como una provocación. La cual decidió ignorar.

− Buenas noches, gracias por el postre − fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Más allá de ellos, la pelirrosa empinaba la botella de sake sobre su boca ante los atónitos ojos de Jimmy. Sólo había ido con él al comedor para ahogarse en sake y olvidarse por esa noche de su hermano, su padre y todo lo que se refería a su vida. Simplemente por el hecho de que sabía que la vida que llevaba había quedado atrás en el mismo instante en el que había dejado su pueblo para ir a rescatar a Ryu.

− ¿Seguro que estarás bien? − preguntó un tímido Jimmy, que no estaba tan convencido como antes de haberse acercado tanto a Mika.

− Por supuesto, idiota − la respuesta confirmó que ella estaba de muy mal humor, pero no parecía ebria.

− No has dicho nada desde que nos sentamos − comentó él para romper el hielo. Brook reía cerca de ellos mientras Franky contaba algo muy entusiasmado.

− No tengo nada para decir y menos a ti que ni siquiera te conozco − fue dura.

− ¿El joven que se llevó a la hija del Rey Pirata es algo tuyo? − preguntó, ignorando las palabras de ella. Mika dejó la botella con violencia sobre la barra y lo miró muy mal.

− ¿Quién te crees para meterte en mis asuntos? − espetó más que molesta. − Estuviste todo el rato indagando − se acercó a él, tomándolo por la solapa del traje con la mano izquierda. − No me interesa andar hablando con extraños, así que cierra tu puta boca y déjame en paz − la mirada de Mika era muy intimidante y estaba hablando en serio. Jimmy se sintió pequeño e insignificante. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y ella lo soltó, tomó la botella de la barra y se retiró sin decir nada más.

* * *

Zoro había llevado a Robin a su habitación. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, ya sin su bata y él se había vuelto a sentar en la silla. Tenía su ojo cerrado.

− ¿Dormirás en la silla? − preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente. La habitación sólo estaba iluminada tenuemente por la lámpara de aceite.

− Es mejor que dormir en otro camarote − fue la respuesta de él, que no abrió su ojo. Robin sonrió.

− ¿Eso quiere decir que no me dejarás sola? − preguntó y automáticamente volvieron a su mente todas las preguntas que habían florecido cuando habló con su hijo horas atrás.

− Por supuesto que no − Zoro abrió su ojo y se encontró con el rostro de Robin que no mostraba la misma seguridad de siempre. Veía duda y otra cosa más que no identificó bien. − ¿Estás bien? − preguntó, temiendo que algo le doliera.

− S-si − tartamudeó. El espadachín se puso de pie, a sabiendas de que ella le estaba ocultando algo. Se acercó y se quedó parado junto a la cama, mirándola intensamente. Ella lo había seguido con la vista y tenía sus ojos sobre el de él. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que ella desistió y bajó la cabeza. − Gracias por haberme dejado a solas con Ryu − cambió de tema. No quería mostrarse así frente a Zoro y menos después de tantos años sin verlo. Pero la duda y el temor de que él estuviera con otra mujer la invadían y no podía controlarlo.

− Ambos necesitan tiempo para conocerse − el peliverde se relajó y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a las piernas de Robin.

− No avanzamos mucho − hablando de su hijo lograba ahuyentar las preguntas y esos sentimientos extraños y enroscados. Pero no lo miraba. − Me dijo que aún no era un espadachín porque no tenía sus propias katanas − Zoro sonrió, con una pizca de orgullo. − También me dijo que usa el niitoryu − continuó. − Y me sorprendió que no le hayas enseñado tu santoryu − comentó, para que él dijera algo.

− No era necesario − fue la respuesta de Zoro. − Cada espadachín encuentra su propio camino. Yo no les enseñé el niitoryu, ellos lo eligieron − explicó, sin voltear a ver a su mujer. Había algo que lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

− Ya veo − como un baldazo de agua fría Robin descubrió un "ellos" en la frase. − ¿Ellos? − masculló sin querer, y al fin Zoro volteó a verla. Su cara era un poema. Estaba asombrada y se le notaba, algo por demás extraño en Robin.

− Mika y Ryu − aclaró Zoro, como si fuese obvio que hablaba de sus hijos. Se puso de pie. Robin lo siguió con la vista. ¿Estaría molesto porque ella le estaba preguntando sobre esa chica? Quizá él no se atrevía a decirle lo que había sucedido en esos años. Pero luego se contradecía a si misma pensando en que Zoro siempre fue muy directo y trasparente con ella. Jamás le había ocultado nada, por más terrible que fuera lo que tenía que decirle. − Será mejor que descanses − dijo, cortando la conversación.

− No − la respuesta de ella lo descolocó. Volteó la cabeza para verla y ella lo miraba intensamente con una expresión que no había visto en muchos, muchos años. Una mezcla de miedo, duda y amor que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Tragó saliva. Era un hombre adulto y había vivido muchas cosas, pero esa situación lo estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

− ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que sucede, Robin? − al fin preguntó él, con el tono más grave y sincero que pudo. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

− ¿Quién es Mika? − preguntó al fin, Zoro abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

* * *

Nami había permanecido sentada en el suelo de madera, recargada en la puerta. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una sola cosa: Luffy. No podía enfrentarlo. No estaba preparada para responderle a la pregunta que más temía. "¿Por qué no le hablaste sobre mí a Umi?". La respuesta era sencilla y ella sabía perfectamente que Luffy la entendería, pero tenía miedo de que le reprochara, de que él le dijera que no la perdonaría por haberle ocultado la verdad a su hija. Apretó sus rodillas, que estaba abrazando y se hizo un poco más pequeña. Se sentía miserable e insignificante.

− ¡Oi! ¡Sanji! − la voz de Luffy a todo pulmón hizo que diera un respingo. Estaba en el pasillo, de eso estaba segura. − ¡Quiero más de ese postre amarillo! − gritó nuevamente al cocinero, que parecía estar aún en la cocina y apenas si podía oírlo. La respuesta del rubio no se escuchó. − ¡Yo soy el capitán! ¡Y te digo que quiero postre! − ese nuevo grito hizo sonreír a Nami. Extrañaba a Luffy, sus gritos y sus locuras. Pero lo que más extrañaba era navegar junto a sus nakamas. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a nadie en el pasillo.

− ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? − se preguntó. Salió y cerró la puerta. Viró y vio venir caminando a Ryu con Umi en brazos, profundamente dormida. Sonrió levemente.

− La dejaré en tu camarote − susurró Ryu al pasar junto a Nami. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él estaba extraño, parecía enojado. Y seguramente estaría confundido con la sorpresiva aparición de Robin. No menos de lo que estaba Umi. Ambos habían recuperado a uno de sus padres en esa isla.

Dejó los pensamientos de lado para dirigirse a la cubierta. Vio a Sanji salir de la cocina, mientras fumaba, y estaba segura de que no quería que comenzara a regañarla por no haber comido y que la obligara a acompañarlo para hacerle una fabulosa cena. Así que se escondió detrás de unas cajas hasta que el cocinero pasó hacia su camarote.

Se escabulló entre las cajas de la cubierta y salió de allí junto al mascarón de proa. Y lo vio. Sentado sobre la cabeza de perro, con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos recargados en las rodillas, su sombrero hacia atrás sobre su espalda y su vista perdida en el horizonte indistinguible. Ahí estaba Luffy. Suspiró, apretó sus puños y se acercó con decisión.

− Hasta que apareciste − le dijo él, sin voltear y con un suave tono de voz.

− ¿Conseguiste el postre? − preguntó Nami, acercándose a la barandilla. Se asomó y pudo ver cómo las olas se chocaban con el casco del barco.

− No − se oía decepcionado. − Sanji le dio lo último que quedaba a Ryu y Umi − un incómodo silencio reinaba entre los dos. − No viniste al banquete − fueron las palabras que rompieron el hielo.

− No tenía hambre

− No mientas − la regañó Luffy. Ella exhaló con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. − Sé que lo hiciste porque tenías miedo − Nami volteó a verlo sorprendida. El mostraba nostalgia y calidez en sus ojos que miraban la negrura. − Cuando vi su foto en el periódico supe que era ella − continuó. − Es increíble que haya crecido tan rápido

− Es igual a ti − dijo al fin Nami, un poco menos nerviosa.

− Nami − se volteó a verla. − Lo siento

La suave voz de Brook entonando una bonita canción los sorprendió a ambos.

− ¿Lo sientes? − sus ojos mostraban dolor. El canto lejano del esqueleto se colaba por sus oídos, invadiendo el silencio.

− Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en regresar − completó sin dejar de verla. Los ojos de Nami se llenaron de lágrimas.

− Yo soy la que debería pedirte disculpas − dijo, sosteniendo la mirada. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. − No lo soportaba, no soportaba verla y verte a ti en ella − comenzó a decir y Luffy optó por escucharla. − Pensaste que estaría bien sola, pero no fue así. Cada maldito día me acordé de ti, de todo lo que vivimos juntos − se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y volvió a verlo. − Luffy yo no pude decirle a Umi la verdad, sentía que ella se arrojaría al mar para buscarte. Sentía que ella querría ser pirata, intentaría provocar a la Marina, haría todo lo que tu hubieras hecho − él sólo la miraba esperando a que termine. − Lo siento, Luffy − dijo después de unos segundos. − Yo me quedé con el pasado dentro de mi corazón y no le pasé tu legado a Umi − bajó la cabeza.

− Nami − Luffy bajó del mascarón de proa y se puso de pie frente a Nami. La tomó por el mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Estaba segura de que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. Su expresión era adulta y serena, pero sus ojos eran los mismos. Podía verse reflejada en ellos como la primera vez que los vio así, tan cercanos y brillantes. − No quiero que llores más − dijo suavemente. El canto de Brook parecía un encantamiento. − Mírame − ella ya lo estaba viendo. − Eres mi nakama − se acercó aún más a ella. Podía sentir su respiración y sus narices se tocaban. Sintió cuando la mano de Luffy la rodeó por la cintura. − Y eres la madre de mi hija − continuó. − Eres increíble, Nami − ella se sorprendió. − ¿Quieres ser mi navegante? − sonrió.

− Por supuesto que si, capitán − Nami también sonrió, sintiendo que todas aquellas dudas comenzaban a despejarse.

Se miraron intensamente por unos cuantos segundos más. La luna brillaba en lo alto. El mar hacía un sonido agradable, rompiendo contra el casco del barco. El violín de Brook y su voz hacían que todo fuese perfecto. No quería que aquel momento terminara nunca. El tiempo estaba detenido. Comenzaban a sentir que el tiempo no había pasado y que estaban en la cubierta del Sunny, solos, juntos y abrazados, como soñaron durante diecisiete largos años. Luffy acortó esa mínima distancia que los separaba y la besó. Un beso dulce y cargado de amor. Nami supo en ese instante que la lluvia de su corazón había cesado, que todos los temores y las dudas se desvanecían y que nunca más se alejaría de su capitán. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Luffy y sonrió sobre sus labios.

* * *

− Ya era hora − la voz de Sanji asustó a Usopp que estaba agazapado detrás de la barandilla del primer piso, espiando a Luffy y Nami.

− ¡Sanji! − casi gritó. El cocinero colocó el índice izquierdo sobre sus labios indicándole al tirador que no levantara la voz. Miró al cielo y vio la luna. − Estaba preocupado por Nami − comentó Usopp en un susurro.

− Ya vez que no tenías motivos − el rubio continuó apreciando el cielo. − Estarán bien, vamos − lo invitó a retirarse.

− Si, vamos

* * *

_* La canción es "Rain" de SID. Y significa algo así (si nunca la escucharon, se las recomiendo, es muy bonita ^^):_

_Mentiras y verdades que antes lograba distinguir  
__las guardé en tonos sepia.  
__¿Abrazos? ¿Calidez?  
__En ese tiempo no entendía qué era eso._

"_Tu estarás bien sola", ¿no?  
__Dijiste, forzándonos a decir adiós.  
__Esa clase de frases fugaces  
__debes estar cansada de escucharlas._

_Repitiéndose sin parar, mis lamentables recuerdos  
__parecen no tener intensión de perdonarme.  
__Si cierro mis ojos,  
__sólo aumentará el volumen del sonido de tu risa._

_¿Será que algún día la lluvia se detendrá?  
__Ha hecho mucho frío por un largo tiempo.  
__¿Por qué la lluvia me ha escogido a mí?  
__No tengo lugar al cual escapar._

_Por fin encontré el nuevo mañana,  
__los días y las noches me estorban.  
__En vez de ir hacia el futuro  
__me mantengo persiguiendo el pasado._

_Reanimado por la oportunidad que me diste  
__Temía que aún me guardaras rencor.  
__Supongo que es tiempo de resolver mis conflictos internos,  
__que se derraman por mis cansadas mejillas._

_Ojos que no quieren saber más del pasado,  
__fueron borrados por tus dedos.  
__En un amplio y amable camino en el que se curarán mis heridas,  
__parezco alcanzarte, pero la distancia es mucha._

_¿Será que algún día la lluvia se detendrá?  
__Ha hecho mucho frío por un largo tiempo.  
__¿Estará bien si me entrego a ella?  
__No sé cuándo parará la lluvia.  
_

_Hoy también sigue cayendo, pero  
__bajo el paraguas que amablemente sujetas  
__siento tu calidez mientras te abrazo._


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola a todos! Cómo fue su día? Aquí llueve... En fin, les dejo con el capítulo. Está cerquita el final! Espero les guste! Mary**

**Candy-chan: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me encantan y me elevan el espíritu. Muchas gracias. Qué curioso que la canción que elegí sea de tus favoritas. Es muy bella y reflejaba muy bien los sentimientos de los dos. Morí con tu percepción acerca de lo que Sanji insinuó y de la respuesta de Ryu. No la escribí a propósito con ese sentido, pero quedó así y me gustó jajajaja ¡Que loquillo es Ryu! Jajaja. Yo no soy buena (por ahí me dicen Lady Oscura de Sid o Miss Satsujin XD) pero tal vez sí lo seré. En este capítulo cumplí varios deseos de varios lectores, y quizá en los siguientes sean los tuyos jajaja. Tu confesión es pública ahora, los reviews los pueden ver todos XD jajajaja pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo (?) La ley Roronoa se va perfeccionando conforme pase la historia, ¡y me encanta! Ya la pondré para que todos la puedan leer al final del fic jiji. Que bueno que le hayas cambiado le nombre =P Lamento corregirte, pero si pueden aparecer hollows en la Sociedad de Almas jeje. Suerte! Besos, Mary**

**Candy-chan: No, no me equivoqué. Aquí te contesto el rev de "Despedida". Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Sip, es triste, pero a veces a una se le ocurren cosas tristes y a veces alegres, qué se le va a hacer. Tengo muchos IchiRuki por ahí, si tenés ganas de leer. Nos vemos!**

* * *

− ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que sucede, Robin? − al fin preguntó él, con el tono más grave y sincero que pudo. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

− ¿Quién es Mika? − preguntó al fin, Zoro abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

− Mika es mi alumna, la que viste antes, de cabello rosado − explicó el espadachín con notoria sorpresa. ¿Podía ser que Robin no identificara a la chica cuando él sabía perfectamente que la había visto en varias oportunidades?

− No me refiero a eso − replicó la mujer, ya con una notoria molestia en el rostro y en el tono de voz. ¿Acaso Zoro se estaba haciendo el tonto? ¿O no quería contarle?

− Disculpa Robin, pero no te entiendo

− Ryu me dijo que ella es su hermana − soltó al fin, mirando fríamente los ojos verdes de él. Zoro sonrió. Robin hirvió en ira. − Dímelo de una vez − pidió ella, sin dejar que él hablara. − No me habías contado de ella para no lastimarme, ¿no es así?

− ¿Qué? − cada vez comprendía menos. ¿Cómo iba a contarle de ella? ¡Si apenas unas horas antes creía que estaba muerta!

− Da igual − Robin se recostó y volteó, dándole la espalda a Zoro. − Apaga la lámpara y déjame dormir − y ese fue el detonante. El espadachín tomó a su mujer por el hombro, la giró rápidamente, obligándola a volver a mirarlo.

− ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! − gritó, impacientándose. No podía entender qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

− ¡Te dije que me da igual! − gritó igual de fuerte. − ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame sola!

− ¡Robin! − llevó la mano derecha a la nuca de ella y la acercó a él con brusquedad, olvidando que estaba herida. A Robin no le importó el dolor que sintió en su costado. Se miraban intensamente, riñendo en silencio. − Adopté a Mika cuando tenía ocho años. Era huérfana. Unos piratas habían matado a toda su familia. ¿En qué estás pensando? − la explicación fue rápida y se la enrostró justo en su cara. Robin se sintió estúpida.

− ¿La adoptaste? − masculló.

− Si, ¿hay algún problema con eso? − el rostro de Zoro estaba serio.

− Soy una idiota − Robin sonrió, arrepintiéndose de lo que había pensado. Zoro la abrazó con ternura.

− No hubo un día que no pensara en ti − la voz de él era suave, apenas audible. − Lo siento, Robin − sus palabras la sorprendieron. − No pude salvarte − ella correspondió su abrazo con fuerza.

− Te amo

* * *

− La dejaré en tu camarote − susurró Ryu al pasar junto a Nami. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Debía dejar a Umi en la cama y descansar. Había sido un día muy largo y agotador y al fin iba a poder dormir tranquilo.

Entró a la habitación que compartirían Nami y Umi. Había una lámpara que alumbraba todo tenuemente. Tres camas, dos mesas de noche entre medio. Un par de ojos de buey, un armario y un baño privado. Una clásica habitación de barco. Algo extraña para ser un barco de la marina, se condecía con un barco de pasajeros. Cerró la puerta con el pie y llegó a la cama que estaba contra la pared del fondo, con un ojo de buey sobre esta.

Apoyó el cuerpo de Umi en la cama, habiendo abierto las sábanas, pero ella no lo soltaba. Tomó sus brazos con suavidad y tiró de ellos para que cediera el abrazo, pero estaba agarrada muy fuerte. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y se encontró observándola. Era igual a su padre, ahora podía confirmarlo. Tenían los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa que obligaban a que cualquiera sonriera con ella. El cabello de Umi ya se había secado y estaba alborotado. Le había crecido un poco durante el mes que estuvieron prisioneros.

− Ryu − susurró Umi, haciendo que él se sonrojara. Estaba dormida, podía jurarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué decía su nombre? Lo apretó más contra ella. − No te vayas − volvió a decir. El espadachín arqueó una ceja.

− Tenemos que descansar − volvió a querer separarla de su cuello. Umi abrió los ojos, somnolienta, y los clavó en los de él.

− Quiero que te quedes aquí − esta vez su tono era más fuerte.

− Nami no tarda en venir − estaba por demás sonrojado. Ella estaba demasiado cerca. − Deberías cambiarte y dormir − indicó, desviando su vista hacia un lado.

− No importa eso − volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se acercó más a él, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Ryu. El cabello de Umi le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y la barbilla.

− Umi − llamó su atención a lo que ella respondió con un sonido. − ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? − su corazón estaba acelerado y sabía que ella estaba sintiéndolo.

− Porque te extrañé − la seguridad con la que ella dijo esas palabras hicieron que Ryu tragara en seco. Le transpiraban las manos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

− Yo también − dijo. − Pero estaremos juntos, ya no volveremos a separarnos − quería convencerla. − Ahora tenemos que dormir − Umi lo tomó aún más fuerte por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia la cama, pasándolo por sobre su cuerpo y acostándolo a su lado. Él estaba sorprendido. Sabía que ella tenía fuerza, pero eso era ridículo.

− Entonces duerme aquí conmigo − dijo y se separó unos centímetros sólo para verlo a los ojos. Él había puesto sus manos en la cintura de Umi instintivamente y ella no dejaba su cuello. Podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo.

− Umi, esto no es correcto

− ¡Te dije que no importa! − gritó y lo acercó más, pegando sus frentes. − Tuve mucho miedo en ese viaje − confesó, haciendo que Ryu se estremeciera. − Tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo − estaba sorprendido. ¿Ella tenía miedo por él? − Así que por favor, quédate conmigo − sus ojos no eran los de siempre. Ella estaba hablando en serio y por primera vez la vio vulnerable y asustada.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo ni por qué sentía aquello. Ella estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración, sus latidos y sabía que su cuerpo temblaba levemente. La apretó más contra su cuerpo y separó la distancia que había entre ellos, atrapando sus labios. La besó, en un impulso la besó. No era correcto, pero la estaba besando.

Umi sintió los labios de Ryu y una descarga eléctrica atravesó su espina dorsal. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación. Apretó más su abrazo y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él. Después de unos segundos se separaron y Umi bajó la cabeza, colocándose en el hueco entre la barbilla y el pecho de Ryu.

− Descansa − dijo él.

− Hasta mañana

* * *

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Las aves revoloteaban sobre el barco, graznando. Nami no había regresado a su cuarto y Luffy tampoco. Umi aún dormía abrazada a Ryu, mientras él miraba el reflejo del agua, siendo alumbrada por el sol, en el techo. A pesar de la vergüenza y el peligro que corría si hubiera sido descubierto por Nami, había podido descansar muy bien. Umi roncaba. Y él sonreía tontamente. Si Zoro lo viera le daría una buena tunda. Sintió pasos del otro lado de la puerta y supo que era el momento de retirarse. Dejó a Umi con suavidad, depositó un fugaz beso en su frente y se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación y notó que el barco estaba poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

Usopp y Franky ayudaban a los tripulantes con los aparejos y las velas. Se oía la voz de Sanji salir de la cocina y Brook ya estaba tocando una melodía mañanera. Sora llevaba una enorme pila de manteles blancos mientras era seguido por Jimmy y Michael que levantaban lo que se le caía. No había rastros de Luffy y Nami en la cubierta, y Zoro y Robin estarían aún en su habitación. Chopper pasó junto a Ryu y lo saludó amablemente. Bajó las escaleras mientas gritaba algo a Usopp. Y fue ahí que la vio saliendo de su habitación, que estaba junto a la de Nami. Se quedaron viéndose por unos cuantos segundos. Y una espina se clavó en el corazón de Ryu. Tenía que disculparse. Había actuado mal y su hermana no se merecía esas duras palabras. Envalentonado, caminó hacia ella, que inmediatamente viró, dándole la espalda.

− Espera − le dijo él, tomándola por la muñeca. Ella se detuvo.

− ¿Qué quieres? − preguntó de mala manera.

− Lo siento − soltó él, de golpe, sorprendiéndola. Pero no giró.

− ¿Para qué me pides disculpas? De verdad no entiendo nada − las palabras de Mika eran ácidas.

− El que no entiende nada soy yo − Mika giró para enfrentarse con los ojos de su hermano, que mostraban un arrepentimiento genuino. − No conozco a Zoro − confesó. − La única que siempre lo apoyó y estuvo con él fuiste tú

− Ryu, yo − quiso decir, pero él no la dejó.

− De verdad, lo siento − insistió, ahora viéndola a los ojos. − Eres mi hermana y yo soy un idiota − Mika sonrió.

− Ya verás que pronto todo estará bien − Ryu la soltó y ella enfatizó su sonrisa.

* * *

**Un año después**

Habían llegado muy temprano a la costa de la isla, y hacía poco más de quince minutos que habían desembarcado en la Villa Syrup, lugar donde se reencontrarían los Sombrero de Paja para partir a su nuevo viaje, reclamando su lugar como Reyes. Ryu caminaba por el lugar, queriendo no interferir con sus padres y lo que tenían que hacer. Habían alquilado un barco pequeño y estaban bajando las maletas. Y él sabía muy bien el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Al llegar a Whiskey Peak, cada uno había decidido tomar su camino de regreso a casa y luego de un año volverían a encontrarse en Syrup. Franky había regresado por Ren y vuelto a Water 7 para construir el nuevo barco para los Sombrero de Paja, donde esperaría por todos. Brook, junto a Jimmy y Michael, volverían al West Blue. Los demás vivían en el East Blue, y resolvieron comprar un barco en la ciudad y regresar juntos.

Zoro y Robin habían decidido vivir ese año en el dojo, reencontrándose y reconociéndose, juntos como una familia. Ryu estaba en cierta forma agradecido con aquella decisión y había logrado formar un buen vínculo con su madre. Zoro continuó entrenando a sus alumnos junto a Mika, mientras encontraba alguien que pudiera reemplazarlo para cuando tuviera que irse.

Luffy había regresado con Nami y Umi a la pequeña isla donde vivían. El jefe de Nami comprendió la situación y fue benévolo con ellos, lamentándose de tener que dejar ir a su mejor empleada. Después de unos pocos meses, fueron a vivir a Syrup.

Sanji había regresado al Baratie, para visitar a Zeff, y luego decidió quedarse ese año allí para compartir todo lo que había aprendido con él. Por su parte Chopper fue invitado por Usopp a Syrup, ya que suponía que se entenderían muy bien con Kaya porque ambos eran médicos.

Ryu había entrado a la Villa por una callejuela. El lugar era acogedor. Podía ver en la cima de la colina una mansión que resaltaba entre las demás casas que eran pequeñas construcciones de paredes amarillas y techos alpinos. La gente estaba tranquila, algunos hacían compras y otros lavaban y tendían ropa. A medida que caminaba, notaba la amabilidad de todos, que lo saludaban con una sonrisa.

Ryu caminaba sin saber muy bien a dónde tenía que ir. Había olvidado preguntar a sus padres dónde sería el punto de reunión. De cualquier forma era muy temprano y tenía sueño y hambre. Unas cuantas monedas repiqueteaban en sus bolsillos, y decidió que compraría algo para desayunar.

− ¿Un espadachín? − un susurro lo alertó. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de dónde provenía pero no vio a nadie.

− Eso parece, trae dos katanas − susurró otra voz, desde el lado opuesto. Ryu frenó su caminar.

− Se detuvo, lo estás molestando − dijo la primera voz. Ryu cerró sus ojos, concentrándose.

− Tú lo estás molestando − protestó la segunda voz.

− Ambos me molestan − dijo Ryu, provocando una risita de ambos sujetos. Continuó caminando después de notar que las voces no volvieron. Pero, al haber hecho unos cuantos metros, logró ver dos personas paradas frente a él, en medio de la callejuela, interrumpiéndole el paso.

Los dos estaban cruzados de brazos y con los pies separados, mirándolo con su rostro acusador. Ryu no podía creerlo. Esa clase de cosas sólo podían pasarle a él. Suspiró cansado.

La figura de la derecha era una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, rizado, muy, pero muy alborotado. Sus ojos eran grandes, de color café. Llevaba un jardinero color arena que cubría una camisa amarrilla con volados. En sus pies llevaba botas de montar de cuero marrón. El de la izquierda era un muchacho también de cabello negro y rizado, pero lo llevaba hasta los hombros, atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Su mirada era más intensa que la de la chica. Estaba vestido con un jardinero color arena un poco más ancho que el de ella, una camisa blanca debajo y botas cortas.

− Tienes que − comenzó ella.

− Decirnos quién eres − completó la frase él. Ryu no entraba dentro de su asombro. Su expresión reflejaba sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿De dónde habían salido esos dos dementes?

− Quítense − fue lo único que dijo.

− No sabemos − dijo ella.

− Quién eres − continuó él. − No podemos dejar que pases

Ryu, ignorando sus palabras, caminó hacia ellos mirándolos fríamente, alternando ente la chica y el chico. Ellos se miraban de reojo. Cuando estuvo a un metro, los jóvenes juntaron sus hombros, impidiéndoles el paso. A esas alturas, Ryu estaba por demás molesto, y una vena se hinchó en su frente. Llevó su mano derecha al mango de una de sus katanas y ese sólo e insignificante acto fue suficiente para que los dos salieran corriendo como si los llevara el diablo. Ryu bufó cansado.

Caminó un par de pasos más y notó que estaba más liviano. Tanteó sus katanas con la mano izquierda y entró en cólera. ¡Esos mocosos le habían robado una de sus katanas! Enfurecido, corrió tras de ellos, intentando seguir un rastro que no existía.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la puerta de la mansión que había notado sobre la colina. Estaba cabreado. Y quería encontrar cuanto antes a esos mocosos. Se los haría pagar muy caro. Atravesó el portón, que estaba abierto y llegó hasta la enorme puerta doble.

− Llegó − era una de las voces de ellos.

− Está enojado − dijo la otra.

− ¡Es Ryu! − se escuchó una tercera que le erizó cada uno de los cabellos de su cuerpo. Cuando giró vio que algo caía sobre él desde un árbol, derribándolo. Su cabeza y su espalda hicieron un ruido sordo al chocar con el suelo. Se vio obligado a cerrar sus ojos por el golpe. También pudo sentir unos brazos enroscándose en su cuello y una estruendosa risa.


	46. Hacia una nueva aventura

**¡Hoy bien temprano! Acabo de terminar el último capítulo de esta emocionante serie que jamás creí que saliera tan buena jajaja. Estoy muy agradecida con todos los que me acompañaron desde el inicio (y algunos se engancharon más adelante), pero sobre todo a leknyn, Candy y Leo. Muchas gracias!**

**Los dejo con el último capítulo! Mary**

**Candy-chan: Jaja espero que hayas comprendido lo de la separación. Franky se quedó en Grand Line, para construir el barco en Water 7. Brook se fue con los chicos al West Blue y Jinbei a la Isla Gyojin. Los demás regresaron al East Blue, cada uno a su sitio. Robin enojada cual adolescente celosa me encantó! Y todo fue idea de leknyn jajaja. Espero que quedes conforme con este capítulo final de muchas más palabras que los convencionales =P Y todos los pedidos quedarán pendientes para la siguiente temporada (por ejemplo Mika y Jimmy). Muy bien, espero tu rev que voy a responder más tarde en este mismo capítulo ^^ Porque no tengo otra forma de contactarte XD. Besos, Mary**

**NOTA: Leyes Roronoa por Candy-chan**

**1era Ley de los Roronoa:  
Seccion a) El Roronoa siempre peleara con un cocinero, por una morocha.  
Seccion b) En caso de una Roronoa el chico que con el que se líe, siempre le caerá mal al padre, por recordarle al cocinero de la sección a)**

**2da Ley de los Roronoa o Ley de los Roronoa por Yoda:  
Sección a) Si al corazón de un Roronoa quieres entrar, con bebidas y alcohol tendrás que llegar.  
****Sección b) Si los efectos del sake, no muy profundos son, esperar no debe, poder entrar a su corazón  
****Sección c) Si el inciso a) funcionado aún no, insistir debe con 30 botellas mas.**

**=P**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la enorme y agradable sonrisa de Umi. No pudo evitar sonreír él mismo al reconocerla, a pesar de su no tan convencional recibimiento. Ella se veía algo diferente. Había crecido un par de centímetros de estatura y su cuerpo parecía algo más desarrollado. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca ceñida al cuerpo, una bermuda azul que le quedaba bastante justa, sus infaltables sandalias y el broche de mariposa en el cabello sosteniéndole un mechón rebelde. No podía negar que ya no se veía como un niño, sino que a lo lejos podría saber que se trataba de una chica.

− ¡Al fin llegaste! − anunció ella, irguió su torso y quedó sentada sobre los abdominales de Ryu, con sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo. − ¡Has crecido! − continuaba gritando mientras él la veía extrañado. Sentía como si ella ignorara por completo que hacía casi un año que no se veían. − ¡Y ya tienes tus katanas! − se inclinó para tocar las empuñaduras. Arqueó una ceja al notar que había una sola. − ¿Una sola? − preguntó.

− Son dos − dijo él. Era lo primero que le decía en meses y habían sido esas dos ridículas palabras.

− ¡Pero hay sólo una! ¿Por qué? − se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Puedes salir de encima de mí? − preguntó él y ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, con una sonrisa. − Un par de mocosos ridículos me quitaron una sin que me diera cuenta − él también se puso de pie. Umi miró hacia la copa del árbol desde la que se había arrojado y como por arte de magia la katana de la que estaban hablando cayó. La empuñadura era negra al igual que la funda, y tenía letras pintadas en color dorado. Umi la tomó al vuelo y se la aventó a Ryu que la guardó con suavidad en su cinturón.

− Ahora bajen y preséntense − ordenó y al instante los dos bajaron de un salto y se posicionaron a los lados de Umi, que se mantuvo cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. Ryu no sabía qué pensar. Quería volver al dojo y olvidarse de que todo eso estaba sucediendo.

− Mythia − dijo la chica.

− Rabindra − dijo el chico.

− Somos

− Mellizos − lo que más le irritaba a Ryu era justamente que uno comenzara la frase y el otro la terminara. La vena apareció nuevamente en su frente y apretó los puños.

− ¡Él es Ryu! − gritó Umi emocionada, dando un salto y colocándose junto a él. Apoyó su palma en el pecho del espadachín y dio algunas palmaditas. − Es mi primer nakama − estaba por demás feliz y se le notaba. − ¡Ya estamos todos!

− ¡Los de afuera! − la dulce voz de una mujer se oyó provenir desde la mansión. Los mellizos voltearon inmediatamente, con una sonrisa. − ¡El desayuno está servido! − al instante, Mythia, Rabindra y Umi habían desaparecido de la vista de Ryu, dejando polvo, y al espadachín sorprendido y con la boca entreabierta. ¿Acaso Umi pretendía llevar a su viaje a ese par de maniáticos? No, eso si que no lo permitiría. Enfiló decidido hacia el interior de la mansión. Iba a escucharlo. Podía jurarlo por su honor.

La mansión era muy cálida. La decoración era de un excelente gusto y muy cara, se notaba a simple vista. Las lámparas eran de cristal, las cortinas de las más finas telas y todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Se sentía mal pisando aquel espejado suelo. Los cuadros en las paredes eran de paisajes de diferentes lugares del mundo. Al entrar había un pasillo que distribuía las diferentes habitaciones. Vio que la primera a la derecha era una gran sala en la que no había nadie y la de la izquierda parecía una biblioteca, en la que tampoco había nadie. Siguió caminando, más sigilosamente, cuando a lo lejos vio cruzar a un joven que se le hizo conocido.

− ¡Roronoa san! − escuchó decir y vio cuando el chico dejó su camino para acercarse a él, que se había detenido en medio del pasillo. Al verlo más de cerca ya no tenía dudas: era Sora. Había crecido más de cinco centímetros. Su cabello, que antes llevaba suelto, lo tenía atado en una coleta alta y dejaba dos mechones finos saliendo de su fleco. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas ceñida al cuerpo color azul oscuro, un chaleco de cuero negro y jeans gastados, que terminaban en zapatos negros en sus pies. Le sonreía tímidamente mientras esperaba algún tipo de saludo por su parte que tardó varios segundos en llegar. No le gustaba la pinta de todo aquello.

− Hola − soltó.

− Todos están ya en el comedor − anunció él y fue entonces cuando notó que traía un guante de cocina color rosa y una bandeja con pequeños pasteles de chocolate, y fijó sus ojos en ellos. − Estos son para Umi san − Sora se sonrojó levemente y por suerte para él, Ryu no lo vio. − Es por aquí − volteó para que el espadachín lo siguiera al comedor.

A medida que caminaba escuchaba más y más fuertes los gritos provenientes desde el comedor, que estaba seguro eran de Umi y su padre. ¿Ellos eran así siempre? Cuando estaba resignado a sufrir un ataque de histeria o cortar a alguien, llegaron y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa. El comedor era amplio. Los muebles eran de madera de roble, de una finísima calidad, torneados y brillantes. Las cortinas y el mantel eran color uva. Los ventanales, que eran cuatro, daban a un inmenso jardín que podía verse perfectamente a través de los cristales. Sin duda la mansión era hermosa. Lo que no comprendía del todo era qué demonios estaban haciendo todos los Sombrero de Paja allí, en ese lugar tan ridículamente sofisticado.

La mesa era muy larga. En la cabecera estaba sentado Luffy –llevaba una camisa roja de mangas largas arremangada y bermuda negra−, peleando con Umi que estaba sentada a su derecha mientras estiraba la mano izquierda robando comida al que pudiera. A la derecha de Umi había un lugar vacío. Luego Chopper, Mythia, Rabindra y una mujer rubia que no conocía −que tenía el cabello largo, lacio y suelto, un vestido de mangas cortas color amarillo suave y botas de montar−. A la izquierda de Luffy estaba sentada Nami −llevando una blusa sin mangas de cuadros verdes y un short negro, con sandalias de tacón− con cara de resignación mientras degustaba su tostada con mermelada haciendo de cuenta que no había tal alboroto. A su lado estaba Sanji −con su siempre impecable traje negro y una camisa celeste sin corbata−, luego Robin −con un vestido color lila de tirantes y zapatillas negras− y Zoro −con una camisa negra de mangas largas arremangadas, pantalones verdes y botas−. Un lugar vacío y en la otra cabecera estaba sentado Usopp −con un jardinero color arena, camisa blanca de manga cortas y zapatos−, que al verlo entrar después que Sora, se puso de pie y se acercó.

− ¡Ryu! − dijo, estirando su mano para saludarlo. El muchacho la estrechó aún absorto en sus pensamientos. − Bienvenido a mi casa − sonreía.

− ¿Esta es tu casa? − Ryu arqueó una ceja. Por detrás de Usopp apareció la mujer rubia que traía una gran sonrisa.

− Bienvenido, Ryu san, soy Kaya − hizo una pequeña reverencia. − Siéntate, ven a desayunar con nosotros − lo invitó, extendiendo su mano hacia la mesa, en donde Sanji había clavado un tenedor en la mano de Luffy mientras le recriminaba que soltara el trozo de pastel que había tomado de su plato.

− Gracias − soltó Ryu, encaminándose hacia la mesa.

No le quedó de otra que sentarse junto a su padre, ya que Sora había tomado el lugar en medio de Chopper y Umi. Tomó asiento e inmediatamente unas manos sirvieron su taza de té y unos pastelillos. Unas manos que no eran otras que las de su madre. Sonrió de lado y la miró de reojo, y ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

− ¡Increíble! − soltó Umi, descuidando su plato por un momento. Luffy aprovechó y le sacó uno de sus pasteles de chocolate.

− ¡Mira! − la voz de Mythia le recordó que esos dos insolentes estaban sentados a la misma mesas que los Sombrero de Paja.

− ¡Sorprendente! − dijo Rabindra.

− ¿Esa habilidad

− es la Hana Hana no mi?

− Si, la misma − Robin sacó dos brazos _fleur_ y les sirvió más té a los mellizos, que miraban esas manos con estrellitas en sus ojos, al tiempo que le indicaba a Umi con una seña que Luffy le había quitado un pastel. Ryu puso sus ojos en blanco. Una nueva riña comenzó entre padre e hija cuando Umi saltó de la silla sobre el Rey, estirando sus mejillas, mientras le decía una gran gama de improperios e insultos. − Usopp − Robin llamó la atención del tirador, ignorando completamente la pelea. − No nos has presentado a estos dos jóvenes que comparten la mesa con nosotros − dijo, haciendo que el tirador se sonrojara y que los mellizos bajaran la cabeza por la vergüenza.

− Pues, Robin, verás − dudaba el valiente hombre del mar. − Ellos son − miró a Kaya de reojo, que le sonreía calmadamente. − Mis hijos

_Ya había dejado en sus pueblos a Zoro, Robin, Mika y Ryu; luego a Sanji en el Baratie y a Luffy, Nami y Umi en la isla donde él había estado viviendo. Y dejando a sus amigos, continuó su viaje para volver a Syrup. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Kaya, si habría formado una familia, si tendría hijos y cómo serían, y hasta dudaba si ella aún viviría allí. Desde que se fue aquel día hacía dieciséis años, jamás había regresado ni se había comunicado con ella de ninguna forma. No porque no quisiera, sino porque temía por la seguridad de su amiga. Apretó los puños después de pagar en el muelle por dejar el barco, estaba por demás nervioso. _

_El pueblo había crecido bastante. Había muchas más casas, y casi todas eran alpinas con sus paredes amarillas. Algunas calles que el recordaba anchas parecían pequeñas callejuelas, repletas de personas y puestos de venta de diferentes accesorios, comestibles, verduras, carnes, traídas de los puertos de islas cercanas. Villa Syrup había crecido muchísimo, si se lo ponía a ver cuidadosamente. Pero, al levantar un poco la mirada, se aislaba la gran mansión de Kaya. Los recuerdos de su infancia lo invadieron de golpe cuando comenzó a caminar._

_Trescientos metros más y estaba en medio de una multitud. Escuchó decir a unas mujeres que ese era el mejor día para salir de compras porque había llegado el barco mercante desde el Grand Line. Y se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Cuando él vivía allí, sólo los barcos piratas llegaban desde el Grand Line, y para robar, saquear o aprovecharse de los aldeanos. Niños revoloteaban a su alrededor mientras jugaban a ser marines. Ya no había niños que jugaran a ser piratas y eso lo llenó de melancolía y algo de tristeza._

− _Es nuevo − escuchó una voz entre la gente._

− _No es de aquí − otra voz. Se detuvo en medio de la gente para prestar más atención._

− _Tiene una nariz muy larga_

− _¿Será él?_

_Sintió cuando una mano tomó a Kabuto, sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Corrió erráticamente entre las callejuelas, buscando al que le había robado, sin encontrar a nadie más que aldeanos y más aldeanos que charlaban y paseaban, o cargaban bolsas de compras. Estaba enojado e intranquilo. Tal vez la Villa no era tan segura ni tan tranquila como le pareció en un principio._

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en la puerta de la mansión. El portón estaba abierto, cosa que le pareció por demás extraña. Había mucho silencio comparado con el bullicio del pueblo. Los pájaros cantaban y el viento mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles del jardín, que habían crecido muchísimo y también había nuevos ejemplares._

− _¿De veras es él? − otra vez escuchó la voz. Miró hacia uno de los árboles, estaba convencido de que el ladrón se escondía allí. Tanteó su bolso por inercia y chasqueó la lengua._

− _Eso parece − otra voz habló desde la copa de otro árbol._

− _¿Quiénes son? − soltó Usopp al fin, reconociendo que esas voces eran de niños._

− _Eso depende_

− _De quién eres tú − contestaron._

− _Yo soy el Valiente Guerrero de los Mares, Usopp − se presentó con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Escuchó cuando las hojas de los árboles sonaron y vio caer dos chicos desde arriba, parándose uno junto al otro. Eran una niña y un niño, de unos catorce años. Ambos tenían el cabello negro y rizado, ella largo hasta la cintura y él hasta los hombros, atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Los dos llevaban jardineros color arena y camisas blancas, ella con volados y él de mangas largas arremangadas. Tenían botas de montar de cuero marrón. Estaban cruzados de brazos, con sus semblantes serios. El chico tenía a Kabuto sobresaliendo en su bolsillo derecho. − Devuélvanme a Kabuto − dijo, ordenando._

− _¿Tú eres_

− _Usopp? − preguntaron entre los dos._

− _Acabo de decirles − comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Quiénes eran esos niños tan impertinentes?_

− _Yo soy Mythia − dijo la niña._

− _Yo Rabindra − se presentó el niño._

− _Somos mellizos_

− _Y somos tus hijos − eso fue todo para Usopp, que vio todo negro por unas cuantas horas._

− ¿Tus hijos? − preguntó un sorprendido Zoro tras la confesión de Usopp.

− Si − el tirador estaba algo avergonzado. − Pues, verás… etto…

− Usopp no sabía de ellos − lo salvó Kaya, él se rascó la cabeza. − Estuvo sólo un día en Syrup − explicó. − Luego no supe más de él y no podía contarle

− ¡Seguro fue una sorpresota! − el comentario de Chopper hizo explotar en risas a todos.

− Me desmayé y estuve inconsciente tres horas − contó Usopp entre risas. − Fue una gran impresión − volviendo a la compostura y para cambiar de tema, Usopp preguntó a Zoro. − ¿Y Mika? ¿Se quedó en el dojo? − el semblante de Zoro se volvió serio.

− No − negó. − Ella se fue a cumplir su sueño

_Zoro estaba sentado en posición de loto en medio del gran salón de entrenamiento del dojo. La madera brillaba y todo estaba alumbrado por algunas lámparas de aceite. Era muy entrada la noche y sólo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos. Se alertó cuando el _shoji_ se corrió suavemente._

− _Sensei − la voz de Mika era suave. Hizo una pausa esperando la autorización de su padre para entrar._

− _Entra − la autorizó Zoro. Ella hizo lo propio, cerró el _shoji_ y se sentó delante de él en la misma posición. Llevaba una camiseta rosada y unas calzas negras. Estaba descalza y no traía sus katanas. El hombre abrió su ojo y se sorprendió por la expresión que tenía su hija._

− _He tomado una decisión − le dijo._

− _Escucho − Zoro pretendía no sentirse ansioso._

− _Cerraré el dojo − anunció. − Y me iré − silencio. Mika estaba sorprendida porque Zoro no había dicho absolutamente nada. − Zoro, yo_

− _¿Irás a perseguir tu sueño? − preguntó mirándola fijamente._

− _Si − contestó ella con seguridad en su voz y en sus ojos. − Seré la mejor espadachín del mundo − Zoro sonrió._

− _Muy bien_

− _Padre − era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, él se sorprendió. − La próxima vez que nos veamos te retaré − la confianza de Mika llenó de orgullo el pecho de Zoro._

− _Sigue tu camino, encuentra tu verdadero yo, no importa cuánto te tome. Aceptaré con gusto tu reto_

− _Gracias − iba a ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, se abalanzó sobre Zoro y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que hizo tambalear al espadachín. Él colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza de su hija. − Te quiero, papá_

* * *

− Oi, Ryu − Umi habló susurrando. Ryu bufó cansado, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación. Después del _agradable_ desayuno, habían salido al parque de la mansión a tomar aire mientras los Sombrero de Paja preparaban todo para llevar al puerto y así embarcar para partir hacia Water 7, en el Grand Line. − Vamos − lo llamó. Él, sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de pie, ya que estaba descansando recostado con la espalda recargada en un árbol y la siguió.

− ¿Qué sucede? − preguntó en el mismo tono usado por ella mientras la seguía hacia la parte de atrás de la mansión. Después del desayuno, Sora se había quedado ayudando a Sanji en la cocina, y los mellizos, para la tranquilidad de Ryu, se habían retirado a quién sabe dónde.

− Tengo una sorpresa − y esas tres palabras helaron la espalda del espadachín. No sabía bien por qué, pero estaba seguro de que no sería una sorpresa del todo agradable, o al menos no para él.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminatas por el bosque, llegaron a una pequeña playa escondida por una formación de la costa. Un recoveco al que sólo se podía acceder en barco o a través del bosque por el que ellos habían estado caminando. Al llegar, lo primero que notó Ryu fue un pequeño barco. Era una carabela de dos mástiles, de velas latinas. La bandera que agitaba el viento era una bandera pirata, que sólo tenía la calavera y los huesos, sobre el fondo negro. Ryu quedó estático clavado en la arena viendo semejante paisaje ante sus ojos.

− Oi, Ryu − oyó la voz de Umi a lo lejos. − ¡Ryu!

− ¿Eh? − espabiló.

− ¡Umi! − Mythia la llamaba agitando sus dos brazos desde la proa.

− ¡Eh, Mitty! − agitó su brazo derecho levantándolo. − ¿Te gusta? − Umi volteó y se acercó a Ryu con sus ojos brillantes de alegría.

− ¿Qué es ese barco? − preguntó, sin entender mucho.

− ¡Es nuestro! − Umi lo tomó por las manos. − Mitty lo arregló para nosotros − explicó. − Era un barco pirata que quedó anclado en el puerto porque estaba en mal estado. ¡Kaya lo compró para Mitty! Y ella lo arregló para nosotros

− ¡¿Qué?!

− ¿No es genial? ¡Podremos salir al mar! ¡Como prometimos, Ryu! − soltó sus manos para dar unas volteretas.

− ¿Estás diciendo que saldremos al mar en ese barco?

− ¡Si! Nosotros, Sora y los mellizos − contabilizó con los dedos.

− ¿Con los mellizos? − arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

− Mitty sabe mucho sobre barcos y Rabí sabe de medicina, ¡son muy buenos!

− ¡Umi! − la voz de Rabindra se escuchó desde el barco, la llamaba desde la torre vigía ubicada en el mástil principal. − ¡Ya está todo listo!

− No me digas que… − quiso decir Ryu, que no entraba en su asombro. ¿De verdad ella quería salir al mar así sin más, y en ese mismo momento?

− ¡Nos iremos cuánto antes! − Umi despejó todas sus dudas.

− ¿Y nuestros padres? − ciertamente le preocupaba un poco lo que podría llegar a pensar Robin o Nami cuando se enteraran de lo que Umi estaba pensando hacer. No quería sentirse responsable, y menos intuyendo inconscientemente que todo recaería sobre él porque era el mayor de esa banda de desquiciados. Y además estaba el hecho de que Umi realmente consideraba sus nakamas a ese par.

− Ellos también saldrán al mar hoy, ¡y no quiero ir con ellos! Tenemos que vivir nuestras propias aventuras − se acercó más a Ryu, quedando muy cerca de él. Lo miraba hacia arriba. − Tú dijiste que querías salir al mar conmigo

− Si − apartó la vista por un momento. Luego volvió a los ojos suplicantes de ella. − Está bien

"_Hay que reunir nuestros sueños_

_y encontrar aquello que anhelamos."_

Escabullirse en las habitaciones de la mansión fue sencillo para Sora. Tenía que recuperar algo de las pertenencias de Ryu, como había quedado previamente con Umi, y todo estaría listo para zarpar. Sabía que entre las cajas que habían traído Zoro y Robin había visto una que tenía escrito el nombre de su nakama. Pero hasta ese momento no la había vuelto a ver. Escuchó un sonido y se escondió detrás de una de las cajas.

− He visto la carabela − la voz era de Sanji, y parecía hablar muy seriamente con alguien.

− Si es lo que desean hacer, no veo el motivo para detenerlos − el otro era Zoro, estaba seguro.

− Me preocupa Nami san

− ¿Qué? Debería preocuparte Ryu − dijo Zoro medio broma medio en serio. Sanji sonrió. Encendió un cigarrillo. − Así que tienen un barco… − reflexionó el espadachín en voz alta mientras se sentaba en la cama. − ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

− Mythia, la hija de Usopp − no pudieron evitar sonreír socarronamente − es una excelente carpintera − dio una calada y exhaló el humo, mientras se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta que estaba abierta. − Y Rabí está estudiando medicina, como su madre

− Ryu será mejor espadachín que yo − aseveró Zoro. − Y Umi − miró a Sanji a los ojos.

− Es la hija de Luffy y Nami − ambos rieron.

"_La brújula creará el trazo._

_Lleno de emoción, tomo el timón._

_Si llegamos a encontrar el tesoro de un viejo mapa,_

_¡entonces ya no será una leyenda!"_

Sora logró salir sin ser visto después de haber oído aquella conversación entre los nakamas. Ellos sabían que se irían, y al parecer no tenían intensiones de interponerse. Estaba tranquilo y a la vez intranquilo. Tenía miedo de salir solos al mar. Eran un conjunto de chiquillos sin experiencia arriesgándose en un mar de locos. Pero confiaba en Umi como en nadie en el mundo. Y Ryu era realmente muy fuerte. Se irguió al encontrar la caja con el nombre del espadachín. Era el último paso a dar antes de su huída. Sonrió.

− No iré a despedirme − la voz de Luffy retumbó en la habitación vacía y en penumbras. − Confío en ustedes, son muy buenos nakamas − siguió. Sora decidió mantenerse en silencio y sin moverse. − Y no piensen que saldremos atrás de ustedes − a pesar de que no podía verlo, sabía que sonrió. − Si no son libres de hacer lo que se les dé la gana, ¿de qué les sirve ser piratas? − Sora también sonrió, bajando la vista. − Ser pirata significa ser libres, y Umi lo sabe muy bien − sintió cuando Luffy colocó la mano en su hombro derecho, haciendo la suficiente presión como para darle confianza. Sora no volteó a verlo. Levantó la vista y miró al frente. − Nos encontraremos cuando sean grandes piratas

"_Hay que reunir nuestros sueños_

_Y encontrar aquello que anhelamos._

_Una moneda en el bolsillo, y un _

'_¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?'_

_Estamos en el viaje, ¡estamos!"_

− ¡Sora! − Umi corrió hacia él por la arena al verlo cargando la caja que pertenecía a Ryu. Sonreía, tal como sabía estaría sonriendo Luffy en ese momento. − ¿Estás bien? − preguntó tomándolo por el hombro y mirándolo con rareza. Tenía una expresión confiada en el rostro y le brillaban los ojos.

− Si − afirmó. − Umi san − ladeó la cabeza. − ¿Qué es ser pirata? − Umi llevó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Sora a su barbilla y miró al cielo.

− Ser pirata es ser libre − dijo, con una sonrisa. Sora también sonrió.

− Vamos − ambos caminaron hacia el barco, llevando la caja entre los dos. Ryu los observaba desde la playa. Podía sentir en el aire la emoción que sentía Umi y no pudo evitar sonreír.

− ¡Suelten las velas! − gritó con fuerza. − ¡Zarpamos!

"_Aunque crea en lo que los otros dicen_

_me encojo de hombros y encabezo la marcha._

_Te lo contaré todo cuando nos volvamos a encontrar:_

_lo que he estado haciendo y hacia dónde iré después."_

− Esa fue la última caja − anunció Usopp a uno de los empleados del puerto, que los estaba ayudando a embarcar. El barco era el mismo que habían comprado en Whisky Peak hacía un año y lo usarían para llegar a Water 7 a encontrarse con Franky y Brook, y su nuevo barco. Luego navegarían hasta el Archipiélago Shaobady, y a la Isla Gyojin donde abordaría el último nakama, Jinbei. − Muchas gracias − agradeció al hombre dándole la mano.

− ¡Usopp! ¡Ya sube! − gritó Sanji desde la cubierta. El tirador giró para ver a Kaya, que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

− Es la hora − le dijo, acercándose.

− Si, pero esta vez sé que volverás sano y salvo − ella acarició su rostro. − Eres el valiente hombre del mar, Usopp − bromeó y ambos rieron un momento.

− Me tengo que ir − dijo él, abrazándola. − Cuando regrese, tendré historias incluso más alocadas de las que ya te conté − continuó, parafraseando la despedida de hacía tantos años. Ella sonrió aún más enfáticamente.

− No puedo esperar a oírlas − le dio un rápido beso en los labios y subió al barco, mientras ella los saludaba con ambas manos.

"_¡A toda velocidad en la noche!_

_Ya no estoy interesado en el tesoro._

_Un romance en el bolsillo, y un_

'_¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?'_

_Estamos en el viaje, ¡estamos!"_

− ¿Todo está bien? − preguntó Sanji cuando el tirador terminó de recoger la escalerilla.

− Si − contestó Usopp, sonriente.

− ¡Oi, Usopp!− la voz de Nami lo alertó. − ¿Dónde están los niños? − Usopp miró a Sanji, Sanji a Zoro, y Zoro a Luffy, que rió a carcajadas.

− ¡En su propia aventura! − gritó Luffy a viva voz.

"_Hay que reunir nuestros sueños_

_y encontrar aquello que anhelamos."_

* * *

_*La canción es We Are!_

* * *

**La segunda temporada se denomina "El Sombrero de Paja: Isla Victoria". ¡Los espero allí!**

**¡Muchísmas gracias! Mary**

**PUNTO 1: ¡Atención! Antes de comenzar a leer la segunda temporada les recomiendo leer _"La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji" de Suave bolígrafo_. ¿Por qué? Además que es un fic de un amigo (punto aparte) ese fic es precuela de este y por lo tanto de su continuación. Es fundamental que conozcan a _Pólvora Rosa Syra_, así que les encargo encarecidamente que lean ese fic.**

**PUNTO 2: Contesto reviews**

**Candy-chan: Jajaja las casualidades no existen =P ¡Si! Finalmente puedo decir que fue un placer hacer a Robin celosa (y todo gracias a leknyn). Por supuesto que Ryu es el triple, no el quíntuple más celoso que su madre (ya verás jeje). Si, el final de una pelicula en la que te quedás con la boca abierta y pensando "eso fue todo?" jajaja Ya pronto habrá más. Seguramente te daré más motivos para modficar y/o agregar leyes Roronoa, porque habrá mucho de Ryu y Mika en la nueva temporada. Sip, mellios y Usopp es "todo un hombre" jajajajaja Lo que ocurrió después es un misterio que le dejo al lector, para que su loca mente imagine lo que quiera (lo mismo para lo que estuvieron haciendo Luffy y Nami durante toda la noche después de su reencuentro jajaja). Obviamente la bandera aún no tiene la marca propia de los piratas de Umi, que por cierto aún no decido. Pero será una ocasión especial esa decisión en la segunda temporada. La última escena fue la más genial que escribí nunca jajaja Me dio mucha gracia pensar en cómo se veía los unos a los otros y por supuesto, el único que pudo enfrentar "la furia de Nami" fue su compañero, el Rey jajaja con unas simples palabras que lo dicen todo. Me gustó hacer una Mika que quiera cumplir el sueño que Kuina nunca pudo, y Zoro se siente muy orgulloso por la hija que la vida le dio. Por eso hice que ella no se hiciera pirata, para hacer una versión moderna de Kuina (aunque bastante diferente). Además, que ella esté "por el mundo" dará mucha letra a la segunda temporada. Si, Ryu y Mika tienen el mismo sueño y además, su padre es el espadachín más fuerte del mundo. Será difícil, incluso para Zoro, pero lo saben y tomarán la responsabilidad por ello. Respecto a Sora, no lo mencioné pero ya lo haré después en la conti (sip, te spoileo), Sora estuvo con Sanji en el Baratie, aprendiendo. No lo dije para que después sea una especie de sorpresa =P Pero a vos te la dije jajaja Ups! jajajaja. También gracias por dejar rev en "Como en el muro la hiedra". Si, me pareció que la frase que dice Zoro es muy adecuada y dice mucho más de lo que se puede apreciar en un primer momento. También creo que la diferencia de edades no es impedimento para que ellos estén juntos y se amen con la pasión que tienen en sus venas (se nota que Zoro es pasional con sólo verlo *q*). Nos leemos pronto! Besos! Mary**


End file.
